


Unseen Existence

by InLoveWithYOI, vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Assault, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Crimes will be brought to justice, Crying, Despair, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Escape from Abusive Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hope, Hostage Situation, M/M, Minor character death (OC), Narcissism, Sadness, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, do not copy to another site, financial abuse, mentions of non-con videos, mentions of pornography/child pornography, nervous breakdown, supportive friends, viktuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 172,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI/pseuds/InLoveWithYOI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki thought he had found the love of his life when he married the charming actor who had swept him off his feet. How wrong he was. A certain silver haired Russian is very concerned about his fellow skater. With the help of their friends he starts to unpick the mess that is Yuuri’s abusive marriage.Warning, contains emotional abuse and heavy angst, please read the tags.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/OC, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 1532
Kudos: 697
Collections: maazesfini





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Ready for an adventure into angst, fluff and smut? Rating definitely explicit since both of us were wanting to write a story we wanted to read. Let’s hope you like it too. Comments welcome. And please excuse our mix of British and American English. We’ve tried to keep it even, but… You know how it is. You can’t always catch it all and still keep your style in writing. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. We took some creative licensing on law related and court related procedures as we are not lawyers, but needed some of that for the story.

Yuuri sat by himself high up in the bleachers clutching his phone so tightly his knuckles were white. A fresh batch of tears were welling in his brown eyes and trickling down his cheeks making the words on the screen blur and dance before him.

He was sure that it wasn’t right to feel like this, to be so scared of someone that you couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Life, for as long as he could remember, had been a continual dance of appeasing his husband and walking on eggshells trying not to do anything that would upset the blonde haired, grey eyed man.

Zachary had been so wonderful, attentive and perfect in the beginning. _Where and when had it started to go so wrong_? Maybe the signs had been there all along, but at the moment the Japanese man just couldn’t see them.

Perhaps everything Zach said was true. Maybe it was all his fault. Maybe he _was_ the only one to blame. Maybe he should just give up everything he loved and dedicate himself to improving his behaviour so that he wouldn’t get shouted at anymore.

But Yuuri didn’t want to give up skating. It was his only source of unsupervised visits with his friends and his only outlet to be himself. He wanted to stay in competition. He wanted to win and show that he was worth more. If to nobody else, but himself. He wanted to stand on top of that podium and listen to his anthem. He wanted his family and his country to be proud of him.

He knew that he would never get this from his husband. Zachary always thought that figure skating was a waste of time, even though it brought in all the sponsorship money to finance their very comfortable way of life. This thought caused a small smile on Yuuri’s face, but as soon as he realised it, he threw a hand over his mouth and looked around to make sure nobody had seen his slip.

Zach was definitely happiest when everything was going his way. All his bills paid for by Yuuri, the freedom to not work as hard as he should and the young Asian man there at his beck and call; worshipping at the foot of the pedestal he had made Yuuri put his husband on.

In the beginning he had been so happy…

_-_

_He’d not expected to fall in love so quickly. Or for the man who everyone said was ‘the most perfect man ever’, to be interested in him, of all people. Yuuri was just Yuuri, plain and average maybe, but nothing special. So he was surprised and happy to know that a gorgeous man like Zachary would even consider picking him as a possible love interest._

_Yuuri had been busy living his own life, having fun with his friends, quite content to be on his own, hooking up with someone if he felt the need for physical love, but on the whole happy as a single man. He loved sharing a house with his best friend and their pets, skating and working as a ballet teacher at a studio close to the rink._

_Zachary had been at a local competition in Detroit with a group of friends and had, by chance, seen Yuuri perform. Hanging around afterwards he had made sure that he was introduced to Yuuri, buying him drinks at a nearby bar and generally flirting with him._

_They had parted with a brief kiss, a blushing Yuuri promising to go and watch him in his latest show at the Detroit Public Theater the following day. Zachary was certainly a self assured man, Yuuri felt a little in awe of him and his ego. The Japanese man wished he could be as confident as the American actor was, it would possibly make his competitions run a little better._

_Backstage after the performance, Zachary had invited Yuuri out for a meal to which the young man had eagerly agreed. So flattered that amongst all the hangers on, he was the one that Zach was clearly interested in…_

_-_

“Yuuri, oi, you coming?” 

Yurio was calling out to him from center ice.

Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket and replacing his glasses, the Japanese man walked back down to the side of the rink and removed his skate guards, it was time to continue his practise session.

Yurio glanced at him with worry in his eyes. Yuuri had obviously cried, again… He would never admit it out loud, but he was just as worried about Yuuri as all the other skaters at the rink were. Everyone knew that Yuuri wasn't happy in his marriage, but it didn't look like he would or could do anything about it. He sighed and watched Yuuri carefully, wondering if there was anything he could do to help.

Yuuri swiftly sent a quick text to his husband before tucking his phone back into his bag, hopefully placating the already angry man; he was sure he had told him what time he would be home, but apparently he hadn’t.

The _‘where are you?’_ texts had started only an hour or so after he had arrived at the arena.

The trouble was, while he was practising he couldn’t keep stopping to look at his phone and that was one of the things that made Zachary so mad. It made him accuse Yuuri of ignoring him and being unfaithful to him. This in turn then fed the continual nervous feeling in his stomach and made him dread returning home at the end of his rink time.

The young man knew that he was going to receive yet another ‘talking to’ about how he was upsetting his husband and another evening would begin of Yuuri having to sit next to Zach, paying attention to him and obeying his every command...

-

Viktor watched from the other side of the rink, noticing the worried expression on the pretty face of the Japanese skater. They hadn’t been training at the same rink for very long, but he had the distinct impression that something wasn’t right. Yuuri was jumpy and withdrawn most of the time. Occasionally he could see the confidence shining through, whereas on other days Yuuri was sad and only looking down at the floor, barely speaking to anyone. Those practise days usually didn’t go so well for the handsome man.

He knew that the young man was married to a professional actor, however he couldn’t shake the feeling that the dark haired skater was hiding something.

-

_“If you loved me, you would do as I ask. Why do you always make all these promises to change and then carry on behaving as you have always done?”_

_Yuuri hung his head, trying not to let Zach see that he was crying. Again. That would only lead to more shouting about how he was always in tears and that it made his husband mad as he hated it when the dark haired man cried._

_He tried so hard to be good, to change, to act as he had been asked to do so, but somehow it was never enough. There was always something that he was doing that could have a fault found in it._

_Apparently, virtually everything he did was wrong, from the way he cooked, to the way he styled his hair, anything. Zachary always knew the best way to do something and that was the way that Yuuri was supposed to do it. Repeatedly showing him whenever he caught the young man performing tasks in his own way. It was clear that Yuuri’s way was never good enough. Only Zach knew the best ways of doing any kind of task the correct way._

_Yuuri had lost count of the number of nights he had spent apologising for something he had supposedly done. Trying to placate the angry man, persuading him not to leave him and come back to bed. Knowing that he would be expected to tend to his husbands ‘needs’ to try and make things better. However, Yuuri was not allowed to enjoy himself, unless he had permission to do so from Zachary, which surprisingly was hardly ever given to him._

_Another one of the main ‘rules’ of their relationship that had been introduced very early on was that Yuuri was not to talk to anyone about their home life. About how Zachary behaved towards him when they were alone or about the rules Zachary had set in place. Just like the one that Yuuri always had to let Zach know where he was going when he left the house and when he would be back._

_It was the rule about not talking about his home life that was the one which was the hardest to follow for Yuuri. After a few years he began to hate the way that Zachary made him feel, so when it got too bad he would talk to his friends, making them promise not to say anything to anyone._

_After these sessions he would spend the following weeks worrying whether or not that they would keep his secrets. Knowing that Zach would probably find out anyway, he had a knack for gathering information about anything that Yuuri did or said. No matter where in the world Yuuri was, Zachary seemed to know exactly what he had done._

_What Yuuri didn’t realise was that whenever his friends tried to tell him that he should leave Zachary, that their relationship wasn’t healthy, he would end up defending his partner. Saying that it wasn’t Zach’s fault, that he was the one to blame. He was totally unaware that his husband was training him, controlling him and his life, feeding off him emotionally and, not long after, financially._

_~_

Picking up his bag at the end of practise, the young Asian man heard his husband’s ring tone and rapidly dug through the bag’s side pocket, trying to find his phone, hoping to answer it before it went to voicemail. Grabbing it, he tentatively answered it and stood quiet and still as he listened to the shouting from the other end, holding the phone away from his ear, but still being able to hear every word. He felt all the euphoria from a skating practise well done ebbing away and being replaced by the tight feeling in his throat and the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Yuuri didn’t realise that his form was getting smaller and smaller showing defeat and resignation in every fibre of his being while listening to Zachary going on and on about him not answering messages while being at practise.

“I’m so sorry, I-I thought I had told you that we were working later today. Y-yes, of course I’m at the rink, where else would I be…?”

Viktor paused as he walked behind the younger man, accidentally overhearing part of his conversation. He studied the form of the Asian man and noted the downward slope of his shoulders and defeated look on his face. Yes, there was something definitely not right here. Whoever he was talking to was not being kind and this angered the Russian man. Yuuri looked like he was about to cry.

Loitering by pretending to look for something in his bag, he waited until the now silent man pocketed his phone and trudged dejectedly towards the door.

“Yuuri! Wait!”

The Japanese man jumped and turned around, a frown creasing his brow as he saw Viktor hurrying towards him. _Why was the Russian competitor calling to him?_ Viktor was a world class champion, there was no reason for him to want to speak to a dime a dozen skater from Japan. They weren’t even close, acknowledging each other in the way that all the professional skaters did, but they had never actually spoken.

The silver haired man blushed as he approached. _Yep, he had rushed into something without actually thinking about what he was doing and how he was going to do it once again._

“Y-Yuuri, hi!” he stammered, smiling his trademark heart shaped grin, “I, erm, I wondered if you were ok? Y-You looked a little sad after you finished your call…”

A pretty pink tint covered the smaller man’s cheeks as he nodded, automatically going into defensive mode, waving his arms in a dismissive way in front of him “Y-Yes, I’m fine, thank you, I was just speaking to my h-husband, he was wondering where I was…”

Viktor instantly knew that he couldn’t say what he wanted to say right now. He recognised the look of fear in the chocolate brown eyes staring intently at him and it saddened him immensely.

“Oh, ok, I was just checking. Us skaters have to stick together, you know!” he chuckled, the laugh sounding false even to his own ears.

“We haven’t really spoken much, have we?” the Russian continued, wanting to at least let Yuuri know that he would be there for him, “Fancy a coffee before we go our separate ways?”

Viktor had been watching the young Asian skater since he had arrived at the rink, envious of the way the dark haired man could make music with his body, but so sad for the anxiety that was clearly apparent. Nerves that made him flub jumps in competition that he easily nailed in practise when he thought there was no one watching him.

It was very clear that something was playing on his mind and this saddened the Russian. Yuuri was so very kind and handsome and, had he not been married, he was exactly the person that the silver haired man would definitely have tried to woo and date at the rink.

Watching closely he saw the flicker of suspicion and curiosity cross the otherwise tense features of the man he was talking to, followed rapidly by a look of resignation and a shake of his head.

“N-No, sorry, I’m already late and Z-Zachary doesn’t like to be kept waiting…”

A look of terror flashed on the Japanese man’s face as though he had spoken out of line, “Please don’t tell him I said that…” he begged as he turned and ran towards the double doors.

Following his departing figure across the arena floor with his eyes, Viktor saw the imposing form of a blonde haired man waiting at the door, his look as Yuuri approached him was one of disgust and arrogance. Looking up and noticing Viktor staring at him, the man’s expression immediately changed to one of fake happiness, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek as he reached him. The tiny sound of surprise from the smaller man just audible to the Russian’s ears made him frown. The blonde man placed a hand posessively on the small of his husbands back and pushed him through the doors.

 _‘Hmmm…’_ thought the silver haired man, _‘I think I might know what is going on here…’_

Moving his bag from one hand to the other, he fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial.

“Chris, you with Phichit? Good, I’m coming to talk you…”

-

Viktor had always made it his mission to help people, whenever, wherever and however he could help to make someone else’s life better. 

_Growing up without his parents he had refused to let this make him bitter and resentful towards people with happy home lives, instead he had resolved, at an early age, to take care of his friends as they had taken care of him when he needed them most._

_He wasn’t sure how he would have coped without the love and support of the people around him after the horrific accident. His younger self had been at his best friend Yelena’s house only days before his birthday when his parent’s car had hit a patch of black ice, spun off the road and slammed into a tree, killing them both instantly. Memories from that time were still hazy, too painful to revisit completely even now, so many years later._

_However, he could still feel and remember the love of Yelena’s parents, his Godparents, during his grief. He considered them to be his aunt and uncle as they had raised the broken boy, and later on, as he started skating, Yakov and Lilia became his role models as well._

_Yelena's parents had introduced the kids to skating, but only Viktor fell in love with the ice. He was discovered by Yakov not long after when he spotted the silver haired boy at a local rink and noticed his natural talent. Viktor soon moved in with his coach and Lilia to continue his training with the blessing of the Volkov family who granted the couple guardianship of the orphaned boy._

_Viktor knew that he was very fortunate that his parents had left him very well provided for, although the money could not replace his longing for a relationship of his own, a need to create his own family._

Maybe, considering all the money and resources he had at his disposal, he could do something to help the Japanese skater?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor starts learning more about Yuuri and the kind of relationship he is in. Will he be able to get closer to the intriguing and attractive skater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter the angst and violence tags are starting to become important. If you have recommendations for tags we may have overlooked please let us know. 
> 
> We love to hear what you are thinking about the story. And we love kudos of course as well.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! And thank you for reading.

“I’m going to ask you again, what happened? And don’t lie to me this time…”

Yuuri stood in the lounge, willing the tears to stop rolling down his face. He’d already displeased Zachary by being visibly unhappy that the small shrine he had spent ages making and arranging for his deceased poodle, Vicchan, had been torn apart. Replaced instead by an ostentatious collection of bizarre trinkets and posters that meant nothing to him. His heart was broken, as smashed as the china statue that had been so perfect, commissioned to look just like his sorely missed four legged friend.

He had been unable to hide the look of horror on his face when he encountered the newly arranged end of the room for the first time. Zach had called him ungrateful and many other put-downs, most of which he had heard before.  
 _  
"Selfish"_ Zachary had shouted at him.  
  
"Why aren’t you grateful that I have spent my entire day rearranging the fucking lounge? Is a fucking _DOG_ more important to you than your own _HUSBAND_?”

Eventually Yuuri had managed to calm the irate man down by agreeing with him that _‘Yes, the trinkets and posters did look so much more pleasing than his shrine. That, yes, he had been selfish wanting to commemorate a dead dog and that the end of the room looked much less gloomy now.’_

He was so tired from a long day at practice and the pain of his falls. All he wanted to do was eat and go to bed, but it didn’t look like this was going to be happening anytime soon unless he gave Zachary the answers he was looking for.

“V-Viktor was just asking me if I was okay and if I wanted to go for a coffee…”

“You fancy him, don’t you? Well you know the rules, you can sleep with him, but you have to let me watch…”

Yuuri shuddered as Zachary leered at him, shaking his head in decline, his husbands sexual preferences currently left a lot to be desired. In the beginning their sex life had been a healthy two-sided relationship, he had enjoyed the building of intimacy between them. It was so different to the heady rush of a one night stand. However he seriously questioned what they had now. Yuuri’s wants were either ignored or acted on and then dismissed as ‘weird’. How had they reached this point? 

“Hmmm, I doubt that very much. Don’t lie to me, Yuuri. You know it makes me angry.”

A plate of food was handed to him and they walked through to the dining room.

Zachary was a great cook, for that Yuuri was very grateful since cooking made him so nervous. If he knew in advance, he had time to plan, find a recipe and make food, but off the cuff? They were likely to get a bizarre meal that Yuuri had prepared in tears, knowing that it wouldn’t be good enough.

They were currently in the ‘eggshells’ stage of their relationship cycle.

Zachary could be happy, kind, loving, bestowing gifts (usually nothing Yuuri actually wanted) and attentive. This was when Yuuri loved Zach the most, even though he knew that this part wouldn’t last for very long. Once the blonde man was satisfied that Yuuri was happy and comfortable, he would rip the peace from beneath his feet, accusing him of something or criticising him, stating that Yuuri had made him unhappy or angry or some other emotion that justified his rage at the dark haired man.

The next few days were spent with Yuuri doing exactly as he was asked, terrified of angering the man again. Frequent apologies would fall from his lips as he desperately looked for something to redirect his husband's anger onto. Once found, be it something on the news, something he had heard or read, he would ease it into conversation and fan Zachary’s anger at that, diverting the rage away from himself.

This was where they were now, Yuuri tiptoeing around, behaving ‘properly’, being a good boy in bed. Attending only to his husbands needs and ignoring himself and generally increasing the feelings of unhappiness in his own soul.

When Zachary was away for work, or out rehearsing in the evening Yuuri came alive, he rediscovered his love for life, listening to music, dreaming of a life where he could be himself.

Hidden away in a box he had notebooks full of his dreams and plans should something ever happen to Zachary and he ended up on his own again. The thought that he could leave, or get Zach to leave him never even entered his head. They were married and the only way out was if one of them died, he hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t be himself who died first…

-

“Phichit, you know him best, what is really going on?”

Viktor relaxed back into the comfy couch in Chris and Phichit’s apartment, smiling warmly at his best friend and his Thai boyfriend.

Phichit shook his head, a look of despair on his face, “I don’t know everything. Yuuri won’t open up fully even to me anymore and we have known each other for years. Zachary was so lovely to him at the start. We both thought that he had found his Prince Charming. Eight months after they started dating Zachary proposed and they were married six months later. I wonder if he felt like he needed to get the ring on Yuuri’s finger so that he could go back to being the person he really was? That being lovely was becoming too much for him?”

Looking up at his boyfriend, he sighed, “We have tried talking to him, but he just defends Zachary’s actions all the time. The trouble is, in public, they look like the perfect couple. Zachary praises him, tells the world how proud he is of his husband and his skating, but behind closed doors…” he sighed more deeply, “I just don’t know. I know that Zachary drinks a lot. Yuuri does a little, but just to numb the pain. The most open texts I get from him are when Zachary is passed out on the couch and Yuuri has had a drink or two, but he always laughs them off the next time I see him, saying that life isn’t that bad, it was the alcohol talking.”

Viktor frowned, “He sounded so scared when I heard him on the phone earlier,” the Russian confirmed, “I know I don’t know him properly yet. I want to, believe me. I really want to, but he seems so lost in himself. I don’t even think he notices every time I smile and try to speak to him at the rink. It’s like he’s just closed off to the rest of the world.” He gave a sad smile, “I wish I’d met him before Zachary did…”

“Mon cheri, why don’t you give him your number? Not for any dubious reasons.” Chris waved his hands in denial. “I know that you would never split up a marriage, no matter how badly it needed it, but as a friend. You’ve already invited him out for coffee. Just tell him that you are there for him if he needs someone new to talk to.” Chris looked to Phichit for his views on his suggestion, kissing his cheek when his boyfriend grinned and nodded.

“Yes, I’ll tell him that you were asking after him and that you are worried about something you heard, then he won’t be surprised when you approach him. Be prepared for him to refuse it though. Yuuri and I think that Zachary goes through his phone without him knowing and if your name and number is spotted as a new contact that will raise suspicions.” The Thai man leant forwards and put his hand on Viktor’s knee, “Yuuri is a very scared and anxious man. We need to be careful not to frighten him off instead of helping him, ok?”

The Russian agreed wholeheartedly, he wanted to help the beautiful dark haired man, not make his life worse.

-

The next day at the rink, Viktor made sure that Yuuri was actually looking at him before smiling and waving.

A puzzled, but sweet smile appeared briefly on his lips as he cautiously waved back before continuing on with his practise.

This carried on over the next few days, Viktor being a little more friendly each time, sensing that the Asian man was becoming more comfortable with the small acts of acknowledgement between the two of them.

The major breakthrough happened the day when Yuuri fell badly out of a jump and landed at Viktor’s feet.

“Hey! You ok?” he asked, crouching down to where the younger man was sitting on the ice, rubbing his knee. “Just because I won gold last time, doesn’t mean you have to fall at my feet!” he joked, extending his hand to help him up.

Yuuri blushed and tried to refuse his hand as he stood up, instead grabbing out for the Russian’s arm as his knee twinged and buckled. 

“FUCK!”

Looping an arm around his waist, Viktor helped him hobble to the side of the rink and to a nearby seat, “I’ve got an instant cool pack in my bag, hold on I’ll fetch it!” the Russian exclaimed, darting away before Yuuri could answer.

The Japanese man watched as the other man retreated and searched through his bag. Noting the way his blue eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for and bounded back like an excited puppy, eyes glittering as he looked at him. _Why couldn’t Zach be like this, genuinely happy to do something for him without expecting praise or recognition for it?_

“Thanks,” he smiled, rolling up his trouser leg, both men noting the large bruise that was already beginning to appear on the inside of his knee.

“That looks like you hit the ice quite badly,” Viktor observed, “Why don’t I fetch us both a coffee and we can relax while the magic pack does it’s job?”

Hesitantly the younger man nodded, “Thanks, that would be lovely, but can I have a green tea instead?”

“Of course, back in a minute, love!”

-

Viktor blushed as he made his way to the small refreshment room and fetched them both a drink. _He hadn’t meant to call him ‘love’, it had just slipped out. No matter, he was only interested in helping the younger man, finding out what he could do to make his life a little easier for him._

Returning to the rink side he discovered a tearful Yuuri with his phone to his ear, the sound of shouting clearly audible as he approached, two hot cups in his hands.

Carefully he placed them down on the edge of the rink barrier and sat silently beside the younger man who was now shaking as he ended the call.

“Yuuri?” 

One long arm slid around the shoulders of the man no longer trying to stop his sobs, “Please, I know, we don’t know each other very well, but I am always here if you need someone to talk to…”

Red rimmed eyes flicked up at the older man as he removed his glasses and wiped his face, “T-Thank you, b-but I’m n-not allowed to discuss m-my home l-life…”

Astonishment sent both silver eyebrows high on his forehead as his mouth gaped open with the force of his gasp. “NOT ALLOWED?” he instantly lowered his voice as several people looked over at the two men, “What do you mean, not allowed? Yuuri, no one should be making you feel like you can’t talk about things that are troubling you. Who says you are not allowed?”

Yuuri blushed hard and lowered his head, “Zachary,” he mumbled, “I-I can’t say a-anymore…”

“He’s your husband, right?”

Viktor couldn’t disguise the anger in his voice, so it was true what Phichit had told him.

A small nod from the man next to him, still leaning on his shoulder, turned into a frightened twitch as he suddenly sat up straight and moved away from the Russian.

Viktor looked at him with a puzzled expression until he saw the figure of the other man approaching them, sending daggers at Viktor.

“Yuuri, we are going home, go and get your bag.”

Immediately Yuuri got up, wincing as he tried to put weight on his bruised leg, looking at Viktor as the silver haired man laid his hand on his arm, “It’s ok, I’ll get it for you,” he looked at Zachary, “Yuuri needs to rest that leg, it’s going to be sore.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my husband is well looked after,” Zachary smirked at the Russian, giving Yuuri a big grin, “I always take care of you, don’t I?” The dark haired man nodded and tried to look happy, “Yes, Zachary, you do…”

As soon as Zachary had turned away, Viktor slipped Yuuri a piece of paper, “Text me, please, let me know you are ok?” he whispered, watching as the younger man tucked it in his pocket and gave him a small, shy smile, “Thanks, but I’ll be fine, he’s just a little cross because he had to come and get me, I disturbed his gaming time, it’s my fault…”

-

Viktor couldn’t get Yuuri out of his head, the way that the Japanese man had instantly stood up for the grumpy man. Making out that it was his fault that his husband was in a bad mood when he had arrived.

As soon as he got home he began researching everything he could about Yuuri and his husband, reading through article after article about their relationship, looking through hundreds of photographs. When he reached their official wedding photos, he thought that Yuuri’s smile seemed a little sad, like he had regretted what he had just done. _But..._ , Viktor reasoned to himself, _that could just be because he was looking for signs of the Japanese man being unhappy._

It seemed to Viktor that Zachary gave off the persona of a very confident and self assured man who was definitely the ruler of the household.

Periodically he glanced at his phone, still no message from Yuuri, had he said that he was ok so he wouldn’t have to text Viktor? He really wasn’t sure.

-

As Viktor was cooking his dinner much later on, he noticed that he had an unread message from an unknown number. Leaving his sauce to simmer he flicked open the message.

_ > Hi Viktor, it’s Yuuri, thank you for looking after me. my knee is rather black but I should be back at the rink tomorrow. Please don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning. _

Well, at least he had heard from him, however the message did scream ‘please don’t reply…’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor keeps doing his research and notices something what apparently had escaped everyone who had seen and known Yuuri over the years. Will this be a turning point in getting Yuuri out? What is happening in Yuuri's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so happy to see all the kudos and comments. Let us know what you think. We love comments :-) 
> 
> The story is something both of us wanted to read, but neither of us could write on our own without the help of the other. There's sections throughout this story that can only be really done by one of us. We had so much fun writing together and reading what the other wrote over night. Cause of the time zones we live in that was how it was. We hope you can see our passion for this story. 
> 
> Enjoy the angst and insight to Yuuri's life in this chapter.

To pass some time after his late dinner, Viktor went back to his computer and logged into his recently discovered forums about domestic violence. He was convinced that Yuuri was being abused by Zachary, but he didn’t want to make any mistakes. Knowing he had to find out more about the subject and how he could help Yuuri when the time came. _If the time came…_ Viktor sighed. 

He really was concerned about the Asian skater. _How did he not notice him before?_ He knew they had competed against each other and he knew that Yuuri was a decent skater, but what he saw here in Detroit was definitely more than he had expected. Yuuri was a fantastic skater when he wasn’t pressured. It was clear that his confidence wasn’t always there. 

_How could he help Yuuri gain that confidence back without it being so obvious?_ Not being able to concentrate on the forums, he pulled up the videos of Yuuri skating on YouTube. 

There weren’t many, but the ones which were there were at least something. He could see in some of the earlier videos that Yuuri was way more confident than in the later videos. Last year in Sochi he had definitely hit the lowest point of his career. His short program was decent, but his free skate was the worst Viktor had seen.

He remembered that he thought at the time that Yuuri was injured, but now with new info on Yuuri, he looked at the videos again. A thought occurred to him. 

Going back to his tabs he looked at when Zachary entered Yuuri’s life and pulled the matching videos up. And there it was. The first season was still decent and good after their marriage had started, but then Yuuri appeared to have lost his famous stamina and power in skating. His step sequences were still amazing and so were his spins, but his jumps? Half the time in competition they were either downgraded to triples, popped completely or Yuuri fell.

How did the press not notice this? Usually they were so attentive to changes in their ranks. Yuuri dropped a solid 5 ranks down to 10th in the world within 2 years. Viktor looked closer at the videos and noticed that the worst of Yuuri’s skates were happening when he could see Zachary in the audience. 

_What happened during those competitions? What was going on? Did Zachary hurt Yuuri physically or did he dress him down before a competition instead of bolstering Yuuri’s confidence?_

Curiously Viktor dove into all the latest videos and interviews to see what had changed over the years. He noticed immediately that Yuuri smiled less and less during the last years. It really started changing right after he got married and he noticed all the deflections of questions about his private life in interviews. 

Apparently everyone chalked this up to Yuuri being Japanese and very private. But maybe there was more behind this.

_“I’m not allowed to discuss my home life” Yuuri had stammered._

A shiver ran down Viktor’s spine remembering what Yuuri had said. _Was this why Yuuri closed himself off from everyone? Was he afraid of saying something wrong and exposing Zachary to the world?_ Viktor really got worried, right now he couldn’t do much, but he could watch the videos with a new point of view. 

He reached for his phone and opened a group message tab. 

_ >Have you ever noticed that Yuuri’s jumps went bad right after his marriage to Zachary? _

_ >No? I knew he lost his stamina and his jumps weren’t as good as they used to be, but I never made the connection. _

_ >Viktor? What are you are doing, cherie? Where is this coming from? _

_ >I couldn’t get him out of my mind and was watching some YouTube videos and I noticed a change in his skating and checked the date of the competition. It was about a year after they got married. So I checked previous and recent videos. And his worst skates are when Zachary was with him at the competition. _

_ >Come to think of it… I think Viktor’s got a point, Chris. _

Viktor copied the links and send them to his friends, they needed to see what he saw. He was sure that they would notice it too once they knew what to look for. 

After about an hour Viktor’s phone chimed again.

_ >OMG! Viktor you are right! We can see it too. We just looked at it, I can’t believe we didn’t notice this. How could we not have noticed? _

_ >Sometimes it’s easy to not see something when you are too close, Peach. _

_ >So you both are seeing it too? Also, when you look at the photos you can see how he’s getting sadder and sadder. _

_ >I guess we really need to watch out and make sure that Zachary doesn’t come to any of Yuuri’s competitions. Maybe that would help? _

_ >Maybe…. But would he let Yuuri go without him being there? _

-

Yuuri was terrified of any kind of communication with another person that Zach might discover and take the wrong (or right) way.

As Viktor gave Yuuri his number he felt his anxiety heighten. Much as he wanted to be able to contact the concerned man, he knew that Zachary would become suspicious if he was texting a lot. With a pain in his heart he told Viktor that he could never text more than once unless Yuuri replied. Only then he could answer and that he would have to wait for a reply.

Viktor had looked concerned. It confused Yuuri that his idol could be worried for him. He didn't deserve that kind of attention. He was not a good person, that he knew for certain, Zachary was always reminding him of that. Yuuri was difficult and couldn't do anything right. _Why would someone like Viktor be concerned about him?_

He had to stay away from Viktor. 

The Japanese man didn't want Viktor to see all his shortcomings and weaknesses, he knew that if the beautiful silver haired man could see those, he would truly pull back. 

Yuuri didn't want that. He was already enjoying Viktor’s company and he had a burning desire to get to know him better. He never thought that he would be training on the same ice as Viktor, it was truly amazing. Yuuri's inner fanboy was screaming in excitement every time he saw the man entering their rink.

He still didn't fully understand why Viktor had switched to their rink. He knew Chris and Viktor were as close as Phichit and himself, maybe even closer. But could that be the only reason why he switched?

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, he had no reason to think about Viktor. He would never be more than just an acquaintance to the beautiful skater.

-

Right now, Yuuri was scared.

Zachary was currently yelling at him and accusing him of all kinds of things he supposedly did on a regular basis to upset the other man.

_It couldn’t all be true, could it?_

The young man would like to say that, no, it wasn’t all true. However he wasn’t so sure anymore, his husband had a great talent for confusing him. Constantly saying that things Yuuri knew had happened, hadn’t, that he was imagining it and that he thought Yuuri needed to go to the doctor and get some help.

However, right now he didn't want to incur even more of Zachary's anger on him by protesting his innocence. Who knew what the angry man could do if he didn't listen?

According to the American, earlier that day he had picked up Yuuri’s phone as it had been vibrating with continual messages. Wanting to check if he was being contacted regarding an emergency he had unlocked his husbands mobile. Zachary had apparently been horrified to see messages from Phichit that made it clear to Zachary that he and Yuuri were having an affair.

As a joke, to try and lighten the situation at home, a few months before Phichit had referred to himself as Yuuri’s ‘secret husband’. This, over time and the course of incredibly silly conversations, had escalated into them using more and more outrageous and rude pet names for each other. 

Consequently, the Japanese man was now on the receiving end of an interrogation which had started off as why was Zachary’s husband ‘joking’ about being married to someone else? Did he not respect their marriage? Should Zach just move out and get out of their way? Did Chris know that his boyfriend was fucking another man? The rapid fire questions had then led onto more random rants which had left the dark haired man even more confused.

Yuuri wasn’t stupid. Zachary had been snooping again and was trying to excuse his behaviour while letting his anger out on his husband for Yuuri talking in such a way with Phichit.

He really should be used to things like this now, but it never got any easier. As Zachary ranted and raved at him, his mind brought up the memory of when he had been friends with someone that he had really clicked with, had even debated leaving Zachary for.

-

_Thomas had been so sweet, not the kind of guy that Yuuri would normally have gone for, but there was something about him that was amazing, a real one of a kind character. They had met online while gaming, the one hobby Yuuri was allowed as it meant he was at home and Zach could monitor what he was doing._

_Their online friendship had grown and when Yuuri had been allowed to attend a gaming weekend, he and Tom had actually met in person. He was nothing like Yuuri expected him to look, but the Asian man had fallen for his personality in a big way._

_Thanks to the effects of alcohol and mutual longing they awoke the next morning in the same bed. They both agreed that maybe it was a good thing that they had been too drunk to actually do more than kiss and take part in some heated petting. Neither of them were in a situation where they were free to do what they yearned to do._

_Much as Yuuri wanted to, there was no way he would be able to go back home to Zach and not say anything, his obedience was ingrained into him. To have to admit that he had actually been completely unfaithful sickened him as he knew what his husbands reaction would be._

_When Yuuri had returned home later that day the younger man was shocked to discover that Zachary had turned their bedroom upside down looking for evidence of something, anything being different. The American had apparently noticed a change in his husband during their text messages and conversations while he was away and he wasn’t happy._

_Yuuri resolved not to say anything about what had happened over the weekend, despite the nagging and uncomfortable feeling this caused in him. He was in enough trouble already._

_Yuuri’s anxiety grew worse and worse as the days went on following his weekend away, pouring out his feelings in letter after letter to Thomas. He figured that by handwriting the messages and mailing them as soon as they were finished, there would be nothing for Zach to find; plus he had the most perfect hiding place for his writing papers, somewhere that his husband had never found, even after months of searching._

_A few weeks later, when Yuuri had got back home late one night from a competition he discovered that Zachary wasn’t there. Feeling sick and light headed he searched each room, a scared whimper leaving his lips as he entered their bedroom. There on the floor by the doorway, as though it had been placed in the perfect position to be seen as soon as he entered the room, was a packed holdall with Zachary’s wedding ring sitting alone on top of it._

_There was no note, nothing._

_Yuuri dropped to his knees as his stomach clenched and he heaved, grabbing the waste paper bin just in time as his last meal violently exited his body. Unable to move, stuck in the grips of fear, he collapsed onto the carpet and lay there sobbing until he finally fell asleep where he was._

_The next day, still troubled by his latest panic attack, as the front door opened and he heard Zachary enter, his distinct footsteps echoing in the hallway, Yuuri wanted to run and hide._

_Trapped in the lounge he sat very still on the couch, looking towards the door waiting for his husband to appear. The dark haired man felt himself visibly shrunk at the look of hatred on Zachary face as he stormed in and stood in front of his husband with a piece of paper scrunched in his hand._

_A piece of paper that Yuuri recognised all too well._

_“I found this....”_

_Zachary’s voice was low and calm as he shoved the letter in front of the shaking man’s face, this was the kind of voice that he only used when Yuuri was in deep, deep trouble._

_Yuuri felt his stomach plummet and he instantly felt sick, his hand cupping his mouth as he fought the need to vomit._

_“I was looking for my phone charger and instead I found this, what is it?”_

_The younger man blinked rapidly, he knew where the letter had been hidden. Did Zachary really think that he was stupid enough to believe that he had been looking for his charger inside a bag, that was inside another bag and pushed right to the very back of his side of the closet so you had to be standing in a certain spot to be able to see it…?_

_“I-It’s a l-letter t-to a f-friend…” he stammered, brain working overtime trying to remember what was written on the sheet of paper._

_“A friend, hmmm? Well, it’s obviously a very good friend, judging by the fact that you are talking about how you wish you could live with them…” Zachary glared at him, his lips twisting in an expression of total contempt for the terrified man sitting before him._

_Yuuri swallowed hard, his throat was so dry, it felt like he was choking on nothing._

_“Erm…”_

_“You have no respect for me at all! I really don’t know why I waste my time on you. You obviously are never going to change so I am leaving. You disgust me, Yuuri. To think that I thought you loved me…”_

_Zachary picked up his wedding ring from on top of the holdall, studied it for a moment and then pointedly chucked it across the room before gathering his belongings and making to leave._

_A broken cry left the Japanese man’s lips as he threw himself at Zachary’s feet, begging him not to go, that he could be better, that he would change. That he would give up everything that Zachary didn’t approve of and dedicate himself to making it up to his husband…_

-

Yuuri sighed as he realised that Zachary was still reading him the riot act, why hadn’t he let Zachary just leave that day? Mind you, he would have come back. They had both known that his continual threats to leave were just another way for the actor to get his husband back under his control.

_He was never getting out, was he?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is even more concerned for the Japanese skater when he finds out more about the 'rules' in the younger man's marriage. A birthday outing for Chris doesn't go as planned much to Phichit, Chris and Viktor's dismay. So how will Yuuri respond when Viktor tells him some painful home truths about how Zachary treats him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following our story. We appreciate every read, kudos and comment so much. It is so wonderful to hear your thoughts and views on our story, it was a long and hard 7-8 months in creation.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chris, Phichit, Viktor and Yuuri sat at the edge of the rink chatting as they took their skates off after a successful training session. They were making plans for Chris’s birthday and Valentines Day which was in a few weeks time.

“So, food, drinking and dancing, agreed?” the Thai man laughed, looking at his three friends. He was excited that Chris’ birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks and he was really hoping that Yuuri would be there this year. He knew he shouldn’t count on it, but he was still hoping. He missed partying with Yuuri. 

“I’m going wherever you are going, sweetheart!” Chris replied, stealing a kiss from the chuckling lips of his boyfriend.

“Count me in!” Viktor added as he looked over at Yuuri, “Will you be coming?”

The dark haired man shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ll have to ask Zachary if I can,” he replied, untying his other boot, looking down at his feet. He didn’t notice the sad looks being exchanged between his best friend and his boyfriend.

Viktor glanced at Phichit with a look of surprise, his eyes widening as Phichit gave a nod, confirming that this was normal. He couldn’t believe that this was to be accepted as normal behaviour for the Asian man. There was no way this could be easy for his friends to witness over such a long time; he had only known them all for a few months now and he was already bothered heavily by the situation.

“Why don’t you bring him with you, then he can’t say no!” the Russian joked. His laugh died in his throat at the pained look on the younger man’s face.

“Z-Zachary doesn’t socialise with my friends, he, erm, h-he…”

Viktor’s heart broke at the embarrassed look and stumble of Yuuri’s words, he laid a hand over his and squeezed it reassuringly. Yuuri blushed and looked up from their hands to him. 

_Wow his eyes are so pretty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prettier shade of brown. It looks like there is some red and gold mixed in._ Viktor thought as he lost himself in Yuuri’s orbs before he heard a cough next to him. 

Looking up he saw Chris smirking at him and he cleared his throat.

“I-It would just be good if you could come out. I’m sure Phichit and Chris want to party with their best friend.” Yuuri sighed sadly and nodded.

He knew it probably wouldn’t happen, but he would try his best. He really wanted to spend time with Phichit and Chris. Plus he really wanted to get to know Viktor a bit better, he was so nice and friendly, so different from Zachary. Viktor definitely fitted into their rink family and Yuuri had admired the Russian for a long time. Thankfully Zach didn’t know about _that._

-

Trying to judge the best possible moment to make his request if he could go out with Chris for his birthday, he ended up having to wait several days before he had, what he thought, was a good opportunity to ask. Very carefully he approached Zachary one evening as they relaxed together at the end of the day, sprawled out on the large couch in the lounge, Yuuri taking care to pay extra attention to his husband.

“Zachary? Is it ok for me to go out with Phichit and some friends for Chris’ birthday?” he asked quietly, hoping his timing for the request was as good as he had guessed.

“Of course you can!” Zachary replied generously, downing half a large glass of red wine and smiling at him, “You don’t have to ask me!”

The dark haired man sighed, that was what his husband always said at the time of him asking, but the closer it came to the party date, the guilt trip started as it always did.

_“Yuuri, are you sure you want to go out? Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me?”_

_“What time will you be back? Who else is going?”_

_“They won’t miss you if you don’t go.”_

_“Phichit is not the right friend for you, he is trying to control you.”_

On and on it went until Yuuri’s head was spinning. If he didn’t go, Phichit, Chris and Viktor would be sad; if he did go, Zachary would spend the whole evening texting him, demanding that he reply and asking when he was coming home… He couldn’t win…

-

The day of the party arrived and Yuuri was still undecided if he should go.

They were in the ok stage of the relationship cycle at the moment. Zachary had bought him flowers that morning and told him he loved him; moments like this more than made up for the strained and painful times and this was when Yuuri was prepared to forgive him anything.

As the smaller man emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, he stopped at the top of the staircase and inhaled the gorgeous aroma of food drifting up the stairs and filling his nostrils. 

“Sweetheart, I’m making your favourite meal for dinner…”

Yuuri gulped, how could he remind his husband that he was going out for food with Phichit and everyone without upsetting him? Things were really calm between the two of them right now. He actually felt happy about being married to the American; he hadn’t felt like that for a long time. Maybe he could skip the meal with his friends and just join them in the club afterwards?

“I bought your favourite wine and found a movie we can watch after we have eaten…”

Shit…

“Erm, Z-Zachary, have you forgotten t-that I was supposed t-to be going out with Phichit and Chris for his birthday tonight?” he called carefully down the stairs, flinching as he waited for the outburst he knew would be coming.

“Oh yes, that, I must have forgotten… such a shame, I’ll just have to throw this food away now and find something to do on my own on Valentine’s Day…” his husband’s voice was cold and calculating. He hadn’t forgotten, that was perfectly clear.

Yuuri sighed, his heart sinking as he felt the familiar feeling of resignation flowing over him. He had hoped to not spend Valentine’s Day with Zachary, he knew what would be expected of him later in the evening.

Rushing down the stairs, Yuuri skidded to a halt in the kitchen, clutching his towel, watching as Zachary stood over the trash bin with the freshly prepared food in his hand. “NO, Zachary, don’t throw it away. Thank you so much for making it for me, of course I will eat with you…”

Yuuri sighed in defeat, he wouldn’t be seeing his friends tonight, the decision had been made for him. Looking down at the floor he missed the victorious smirk on Zachary’s face as he glanced at his downhearted husband.

The Japanese man went back upstairs to get dressed in comfortable sweatpants and an old t-shirt since he didn’t want to ruin his good clothes while staying in with Zach. A stray tear ran down his face which he swiftly wiped away, he didn’t want to look like he had been crying. He took his phone out to send a message to Phichit to let him know that he wouldn’t be able to come and asking him to apologise to Chris for him before pulling himself together and trying to look happy before going back downstairs.

His evening went as he suspected, forced happiness and following the rules. He ate dinner with Zachary and they cleaned up together before sitting down to watch a movie he had no interest in seeing and drinking wine that tasted as sour as his mood.

Yuuri was thankful that he knew the movie already as he kept spacing out. His thoughts constantly wandering to his friends and wondering what they were doing. He so wished he could be there with them to enjoy the food, laugh at Chris’s silly jokes and dance. He desperately wanted that freedom, but he couldn’t have it.

_He didn’t deserve it._

The young man knew he should be grateful for everything Zachary did for him, but he couldn’t convince himself that this was what he was content with anymore. Something kept nagging at him that there should be more to life than this, that he could be enjoying his time on this earth if only he were braver.

Zachary kept drinking and got drunker and drunker. After about two hours he finally passed out. Yuuri looked disgusted at the sprawled out body next to him on the couch, spit drooling out of his mouth and Yuuri slowly moved to the other end of the couch, pulling out his phone and silencing it.

He opened his messaging app, staring at the contact, debating if he should reach out or not. He was scared. What if Zach discovered his messages? He took another large drink from the wine in front of him.

-

Viktor looked at his watch again for the millionth time that evening, Yuuri wasn’t coming, it was clear. Phichit tried not to look downhearted as they finally decided to order, unable to wait any longer.

Seconds later, his phone chimed with a new message, which he read with a loud sigh. “Yuuri says he’s sorry, but Zachary had forgotten that he was going out and had made plans for the both of them since it’s Valentine’s which he feels guilty if he doesn’t go along with.”

Chris shook his head sadly and rubbed calming circles on Phichit’s back.

The Russian slammed a fist down on the table making the glasses rattle, “But he had already made plans with us, and Zachary knew that he was going out. Why the fuck does he think he has the right to control Yuuri and his life, it’s fucking appalling…”

Viktor realised he was shouting and blushed violently, suddenly aware of the attention he had drawn to their table and sat back down, hanging his head.

“Mon cheri, we all feel the same, but until our sweet little Japanese boy decides he has had enough, there is nothing we can do. Don’t be sad, Viktor, hopefully he will become brave enough one day…” Chris patted his hand and smiled sadly, “There will come a point when he needs us, we simply have to be ready when he is, it won’t be an easy time for him…”

-

While everyone was drinking and having a good time, Viktor was lost deep in thought, sitting by himself at the bar. _What could he do for Yuuri to help him out?_ He really was worried that there was more going on than any of them knew. He had started researching the different types of domestic violence and what he had found had made him feel very uneasy.

He was worried that Zachary had actually laid his hands on Yuuri, but he couldn’t confirm that at all. He had, however, found several forums online for friends and family of people who suspected abuse of someone close to them and signed up to a few of them.

Reading through the chats he had learned a lot. Especially that it would take the willingness of the abused one to leave and get help, if they ever were prepared to do that. He had also learned that some people never found the courage to leave their abuser. This one particular piece of information made Viktor feel very uneasy indeed.

_What or how would he handle the situation if Yuuri never found the courage to leave or seek help? Could he watch from the sidelines patiently like Chris and Phichit?_

He looked over to the dance floor watching his friends dancing and having a good time. He smiled at their antics and wished he could put his mind at ease like they could.

In his back pocket his phone buzzed against his ass, preoccupied fingers retrieved the device and he stared at it, it was a message from Yuuri! He thanked his sober self for remembering to save his number from the first time he had texted.

_ > Hi Viktor, it’s Yuuri, I’m so sorry I didn’t make it out tonight, are Phichit and Chris really upset with me? _

Viktor stared at his phone, was it ok to reply? As if Yuuri could read his mind another text chimed on his phone.

_ > you can answer, Zachary has passed out on the couch and I have my phone on silent. _

> _Yuuri! Hi, we are all missing you, Phichit is sad, but he will be ok, are you alright? What happened?_

_ > Zachary is being so nice to me at the moment, I didn’t want to upset him by turning down the meal he had cooked for us, he can be such a sweetheart. I know he doesn’t mean it when he shouts, he just wants the best for me. He loves me so much, I hate to make him sad. _

_ > Yuuri, answer me honestly, did he really forget? Or were you too scared to say no to him? _

There was no reply for ages, the Russian beginning to wonder if everything was ok. He was part way through writing another text when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_ > sorry, Zachary woke up and I had to hide my phone and pretend to be asleep, he’s gone up to bed now. _

_ > it’s ok, as long as you are ok, I was getting worried. Yuuri, I’m sure you don’t want to hear this, but this is not right, you know?! you shouldn’t be putting up with his shit, you do know that, don’t you? _

_ > I told you, he loves me Viktor, it might not be the marriage I longed for when I was little, but I’m such a difficult person to live with, I’m lucky that he puts up with me, I don’t know what I’d do if he left me. I don’t want to be on my own, I’m so silly that I wouldn’t cope if I had to live by myself. Zachary has my best interests at heart even if he does get a little cross with me sometimes. _

Viktor read and re-read the last text. _Was that what Yuuri really thought? That he was lucky that he had someone who would put up with him?_ His fingers tangled in his soft hair as he growled in frustration. How to reply to that? It took several started and deleted messages before he was finally ready to hit the send button.

_ > Yuuri, no, he is lucky that you tolerate his bullshit, answer me honestly, are you happy? If you are, then I will still be your friend, but I will say no more. If you are not then, as your friend, please, let me help you out of this situation… if I have overstepped the mark, or misread your relationship, then I am sorry_

There wasn’t a reply for so many long drawn out minutes, Viktor’s stomach clenched in nerves, had he said to much? Their friendship was only new, he really didn’t want to fuck things up. He hoped and prayed that he had done the right thing, especially considering that Chris and Phichit have been trying the same things for years without any success.

He had just about given up when his phone buzzed again, the message only three words long.

_ > Please help me_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is at home with Zachary and is starting to overthink his decision to ask for help. Will he go through with it and actually seek out help and rely on his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos for our last chapter. We really appreciate this. This story means a lot to us and it's so good to see that a lot of you like this story too. Let us know what you think. We love feedback.

Yuuri laid very still as he felt Zachary moving on the other side of the bed. He had waited until he was convinced that the other man would be asleep before coming up to bed.

His husband had a disconcerting habit of lying in bed and watching him get undressed every single night. When he had asked him once not to watch him, the other man had become very upset and offended, stating that he only watched him because he fancied him. However, it didn’t feel like that to Yuuri.

He wanted to be able to get ready for bed without someone else’s eyes continually on him, staring at him as though he was part of a strip show. Zachary even complained if he got undressed too quickly before diving under the covers.

He missed his pyjamas too, they were a definite no-no in Zachary’s book. When the young Japanese man got into bed he had to be naked and ready for action.

As he lay curled up facing away from the loudly snoring man, part of him worried that Viktor was in league with Zach and that he was going to tell his husband that he had asked for help. However, he tried to convince that part of himself that he was simply over thinking. Of course Viktor wouldn’t do that to him.

He had to trust someone and why shouldn’t it be the one man he had admired his whole life…

-

_ > Is it safe to talk? _

Yuuri stared at the text on his phone, praying that he could close the message tab without Zachary seeing, he was already in enough trouble today. He also hoped that Viktor remembered his warning that once he had texted, he wasn’t to send anything else until Yuuri had replied.

Yuuri was equally glad and scared that he had asked Viktor for help. Asking for help meant admitting that something was wrong. It meant having to be brave and trying to leave Zachary. If he was like this when he apparently loved him and wanted to be married to him, what would he do when Yuuri said he didn’t want to be with him anymore?

The realisation of what he had done made him feel faint, he couldn’t do this. He would tell Viktor that it had all been a big mistake. That he was sorry for wasting his time and that everything was fine. That he was happy being married to Zach and that it had just been the alcohol talking…

-

_ > Is it safe to talk? _

Viktor stared at his phone, hoping that Yuuri would answer him. He became so worried whenever he didn't get a reply, or when he hadn't seen Yuuri on their off days and could make sure that he was alright.

 _Well, as alright as Yuuri could be_ , he thought sadly. He hoped that all his online research would help somehow. Help him to understand what he could do without getting angry at the younger man out of frustration. Viktor definitely hoped that Yuuri wouldn't regret his plea for help and go back on it and stay with Zachary. It was obvious to all who really knew him that Yuuri was scared.

Viktor really wanted to know what kind of hold Zachary had over Yuuri and why. It couldn't just be that Yuuri thought he was too difficult to live with. All Viktor and their friends could tell was that Yuuri was the sweetest person with the kindest heart in their entire rink.

Phichit even had a lot of entertaining stories about their time during college as they had been roommates for the whole time. The Asian man could be quite cheeky and mischievous if you believed the stories from a few years ago. And how Viktor wanted to believe them, believe that that had been the real Yuuri.

Now…. Now, however, Yuuri was skittish, shy and scared. He didn't seem to make any decisions of his own. Always needing to ask his husband before doing anything, unless it was training. Then he let Celestino make all his decisions, including his music choices, costume and choreography.

Viktor was worried. He needed to talk to Yuuri, but he knew that he couldn't send another text unless the younger man responded first.

-

Yuuri stood at the bottom of the staircase listening to the latest barrage of abuse being screamed at him from his husband stood at the top of the stairs. He was being accused of flirting with a stranger when they had been food shopping and making Zachary look like a fool.

As he looked upwards something he did enraged the American and Zachary flew down the stairs, his hand raised looking like he was about to hit the young man. Terrified, Yuuri raised his hand and placed it over his head, flinching as he did so, preparing for the slap he thought was coming.

Instead Zachary stopped short in front of him and glared, his expression haughty and full of self-importance.

“Why did you go to hit me?”

The dark haired man stared at the other with a confused look on his face, “I-I d-didn’t…” he stammered, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Yes, you did. You raised your hand as I was coming down the stairs, you were going to hit me.” Zachary replied indignantly, so sure of his side of the story.

“N-No, I-I thought you w-were going to hit m-me…” Yuuri continued, his eyes welling with tears that he desperately tried to blink away before they ran down his cheeks and enraged the other man further, “I-I lifted m-my hand to protect myself…”

“LIAR…”

Yuuri flinched as though he had actually been slapped, no longer able to hold back the tears, feeling them slip down his cheeks and drip onto his t-shirt.

“Oh for fucks sake, are you fucking crying _AGAIN_?”

Zachary turned away and stalked off to the kitchen, leaving the Asian man weeping into his hands in the hallway, not sure what had just happened to him.

-

Viktor kept pacing in his apartment. Makkachin watched him from her dog bed, tilting her head confused about her owner being so worried and nervous.

It was an hour ago that he had texted Yuuri and he still hadn't received a response. It scared him. The night before he had kept researching the online forums again and again and in one of the chat rooms he had entered to talk about his situation, he learned that sometimes abusers would only hurt their victims in places where nobody could see.

This really made Viktor worry since he had noticed that Yuuri never took a shower at the rink after practice even though everyone else did. The Asian man also hardly ever wore short sleeve shirts or used the pools and hot tubs available to them.

After a lot of thinking he had texted Yuuri and now he had to wait. _Did something happen to Yuuri? Was he hurt?_

Viktor knew his concern about Yuuri was turning into an obsession, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure that this beautiful man was safe and, maybe one day, could be happy. He would willingly give up his own happiness to make sure Yuuri was happy.

Everything little bit he learned about the younger man made him more and more endearing to him.

Okay, so he had a little crush on the man. Yes, he would have to fess up to that. The man was intriguing and beautiful, he appeared very smart as well. Viktor thought he was talented beyond belief in skating, better even than himself, but his anxiety and skittish behaviour held him back from achieving the goals he obviously had.

Finally he had to give up on pacing as Makka had to go out for her evening walk. He grabbed the leash and Makka ran towards him and sat obediently down to get her leash attached.

Viktor grabbed his keys, wallet and phone to head to the park.

He opened his messaging app to a group chat between himself, Phichit and Chris.

_ >Have you heard from Yuuri? I texted him over an hour ago and haven't received a response. I have a bad feeling. _

_ >No, we haven't heard from him either. I'll send a text and let's hope for the best. _

Phichit's reply didn't ease his mind, however Viktor hoped that Yuuri might respond to his best friend even if he wasn’t responding to him.

-

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he stood at the foot of the stairs for, lost in his misery and the hopelessness of the whole situation.

From the kitchen came the sounds and aroma of Zachary cooking. Great he was still angry at his husband as that was the unmistakable smell of liver frying, the Asian man’s most hated dish.

Yuuri would be going hungry tonight.

Carefully he tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the step that creaked, and lay on the bed in the spare room staring at Viktor’s message on his phone. He so wanted to reply but he couldn’t.

In his hand his phone flashed again, this time with a concerned message from Phichit.

Feeling totally lost and overwhelmed by his anxiety, the dark haired man curled up on his side and wept silent tears until his mental exhaustion became too much and he fell asleep, his phone still clutched tightly in his hand. 

-

Viktor was still worried. He was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep, but he was still waiting to hear from Yuuri or at least from Phichit telling him that he heard something. Hours dragged. Viktor couldn't wait for the next day to go to the rink to see Yuuri.

_ >Nothing… _

Viktor stared at his phone. Not even Phichit could get a hold of Yuuri, with a sigh he picked up his phone.

_ >How do you handle this? I'm worried about him so much. _

_ >Mon Cher, you can't center your life around Yuuri. We love him too, but he needs us at our best when he's ready. _

_ >We've been thru that a lot with Yuuri. Sometimes we don't hear from him all weekend because he couldn't get away. _

Viktor ran a hand through his hair. So this was normal? Maybe he was worrying too much. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

His phone chimed again.

_ >I know what you are thinking. It is bad, but you need to get some sleep. We have practice in the morning. Get some rest. _

Viktor got up again. Resting was easier said than done, he was worried, more worried than he had ever been in his life before. Deciding that maybe some tea would help calm him down, he went to the kitchen to make himself a hot drink. 

_ >I'll try. But no promises… _

_ >You've got it bad… ;-) _

_ >I just want him to be happy. He deserves the world. _

Viktor's lips curled up a bit at the last message from Phichit. Was he that obvious? Yes. He was interested in Yuuri, but he just wanted him to be happy. If that was with someone else or with him didn't matter. He just wanted to see the man smile and hear him laugh. 

Finished making his hot drink he went back to his room and tried to calm his nerves by playing on his phone, finding some easy game to occupy his overactive mind while drinking his tea.

Finally he fell into a restless sleep, the next morning couldn't come soon enough.

-

Phichit smiled at Viktor's last text. They all wanted Yuuri to be happy, however, by the looks of it Viktor wanted it the most. 

He wondered how Yuuri would react if he knew that his idol was so concerned about him. 

His smile faltered. Knowing Yuuri, he would just chalk it up to Viktor being friendly and that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Peach, you need to go to sleep."

Chris wrapped his arms around the smaller man's hips and pulled him closer. With a sigh Phichit put his phone on the charger and melted into the embrace.

"I know. But I was just thinking…." he trailed off.

"Thinking about what?"

"Viktor has a crush on Yuuri, wouldn't it be amazing if this is what it would take to get Yuuri away from Zachary?"

"Hmmm…" Chris pulled an arm off Phichit, running a hand through his hair as he turned onto his back.

"You might be right. If you think about it, Yuuri has let a lot more info slip since Viktor started training with us. Maybe we needed Viktor here all along." 

"That's what I've noticed too. Yuuri's comments on having to ask Zachary about going out with us. Plus all the stuff Viktor knows and I'm sure we haven't told him any of it."

They looked at each other and despite the situation they started laughing.

"Could you imagine???? Yuuri and Viktor? Oh my gosh!" Phichit was laughing. "Yuuri would kill us if he knew what we were thinking…" a bit of sadness shone in his eyes.

"But it would be good for them both." Chris interjected. "Viktor has been lonely and depressed for a long time. That's why he came to Detroit to train in the first place, I talked him into it, because he needed friends around him who don't always see him as the _'Living Legend'._ "

"You think it could work out for them?" Phichit was worried about trying to get Yuuri out of a bad relationship and secretly hoping to play matchmaker at the same time.

"We don't have to do anything." Chris replied as if he could read Phichit's mind. "If Viktor really is as concerned about Yuuri as he shows to us then it'll all work out in time. We just have to get Yuuri out."

"Agreed. But for now we need to sleep or we will have the worst practice tomorrow." 

Phichit cuddled back into Chris' arms to try to fall asleep. Sometimes he just needed to hear and feel Chris being close; his steady heartbeat and breathing calming him down when his thoughts and worries about Yuuri became too much.

-

The young Asian man awoke to the sensation of being pinned down, the foul stench of sour wine huffing in his face.

“No one else would ever want you, you know that, don’t you? You will never amount to anything.”

Yuuri blinked rapidly, his first instinct to push his phone under the pillow. He wasn’t sure what Zachary would see on it if he looked. He tried to smile sweetly at the man bearing down on him, already knowing what was expected of him and how this was going to go.

“Time to get naked, baby, Zachary needs loving…”

Nervously Yuuri nodded and pulled his t-shirt up over his head before wiggling out of his sweatpants and underwear, conscious that his husband was already leering at him. 

“You could do with losing some more weight and I hate the bruises on your body…”

Yuuri crossed his arms across his torso as he waited. Hopefully Zach only wanted his husband to get him off tonight, the thought of the other man actually penetrating him made him feel sick. 

A suppressed sigh of relief left his lips as the blonde haired man laid back on the bed and lazily stroked himself while staring at the Asian man, “Well, don’t just sit there, time to make me feel good and don’t forget to talk dirty to me, you know what I want you to say…”

The dark haired man nodded and crawled up the bed, mentally distancing himself from what he was about to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's friends are more worried about him than he could possibly believe. An innocent action by Viktor has the three of them horrified at the implications from Yuuri's reaction to it. Could the silver haired skater's fears be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos, we are honestly blown away by the amazing reception our story has received so far. We love hearing from you and wait with baited breath for your feedback! Thank you for reading!

4am.

Viktor sighed. He couldn’t sleep he was too worried about Yuuri, but what could he do? Just waiting, that was all, and unfortunately patience wasn't his best quality. He stretched and got up, Makka raising her head to look at her owner. Sleepily she walked over for some early morning pets.

Viktor shuffled sleepily to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep before it would be time to get up so he took his time with his extensive morning routine. He wasn’t expected at the rink till 8 am. 

After he was done and ready, he grabbed the leash for a long morning walk with Makka. He really hoped he could clear his head before training. Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys they headed to a nearby park for a jog. 

_I hope Yuuri will show up for training today. I don’t know if I can handle another day of not hearing from him,_ he thought while running down the familiar paths of the park, Makka running alongside him, panting and enjoying the exercise.

After about an hour of running, Makka got tired and Viktor stopped at a nearby pet-friendly bakery for some much needed coffee and breakfast. They made themselves comfortable at a table after ordering, coffee and some pastries for Viktor and water and some doggie biscuits for Makka.

 _I wonder if Yuuri likes dogs._ Viktor was scratching Makka’s favorite spot right behind her ears making her wiggle. _I need to stop thinking about him,_ he scolded himself, however that was easier said than done. He finished his breakfast and headed back home.

Another quick shower to freshen up and change into his training clothes and he was ready to go at 6 am. He couldn’t sit at home, but he also didn’t want to leave Makka alone. He decided that today was a good day to take her with him to the rink, he had a feeling he would need her there. 

Thankfully Celestino had given him a key to the building a few weeks earlier after a lot of begging and promises that he wouldn’t do any jumps if nobody was there with him.

He walked into the dark building with Makka by his side. She was excited to go to the rink since back in Russia she spent all her days there with him. Yakov didn’t like it, but all the other skaters loved Makka, he hoped this was true here as well.

The Russian put his skates on and went onto the ice to start his warm up laps. He put his earbuds in and slowly made his way over the fresh ice carving in patterns, losing himself into the music. 

He didn’t realize how fast the time went by until suddenly Chris stopped next to him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” his best friend asked softly, concern on his face.

“No, I went for an early run and came in, I am just so worried.” Viktor said quietly, checking the time on his phone even though he knew it would be too early for Yuuri to be there, it was only 7.30 am. 

“You are early as well.” he stated as Chris nodded. 

“Same. We are worried too and I had a feeling that we would find you here.” 

Viktor saw Phichit enter the ice as well, together they warmed up and started playing with some choreography for next season to pass the time.

-

Yuuri got up early and crept around the house, trying to get out without waking Zachary up. He wanted, no needed to get onto the ice, it felt like the only place he was actually free nowadays. 

The young man was conscious that his friends were talking about him. He really hoped that they weren’t wasting their time worrying about him. He was ok, all he had to do was keep Zachary happy for the rest of their marriage, he could do that, couldn’t he?

When he arrived at the rink he was surprised to see that Phichit, Chris and Viktor were already there. He slipped quietly into the locker room and changed. He was supposed to be meeting Zachary for lunch later and his husband hated it when he met him wearing his practise clothing.

Now suitably dressed he grabbed his bag and returned to the rink side area, plonking himself down into a seat to change into his skates. He was part way through lacing up one boot when a large excitable standard poodle appeared in front of him and licked his face making him squeal with surprise. Cleaning the slobber off his glasses he grinned as he recognised Makkachin from Viktor’s Instagram posts.

“Hi girl!” he gushed, scratching her behind her ears and grinning as her mouth broke into a breathy dog grin and she woofed in a friendly tone; instantly sitting her bottom down on his socked foot preventing him from continuing changing his footwear and insisting he carry on scruffling her.

Looking over he could see the Russian smiling at him and waving. Shyly he waved back and continued to make a fuss of his rink mates dog.

“Yuuri, hi!” 

Arms wrapped themselves around Yuuri’s torso and squeezed him, making him wince, which he tried to disguise by pretending to be intent on stroking Makka. He laughed once he could breathe again, “Hi Peach!”

“Did you not go to bed last night? It’s not like you to be here this early!” the Thai man teased nudging his best friend. 

Chris and Viktor wandered over and entertained the other two men by mucking around pretending to fight for Yuuri’s attention. They were both on their hands and knees pretending to be dogs demanding to be petted and scruffled behind the ears too. 

Moaning that his knees were now hurting, the Russian stood and grinned at the younger man, giving him a cheeky wink. Without thinking he lifted his hand to ruffle the dark hair of the man he was crushing on. He was horrified to see Yuuri instantly cringe and flinch, ducking his head and raising his hand to cover his head.

There was a shocked silence within the small group as they all tried to process what they had just witnessed. Mortified, Yuuri stood, grabbed his other skate and bag and fled to the locker room, tears running freely down his face. Not hanging around to see the reaction of his three friends to his frightened reaction to Viktor’s innocent action. 

-

“What the hell just happened?” 

Viktor turned stunned to Phichit and Chris. Both of them looked just as startled and confused as he was. 

“I’ve never seen Yuuri like this.” Phichit said quietly, he was still staring at the door to their locker room. 

“Maybe Viktor is right and there’s more going on than we knew?” Chris rubbed his hands on his chin, looking back at the silver haired man. 

“I feel really bad about this, I hope Yuuri is ok.” Viktor started moving towards the locker room door, throwing a nervous look over his shoulder. With relief he saw that Chris and Phichit were both nodding at him, making motions with their hands to go on. 

Viktor stopped at the door, hesitating to go in. _What if Yuuri does not want me around after I scared him like that? Or would he rather be alone?_ He turned around and saw both of his friends still showing silent support. 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered quietly; not wanting to startle Yuuri, he called out for him. 

He didn’t receive a response, but he could hear him crying. Following the sounds of sobbing he found the younger man curled in on himself next to a locker. He crouched down, hoping to be visible to the scared man. 

“Yuuri, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Please forgive me. I didn’t know that this would be overstepping a boundary.”

-

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, he sniffed and wiped his eyes, smiling a wobbly smile at the concerned looking Russian man. “I-It’s o-ok, I’m s-sorry… I e-erm, I t-thought that y-you were…” he clamped his hands over his mouth and stopped himself from speaking. There was no way he could tell Viktor that he had thought that he was going to hit him. The silver haired man would be mortified and also would want to know if Zachary had ever laid a hand him and he didn’t want to answer that question.

He looked at Viktor with a pleading look on his face. He so desperately wanted to tell him everything. About how scared he was of his husband. About how he wanted to get out of his abusive marriage but he was terrified of what Zachary would do if he tried to stand up for himself. “Viktor,” he whispered, “can you keep a secret?”

Yuuri’s stomach clenched and twisted as he waited for the Russian to reply, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Viktor watched Yuuri carefully, trying to assess the situation and making sure he didn’t scare him further. “Of course I can keep a secret. What is going on, Yuuri?” 

He tried to reach out to the younger man, worried that he would flinch again and run away. However Yuuri just watched Viktor’s hands held out in front of him. 

Slowly, he lifted his hand, noticing how badly it was trembling as he reached out towards the Russian and tried to hold back his tears. Did he finally have someone he could confide in who wouldn’t tell Zachary what he said? “I have something I n-need to t-tell y-you…I feel I c-can trust y-you…”

He swallowed, trying to move the large, dry lump in his throat so he could speak. “I think I need help…” he muttered, his head dipped, not able to look Viktor in the face, “I’m tired of being scared…” 

Viktor slowly moved closer, watching carefully. Waiting to see if he needed to back off or if he could actually reach the man and hug him closely. 

To the Russians delight, Yuuri allowed it, letting him gather him into his arms, holding the younger man close and tight. He felt the tears soaking his shirt and soothingly rubbed circles on his back. 

The Japanese man sobbed at the relief of being held by someone who wasn’t trying to force themselves on him. Whose only want was to comfort him and he relaxed as he began to let out all the pain that was killing him slowly.

“I d-don’t l-love my h-husband… he s-scares me…” Yuuri confided, still scared that somehow Zach was going to find out exactly what he was saying and would berate him for it later.

“I k-know that you and P-Peach and C-Chris are all worried about me. I don’t know why because I’m nothing special,” he stated, “Z-Zachary says I’m a waste of space a-and s-so awful to l-live with, but I d-don’t know w-why…” he stopped to sniff and wipe his eyes and nose again on his sleeve, “I-I try so h-hard to b-behave properly but I a-always seem to do something w-wrong and he s-shouts at me…”

Viktor looked at Yuuri. “Listen, Yuuri, you are not a waste of space and you are not awful. You are you and, from what I can tell, very lovely.” He smiled sadly at Yuuri even though Yuuri couldn’t see his face at the moment, being buried into his neck. He just squeezed a bit tighter hoping to reassure the young man.

Yuuri was just beginning to calm down and relax when his phone broke the intimate moment between the two men. The Asian man tensed and the look of panic returned to his face as he pulled away from the silver haired man, “That’s h-his ring t-tone, I have to answer or he will be c-cross with me.” Viktor nodded and watched as the younger man fumbled with the phone and hesitantly answered it, “Hi Zachary… Y-Yes I’m already at the r-rink.... I’m s-sorry… I-I didn’t want to d-disturb y-you…” Tears pricked at his eyes as he listened to the latest complaint that his husband had about him, edging away from the comforting arms of the older man and closing in on himself again. “Y-Yes, o-of course, I’ll c-come home s-straight away…”

Viktor listened closely and watched the body language of Yuuri change in defeat. He wished there was something, anything he could do to help right at this moment, but he knew he had broken through some of the barriers. He just hoped that it would stay this way.

Hanging up the Asian man smiled and tried to pretend that everything was ok, “I-I have to g-go back home, t-there was s-something Zachary wanted to d-do today before we have l-lunch and I d-don’t have time for practise today. S-Sorry for troubling you…” he smiled a fake smile that didn’t reach his sad looking eyes, “T-thank you for listening, p-please don’t tell anyone what I said, I d-didn’t really mean it…”

“Of course I won’t say anything, Yuuri. You can always call or text me, maybe we can talk sometimes when you are here?” He desperately hoped that Yuuri would keep confiding in him. 

Slowly the younger man removed his skates, packed them in his bag and stood up, “You are very kind, V-Viktor, I’m glad you are here….”

He smiled again and slipped out of the locker room, walking swiftly across the wide space to the exit and made his way home. 

Viktor stared at the door, very worried about what Yuuri would experience when he got home. It didn’t sound like it was anything good that was waiting for him. 

Sighing he left the locker room, no matter what, he had a practice to attend. 

Phichit and Chris approached him right away as he appeared rink side. 

“Where is Yuuri?” Phichit asked concern tainting his voice.

“He received a call from home and had to leave. Apparently Zachary had something planned and he’s not going to be at practice today.” Viktor stated quietly. 

“Are you ok?” Chris came to his side, putting an arm around Viktor’s slouched shoulders. 

“No, but there isn’t anything I can do at this point.” the Russian took off his skate guards and went onto the ice. He had to clear his mind, he had to practice. He still needed to choose his theme for the next season, so he put his earbuds in to listen to several options and played around with the elements required. He was really hoping that one of the songs on his phone would prove to be the choice for this coming season.

Phichit came to Chris’ side. “Do you think they both will be ok?” He was worried, the two men had been in the locker room for some time and Phichit really hoped that Viktor had found out something; but the silver haired man's behaviour troubled him. Viktor was withdrawn and all his natural cheer was gone. He wouldn’t talk to them about the events in the locker room, that much was clear, but if Yuuri had asked Viktor for help, he would be relieved. Hoping that this might help things change soon for the Japanese skater. 

“I hope so, Peach. I really hope so.” Chris gave Phichit a quick hug before moving to the ice himself. No matter what, they had to practice, their worries didn’t stop time and before they knew it the season would be starting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Zachary's relationship takes a turn for the worse. Thankfully a chance meeting gives Viktor the opportunity to help the scared Japanese skater. A phone call from Chris sends Yuuri into a full scale panic attack... just what is Zach planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - please make sure you have read the tags - This chapter has heavy angst.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your comments, they mean so much to both of us. We love hearing from you!

After a long practice Viktor was ready to leave the rink. He needed to clear his head and process what had happened today.

He made his way home, took a shower and dressed casually in some dark jeans and a form fitting shirt. He chose a light jacket just in case and decided to take Makka for an afternoon at the park. Quickly the Russian packed some toys for her in a backpack so they could play at the park for a while, as well as some sandwiches, snacks and water for the two of them.

Since he had moved to Detroit he had much more time for his favorite companion. She was always happy to see him, without any conditions, she would love him, no matter what.

Arriving at the park, he noticed that there were not many people, even though the weather was rather pleasant. He was glad that he decided to spend his afternoon at the park with Makka.

They found their favorite bench under a nice tree, hidden behind some bushes, making it safe and invisible from the park itself. Carefully he put his stuff down to free his arms so he could play with Makka. They had found this bench by accident a few weeks after discovering the park, Viktor had thrown Makka’s frisbee in this direction and it went behind the bushes. 

Today she decided that it was time to play with her frisbee again and Viktor threw it for her. 

Lost in thought he didn’t realize how time went by. He thought about the feeling of holding Yuuri and how nicely he fitted against his body; he felt like he was made to hold the man in his arms. Butterflies in his stomach made him smile. Chris was right, he did have it bad. He was crushing so badly, but it would be unrequited, he knew that. However, he didn’t want to stop trying to help Yuuri. Yuuri was in such a bad place at this time. 

He sighed and looked over to where Makka had run to. He gasped, Makka had taken her frisbee to someone else. Viktor was about to stand up and call her back when he realized who was now holding Makka’s attention. 

Smiling he let them both be, watching how his favorite dog interacted with his favorite person. Yuuri definitely loved dogs, there was no denying it. Yuuri was paying attention to Makka, but also looking around nervously.

Their eyes connected and Yuuri’s face lit up for a quick moment, smiling back at him and shyly waving before he remembered himself and his smile faltered. 

Viktor waved back eagerly and motioned for them to come over to him.

-

As Yuuri hurried home from the rink, the part of his brain not consumed with fear and anxiety began to wonder at how good it felt to be held by Viktor. How his body had automatically relaxed and felt so complete in his arms. 

A strange new feeling began to make itself known. Yuuri didn’t understand what it was, he just knew he felt a little bit lighter, stronger, as though he mattered just a tiny bit to someone. A curious but warm sensation bloomed in his stomach, it reminded him of a flurry of butterflies and he liked it…

-

“H-Hello? Z-Zachary?”

Yuuri hovered by the lounge door still clutching his practice bag, slightly out of breath through the speed he had jogged home and his feeling of impending doom.

“So you decided to come back then?”

Zachary’s voice was calm and measured in complete contrast to the anger coiling inside of him. He stepped into Yuuri’s line of sight and grinned at the look of worry on his husbands face as his bag fell from his grip with a heavy thump on the floor.

“I can’t believe that today, of all days you went to practice, you knew we had plans…”

The young man shook his head, noticing the muscle twitching in the actors jaw. That was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. He licked his lips and swallowed before answering. “N-No, y-you didn’t mention a-anything apart from l-lunch, I would have r-remembered…” he stuttered as his brain frantically searched it’s memory banks for anything else that had been arranged for today. Not that he could understand why he would have agreed to anything other than lunch during the daytime, that was when he had practice, Zachary knew that.

“I did tell you. I told you last night, but no, your fucking skating has to come first, doesn’t it? That’s far more important than remembering something that your husband wanted to do. Go on, fuck off back to the rink, go be with your pathetic friends and act like I don’t matter at all…”

Fuck, this was not going well. However Yuuri knew that Zachary hadn’t said anything about them having additional plans, they had barely spoken last night.

“Z-Zachary, you know I h-have to practice, if I don’t rank h-high enough I won’t get the sponsorships that p-pay our bills…”

The twitching in Zachary’s jaw grew faster as he clenched and unclenched his hands, “That’s it, remind me that I am not man enough to earn the money you do. That my place as head of the household counts for nothing. That I am nothing compared to  _ Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s favourite skater… _ ” he snarled as he taunted the dark haired man.

Eyes widening Yuuri shook his hands dismissively, “N-NO Zachary, you know I don’t mean it like that, I-I don’t care about the money. It's only money, as long as we are able to live it doesn’t m-matter who earns it. You know I like to be able to give you space to do your own thing. Y-You couldn’t do that if you had to work every day.” He could feel tears pricking at his eyes as his throat tightened with the surge of anxiety and fear ranking up his adrenaline.

“Really? You do, do you? So why did you fuck up the plans for today?” Zachary stepped towards Yuuri, his face red and blotchy with anger.

“Wh-What were we supposed to be doing? I-I’m so sorry Zachary I-I can’t remember, p-please forgive me…” Yuuri cowered in front of the man looming over him with hate in his eyes.

“It doesn’t fucking matter now,  _ does it _ ?” the Amercian man hissed in his ear, “You’ve fucking  _ ruined _ it now… Thank you for showing me once again how little I mean to you…”

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He stepped backwards trying to escape from the terrifying closeness of his husband. The actor kept closing the gap until the Asian man was pinned against the wall, cheeks wet with silent tears as he pleaded with his eyes for the other man to stop frightening him.

“I know you are fucking one of your rink mates. I just haven’t worked out who yet, but I will…”

The bizarreness of the comment that seemed to come out of nowhere made Yuuri laugh nervously. Unfortunately, that was the worst thing he could have done. 

Zachary’s face took on a crazed look and he raised his hand and slapped his husband hard across the face. The speed and force of the blow knocked the Japanese man sideways before he could steady himself.

The cry that left the young man's lips was heartbreaking as he flung his hands over his head to protect himself. “Z-Zachary. I’m s-sorry. I’m s-sorry I f-forgot. I’m s-sorry that I always g-get everything wrong…” his voice was tight with panic, totally unsure what was coming next, Zachary may have shouted at him before but he had never hit him.

With his arms covering his face he didn’t see the fist that was on a trajectory with his ribs until it punched him hard enough to wind him and make his knees buckle. He was actually in fear for his life now as more punches rained down on his head and torso, occasionally colliding with an arm as Zachary totally lost the plot and began kicking him as he slid down the wall.

Curled up in a fetus shape, Yuuri protected himself as best he could until Zachary stopped as suddenly as he had started and just stood staring at the bleeding and rapidly bruising young man with a shocked look on his own face.

Sensing the actors stunned reaction to his own actions, Yuuri leapt up and bolted towards the front door, grabbing his bag on the way.

“YUURI…. STOP….”

Zachary snapped out of his trance and dashed after the retreating man, grabbing the back of his hoodie and trying to pull the panicking and terrified man back towards him. Yuuri kicked backwards with one foot, hearing and feeling the fabric of his jacket rip as he wrenched himself out of Zachary’s grasp and reached the front door. The blonde haired man stumbled and fell backwards, giving the Asian man just enough time to open the door and run, run like he had never run before.

-

For hours Yuuri hid himself in various different parts of the town, slowly making his way towards his favourite park. At least there he could take the time to decide what to do next. There was a bench that was hidden from view that he liked to sit on when he needed time to himself. He was highly conscious of the tear in the back of his hoodie, but he was cold and he had nothing else to wear. His ribs hurt the most and he guessed that he probably had marks on his face as well, not that he could do anything about it right now.

_ Should he call someone?  _

_ What was Zach doing right now? _

He wandered through the park, his head full of racing thoughts as he carried the bag containing his precious skates. Not paying attention to anything but the plod of his own feet and constantly checking that he hadn’t been seen and wasn’t being followed.

Suddenly a familiar brown dog appeared in front of him, startling him, and dropped a frisbee at his feet, it was Makka!

“Hi girl!” he grinned, scruffling behind her ears. If Makka was here, that must mean Viktor couldn’t be far away. He played happily with her for a while, glad of the distraction, catching Viktor’s gaze and waving at him, before panicking about being seen.

He watched as the Russian beckoned him over. Makka was already on her way back to her master, very pleased that she had found her new friend.

With a very nervous stomach Yuuri followed the poodle, wondering if Viktor would notice what had happened to him and what he would say.

-

Yuuri appeared to walk as if he had hurt himself and Viktor watched as Makka approached with the young man following her. His heart dropped as Yuuri came closer and he saw the marks on his face and some dried up blood. 

“Y-Yuuri… Oh my gosh, what happened to you?” Viktor exclaimed, pulling Yuuri into his arms. The Japanese man buried himself into Viktor’s neck and started crying. Viktor was stunned. Helplessly he rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s back lightly. He didn’t know how bad Yuuri’s injuries were and he didn't want to hurt him further.

Slowly he drew himself back from Yuuri. “Follow me.” he whispered and started to walk to his favorite bench where his backpack was. 

Yuuri followed, realizing that Viktor was showing him the way to Yuuri’s favorite spot in the park. It drew a small smile to his tearstained face, how did Viktor know his favorite place to sit? 

“I found this bench a while back and I think you didn’t want to be out in the open.” Viktor said, worry in his eyes. He motioned for Yuuri to sit down and pulled some paper towels and water out of his backpack, wetting the towels and slowly approaching the young man, crouching down in front of him, giving him the chance to withdraw. Yuuri just followed the movement of Viktor and his hand and let him touch the hurting side of his face. 

Viktor carefully cleaned Yuuri’s cheek, seeing the forming bruises on his side. He sighed.

“Where else are you hurt?” he whispered. 

“M-My entire body hurts. I-I... d-don’t know what I did wrong this time, b-but h-he slapped me,” Yuuri sobbed, “a-and then… th-then h-he started hitting m-me and as I-I went down, h-he k-kicked me. Th-then h-he s-stopped and I got up, grabbed my skates and r-ran. He tried to stop me, that’s why my hoodie is torn, but I got free and ran and ran and then I saw Makka…” The last part came out so quickly, he didn’t know if Viktor understood it all, but it felt good to tell someone. 

Viktor stood up. “Have you eaten anything yet?” Yuuri shook his head to say no. Viktor pulled one of the sandwiches and a fresh bottle of water from his backpack and handed both of them to Yuuri. 

The young man grabbed both items and looked helplessly at them. “W-why a-are y-you b-being s-so n-nice t-to m-me? I-I don’t deserve it.” Yuuri said, lowering his head, staring at the ground in front of him. 

“Yuuri, you deserve the world. You are so smart, so kind and so beautiful.” 

Brown eyes widened at the statement. “B-But I’m just me…”

Viktor shook his head in disbelief. How could he make Yuuri understand that he was worth a lot more than he seemed to think of himself. From what he had learned on his online forums it would take a long time and some therapy to get over. No, to learn to live with the experiences and built new memories showing Yuuri that he was worth it. 

Yuuri unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it, moaning at the taste of the homemade BLT sandwich. It was so good. Just the right amount of everything without the ingredients overpowering each other. He realized that he hadn’t eaten anything all day until now. He finished the sandwich quickly. 

Viktor chuckled “Hungry much?”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean to eat it all….. I’m so s-sorry.” Yuuri stammered.

“What are you sorry about?” Viktor was confused, he had willingly given the sandwich to Yuuri. 

“I-I shouldn’t have eaten all of your sandwich.” the young man's shoulders hunched and he withdrew in on himself.

“Oh Yuuri…” Viktor sighed and pulled the younger skater into his arms. “I always have more than I need when I go to the park, because I never know how long I will be staying.” Viktor felt a bit guilty that he was enjoying holding the man in his arms while he was so distraught. 

Yuuri buried himself deeper into Viktor, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist and grabbing a hold of his shirt at the back. Viktor was warm and he felt so safe in this embrace, he hadn’t felt like that in a long time. 

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. Yuuri didn’t know, but it was what he needed at this point. He had no idea what to do next, but he knew he didn’t want to go back home. Home was scary, Zachary was there. He didn’t want to be there, however, he needed a few things from the house. He had no clothes, no toiletries, nothing… 

The sun was going down and the chill of the evening in Detroit started to creep in causing Yuuri to shiver. He let go of Viktor and drew back, missing the warmth and safety of the hug already. He looked into the blue eyes of Viktor and lost himself. They were even more beautiful than in any of the posters he had seen of Viktor before. He never really dared to look at them while they were at practice, but now… he could look at them. 

Unconsciously he lifted his hand to move the fringe of silver hair back to free the hidden eye and see it as well. Marveling at the softness of the silver hair, Yuuri’s fingers brushed over the older man’s cheekbone. Viktor leaned into the touch. 

Yuuri bit on his bottom lip, watching as the Russian closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the Asian’s hand, he was so beautiful. He felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach again as he gazed at him. Oh for someone as kind and handsome as Viktor to be interested in him, but he knew that would never be.

“I t-think you are the b-beautiful one…” he whispered so quietly. Hoping that he had said it softly enough not to be heard.

Viktor opened his eyes and stared longingly at Yuuri, his crush increasing ten fold,  _ Yuuri thought he was beautiful. _ He was about to speak when his phone rang, breaking the moment, both men blushing as they moved away from each other.

“Hi Chris!” Viktor reached over and squeezed the younger man’s hand and winked at him,”Yes, I know where Yuuri is, he’s here with me, why?”

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s face fell as he listened to his best friend, “Woah, slow down Chris and tell Phichit to stop freaking out. I just said, Yuuri is here with me. He’s battered and bruised, but he’s ok, I think.”

More long moments passed, the Japanese man could hear Chris’s voice, but he couldn’t quite work out what he was saying. Viktor pulled his phone away from his ear and put it on speaker phone, “Say that again Chris, I want Yuuri to hear what you just said.”

The Russian slid his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. Yuuri gulped, this couldn’t be good news, he hoped that Zachary hadn’t done anything stupid. 

“Zachary called Phichit and told him that Yuuri had attacked him and ran off. He was asking Phichit if he was with us before he called the police to report him. He says that he confronted Yuuri about his inappropriate interactions with the children he teaches at the ballet school and that Yuuri went mad and beat him up…”

Viktor watched in horror as Yuuri went into a full scale panic attack, shaking and crying, too shocked to be able to speak. He looked at the Russian and shook his head, how could his husband say such shocking things about him.

“Chris, this is too much for Yuuri to cope with at the moment. Zachary has beaten the shit out of him. I’m going to get him back to mine and call Dr Stokes to come see him, tell Zachary that he is to do nothing of the sort. Let’s just hope that he hasn’t already done it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary tries to regain control of his husband. Viktor takes Yuuri to the hospital to have the damage that Zach has inflicted on the younger man checked out. The Asian man's friends are horrified at the findings, but know they will have to be strong for him. Meanwhile the stress starts to kick in for the abused man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your support. We are going through a few heavy chapters at the moment, just keep your sights on a happy ending...
> 
> We love reading your comments and thoughts on our story. Thank you for your feedback, it makes our day!

Hanging up his phone, Viktor quickly packed away Makka’s toys, water and food bowls, wrapping his jacket around Yuuri’s shaking shoulders. He rested his fingers under the dark haired man’s chin and lifted his face to look at him, “Yuuri, my love, I know you would do nothing like that, so do Chris and Phichit. You have to forget all about Zachary and his horrible nature and concentrate on healing so that you are strong enough to get away from him permanently, do you understand me?”

Yuuri nodded, still crying, totally broken in spirit as he was helped to his feet and leant into the Russian as they began their slow walk back to his apartment.

-

Viktor fussed around Yuuri as he got him settled into a chair and went into his bedroom to call the doctor, he didn’t want Yuuri to hear what he had to say.

"This is Dr. Stokes." The phone was answered quickly by the physician.

"This is Viktor Nikiforov."

"What can I do for you, Viktor? Did you injure yourself at practice?" The rink doctor asked, professional concern in his voice.

Viktor sighed. "No, this call isn't about me…" he trailed off for a moment. "It's about Yuuri Katsuki."

"What happened, Viktor?"

Viktor took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"Yuuri was beaten by his husband…" he heard the gasp on the other end of the line. "He has injuries on his face and most likely all over his body… Dr. Stokes… his husband abuses Yuuri and we need to make sure to document this. He wants to report Yuuri for supposedly being inappropriate with the children he's teaching at the ballet studio… B-but that's not true…" Viktor ran a hand through his hair. 

"Is he with you right now?" Viktor nodded before remembering that the doctor couldn't see him "Yes."

"Can you bring him to the ER? We can examine him better there. We need to assess his fitness for skating and make sure he's not needing treatment for broken ribs or such. I'll be waiting for you and arrange it so that he doesn't need to wait when you get there."

"Thank you, Dr. Stokes. We will be there shortly." He hung up the phone and returned to the living room. 

-

Yuuri sat very still, trying to process the thoughts that were going around and around in his head. Why would Zachary say such a thing about him? He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? He picked at the skin surrounding his fingernails, watching as spots of blood appeared on his fingers as he dug at the fragile flesh. It was strange, he knew that should be hurting, but he couldn’t feel a thing, his whole body was numb, just his mind was in pain. 

He could hear the gentle sounds of Viktor’s voice coming from another room, finally noticing that Makka had laid herself at his feet, her head resting on his socks. When had his shoes come off? Bits of the day were slowly disappearing from his memory. Fear had a firm grip around his heart and was tightening his chest and throat. He thought he wanted to be sick, but he didn’t want to cause Viktor anymore trouble.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, instinctively he pulled it out and opened the message, it was Zachary.

_ >Yuuri, come home and I won’t report you. Don’t try telling people what happened, they won’t believe you, everyone knows that you are a liar. You need to come home and go see a doctor, they can fix you. I’m worried about you, you have been behaving so strangely for such a long time now. You know I love you 100% right? You belong with me. _

Yuuri stared at the message, re-reading it over and over again till it was ingrained in his mind. Zachary loved him, he should be at home with him, but he was so scared. Scared of what Zachary would do if he went home and scared of what he would do if he didn’t.

-

Viktor entered the living room and noticed Yuuri staring at his phone. Screen black and eyes unseeing.

"Yuuri?"

The young man didn't respond. Viktor walked towards him, making sure to be in his field of vision while approaching him. 

"Yuuri? Are you ok?" Yuuri startled and stared blankly at him. "It's ok, love, it's just me." he said quietly. 

"Zachary texted me… He loves me. I shouldn't be here. I-I should be at home. I belong to him. But…. B-but I'm scared…" 

Yuuri's hands trembled as Viktor carefully clasped his hands around his.

"You don't belong to anyone, Yuuri. You are not a piece of property. You are a human being."

Yuuri pulled a hand away and showed Viktor the message he had received, giving the Russian a moment to read it.

"If I go back then he won't report me and I can keep teaching." 

Viktor’s hackles raised at the pleading tone to the beautiful man’s voice, how could he possibly even think that was the right thing to do?

"Yuuri, listen to me. Zachary cannot back up his claims. He's trying to force you to come back to him. This…" he gestured to the phone with the open message. "This… isn't love, Yuuri."

The Japanese man stared at him with a confused look on his face. _This wasn’t love?_ But this was how he and Zachary had always been and they loved each other. He stayed silent as Viktor continued to speak.

"Right now, Yuuri, you need to come with me to see Dr. Stokes. He's waiting for us at the ER." 

The Asian man gasped. "Why? I'm not sick."

Viktor’s heart broke a little more, "Love, you have injuries all over your body. We need to make sure there's nothing serious and he has to clear you for skating." he said in a careful and loving tone, making sure that the younger man understood that he was just doing what needed to be done.

"Oh" Yuuri stared at the floor.

"Come on, love. It won't take long. Dr. Stokes set it up so we won't have to wait." Viktor pulled Yuuri of the chair and helped him get ready to leave.

"Be a good girl, Makka." Viktor ruffled through her fur before leaving with Yuuri in tow.

-

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. As promised they were led straight to an exam room. Dr. Stokes already waiting for them. 

“Hello there, boys!” The doctor greeted them.

Yuuri just looked down at the floor, he was embarrassed to be there and didn’t know how to explain what had happened to him. Viktor squeezed his hand. 

“Go on, Yuuri. Do what Dr. Stokes tells you. He will make sure you are ok.” Viktor smiled sadly. “I’ll wait outside.”

“N-NO!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Please don’t leave me.” Tears began pricking in his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his bruising cheeks. 

“Okay, I’ll stay if you are sure.” Viktor looked up to the doctor, seeing him nod, a frown on his face.

Dr. Stokes could see that Yuuri was scared and that Viktor was his safety. He wasn’t too worried about the skater seeing the younger man undressed since they all showered and changed at the rink. He did wonder what had happened, he knew what Viktor told him and he certainly hadn’t seen Yuuri respond like that in all the years he had looked after the Japanese skater. Usually Yuuri was just a bit shy, but he never appeared to be scared of being alone in a room with others. 

“Yuuri, I need you to undress and put this on.” he said as he handed a hospital gown to the subdued younger man. “Are you sure you want Viktor to stay through this and the exam?” He had to ask to get an official consent so the nurse could put it down. He had already told her what Viktor had told him over the phone and she had a special set of papers available and a police officer was on stand-by outside in case Yuuri wanted to press charges. 

Yuuri nodded. “Y-yes, I don’t want to be alone…” 

“Very well.” the doctor acknowledged, pointing to a screen he had brought in “You can change behind this screen, but we will need to expose your body during the exam.” Yuuri cringed and went behind the screen to change. Viktor would see his body, all the stretchmarks and scars. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too disgusted with him.

After a while Yuuri came back out, trying to hide himself in the gown as he stepped towards the exam table. 

“Yuuri, please stand facing Viktor, so I can check your back.” The doctor slowly approached the scared man and he removed the gown to show his back to the doctor. 

Dr. Stokes looked at Viktor, his facial expression giving away that he wasn’t happy with what he saw. 

“Who did this to you, Yuuri?” 

“M-my husband… I was not behaving correctly and I needed punishment... “ Yuuri quietly said. He felt guilty for exposing his home life to these people. Scared of what Zachary would do when he found out that he saw a doctor and told him what had happened.

“Can you turn around?” the doctor asked.

Slowly Yuuri turned around showing his front, equally battered. The nurse looked at the dark haired man with sympathy. Dr. Stokes had asked for her since he knew that she could relate to Yuuri because of having left an abusive relationship years ago herself. He hoped that she could help to get Yuuri away from the man who had done this to him. 

“You will need to get an MRI done. We need to make sure nothing is broken and no bleeding is happening inside.”

Viktor looked concerned at the scene. The bruises on Yuuri’s body were screaming at him that he needed to make sure that he never went back. His friend had been beaten up badly. 

The nurse approached Yuuri. “Yuuri, I know this sounds awful, but we need to document these injuries.” He opened his mouth, but the nurse held a hand up “I know you feel like you deserved this, but this is not true. I have been through this as well. Nobody should ever have to be subjected to this. My ex-husband did this to me too. I thought I deserved the punishment and that I wasn’t behaving right and it was my fault that this happened to me, but this isn’t true. He was wrong to do this. This is an assault and actually can be punished with time in prison.” 

Yuuri gasped, tears welling up again. “B-But…. I had forgotten that he had plans for us… I went to practice and wasn’t there…” The Japanese man started to shake with fear, knowing that he didn’t know about the plans. 

“Yuuri, listen to me. You went to practice. That is like going to work for non-athletes. No normal person would plan something for when their partner is supposed to be at work. Did you know about the plans?” She asked, feeling anger at the abuser well up in her, needing her entire professional training to keep calm and not shout.

“N-No…. No, I-I didn’t know…” he quietly admitted. 

Viktor watched the situation unfold. He was glad that Dr. Stokes had gotten this nurse, who could fully understand Yuuri’s thoughts even though it must be hard for her to open old wounds like that. He was so very thankful for her strength to be there. 

Finally Yuuri agreed to have pictures of his injuries taken and to proceed with all necessary exams. He was led out of the room and Viktor was told to wait there for them to come back since he could not be in the MRI room itself. 

Viktor sat down on a chair in the exam room and pulled his phone out, opening their group chat. 

_ >It’s worse than we expected. I am at the ER with Yuuri. Dr. Stokes is examining Yuuri. He needs an MRI. I’m in the exam room, waiting for them to come back. They took pictures of his injuries _

_ >WHAT??? Viktor, what do you know? Why is Zachary calling me, saying that Yuuri was inappropriate? What is going on? _

_ >Yuuri had left this morning after receiving a call and apparently as he got home Zachary was really angry and lashed out, beating him up. Yuuri ran away with only his clothes on his back and his skate bag. He wandered around town till makka found him. Then you guys called and he was crying again. I took him to my place and called dr. stokes. While I was talking to stokes he received a message from zachary saying that he loved him and belonged to him. Stuff like that. I saw the message_

_> Yuuri isn’t property. I convinced him that he needed to see a dr. that’s how we got here. I don’t know the extent of his injuries yet_

_ >Mon cher, we will be here and awake. Whenever you find something out, please let us know. But we need to talk about the accusations… if yuuri goes back, it’ll be even worse, but if he loses his job at the ballet school…. That would destroy him _

_ >ik, but what can we do? His reputation… if the press gets wind of that… idk if yuuri is ready for going through that _

_ >i’ll contact ciao-ciao, we all need to work on this. As a team. Stokes seems to be on our side for sure from what you said _

_ >peach is right. We need to protect yuuri. He can’t go back. Is it possible for him to stay at your place? Zachary doesn’t know where you live, but he knows where we live… _

_ >ofc, yuuri can stay for as long as he needs a place to stay _

_ >ru really ready for that? You have a crush on him. Can you handle this? _

_ >i’m not sure, but i dont want him to go back _

_ >i;ll keep you up to date _

Viktor closed out of the app, running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that day. He was worried. Worried that Yuuri had worse injuries than they appeared. Worried that he might go back to Zachary. It would be a long night and tomorrow would be practice, however that was a bridge he wouldn’t cross now. He could deal with that tomorrow.

-

Yuuri laid still and quiet on the examination table as the MRI machine whirred around him, he had to go home, if he behaved then Zachary wouldn’t say anything and everything could go back to how it was.

Except it couldn’t.

From seeing Viktor, the nurse and the doctor’s reactions a tiny piece of doubt about how Zachary was treating him was starting to creep in. Away from the pressure of being with someone he was scared of his mind was already beginning making baby steps of trying to process what had happened, was still happening to him.

_He couldn’t go to the police, he knew that, Zachary had too much influence over the other people in his life. He had charmed his way in with them as he had done with himself. At least, that is what he was currently thinking, but who knew? They could all think that he was a nasty piece of work but had been keeping their thoughts to themselves and not telling him what they really thought of his husband._

He lifted his hand to try and rub his face, forgetting where he was.

“Yuuri, please lie still, we are almost done…”

_Oh yes, he was injured. That was something that he didn’t like, that his brain was fuzzy and he was having problems remembering what he was doing. Anything regarding Zachary made him confused and made the permanent sick feeling flare up. His throat felt tight like there was a metal band around it, squeezing it, oh god, not a panic attack, not right now… please…_

The metal tube surrounding him felt like it was getting smaller, closing in on him as his body began to shake uncontrollably, tears gathering and rolling down the sides of his face and soaking into his hair. He couldn’t breathe and he could feel his heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest.

_Viktor, he needed Viktor…_

Dr Stokes was startled as a high pitched wail resounded from the room.

“Yuuri? YUURI! It’s ok, there are only 30 more seconds, hold on and we will have you out of there.”

_The shakes were getting worse, he could feel his whole body trembling as adrenaline flooded his body, he had to get out of there NOW…_

With a jerk the exam bed was slid out of the MRI machine and the nurse who had been so kind to him was gathering him into her arms, rubbing his back and shushing him as though he was a small child.

“Yuuri, it’s ok, you are safe, you know you can say anything you like to us, we will not repeat it to anyone unless we have your permission, ok?”

The Asian man nodded. All the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, he felt as though if he opened his mouth, they would all flood out and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

“We have a police officer waiting if you would like to make an official report about what happened to you?”

Chocolate brown eyes widened in fear as he pulled away from the nurse, shaking his head and curling up on himself on the exam bed. 

_No, no he couldn’t do that, that would get Zachary into trouble and that would only mean trouble for himself._

_He just needed to behave and it would all be ok._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distraught and confused Yuuri makes a very serious decision and choice that he feels is the only option for him now. Thank heavens for a knight in shining armour with silver hair who takes the opportunity to let his feelings be known to the man he is crushing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING*** This is the chapter which relates to the attempted suicide tag. 
> 
> In no way are we stating that this is a right choice to make. We understand from personal experience the devastation that is left behind when a loved one chooses this path. We also understand how compelling the thought process is that leads to the feeling that it is best for everyone if the person concerned is not around anymore.
> 
> Thank you for reading. We love your feedback and kudos.

_ He was lying in a soft bed in a room he didn’t know, how had he got here? _

Yuuri could remember starting to cry after the MRI, the nurse holding him and then Viktor’s scent surrounding him, but anything after that was a blank. A dark void that wasn’t filling no matter how hard he tried to remember. 

A flump at the end of the bed made him jump and he looked down to see Makka moving in her sleep by his feet.

_ Makka. _

_ If Makka was here, then he must be at Viktor’s. _

This thought reassured and terrified him at the same time.

_ He was safe here, but equally that meant he hadn’t gone home and Zach would still be angry with him. What if he was already saying mean things about him to everyone, how would he cope? _

The little thought that had been present for so many years in the back of his mind made itself aware and started to grow in his confused state. If he wasn’t here anymore, then none of this would matter. Everyone could go back to living their own lives and not have to worry about him anymore. Yuuri knew he was making everyone’s life a misery, Zachary told him that on a regular basis.

It would be so easy to do, Viktor would have strong pain meds in his bathroom, all the skaters he knew did, it was how they got through the tough times. He was sure the doctor would have prescribed him something as well, plus he had tablets in his skate bag.

He didn’t want to do it here though. That wouldn’t be fair to Viktor to find him dead in his guest room after he had been so kind to him. No, he would gather up everything he could find, leave and go somewhere private to depart this world. 

The park. Or, rather more importantly, the bench where he had had the first honest and loving embrace that he had been wrapped up in for years, that was where he would go.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought of leaving Viktor. Wondering what could have been if he hadn’t married Zachary, behaved so badly and ended up in this place of no return. He had admired and loved the Russian from afar for so long. It was a sure sign of what a terrible human that he was. That when he finally got to meet and know his idol, he had had the chance of anything happening being ripped away from him because he was worthless.

Yes, this was the best way for everyone. He wouldn’t have to worry about the shame he was inflicting on his parents and any remaining friends; plus he wouldn’t have to live with the painful knowledge that he was broken beyond repair and unloveable.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping dog, he slipped out of bed, wincing as the bruised muscles and cuts on his body screamed at being moved. Now, where was his bag? He had to be swift, he wasn’t sure what time it was and if Viktor was already up yet. If the Russian was around he would just say that he was going for a walk as he needed to be alone for a while. That should give him enough time to write a note and wait for the tablets to take effect before anyone thought about coming to look for him, it was perfect.

-

Yuuri couldn’t believe that it had all been so easy to slip away.

Viktor hadn’t even questioned him when he had said he was going for a walk, just looked at him with such sad blue eyes that he had almost changed his mind. Almost believed that there was something like love in the orbs that seemed to stare into his soul and see his plan.

In the bag on his back was every tablet he could find in the Russians bathroom, his own supply and the medicines with his name on them in the kitchen. He had also managed to find pen and paper that he had squirreled away without Viktor seeing.

A strange kind of joy filled him as he entered the park, the large open space seeming so peaceful, it was the perfect place to end everything. The thought of never having to apologise to Zachary ever again. To not have to witness the look of disappointment on Zach’s face when he was accusing his husband of letting him down, of not caring, of not even trying to do things the way he had been shown to do them, was bliss. He was actually smiling for the first time in years, his heart light at the knowledge that it was all going to be over soon. 

His pace quickened as he approached the bench, he was ready, he could do this, it was the right thing to do.

Placing his bag down on the seat, he sat down and searched for the pen and paper he had taken. 

He tried to decide what to write and whom to write it too. Unable to make a decision, he thought that maybe his thoughts would be clearer once he knew that his end was coming.

Decisively he opened all the tablet bottles and packets, tipping a few into his hand. Taking the lid off the first water bottle he raised it and gave a silent toast to the world he was about to leave.

The pills felt gritty in his mouth as he took a swig of water and swallowed, spluttering as the solid, lumpy mass tried to make its way down his throat. He gagged and took another mouthful of water. He couldn't even kill himself without getting it wrong. Zach had been right about him all along.

Finally he managed to swallow the pills in his mouth, a mixture of joy and fear curled in his stomach, well there was no going back now. Selecting a bottle of Viktor's extra strength painkillers he emptied the whole pot into his hand and stared at the tiny white circles before cupping his hand to his mouth and pouring them in. Yuck, they were so bitter on his tongue, he quickly reached for the water bottle to wash them down. 

The young man wondered exactly how many he would have to take to kill himself, deciding to swallow everything he had to make sure that it worked. 

The tablets flowed down his throat in a chalky mess making him cough and gag again. He couldn't be sick, there might not be enough medicine left to do the job.

Breathing deeply till he felt the urge to vomit pass, Yuuri gazed into the distance, so sad to be leaving Viktor, Phichit and Chris behind. He hoped they wouldn't miss him too much…

Another concoction of mixed painkillers entered his mouth and were gulped down, quicker and easier this time, there were not many left now. He would need to start thinking about writing his letter soon before he became too sleepy to concentrate. The earlier tablets were already starting to create a gentle fuzz in his brain, it was getting slightly more difficult to think. 

Emptying the last of the medicine into his hand he realised he was crying as he trickled them onto his tongue and downed them with the final gulps from his water bottle. 

Lying down on the bench he simply wrote, 'I'm sorry', on the paper, signed his name and tucked it in his coat pocket. With a sad sigh he closed his eyes, and waited to die as he cried silently, wishing his life had been different.

Half dreams drifted around in his mind, an imagined world where his husband was not Zachary, his imagination inserting Viktor instead; the thought creating a beautiful smile on the semi conscious man's lips as he mouthed his name. Cherishing the feel of the invisible arms around him, holding and comforting him until he wasn't able to feel anything anymore. 

Viktor's face and the regret of never getting to kiss the handsome Russian was his last thought as he slipped into an unconscious sleep.

-

Viktor watched Yuuri leave. His stomach was tensing up, he had such a bad feeling about letting Yuuri go. Something definitely wasn't right. He hoped Yuuri wouldn't go back to Zachary, but he knew he had to let him go if the young man chose to do this.

He started to get ready to take Makka out for a walk, his thoughts constantly straying to Yuuri. He couldn't get him out of his mind, wondering what the younger man was doing at this precise moment in time.

Makka was so excited about going to her favorite park, her master had packed their backpack which meant they would be staying longer for playtime. Following by Viktor's side she was jumping excitedly around him and wuffing out her pleasure.

They got to the park and Viktor let Makka of the leash, she boofed her thanks and ran off, sniffing around the bushes. All of a sudden she stopped and began whining running off at full pelt towards their favorite bench.

Viktor's brows furrowed. What was going on? He had never seen Makka act like this before. Worried about her he followed her to their bench hidden behind the bushes. 

What was that on the bench, the jacket looked familiar, no, no it couldn’t be...

"Oh my God! Yuuri? YUURI!" the Russian man screamed, immediately running towards the slumped over body and spotting all the medication bottles dotted around him. 

Before he even reached the prone figure he had dialed 911.

"I'm in Forest Park on East Canfield St. I found a friend, he's unconscious and there's a lot of empty pill bottles around." Viktor felt tears running down his cheeks, he hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late. 

"Yes I'll wait for you. Please be quick.” 

He could already hear the sirens of an ambulance, the hospital was just a few blocks away, hoping and wishing that they would be on time.

Viktor picked up his phone and called Dr. Stokes to let him know what had happened, the shocked doctor promising to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Opening up his group chat, the silver haired man sent rapid messages to his friends, he needed to let Phichit and Chris know, but he didn’t want to block his phone line. 

_ > I found Yuuri in the park _

_ >unconscious _

_ >attempted suicide _

Viktor moved to collect all the bottles and noticed that some of them were his, when had Yuuri got these from his bathroom? He couldn’t remember how many pills had been left in his bottles, but he knew he rarely used them, he didn’t like to numb his pain and be all fuzzy in his head. 

The ambulance arrived. Viktor hovered close as they checked him over and found a faint pulse in Yuuri’s neck. Immediately the paramedics started to pump his stomach while still on the scene to prevent more of the medications being absorbed into Yuuri’s system. The younger man responded slightly, groaning once before losing consciousness again. 

_ >WTF??????? _

_ >Which hospital _

_ >wayne state medical _

Viktor called a cab and followed the ambulance to the hospital. He wasn’t allowed to ride with the ambulance since he wasn’t family or related in any way to Yuuri, but he did provide all the information he could about the unconscious dark haired man. 

Stuck in the waiting room at the ER he could do nothing but worry and wait.

Phichit and Chris arrived shortly afterwards, still in shock from the upsetting news. They brought some coffee and pastries from the shop by their apartment, knowing Viktor had not eaten yet since he always ate breakfast after taking Makka out and before heading to the rink. 

“We called Ciao-Ciao. He called off training for the day and is on his way as well.” Phichit murmured as they sat down on either side of Viktor. 

The Russian knew that they knew how hard he was crushing on Yuuri and that they were hurting as well, but it was hard to admit that to himself. 

_ He couldn’t lose Yuuri.  _

_ Not now, not ever. _

Time went by and they still hadn’t heard anything. Ciao-Ciao was stuck in traffic and still hadn’t arrived.

-

Yuuri groaned and tried to lift his hand, but discovered that when he tried to move it, it hurt. Was this was what death was like? It was strange, because what he could currently hear and smell reminded him of hospitals.

With difficulty he managed to drag one eye open and looked around him, the view was hazy without his glasses, but it even looked like he was in a hospital, had he not succeeded?

“Hi Yuuri…”

A soft and vaguely familiar female voice spoke kindly by his right ear.

“I’m Grace, the nurse who spoke to you when you saw Dr Stokes? You are in the hospital, Viktor found you in the park…”

_ Viktor? _

_ Viktor had found him? How? _

Hot fat tears flowed from his eyes as he shut his one open eye again and tried to remove himself from the world. He was a total failure.

“It’s ok, we are going to take good care of you and help you to get better, Viktor is so worried about you, you have a very caring boyfriend.”

Yuuri cried even harder, “N-Not my b-boyfriend…” he stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Really?” the young man could hear the smile in her words, “Someone had better tell him that then, because he is besotted with you, but I don’t want to be around to see his heart break.”

A small shy smile broke on Yuuri’s lips, “W-wish he was…” he murmured, still groggy with the remains of the drugs in his system, “l-love him…”

He could feel her warm breath ghosting against his ear as she leaned in even closer, “I think he feels the same way. So let’s get you all better so that you can tell him yourself that you love him,” a chuckle left her lips, “but for now, let’s keep all this a secret between us as I know you are going to be so embarrassed when you wake up fully and remember that you told me!”

Yuuri nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

-

The next time he managed to open his eyes, he realised that his head really hurt, his throat was sore and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Grace was sitting by his bed again, looking at his records.

“Hi, sleepyhead!”

Yuuri waved and smiled, “my throat hurts,” he rasped.

Grace nodded, “They had to make you sick, sweetie, it’s going to be sore.” Her face took on a serious look, “you and I need to have some important conversations. However, right now there is a man who is desperate to see you, do you feel like a visitor?”

The Asian man paled, had Zachary been informed of where he was? Grace patted his hand, “No, don’t panic yourself, it’s Viktor…”

At the sound of his name, the Russian peeked through the open door way, “Can I come in now?”

Yuuri looked over at the messy haired and red rim eyed man gazing at him and nodded, feeling the guilt starting to rise in his chest.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry…” he tried to say, his voice cutting out and sounding full of gravel, as tears flooded his face.

Viktor rushed to his bedside and enveloped him in a tight hug, pressing kisses to the top of his head, “Oh my love, my precious Yuuri, you scared me so much,” he leaned back at looked at the younger man, “please don’t ever do that to me again…”

The Asian man blushed as he shook his head, “I won’t,” he whispered.

Sitting himself down on the bed, Viktor took Yuuri’s hands in his, “Darling, you frightened me to death...” he stopped short and looked embarrassed, “I m-meant…” 

Yuuri smiled and squeezed his hands, “It’s ok…”

There was a short silence, the Russian looking like he was fighting with something he wanted to say, Yuuri waited patiently, his stomach hurting with the unknown.

Viktor looked down at their joined hands and swallowed hard, he knew exactly what he wanted, no, needed to say, but he wasn’t sure how Yuuri would take it.

“Yuuri…”

Large hands cupped the younger man’s face.

“I-I, er, really like you...”

A red flush immediately covered the younger man’s face and he tried to look away.  _ This wasn’t really happening was it? Viktor wasn’t saying that he liked him in  _ _ that _ _ way, was he? Yuuri wasn’t lovable, he was so not worth it to cause such feelings in the Russian. Why would Viktor say that? _

Blue eyes locked with shy chocolate brown ones as the Russian shuffled forward, closing the already narrow gap between them, giving Yuuri enough time to move away as he leaned forward, his eyes slowly closing.

Yuuri gulped as he realised what was about to happen. He let himself be guided forward by the Russians hands and tried to relax, desperately not thinking about the fact that he was still a married man.

Soft pink lips pressed against his mouth and he sighed, feeling all the tension leaving his body. It had never felt like this before, he had butterflies in his stomach and he felt safe, actually loved.  _ How could that be? Why was he feeling that way? _

Yuuri was confused. He didn’t know what to think and did the only thing he could think of and pulled back from the brief kiss. 

“I-I don’t…. “ Yuuri trailed off, not knowing what he was wanting to say. 

“Yuuri, love, I am not asking you to say it right now, just keep it in mind when times get rough. Can you do that for me?” Viktor asked, caressing Yuuri’s cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

The younger man nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at the man who had just kissed him and professed actual  _ feelings _ for him. 

“W-What do we d-do now?” he whispered, not wanting the moment to end, but scared of everything that he was currently feeling. He linked his fingers tighter with Viktor’s as he leaned into the soft touch of the older man’s hand on his face. “C-Can I still s-stay with y-you, or does t-this make it difficult?”

Viktor chuckled quietly. “Of course you can stay with me, love. For as long as you need or want to stay.”

The door burst open and Phichit ran towards Yuuri, followed quietly by Chris. 

Chris took the scene in and raised an eyebrow towards Viktor. Viktor blushed as Chris smirked. He knew what they had just interrupted.

“Yuuri! I’m so glad you are ok. Grace just told us that you woke up.” Phichit hugged Yuuri, totally unaware of the moment he had just disrupted. 

Startled Yuuri didn’t return the hug right away, he was still processing what had happened earlier and just now.

“I-I’m sorry…” Yuuri said quietly.

“You are ok, Yuuri. That’s all that matters.” Phichit was just relieved that Yuuri pulled through. He should be angry, but he couldn’t be angry at his best friend. They definitely had their work cut out for getting Yuuri to understand that this wasn’t his fault and suicide wasn’t a solution.

Yuuri startled at the knock at the door to his room. He was still scared, even though his friends were there, he still didn’t know if anyone had contacted Zachary. 

“May I come in?” Grace was at the door. Yuuri nodded. She approached him and started taking his vitals, already knowing that Yuuri wouldn’t want to be alone at this time. 

Dr. Stokes had already given instructions to the staff that those four men could stay together or at least that one of them was always with Yuuri while he was being treated in the hospital. 

“Yuuri, we haven’t informed your husband yet, but we can avoid this, if you press charges against him.” Grace admitted. 

Yuuri shrunk into himself, he was so scared of what would happen if Zachary showed up at the hospital.

“What do I have to do? And would it help?” Yuuri quietly asked.

“If you press charges, we can have security at your door and only people you allow can enter the room, besides staff of course.” Grace explained. Given the status of Yuuri, she was pretty sure that they could get additional security to also prevent reporters trying to get into the hospital. It was a special case after all.

“Grace, is there a way to place a restraining order against Zachary and to get Yuuri’s belongings out of the apartment without him being there?” Viktor asked.

Grace nodded. “Yes, we can have a restraining order placed and we can definitely organize to getting Yuuri’s belongings, but…” she trailed off, “speaking out of experience, it will be hard to shut him out of your life for a while.”

Viktor nodded. It was what he had learned online as well, he just wanted to confirm what he thought he knew. 

“I’m scared.” Yuuri admitted as Viktor squeezed his hand. The younger man hadn’t even realized that he was still holding on to his hand, but it felt like safety to him.

“Yuuri, we will be with you all the way, if you want to do this.” Phichit said and Chris nodded in agreement, neither of them had really liked Zachary if they were being honest with themselves. 

Yuuri felt something blossoming in him seeing that he had support. Maybe, just maybe he could find a way out and not to have to go back.

“We have arranged that at least one of your friends can always be with you. Unless you have to be at medical treatments. If you want, I can arrange for an officer to come in and take your statement and start filing a report against Zachary. As long as you are here, we can help with security, but once you leave the hospital only the restraining order will be in place.”

Viktor was worried. Would Yuuri be able to handle this? Or would they need to make sure that Yuuri was accompanied at all times? What if Zach didn’t listen to the police and judge and approached him even with the restraining order in place? 

There were so many questions with currently no answers...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestino arrives to see his student and to find out for himself what is going on. Our Japanese boy wants to know why his idol kissed him and is very surprised by the answer he gets. Yuuri and Viktor give an emotional and exhausting statement to the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support and comments, we are so excited to share this story with you every Wednesday and Saturday! 
> 
> see you next time!

“Ciao-Ciao is outside, we’ll be back in a minute, just need to speak to him…”

Yuuri nodded as his best friend and his boyfriend disappeared from the room leaving him and Viktor alone. Glancing down he realised that he was still holding hands with the beautiful silver haired man and a warm feeling flowed through him. Zachary had never liked holding hands with him, he said that it felt weird and he didn’t like doing it, but Viktor hadn’t let go of him since the moment that he had kissed him.

Viktor had actually _kissed_ him and it didn’t appear to be as a joke.

“Viktor, erm…” the Asian man blushed, trying to work out how to phrase the question that was burning a hole in his soul, “you k-kissed me…w-why?”

Blue eyes sparkled as the older man chuckled and squeezed his fingers, “Because I wanted too, silly!” he teased, getting closer to him again, “As I said, I like you, a lot…” Yuuri watched entranced as a pink flush bloomed on the Russian’s cheeks, “I’d like to kiss you again, too, but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Oh…” the Japanese man was not sure what to say to the other man’s confession, “does that mean that we…” he wasn’t sure what that meant with regards to what they were to each other, he was still married, after all.

Viktor stroked his cheek softly, “Yuuri, I don’t want to make you agree to anything you are not comfortable with, but when you feel ready, I would really like to date you. Show you how a relationship should be, treat you like the beautiful and kind person you are,” his blush darkened on his cheeks, “I guess what I’m really saying is that I would l-love to be your boyfriend, if you ever want to be in a relationship again. I know you are not properly out of your last one, but…”

He paused, knowing that he had let his mouth run away with his thoughts again, saying everything that was on his mind. He didn’t want to put pressure on the younger man, he simply wanted him to know how he felt about him.

Yuuri realised he had been holding his breath all the time the Russian had been speaking. The younger version of himself inside his head was freaking out that his idol was confessing that he wanted to date _him!_

Exhaling slowly he placed a finger briefly on the older man’s mouth to silence him, shuffled himself round in the bed and leaned up. He tentatively pressed his lips to Viktors in a sweet and innocent kiss that caused the older man to gasp in pleasure. “Thank you, I would v-very much like that…” he whispered against his mouth, “just be patient with me, ok?”

Viktor hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him tight against his body, returning the kiss with a passion that Yuuri had never experienced before. “I would wait for you forever,” he murmured as they broke apart reluctantly, both too afraid to push the other into something that they might regret, “I just want to be with you.”

They settled into a comfortable embrace on the bed, each deep in thought about what had just happened, a small smile on each mouth as there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Grace asked, smiling at the two men so obviously in love. She desperately hoped this story would have a happy ending.

Yuuri nodded, swallowing, knowing that this would be a serious talk this time.

"Yuuri, I had already given you options of what you can do as you were here for treatment for your injuries. But I need to remind you of them now again. There is an officer available who can take your statement and can get the process started to get a restraining order against your husband. Would you like that?" 

Yuuri took a deep, but shaky breath, looking at Viktor and seeing only support and love in those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Back straightening he nodded. 

He was scared and didn't know what would happen in the future, but he really wanted to get away from the demons of the last years. Maybe, just maybe he could find true happiness and love.

Grace ducked out of the room again and gestured to someone stepping back to let the officer walk into the room.

"Hello, my name is officer Leo De la Iglesias. Please call me Leo. Grace here…" he motioned to the nurse "told me that you may want to press charges against your husband?"

Yuuri nodded. He was so scared, what would that officer think of him? With him being an athlete and a man talking about abuse. His hands started shaking, Viktor squeezed them again for reassurance smiling at him as Yuuri leaned into him a bit more, feeling so much safer with the Russian next to him.

The officer looked between the two men, his brow furrowed. "It would be best to talk alone." he advised. Viktor started to move, but Yuuri grasped for his hand.

"Stay." He pleaded, he didn't know if he could go through this without Viktor by his side. 

"Very well, Mr…" Leo trailed off.

"Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor held out a hand to the officer, shaking hands with him and smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you. How are you related to this case?"

"Yuuri and I are rink mates and friends. I was the one who called Dr. Stokes both times. Yuuri came both times to me…" Viktor trailed off, realizing that Yuuri had confided more in him than in Phichit or Chris, even though he had known them longer.

"I'll will have questions for you as well then, Mr. Nikiforov." 

Turning to Yuuri he started to explain what would happen next, how long it would take to get a restraining order in place, the charges pressed and a lawyer involved with processing the charges and the divorce if Yuuri wanted that. 

Both skaters listened and tried to remember all the info given to them, their brains becoming awash with all the things they needed to remember, Leo noticed and smiled kindly at them both. "I will have some brochures for you with most of the information. But for now I would like to hear what happened, Mr. Katsuki."

Yuuri startled at being addressed so formally. "Yuuri. Just Yuuri. Please?" He knew it would be easier for him to talk about it all if it wasn't so formal.

"Ok. Let's start at the beginning. When did this all start?" 

Yuuri took a deep breath before starting to recount the events of the last few months when it all had gotten so much worse. He stammered at first, but his voice got stronger and stronger the longer he talked, watching Leo taking notes of the details. 

Once they've reached the first visit in the ER, Grace pulled out the photos and medical records and released them to Leo with Yuuri's consent.

"And why did you try to kill yourself, Yuuri?" Leo asked. The officer felt so bad about hearing this sweet man's sad story. The tale hit close to his heart and it made him think of his sweet husband, waiting at home for him. He also had come out of an abusive relationship and it took a long time to get it all taken care off. Maybe he should ask the two Asian men if they would like to meet?

"Viktor received a call from Phichit telling us that Zachary had called him and said that I had attacked him and that he would report me for being inappropriate to the kids at the ballet school. I was devastated, I love working with the children and would never lay a hand on anyone. I had just been released from the hospital for the injuries he had given me and then I got a text message from him saying that he loves me and that I belong to him and that he wouldn’t report me, if I went back..,” Yuuri trailed off, shivering in thought of what had happened that day. “I-I j-just c-couldn’t go back. I was scared. I-I….” Yuuri swallowed nervously looking at Viktor.

“I-I didn’t want anyone to have to deal with my issues. I-I’m… I’m n-not w-worth it….” Yuuri stammered worrying how this piece of information would affect Viktor and his view of Yuuri.

Viktor gasped and frowned. _How much damage did that man do to Yuuri?_ But he stayed silence as he received a meaningful look from Leo, noting the understanding shining in Leo’s eyes. _Had Leo dealt with this before? Could he be an ally in this quest for justice with Yuuri?_

The Russian was definitely glad to have Grace and Leo in the room, he didn’t know if he could have stayed quiet and not let his emotions show if it had been just him and Yuuri. Some of the details Yuuri provided he already knew, but some were so much worse than he ever could have imagined. The young man had been through a lot more than anyone knew. Viktor was aware from his online research that this was just the tip of the iceberg. He knew that memories could be distorted, or even forgotten until triggered by something, sometimes currently not be seen as abuse until some time had passed and healing started leaving the brain able to process more of what had taken place.

“Everyone is worth it to have a good life.” Leo said, smiling at Yuuri. “I think I’ve got everything I need from you for now, Yuuri.” Leo turned to Viktor, “Maybe you can explain how you got involved with Yuuri?” The question was not hostile, more concerned and Viktor didn’t mind answering to Leo. The officer appeared to have more knowledge of the situation than he let on in his introduction.

Viktor looked at Yuuri. “I’ve met Yuuri several times over the years at competitions. We knew of each other, but never really talked besides normal well wishes for competitions and small talk at rink side. However, I started training a couple of months ago here in Detroit and we became rinkmates and later friends. Our circle of friends had always overlapped. We got to know each other and I helped him a few times with injuries. From falls on the ice.” Viktor clarified. “and we talked. Phichit is in a relationship with my best friend, and he’s Yuuri’s best friend; so of course we spend a decent amount of time together since I got here.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

“And what is your relationship with Yuuri now?” Leo asked. He had a suspicion, but he needed to hear it from the two of them. 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. The fondness of each other obvious in their eyes. Leo smiled, this might be what could save Yuuri from ever going back.

“We got closer over the last couple of days” Yuuri admitted. “Viktor was always there for me. He didn’t push me, if that’s what you are asking.” Yuuri looked at Leo, confidence and determination shining in his eyes. 

Leo liked this look on Yuuri. This man had enough strength to go through with this and he had a great support system from the sounds of it. Hopefully he wouldn’t be like so many others who caved in and went back to their abusers, he felt good leading this case.

“Thank you, both.” He ended this questioning. “I’ll be in touch. In the meantime, if you need anything or if you have any questions, please call me.” He pulled out two business cards, taking out his pen he also added his personal cell phone number. He didn’t usually do this, but these two men… He wanted to stay in touch with them, their story had touched his heart. “I usually do not provide my cell phone number, but please, use it if you need anything.”

He handed the cards to the men.

“We will.” both men promised in unison as they took their respective cards.

Grace left the room with the officer to see if any other paperwork was needed from the hospital. She was shocked to find out what Yuuri had gone through, this was a special case. The nurse hoped that she could stay in touch with them as well. She was definitely concerned about this husband of Yuuri’s, that man appeared to be a piece of work. She didn’t like this one bit, her gut feeling was that they would need more security in the hospital while Yuuri was there. 

\- 

Phichit saw the officer leaving the room. He nudged Chris, who was talking to Ciao-Ciao to get his attention. “Let’s go.” he said to the other two men.

He knocked, hearing a faint “come in” from the inside of the room. He opened the door and entered the room, followed by the other two.

His face lit up as he saw Yuuri leaning into Viktor, their hands clasped, Viktor stroking soothing circles on Yuuri’s back. He knew then, that Yuuri would be ok, somehow, in all this mess, Yuuri had managed to capture his childhood idols heart.

“Yuuri! Viktor! Ciao, ciao!” Celestino greeted them loudly, they both looked up and smiled. 

“Ciao-Ciao! It’s good seeing you!” Viktor exclaimed, letting go of Yuuri to greet their coach. 

“How are you holding up?” concern laced the voice of the coach. 

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer this question. The last couple of days had been an emotional roller coaster and his body was aching, but he felt hope, hope because of his friends and Viktor… Viktor… Viktor was a surprise. That was something he never thought could happen.

“I am hurting, but I think with help I can get through this.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“That’s the spirit.” Celestino came over and hugged Yuuri. “For now, rest and take care that you are healing. Don’t worry about training or anything like that. We will figure it all out.” 

Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed as he felt another weight lifted off him.

“What do you need right now, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, watching him as Yuuri thought for a moment.

“I have my skates, my passport, my phone and my bank cards…” Yuuri trailed off. That should be enough for now, he could get by, it would be easy to buy new clothing and everything he needed. 

“Very well then. Just make sure that you heal up and get better. We miss you at the rink.” Celestino said, wondering how he hadn’t noticed the changes which were happening over the years to Yuuri. Apparently his friends had thankfully noticed and supported Yuuri so far.

Celestino felt bad for having misread the withdrawn man so much, if he would have known earlier, he could have tried to interfere.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he straightened up. “Phichit, Chris, let’s have those two some quiet time. I am sure that the interview with the police wasn’t easy on either of them.”

Phichit looked down at his feet, hand intertwined with Chris’. “Of course. We will give you some space, I will check with you tomorrow.” He was sure that Viktor wouldn’t let anything happen to Yuuri and would stay the night. 

After their friends said their goodbyes Grace came in to bring them both something to eat and an extra blanket and pillow for Viktor so he could sleep in the reclining chair in the room. 

Both men needed rest, she knew they were exhausted, unfortunately her shift was about to end and she had to leave. But she hoped that everything would be fine until she came back in the morning, she knew that security had been alerted and notes had been made in Yuuri’s chart.

“Good night, boys.” she said and left the room quietly, she wasn’t sure why but she had a bad feeling about leaving work.

Yuuri and Viktor picked at their dinners, hospital food wasn’t known to be high quality food, but they knew they needed to eat. 

After a while they gave up and Viktor tucked Yuuri in for the night, watching over him, while he fell asleep. He finally got up as sleep was about to take him over too, kissing Yuuri’s forehead, as he stood up. “Good night, my love.”

Viktor walked over the recliner, getting himself situated for an uncomfortable night, there was no way he was leaving Yuuri by himself; he wanted to be there when he woke up and to make sure the younger man was safe. 

After what seemed like hours, the Russian finally drifted off to a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a horrible nightmare. Zachary attacks Viktor, so the silver haired skater calls on Leo and Grace to help him. Together they come up with a cunning plan to help the adorable Asian man. Yuuri tries to sweet talk his husband into letting him go back to the rink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING *** Non-con nightmare at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your support and comments. We really love discussing the story with you! Thank you for reading!

_Yuuri couldn’t breathe._

_There was something tight around his neck gripping him so hard that he thought that he may never breathe again._

_Hands were fumbling with his clothing as an evil laugh sounded close to his ear._

_“You really thought you could get away from me, did you, you dumb fuck? Where is your precious protector now, hmmm? How does it feel to know that he died because you couldn’t keep your fucking little mouth shut. He died calling out for you like the pathetic little shit he was.”_

_The sound of tearing fabric and a cold breeze across his lower limbs made him shiver._

_“You are mine, Yuuri, you always have been and you always will be. No matter how far you try to run, I will always be there, just around the corner.”_

_His legs were roughly tugged apart as he heard the sound of someone rapidly undressing._

_“It’s such a shame you didn’t get to fuck your pathetic Russian boy, did you hear his screams as I shattered his ankles? Even if I hadn’t killed him he would have been a useless piece of shit, no longer able to skate.”_

_“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you remember me everytime you try to move, then I’m going to break every fucking bone in your disgusting body and dump you in a ditch to rot. No-one treats me the way you have done and gets away with it, no-one.”_

_Panic set in as the young man felt a large figure climb on top of him and tighten the grip around his neck._

_“You are of no use to me now, the sponsors don’t want you anymore after I told them all about what you did to those children. You are a fucking dirty little scumbag… Did you honestly think that I loved you, fancied you for all this time?”_

_Yuuri tried to scream as his body felt like it was being torn in two, his attacker forcing his way in. White spots danced across the inside of his closed eyelids, the lack of oxygen in his system beginning to shut down his bodily functions._

_“Bye bye, you waste of space…”_

_The young man felt his neck snap and his body go limp, the hand around his throat releasing it’s grip as he fought to scream just once more before he died, to let the world know that he was here, that he mattered to someone..._

-

“YUURI!”

The young Asian man became aware of the sound of someone screaming in terror near him. It took him a few more moments before he realised that it was himself that was making the horrible noise.

Arms were being carefully wrapped around his shoulders even though he was fighting them off despite being fully awake.

“Yuuri! my love, my sweet, sweet man, it’s ok, you are ok… I’ve got you, you’re safe…”

The feel of Viktor’s arms around him and the tiny kisses that were being pressed to his forehead began the process of calming him. His screams turning to tears as he buried his face into the sweet scented neck of the man he adored.

“What happened? What were you dreaming about?”

Yuuri shivered violently as his nightmare came flooding back into his memory, tears flowing harder as he fought to keep the panic attack at bay. “Z-Zachary… he-he-he…”

Swallowing hard he tried to calm down so he could tell the Russian what he had been dreaming. Slumping back on his damp pillows, his chest heaving with the stress of trying to fill his lungs with air.

“May I?”

Yuuri looked up into the handsome face of the man beside him and blushed slightly, realising that he was asking permission to lay down on the younger man’s bed, next to him. Nodding, he shuffled over slightly to make room. Although the action was totally innocent, it did feel naughty to be lying in a bed with Viktor.

The dark haired man nestled into the offered embrace, curling up on his side and resting his head on the older man’s chest. The pose feeling so natural as though they always laid in bed together like this.

“I d-dreamt that Z-Zachary k-killed you, f-forced himself on m-me and then b-broke my n-neck…” he stammered, not able to look the silver haired man in the eyes, somehow ashamed that his brain should have thought such a thing.

Viktor stroked his back and kissed the top of his head, wondering just how far Zachary had taken his abuse of this pretty young man.

“It was only a dream, my love. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again…”

Yuuri looked up at him, his brown eyes shining with the love that he wasn’t yet able to profess in words, his heart full and overflowing. “Will you hold me while I go back to sleep?” he whispered, blushing a pretty pink.

Viktor nodded happily in agreement, getting himself comfortable on the bed and arranging his arms around Yuuri, kissing him softly on the lips, “Sleep now darling, I’m here…” 

-

The two men relaxed into the warmth of the shared bed, Yuuri falling back to sleep first, watched by an over protective Viktor, the Russian falling asleep not long after the younger man, both with contented smiles on their faces.

-

A sharp pain in his ribs woke the taller man, causing him to cry out, disturbing the sleep of his bedmate.

“I knew it… I didn’t know which one of you fuckers it was, but I knew that one of you was screwing my husband…”

Viktor opened his eyes and came face to face with the furious face of Zachary leaning over him. Instinctively he held Yuuri closer, not wanting the angry American to lay a hand on the man he loved.

Yuuri woke up from the commotion and shouting in the room, his eyes widened as he realised what was going on. 

"Z-Zachary, stop!" he yelled and leaned over Viktor trying to protect him from his furious husband.

Zachary pulled his fist back again, swinging and hitting Viktor right into the temple. The Russian gasped just before he lost consciousness.

Yuuri cried loudly. Unable to help himself, he curled around Viktor, this wasn't supposed to happen. The night before he had dreamt about Viktor being killed by Zachary and now he was lying here; unconscious sprawled out on the bed.

"What do you want, Zachary?" Yuuri asked quietly, resigning himself to what he was sure to come.

"You come home with me right now. You do not belong with anyone but me.” Zachary sneered, grabbing for Yuuri’s arm and dragging him off the bed. Finding his clothes, he forced Yuuri to get changed from his hospital gown to his training clothes. 

“If I do, will you leave my friends alone?” Yuuri asked quietly, hoping to protect Viktor from more harm. The Russian should be able to train and compete and not have to suffer like he did, it wasn’t fair on him.

Viktor would forget about Yuuri or at least after what happened, he would at least distance himself from Yuuri. There was no reason for him to still want to be interested in a man who couldn’t protect him, who couldn’t stand up for himself. That’s not what Viktor needed or wanted. Silent tears streamed down his face as Yuuri’s heart broke, realizing all at once what his life would be and what it could have been if only he had made better choices years ago.

“Of course.” Zachary said reassuringly with a smug look on his face.

Yuuri got up and followed Zachary out of the room. Somehow nobody noticed them leaving and before the door shut, the young man glanced back one more time to see the face of the beautiful man he was beginning to fall for hard and fast. Wanting to ingrain his features into his memory since he had no idea if or when he would see him again; frowning as he noticed the bruise starting to form on the others temple.

 _Would Zach still let him skate?_ He knew on some level deep down that he would still be able to skate since this was their main source of income, but how would that be possible? Yuuri sighed as he trudged behind his husband. _How could he train and still follow Zach’s requests to not interact with his friends?_

They left the hospital without any interruption, Yuuri following Zachary with his head down so he wouldn’t be recognised. He was so scared, he didn’t know what would be coming next, but he knew he wasn’t worth it for Viktor to be hurt like that. The Asian desperately hoped that Viktor would be alright. He thought of Phichit and Chris, wondering what they would do when they found out what had happened over night.

\- 

Viktor came too, his head pounding. Instantly remembering what had happened, he looked around frantically, searching for Yuuri. Not finding him he couldn’t help himself, he screamed loudly.

“YUURIIIIII!!!! Where are you?” Tears starting to stream down his face, what had Zachary done to Yuuri? Where was he now? Would he ever see him again?

Grace came running into the room without a knock. Taking in the situation, she turned on her heel and alerted security before returning to Viktor to assess the obvious injury he had sustained somehow over night. She was worried. She had a suspicion what had happened, but she really hoped she was wrong.

She approached the crying man carefully. “Viktor?” he looked up at being called. “What happened?”

“Yuuri had a nightmare and I calmed him down…” he sniffed, trying to make sense of the situation. “We fell asleep together and the next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my ribs and being yelled at by Zachary.” Grace gasped, how had he made it into Yuuri’s room? Where was security at the time? 

“What happened next?” She sat down next to Viktor reaching out her hand to reassure him. 

“Yuuri woke up as Zachary was about to hit me and threw himself over me, but he still h-hit me… And then everything went dark...” Viktor pulled his hands to his face, willing the pain in his head to subside, crying hot fat tears that dripped through his fingers.

“Viktor, listen to me.” Grace started “You will need to be checked out and you may want to call Leo. You could press charges for assault.” Viktor nodded and got up from Yuuri’s bed to get his phone. Searching for the contact he had programmed in the day before he hit dial as soon as he found it.

“Leo De La Iglesia.” Leo answered on the second ring, brow furrowing at the unknown number calling his personal phone. 

“Leo? This is Viktor.” Viktor didn’t know how to start.

“Viktor? What happened? Are you ok? Is Yuuri ok?” Leo spouted question after question, he knew the Russian would not have called without a reason, something bad must have happened.

“No, we are not ok. Can you come to the hospital?” 

“Of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Viktor could hear a chair scrape over the floor and running before the phone call disconnected.

“Leo is on his way. What’s next, Grace?” Viktor was so confused. The pain in his head was not helping and he winced as he turned to her. He needed the directions Grace gave him as his feelings and worries were going haywire in his mind. He so hoped Yuuri was ok, but he knew he needed to be strong to help him.

“I’ll get the doctor. You stay right here.” Grace left the room to call Dr. Stokes, she had seen him enter the hospital just before her so she knew he was making his rounds.

Returning with Dr. Stokes to Yuuri’s room they found Viktor talking already to Leo, not wanting to interrupt they both listened to the recounting of the events of the previous night and morning. 

“It appears Yuuri was never checked out of the hospital.” Grace stated, holding a chart in her hands, the last entry is from myself last night to advise nightshift that he cannot have any sedatives after what had happened and to not let anyone in his room nor to provide information over the phone.”

Dr. Stokes didn’t like where this was going. He was really worried about the Japanese man after seeing the whole situation unfold, but first of all he needed to attend to Viktor. The Russian obviously had at least one injury from the encounter with Yuuri’s manic husband.

After a thorough check up, it was discovered that Viktor had a mild concussion and bruised ribs, but nothing too serious. He would have to stay off the ice for a few days to rest before he could go back to his training.

Leo took the case very seriously, unfortunately knowing from his own experience with Guang-Hong that the abuser could become very unstable.

“Viktor, I really recommend that you get a restraining order for that man.” Viktor furrowed his brows, how would he be able to see Yuuri if Zachary couldn’t come close? His questions must have been showing on his face, as Leo started to elaborate.

“If you place a restraining order against Zachary, then he cannot enter the rink….” he trailed off, hoping that Viktor would get what he was saying. 

Blue eyes lit up as he nodded in understanding. “How do I get this done?” Viktor wanted to do anything he could to keep Yuuri safe. If that meant to get a restraining order, so be it.

“I’ll work on the necessary papers,” Leo advised, “and come to see you when I have everything prepared for your signature, I have no reason to believe that any judge would refuse you your request after what you have been through."

Viktor suddenly realised that he needed to let Chris and Phichit know what had happened and excused himself to go and send them a message. With a heavy heart he opened the group chat and typed.

_ >Yuuri is gone. _

_ >WHAT??? _

Viktor’s phone rang immediately, “What do you mean, he’s gone?” Phichit screamed, almost hysterical. 

Sighing, Viktor recounted the events of the early morning again. He felt completely numb, he wanted to make sure, Yuuri was alright, but he needed help. Every sincere piece of help he could get. 

“Leo is working on my paperwork to get a restraining order in place. That way Zachary can’t enter the ice rink.” he advised as he finished his recount of the events.

“Oh. Ooooohhhh!” It dawned on Phichit what that meant.

“And you think this will help Yuuri?” Chris asked with concern in his voice.

“I trust Leo. He appears to have a lot of experience with this kind of situation. He was the one suggesting this to me.” Viktor explained patiently.

“So if Yuuri comes to the rink we could tell him what’s going on and he could start smuggling items in he wants to keep in his skate bag to the rink…” Phichit started, a plan forming in his mind.

“Yes, then we can keep him safe. Dr. Stokes can check on him at the rink and Celestino can keep his papers.” Chris interjected, his mind going wild with options. The rink had always been Yuuri’s escape and safe space. Maybe it really could be his safe place now as well? Would they be able to convince Yuuri to leave Zachary for good? Yuuri deserved so much better than this bastard he had currently as husband. Chris felt his anger rising and tried to calm himself.

He felt concerned about his best friend, Viktor had never responded this emotionally about anyone. There must be a very strong connection between him and Yuuri for him to put himself at risk for the young man.

“Ok. Call Celestino. Let’s all meet at the rink.” Viktor suggested before hanging up his phone, he looked at the officer. “Leo, are you able to help?” Leo nodded.

“I will have to be off the clock…” he rubbed his chin. “But then I will be able to help. Some experiences cannot be given when I am on the clock. But yes, I will help. Do you trust me? I can bring some of my friends as well.”

-

Yuuri paced the house feeling like a caged tiger. Denied his phone, in fact Zachary had smashed it with a hammer in front of him, he had no contact with the outside world, bar what he was allowed to view via the television.

It had been two weeks since Zachary had forced him to leave the hospital with him so he wouldn’t hurt Viktor. The old bruises on his body were almost faded, but his heart was still broken. He hoped that his other injuries were healing ok, but since his husband wouldn’t let him leave the house without him by his side and definitely wouldn’t let him see Dr Stokes, it was hard to tell.

He was trying to keep as fit as he could, working out in the house when Zachary was busy, however he needed to get back to the rink, he could tell that his moves were getting sloppy. If he didn’t get back to practice soon he would lose his ranking spot and possibly his sponsors.

The blonde haired man was in a slightly better mood today. Yuuri had performed well last night and the blonde man was still feeling smug about having the power to make the Asian man do _exactly_ as he pleased. Yuuri shuddered at what he had been ‘persuaded’ to watch last night, still slightly reeling at what it appeared his husband was actually into.

Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves now building in his stomach, he climbed the stairs to Zachary’s office, knocked and went in.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, placing kisses on the back of the other man’s neck, “Please can I start going back to the rink to prepare for the competition. It’s really not far away now and if I don’t place well we are going to lose the money I earn for you…”

The grey eyes hardened as Zachary stared at him and appeared to consider his request, “You know that Russian asshole has taken out a restraining order against me, don’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, using all his skills not to smile and to look concerned instead, “Yes, honey, I do, that was so mean of him to do that to you. I promise I will stay away from him and everyone else at the rink. You can speak to Ciao-Ciao and tell him that I am only to work by myself. You would wait in the arena for me while I practice if you like, that way you know that I am keeping my word…”

A sharp laugh filled the space between them as Zachary exhaled hard and shook his head.

“Huh, you are such a liar, Yuuri. Don’t think I don’t know what is going on in that pathetic little mind of yours, you just want to see that man I found you sleeping with…”

The Asian man flinched. The beating he had received from Zachary when they had returned home that day had almost been as bad as the first one. However he knew he would endure it time and time again just for the beautiful memory of sleeping safely in Viktor’s arms. That he could never regret, he just wished that he could have had longer with him, had more kisses with him. 

The warmth and love from those few moments together had shown him everything that was wrong with his marriage. He knew now that Zach didn’t love him. That he was using him emotionally and financially and if he ever got the chance to get away from him again he would grab it with both hands and run like the wind.

Viktor would never be his, they would never be together now. He recognised that with a steadfast security. He had gotten Viktor assaulted. The restraining order proved what Viktor thought of Zachary and most probably of Yuuri too. This thought made him so sad, but it was something he would just have to live with and go back to admiring and loving the Russian from afar.

Realising that Zachary was staring at him, Yuuri smiled prettily at him and fluttered his eyelashes a little as he flirted with his husband. Deliberately ignoring the way that it made him feel so sick.

“I’ll be a good boy for you…”

Zachary considered the statement for a while, his lip curling in a nasty smirk.

“Ok, you can go back tomorrow, but I am staying with you. I don’t trust you Yuuri, you’ve always lied to me and never done as I ask you to do, even though you know everything I say is right.”

Genuine happiness bloomed on the young mans face and he smiled so hard he thought his face would break, “Thank you!” he exclaimed, kissing the sneering lips of the actor. He was going to see Viktor again, even if only from the other side of the rink, they would be in the same space together and that was all that mattered.

Yuuri knew he loved Viktor with all his heart…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to the rink which results in an awkward situation regarding Zachary. Viktor and Yuuri's relationship becomes a little more heated before Celestino summons the two skaters to his office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers this chapter, just some very minor spicy situations for our two boys...!
> 
> Thank you all for your support! We love your feedback and comments - keep them coming!

Viktor was worried. 

He hadn’t heard from Yuuri since the day he had disappeared from the hospital without a trace. Even his skate bag was gone. Nothing remained of the younger skater in his life. 

Phichit and Chris had also unsuccessfully tried to reach out to Yuuri. So had Celestino and everyone else. 

Dr. Stokes had said that Yuuri should be ok, as long as he didn’t get any more harm done to himself. However, Viktor doubted that the incident had gone without repercussions after they had left the hospital and returned home.

Zachary had been so angry at Viktor, he could only imagine how bad it was for Yuuri. Yuuri had not cheated on him physically. Well not really. Yes, he had kissed Viktor, but nothing else had happened, however he doubted that this would count in the crazy man’s mind.

He knew he loved Yuuri with all his heart. He wanted to make sure that Yuuri was safe and would come back to skating. So desperately hoping he wouldn’t fade into retirement because of his husband. 

Two weeks. 

It was two weeks since anyone had even heard anything at all either about or from Yuuri. His restraining order was in place and Celestino had hired more security personnel. Everyone who wasn’t a known skater was ID'd at every entrance to the rink. Pictures from the hospital security camera were given to all the guards.

The rink was safe, but there was a somber mood around them all. Everyone was so worried about Yuuri. Viktor thought that Yuuri probably didn’t even realize how much support and how many friends he had at the rink. 

Since Yuuri usually appeared in posts of Phichit’s on every social media site and now it had been quiet for two weeks, people had started asking questions. Other skaters had started reaching out to the three closest people to him. Chris received several messages and even Viktor received messages from Russia asking what was going on. 

Maybe, just maybe, the skating community could help Yuuri escape, if he ever came back to the rink. Viktor was even willing to go back to Russia and leave Phichit and Chris behind if that meant to keep Yuuri safe and healthy. He could coach Yuuri with help from Celestino and Yakov, he was positive the two coaches would agree to this. Yuuri was an amazing skater and deserved so much better.

He smiled at the thought of them training in St. Petersburg. Yuri had already gone back to prepare for the season with Yakov after receiving his short program choreographed by Viktor. Agape. He chuckled as he remembered how Yuri had responded to the choice of music. The routine was difficult and the emotions would be hard to capture for him, but Viktor was sure that Lilia would be able to work with it. 

Yuri kept texting daily asking if Yuuri had contacted anyone. He didn’t ask directly, but as usual in his angry kitten way, the thought made Viktor chuckle again.

Viktor was in constant contact with Leo, but even the police couldn’t do anything unless Zachary violated his restraining order or Yuuri managed to escape and press charges.

-

Excitement kept Yuuri from sleeping that night.

After Zachary had finished with him, he lay awake staring at the wall, picturing Viktor’s face, remembering the feel of their lips touching. The treasured memory creating a warmth in his stomach and lower down. He groaned to himself as he felt his body reacting to the thought of the Russians hands and lips on him. Listening carefully to make sure that Zachary was now asleep, Yuuri indulged himself in his favourite fantasy. The one where Viktor still wanted him, loved him, made love to him for the first time…

Breathing heavily as he climaxed into his own hand, he smiled and let the blissed out feeling of love and desire lull him into a deep sleep.

-

The dark haired man was up and ready to leave before his alarm even sounded. 

Normally he would be moaning and groaning about having to leave his bed, but this morning he was buzzing with excitement and nerves, he was going to skate today!

He blushed as he remembered that he would also be seeing Viktor. He really hoped that Zachary hadn’t heard him last night, that was definitely a beating waiting to happen.

Containing his glee as best he could, Yuuri waited patiently for Zachary to get ready to take him to the rink. His skate bag was waiting by the front door with extra clothing and other bits that he had placed in there. He had decided that he needed to be prepared to run at any moment, carrying enough money, etc to last him a few days should he be able to escape.

“I will be watching you, remember?” his husband hissed in his ear as he grabbed his ass and pulled the young man to him, “Do not think you can get anything past me, because you won’t.” Yuuri nodded and smiled a wobbly smile, “I promised to behave and I will…” he added a kiss for good measure and was rewarded with a pat on his rear. “Let’s get this over with then I have an audition later on.”

-

Unable to keep still, Yuuri fidgeted in his seat as the car pulled into the parking lot, he was back, he was actually going to skate again!

Looking towards the doors he was surprised to see security guards checking everyone in and out, maybe there was a celebrity at the rink today.

Zachary parked the car and walked his husband to the entrance, already grumbling that he thought that this was going to be a total and utter waste of his time. As they climbed the steps towards the doors of the rink, he was surprised when the guards approached them and stopped them in their tracks. They spoke directly to Zachary and blocked his way, preventing him from moving further up the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but you are not allowed inside the building. Mr Nikiforov is training here today.” The guard smiled and indicated for Yuuri to carry on walking up, “Mr Katsuki, welcome back, it’s great to see you.”

A growl from his husband told Yuuri everything he needed to know about how the American felt about being challenged. Zachary braced his shoulders and pulled himself up to his full height. 

“I beg your pardon? Don’t you know who I am? Who are you to say that I cannot come in?” Zachary squared up to the guard, glaring at him, daring him to repeat that he was prevented from entering with his husband.

“I’m sorry, Sir. We have a court order here which states that you are not allowed to be in the same location as Mr Nikiforov. As he is practicing right now you are unable to enter. Please vacate this area.”

The Japanese man stood stock still, unable to decide what to do for the best. He desperately needed to train, but by the look on his husband’s face he already knew he was going to be beaten when they got home.

“Sir, Mr Katsuki? Are you coming in?”

Yuuri nodded and looked at Zachary, kissing his cheek to trying to appease him a little. “I’ll get Ciao-Ciao to ring you when I’m done, ok?”

Unable to do anything else, Zachary grunted and scowled before stomping off back to the car, pausing to look over his shoulder at the Asian man. “This is all your fault” he stated bluntly pointing viciously at Yuuri, then turned and left.

“Are you ok, Mr Katsuki?”

The question broke Yuuri’s trance and he nodded, hurrying inside before Zachary decided to come back and drag him away.

-

The Japanese man crept into the rink, trying to keep a low profile. He simply wanted to practice for as short a time as possible and get back home with Zachary. If he was back quickly he might get less of a beating.

“YUUUUUUURI!!”

The young man almost jumped out of his skin. He was halfway towards the locker room when he heard a very familiar voice calling his name, a very happy tone to the Russian accented voice.

Turning, he was almost knocked off his feet as Viktor ran towards him, still on his skates. Pausing only to hastily slip on his skate guards, before gathering the younger man into his arms and swinging him round and around, “Oh darling, I have missed you so much…”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the happy tears that ran down his cheeks, his worries had all been for nothing, Viktor still cared for him.

Without saying another word Viktor dragged him the rest of the way to the locker room and slammed the door shut behind them, “Are you ok? I’ve been trying to contact you but you never replied, I was so worried that you didn’t want to know me anymore…” he opened his arms in invitation to his love, wanting the next move to come from the younger man. He wanted Yuuri to meet him halfway. If he didn’t want to be with Viktor, then the Russian would be heartbroken but would respect his decision. 

“Zachary smashed my phone, I had no way of contacting any of you... “ Yuuri started to say, then stopped, not wanting to talk about his husband at all, “A-are you ok? I-I thought that y-you wouldn’t want anything to do with me a-anymore…” he added, blushing rapidly, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

A small gasp made him look up, shocked to see that Viktor was crying, arms still held out, but looking more unsure about offering the younger man a hug. Yuuri stepped forward into his embrace and wiped the tears away with his thumb, “Did I say something wrong…?”

“How could I not want to have anything to do with you, my Yuuri? I love you…”

Yuuri gasped at Viktor’s declaration of love, his heart missing a beat with the shock of it all. “Y-You do?” Blue eyes misted over as the older man nodded, searching the others face for some confirmation that he felt the same.

“I-I love you t-too…”

Long slender arms wrapped themselves around the Asian man as he was pulled close to the Russians chest and held so very tightly, his own arms entwining around the man he loved and holding him close.

“Yuuri…”

The breathy sound of Viktor’s voice made him look up to see the older man gazing at him with so much love in his eyes, silver hair flopping forward as Viktor dipped his head to catch Yuuri’s lips in a soft kiss. Hesitantly, the younger man pressed his lips to the Russians, head swimming with happiness, Viktor had said he loved him…

A gentle nip to his bottom lip made him gasp in pleasure, Viktor smirking slightly and taking the opportunity to lick into his open mouth, turning the gasp into a groan. Yuuri couldn’t help it, he had dreamt and fantasised about this moment for so long and now it was actually happening. 

Viktor shuffled them backwards till Yuuri’s back hit the wall, lifting him slightly and pinning him there as he increased his hold on him. Their kissing became more heated, more passionate, hands grasping at clothing as their tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. Soft moans became loud groans as Viktor pressed himself hard against the man he loved. His breath hitching in his chest as he felt Yuuri’s body responding in the same way as his was reacting to the beautiful dark haired man. 

Breaking for air, Viktor mouthed down his neck, knowing that he couldn’t leave any marks, whining as he ground his half hard cock against Yuuri’s. Taking great pleasure in the whimper and mewl that left the younger man’s lips and the arching of his back as he pressed his groin hard back against the Russian’s.

“F-Fuck, p-please, p-please be mine. I want you so much…” Viktor panted in the ear of the blushing dark haired man, “I love y-you, Yuuri…”

“I l-love you too, w-want to be y-yours…” Yuuri replied, losing himself in the passion they were creating together. This was nothing like he had ever experienced with Zachary. Viktor made him feel loved and safe and desired and it made his whole body ache with want.

“M-Much as I don’t want to, w-we should stop before we end u-up fucking for the first time on the l-locker room floor…”

Yuuri nodded reluctantly, catching Viktor’s mouth in another intense kiss, his hands straying to cup the Russian’s pert ass and squeezing it. Viktor laughed and gently pulled away, “I mean it, darling. I so want to make love to you right now, but I can’t.” he kissed his nose, “but it won’t be long, I don’t think either of us want to wait!”

The Asian man giggled in agreement, he felt light headed and so happy, more happy than he had felt in his entire life.

They held each other, exchanging soft kisses as they tried to calm down, knowing that they would have to go back out and practice. Let Chris and Phichit into the good news that Yuuri was back and begin Yuuri’s escape from the clutches of his bastard of a husband.

-

“YUURIIIIII!!!!!”

They had hardly left the locker room when Phichit jumped Yuuri and hugged him. Word must have travelled like wildfire, before he knew it, everyone was either staring in their direction or running towards them.

Yuuri received so many hugs and questions about his well being that he was overwhelmed, tears running down his face.

“I-I’m a-alright.” he stammered, confused.  _ How could everyone be so happy to see him? He was just Yuuri, a dime a dozen skater, not something special. Why was everyone so concerned? _

“Can I have a word with you?”

Yuuri and Viktor turned around as Celestino approached the huddle of skaters. Yuuri nodded, turning to Celestino to follow. Viktor just stood there, hoping that everything would be alright.

Celestino turned around. “Viktor, you as well.”

Viktor gulped, were there security cameras he didn’t know of? Did Celestino know anything about them? He was a bit worried, but followed nonetheless.

The two skaters entered the coach’s office. It was eerily quiet in the rink as Celestino closed the door, usually this room was always a buzz of activity and laughter when the skaters were there.

“Sit. Both of you.” Celestino said as he rounded the desk to get to his seat.

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, feeling like school boys being in trouble. They sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, Yuuri reaching out to Viktor, who took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. 

Celestino sighed. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked, looking at both skaters and their joined hands.

“W-What d-do y-you m-mean?” Yuuri stammered. 

Celestino furrowed his brows. 

“Yuuri, how much news have you watched since you disappeared?”

“N-None?” Yuuri questioned. What was going on? What happened? Was he kicked off Japan’s team and wasn’t allowed at the rink anymore? His heart sank, the walls starting to close in on him.

“Oh.” Viktor gasped. Starting to understand that Yuuri had no idea what had happened since he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new fully written and beta'd story launching tomorrow. It's called Intoxicated, it's a boy band AU where a very famous rock star accidentally stumbles across a homeless man in an alleyway whilst hiding from his fans...!
> 
> We hope you will join us in this 12 chapter story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestino brings Yuuri up to date on what has happened over the two weeks that he was held against his will by Zachary. Their coach and Viktor decide on a plan to help the Japanese skater. Yuuri finds out why Viktor came to Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings this chapter, just good ol' fashioned fluff, love and support for our lovely Japanese skater. 
> 
> Actually maybe add a blanket, some tissues and chocolate. This chapter is emotional. Re-reading it had me (InLoveWithYOI) in tears again...
> 
> Thank you so much for your on-going support, we hope that you are still loving our story, As always, thank you for your comments and kudos, we love to hear from you!

Yuuri was confused, what did Viktor and Celestino know? 

Had it something to do with him? 

Zachary had refused to watch any news and, without his phone, he had had no contact with the outside world for two weeks.

Celestino took a deep breath. 

“Yuuri, I know you think you are nothing special, but as you disappeared without a trace from the hospital the news got wind of it. Added to this Phichit, Chris and Viktor no longer had pictures of you or with you on their social media. This then caused the news to go wild since these three skaters were the main source of information about you. We have had news crews camping out here at the rink, and someone from the courthouse leaked that Viktor took out a restraining order against your husband.” Yuuri gasped, interrupting Celestino, who looked worriedly at the sensitive Japanese, giving him a moment to grasp what he had said. 

“They had even sent news crews to Hasetsu to see if you were there, but your family couldn’t tell them anything as they hadn’t heard from you in months?” Celestino asked. 

Yuuri hung his head, immediately feeling guilty for not having called home in almost two months, he promised himself he would do better. 

“The prodding of the reporters made Mari get in touch with Phichit and…” Celestino trailed off, hoping it wouldn’t break the man “Phichit told her what he knew. Yuuri, they are worried about you, you need to contact them as soon as possible.”

Yuuri nodded, tears running down his face, the Asian man knew everyone was hurting because of him. 

“I-I can’t…” he sobbed. “Zachary destroyed my phone, I-I have no way of contacting anyone…” he broke down as he now realised how much he was caged in and how much trouble he had caused by going back with Zachary two weeks ago.

Viktor moved his chair closer, putting an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder to pull him closer. Yuuri let it happen and buried his face into the Russian’s neck as he cried.

Celestino exchanged a worried glance with Viktor. 

“Yuuri. I know this is hard, but answer me honestly.” Yuuri looked up, holding his arms tight around Viktor, showing that he was listening to Celestino. 

“Do you want to go back to Zachary?”

“NO.” Yuuri yelled, surprising himself with his outburst. Taking a deep breath he repeated himself, much calmer this time, “No, I don’t want to go back. I’m scared.” Tears pricking in his eyes again, he had no idea he could cry this much.

“Very well.” Celestino sighed in relief, looking at Viktor. 

Viktor exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding as relief flooded through his body.

“What can we do?” Viktor asked, he knew Yuuri had to stay for the divorce proceedings. “Can we keep Yuuri safe?”

“I-I don’t know where to stay.” Yuuri interjected. Viktor gave him an exasperated look and huffed.

“Yes, you do. With me, the offer still stands.”

Celestino looked between the two men. “Are you sure that this is a wise decision, Viktor?”

“Where else should he stay? Yuuri came to me when he was attacked. He came to me when he tried to get away the first time. Zachary doesn’t know where I live, but he knows where Chris and Phichit live.”

Celestino had to agree to that. Viktor had just recently moved, right before everything happened, it was the safest place for the younger man to live right now.

“I even have a guest room. As you know that was where Yuri stayed while he was with me before.”

“I have to agree, that is the best place. Yuuri, are you ok with this?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly, excited in spite of everything that was happening, he was going to live with Viktor.

“Now to more practical matters. What do you have on you, Yuuri?”

“My skates, passport, visa paperwork, bank cards, credit cards, a few clothes, cash, my documents from Japan, a toothbrush and the likes.” Yuuri counted on his fingers what he had been able to smuggle into his skate bag.

Surprised Celestino and Viktor looked at the younger skater. “Y-you p-planned that?” Viktor exclaimed as a small smile appeared on Yuuri’s face. 

“I-I didn’t know if I was still welcome here, but I wanted to make sure I had a way out. I wanted to be prepared for when I had a chance to get away.”

“Okay… So for now… Let’s get you two on the ice. Competition is starting soon and you haven’t skated in more than two weeks.” 

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri jumped up.

“No jumps, Yuuri. You still have to see a doctor and you need to be cleared for skating after your hospital stay. Laps, foot work and spins only.”

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri exclaimed giddily, getting up to head to the door, he couldn’t wait to feel the ice under his feet again.

Phichit greeted Yuuri with a big smile, so glad to see his friend smiling. Yuuri stopped to stretch at rinkside, but the other skaters all kept some distance, except Chris and Phichit of course.

Brow furrowing, Yuuri looked around, Phichit leaned towards his best friend. “I told them to stay away. That you have a lot to work through. They do not know what exactly had happened, but the news were all over the situation. And some theories were pretty damn close to the truth.” Phichit explained. 

Yuuri had to catch up on a lot of things, but first he needed to skate.

\- 

“Viktor, you need to be careful with Yuuri. None of us know what exactly happened, he needs to undergo a full physical for full skating clearance and therapy for the trauma he went through. It will be hard for him and hard for both of you. Take it slow, I saw how badly it affected you over the last two weeks as well.” Celestino patted Viktor on his back after closing the office door again.

“Yuuri needs to get a phone, clothing and shelter of course.” Viktor started to make a mental list. 

“How do we safely get him from my apartment to the rink? If we rent a car it would be easy to track and Zachary could find out where I live.”

“Do you think you can help Yuuri with his training, Viktor? He’s got no short program and no free skate yet.”

“Actually….” Viktor thought hard for a moment. If he took the season off to be there for Yuuri, he could travel with him and make sure Yuuri was safe… If he took the season off, competition schedules wouldn’t cause separation and he did have another short program already complete. That settled it, his mind was made up.

“I’ll take the season off. I have a short program ready and could give that to Yuuri and I could help with choreography. What are you thinking, Celestino?”

“I’m thinking of sending Yuuri home. He needs time to recoup after what happened and it would put a lot of distance between him and Zachary. Of course he has to return for the divorce procedures, but we can have a lawyer here and take care of everything from here for him.”

“Hmmmm, Yuuri did say in an interview that he did train in Hasetsu for a long time.” Viktor ran a hand through his hair. If he went with Yuuri to Japan, he would meet his family, that thought made him nervous, but he would do anything for his Yuuri.

“That’s right, Ice Castle Hasetsu, his friends are running the place. So I am sure they would help with getting you rink access as much as possible.”

The two men smiled at each other, their plan now formed. They just had to convince Yuuri to go home and leave his life in Detroit behind.

Viktor got up from his chair. “Let’s talk to him after practice today, he needs to feel the ice.”

Celestino nodded in agreement. He felt good, but he worried about Viktor taking a season off. Yakov would be so upset when he found out. However he could understand Viktor’s need to protect the younger skater. To be honest, he would go to Japan with Yuuri as well if he didn’t have the other students.

Celestino followed Viktor out, smiling as he saw Yuuri being silly on the ice with Chris and Phichit. The Japanese skater would be alright with time, he just hoped it was the right decision to send him to Japan.

-

After practice, Celestino called Yuuri into his office. Yuuri looked at Viktor who nodded reassuringly at him, Yuuri shrugged and followed his coach to the office.

“Sit down, Yuuri.” Celestino motioned to the chair. 

Yuuri did as said and curled his hands in his lap, he was so nervous. He knew he was missing a lot of information, but he didn’t know what Celestino wanted to know now.

“Yuuri, there’s nothing to worry about. Well, there is, but…” He trailed off, he was worried about Yuuri’s reaction, hopefully the young man wouldn’t take it as rejection, but the help it was supposed to be. “Viktor and I talked before about your safety. We are not sure we can provide this here in Detroit at this point, but…” He held a hand up as he saw Yuuri opening his mouth to interject. “Hear me out, Yuuri, we think you should go and train in Hasetsu.” 

Yuuri gasped. “B-but I-I n-need a coach... “ looking up at Celestino “D-do y-you n-not w-want t-to c-coach me anymore?” Yuuri hiccupped.

“Of course I want to coach you, I would still be your coach.” Yuuri furrowed his brows, not understanding how this would work. “Viktor has offered to go with you, he said he has a short program ready he can give you and he has offered to help choreograph your free skate. He will sign on as assistant coach to me, but would only coach you.”

“B-but w-what about his career?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Remember when Viktor came to Detroit?” Yuuri nodded. “He came because he had lost his inspiration. He hoped he could find something here, working in a different setting.” Yuuri gasped, he didn’t know that. He had wondered what had brought Viktor to Detroit of all places.

“I’m not worth all this.” Yuuri tried to argue.

Celestino sighed. “Yuuri, please forget what Zachary has told you, you are worth just as much as the rest of my skaters. You are worth it for us to worry and help you fight this.”

Silent tears streamed down Yuuri’s face as he nodded. He tried, really tried hard, to see what Celestino was talking about.

“Ok.” Yuuri almost exhaled, feeling totally overwhelmed by the support he had received today, maybe he should have done this a long time ago.

“For now, we need to get you out and to Viktor’s apartment safely. I’ve ordered a car to come pick you, Viktor, Phichit and Chris up to take you home, go with the others to the delivery entrance.”

Yuuri nodded as he got up from his chair. “Thank you so much. Good night, Ciao-Ciao.” 

Celestino smiled as he watched the skater leave his office.

-

His three friends, ok, so one was more than a friend, were waiting for him in the locker room. Viktor had filled Chris and Phichit in on the plan and they were glad to hear Yuuri would be safe. 

Chris wasn’t happy that he couldn’t compete against Viktor this coming season, but he knew that Viktor would not be able to give his best if Yuuri was going to be away from him.

The younger man would need all the support he could get and Viktor had managed to make the biggest progress in getting Yuuri away from Zachary. It was amazing how, in such a short space of time he had managed to get Yuuri to talk about his life and to seek help. He couldn’t be more proud to call Viktor his best friend.

Of course they all would help with keeping Yuuri safe until he could leave for Japan and right now was the first test of this plan. Would they get him to Viktor’s without problems? They were about to find out.

Yuuri entered the room. “You are crazy, Viktor.” The Russian baulked as this was not the greeting he had expected from the Asian man.

Chris and Phichit grinned, they loved it when sassy Yuuri made an appearance.

“How can you give up your career to coach me of all people?” Viktor gasped, did Yuuri not agree?

“Yuuri, my love...” Chris raised an eyebrow at the endearment coming from Viktor. “I need to rest, I came here to find my inspiration and to get away from the stress. I succeeded with some of it, but I really want to help you win. Show that bastard that you are even better without the pressure he puts on you. Show him how you can shine with your talent by winning every competition this season and I want to help you do that. Show everyone that it’s possible to overcome abusive relationships, make him pay.”

Viktor’s little speech made Chris’ and Phichit’s eyes water, grabbing each others hand, they fully were on board with that motivation as well. They would keep Yuuri safe, however they would give him a good fight for the gold at their joined competitions.

Yuuri gasped, stepping forward he buried his face into Viktor’s shoulder. “OK, let’s win gold at the Grand Prix Final. Together.”

Viktor hugged Yuuri close, pressing a kiss in his hair as they leaned into each other. 

-

Yuuri looked around the room, the last time he had been here was when he had planned to kill himself. A shudder ran through his body and he wrapped his arms around himself. He never ever wanted to be in that state of mind again, he would take all the help and therapy that was being offered to him.

He looked up as Viktor knocked on the open door, “You ok in here, darling? I know you don’t have much with you, I’ll lend you some stuff for tonight and then we can go shopping tomorrow after you have seen Dr Stokes.”

The younger man nodded gratefully as he yawned, it had been a long day and he was exhausted. Smiling, Viktor crossed the room and cuddled him close, “I think someone needs feeding and then putting to bed for a long sleep!” Yuuri giggled in agreement and let himself be led to the kitchen to watch the older man cooking.

-

Bellies full, they relaxed on the couch, Yuuri with his head resting on Viktor’s lap as they made a list of everything they needed to shop for the next day. The Russian making long lists on his phone, adding so many things that Yuuri disagreed with, their shopping expedition was certainly going to be an interesting experience for both of them.

The sound of gently snoring alerted the older man to the fact that his guest had fallen asleep where he lay. Carefully he eased Yuuri’s head from his lap, scooped him up and carried the sleeping Japanese man through to the room he was staying in, tucking him into bed, placing a kiss on his forehead and tiptoeing from the room.

In the peace of his own bedroom he sent a quick message to the chat group.

_ >our Japanese prince is fast asleep in bed, he looks the most relaxed i’ve seen him in ages. _

_ > i trust he is sleeping alone, mon cheri? _

_ >CHRIS! Of course, what do you take me for? I have morals you know! _

_ >well… there’s a first time for everything! _

_ >and you two are my friends, why? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary is furious. He wants to know where his husband is. Meanwhile Viktor takes Yuuri on a much needed shopping trip. Viktor gets an insight on how deep the emotional damage done by Zachary is. Bad news ends the shopping trip early. Will they be able to get through the newest issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. We absolutely love the comments. They make our day. Keep'em coming. They are awesome. Hopefully you enjoy this update as much as you loved the others before.

"Where the FUCK is my husband?"

Zachary slammed his fists down on Celestino's desk making everything shake, "And do  _ not  _ tell me again that you don’t know. YOU were supposed to be watching him, how the fuck did he get away?"

Fingers tugged hard at blonde hair as the muscles in his jaw worked over time, twitching violently with the force of his anger. 

Pacing the floor he faced Yuuri's coach again, "I'm guessing that Russian idiot is not at the rink either as I have been allowed in…"

Celestino breathed deeply. He'd never really liked the American, but out of respect to the skater he hadn't said anything up to this point.

"Zachary, I know what you did to Yuuri. Do you really think I'm going to tell you where he is?"

An angry red flush covered the other man's face. "You know  _ nothing _ , you arrogant fuck!" he spat, "the whole world is going to hear what their precious Yuuri Katsuki is  _ really  _ like, mark my words…"

He spun on his heels and slammed his way out of the office, he hadn't finished with the Asian shit yet… he would get him back, he was  _ his _ …

-

Chris caught up with Phichit as the Thai man stormed towards Celestino’s office. He had seen Zachary entering a moment before and wanted to give him a piece of his mind, “Cheri, please, no. I don’t want you getting hurt as well. Did you see the look on his face? He looked ready to commit murder…” 

Phichit looked sorrowfully at his boyfriend, “Chris, he beat up my best friend. I can’t not do something, anything…” 

The Swiss man wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him tightly, “Oh honey, I know you are angry and want to do something too, but the best thing we can do right now is protect Yuuri. Zachary will get what he deserves, have no fear…”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Zachary screaming at their coach, followed moments later by the red faced man throwing open the office door so hard it crashed against the wall and marching out. As he glared around the rink, he spotted his husband’s friends and his facial expression immediately changed.

“Chris, Phichit, it’s so good to see you, it’s been far too long!”

The two men glanced uncertainly at each other, what was going on? They had most definitely heard him shouting a moment ago. They watched him walk towards them, smiling and looking genuinely pleased to see them.

“Have you seen or heard from my Yuuri? He didn’t come home yesterday and I’m so worried about him. He’s been acting really strangely recently and I am worried about his mental health. I keep trying to get him to go to the doctors but he just refuses…” he looked at them with fake concern in his eyes and lowered his voice, “He hasn’t been treating me very well recently, I’m a bit scared of him to be honest.” he whispered.

To their total astonishment, a tear ran down Zachary’s cheek which he swiftly wiped away and made it look like he was putting on a brave face, “If you see him or hear from him, tell him I love him and I just want him to come home so we can get him the help he needs…”

Giving them a wobbly smile, he turned and made his way towards the exit.

“What the fuck?”

The smaller man stared after the departing actor, “If I hadn’t met him before and knew what he was like I would have totally fallen for that,” he looked at his boyfriend, “I have a really bad feeling about this…”

-

Viktor sat very quietly and tried not to interrupt while Yuuri was talking to Dr Stokes. He had seen some of the new marks on the younger man’s skin as he had walked from the shower to his room that morning and they worried him. Zachary had quite clearly hit him again.

“Yuuri, please remove your shirt”

Nervously the Japanese man pulled his top up over his head and looked at the floor, he knew what they were about to see.

Viktor’s hand flew to his mouth as he tried to hold in the cry of horror that was escaping from his lips. There were marks on Yuuri’s front and back that had definitely not been caused by a hand or fist. These were the fading marks of patterns embossed on his flesh, what the  _ fuck _ had caused those?

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” the doctor asked quietly and carefully, he needed to keep Yuuri calm so he could properly document the continued abuse.

“Erm…” the dark haired man glanced up at the doctor and then the distressed Russian, “w-when Zachary got me h-home from the hospital, he was really m-mad at m-me. He grabbed the closest thing t-to him and hit m-me with it…”

“And what did he hit you with? I’m sorry to ask, but I need to know…”

Yuuri nodded and chewed on his bottom lip as he gathered up the courage to speak, “I-It was one of the candlestick h-holders that Chris and Phichit gave us as a wedding present…”

The silver haired man couldn’t hold his feelings in any longer, he was so angry right now. “That absolute  _ bastard _ , I’m going to kill him when I get my hands on him. How DARE he treat you like that?” he growled and clenched his fists. 

“Viktor, no, please, honestly I am not worth it, plus you would get into trouble because of the restraining order…” Yuuri cowered away from the man he adored, terrified of his anger. Immediately thinking that he was going to be shouted at and possibly hit.

“Viktor, please, control yourself, otherwise I am going to have to ask you to leave while I finish the examination. You are upsetting Yuuri.” Dr Stokes was very firm with the Russian, trying to make him see that he couldn’t behave like that around the younger man at the moment.

Blinking rapidly, the blue eyed man suddenly noticed how Yuuri was looking at him and that he was inching away from him. No, no that wasn’t right, he was behaving just like Zachary. No wonder he was scaring his beloved. “Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m so sorry, my love…” he dropped to his knees in front of the shaking Asian man, taking his hands and kissing his knuckles, “I love you, my beautiful man, I would never hurt you, I’m sorry I made you scared.”

A pink blush covered Yuuri’s cheeks at Viktor’s declaration of love in front of the doctor. He was still a married man, the Russian shouldn’t be saying things like that in public. Nervously he looked at the medical man, worried about what he would see on his face.

Dr Stokes grinned and patted Yuuri on the arm, “It’s ok, I have come to know Viktor rather well, he has no filter. Whatever he is feeling just comes straight out. I had a hunch that you were interested in each other.” He paused and looked at both men. “If you will take a word of caution from me, Yuuri, not everyone is like Zachary. It will take you time to get over what he has put you through, but with the love and support of your friends and a caring partner, you will get there. And Viktor,” he looked at the Russian with a serious expression on his face, “give Yuuri time and space. You cannot possibly understand fully what he has been through, support him and love him, that is what he needs right now.”

He turned his attention back to the younger man, “With regards to your return to the ice, yes, you can skate, but please keep your jumps to singles and doubles while you heal. Your doctor in Japan will advise you when you can go back to triples and quads, understand?”

Yuuri nodded, so glad that he had been given clearance to skate again, now he could prepare for the competition.

-

Zachary sat at his desk typing furiously, his anger pouring out of him in a flood of hate filled, poisonous words. He would make Yuuri pay for what he had done. He had been living a comfortable and easy life until the pathetic man decided that he had a backbone and had had enough. Well, that wasn’t acceptable, he hadn’t finished with the Asian man yet. As long as the money was coming in to provide him with what he wanted, then the little shit was useful to him.

Without reading back over what he had written, so sure of himself and his righteous ego, he addressed the email to Yuuri, copying in his sponsors, his coach, various news representatives, his best friend and his sister. ‘ _ Talk your way out of that one, you little fucker’ _ , he thought to himself as he pressed send, sneered and planned his next vile attack on the young man.

\- 

Viktor and Yuuri left Dr. Stokes office and quite pleased with the outcome of the examination. They were heading for the shopping mall nearby to get started on buying some clothing for Yuuri. 

Viktor took him into a decent area of Detroit to do some shopping, he had it all planned out. Since they needed so many items he settled for a lower standard than his usual, but it would do for now, he could always spoil Yuuri later.

Flagging a taxi down he asked the driver to take them to the shops on Mack Ave, they had decent clothes and they could shop for casual, formal and everything else at the same time. After they were done there he would get Yuuri a new phone and then they would go for lunch, Viktor loved shopping and knew exactly what he wanted to do.

They entered a men’s store, one carrying lots of brands for sports clothes, casual wear like jeans and suits for more formal wear. It was medium range quality in Viktor’s opinion, but he considered that they did have to buy a whole new wardrobe. He wanted Yuuri to pick out what he needed as he was trying to get a feel for the men’s taste and he definitely didn’t want to tell him what to buy at all. 

The Russian was shocked when Yuuri made a beeline to the clearance rack and furrowed his brows. Why would someone buy clearance clothes when you had press appearances to consider and banquets? He followed Yuuri, watching as the younger man kept looking at the price tag first and picked out random items that he needed. They didn’t match and they were last season’s fashion. Viktor was confused, he knew Yuuri made a decent amount of money with sponsorships and prize money. Even though he didn’t always place in a competition, he was still Japan’s Ace.

“Yuuri? What are you doing?” Viktor asked in a puzzled tone.

“I’m shopping for what I need.” Yuuri said with equal confusion showing on his face.

“B-but th-this is the clearance rack…” Viktor stammered like the rack had offended him.

“Y-yes?”

“W-Why would you shop the clearance rack?” Viktor had to know.

“These clothes will do?” Yuuri said questioningly.

“But why? You are Japan’s Ace. You need to look decent.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor as if he had spoken in Russian to him.

“I-I’m n-not a-allowed to b-buy c-clothes which are fashionable…” Yuuri trailed off. “Oh.” he sighed, comprehension of what he had just said showing in his eyes.

Viktor sighed. “Don’t tell me, you are always wearing baggy clothing and older fashion because Zachary told you, you can’t do that.”

Even though he knew the answer it hurt to see Yuuri nod.

“Yuuri, you are worth it to look good. You are beautiful, you can show the world how beautiful you are.” He stroked his fingers over Yuuri’s flushing cheek.

“Let’s do this. I help you pick out a suit, some casual wear and everything we need. You are not allowed to look at the price tag and you are not allowed to look at the brand.” He put a finger over Yuuri’s lips to prevent a response. Yuuri huffed. “Let me do this for you. Let me show you how good clothes can feel. You are only allowed to pick what feels good on your skin.” 

Viktor waved a sales assistant over. 

“Can we please get help?” he asked the man coming to them.

“Of course, sir. What are you looking for today?” he spoke directly to Viktor as if Yuuri wasn’t there. 

“My boyfriend here” he winked at Yuuri “needs a whole new wardrobe. We need sports clothing, a few suits, dress shirts, jeans, shoes, you know? The whole nine yards of a basic wardrobe.”

“Of course, sir. Please follow me.”

The sales assistant led them to the displays of this season. “Which of these outfits speak to you?” he asked, still mostly to Viktor.

Yuuri walked over to the mannequins and looked at each of them thoughtfully, not knowing what he should choose.

“I-I don’t know, Viktor. Can you help me?”

Apparently that was what Viktor had been waiting for. With a very pleased expression on his face he went over and picked several items with the help of the associate for Yuuri to try on. They guessed on the clothing size since Yuuri always wore clothing too big and with multiple outfits and shoes picked out they sent Yuuri inside the fitting room.

“Yuuri, you will show me every outfit, even if you think you don’t look good….” Viktor singsonged. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he knew he would indulge Viktor in this game.

Every outfit got a critique and he had to always bring the previous one with him when he showed off the next one. Yuuri didn’t know why, but it wouldn’t matter, he wouldn’t buy most of this, because he didn’t need it.

Whenever Yuuri returned the outfit, Viktor would add the items he liked to a pile the assistant had started at the register. Or he would have the assistant put them back if he didn’t like the way they looked on his beloved. He also had the assistant also add underwear and socks, these they had picked out while Yuuri was inside the fitting room. Viktor knew Yuuri would be mad at him, but he needed to make sure Yuuri had enough clothing for when they moved temporarily to Japan.

As Yuuri came back out in his regular clothes he looked exhausted, he obviously needed a break.

Viktor went to pay and decided to take them to lunch before getting a phone for Yuuri. A bit of a break would do them both good. Grabbing the multiple large shopping bags, he returned to Yuuri. 

“What did you buy?” the Asian man asked, looking a little shocked at the number of bags in the other man’s hands.

“Only the basics, dear, only the basics…” Viktor winked. Yuuri was too tired to respond. He knew he needed clothing, but he didn’t need  _ that  _ much. At least he wouldn’t have to go shopping for a long time.

“V-Viktor? W-would it be ok to get a phone next?” Yuuri asked quietly. “I-I r-really want to call my parents.”

“Oh of course, love. let’s stop there first.” Viktor turned to look to where he could see the sign of his phone providers store and a short while later they were in there, browsing the different makes and models.

Yuuri picked a new phone, the sales person helping him to get the same phone number and even helped with setting up his email again. Yuuri was glad it could be done as all his sponsors and the JSF had that information and he didn’t have to contact everyone, he had enough on his mind without that.

As the phone connected it started dinging with notifications. The clerk looked up and raised his eyebrows at the amount of notification the number received as well as the emails that didn’t seem to end. 

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment, he knew it would take hours to go through them all. He was sure that there were many emails he would have to answer as soon as possible since the season was about to start. However one notification caught his eye, it was new and from Phichit. 

“Call me ASAP!” was all it said. At the same time Viktor’s phone started ringing and he pulled his phone out.

“Hello Chris, how are you?” he answered cheerfully.

“Viktor, where are you?” 

The taller man was taken aback by the serious tone in Chris’ voice.

“What’s going on? We are getting Yuuri a new cell phone and since it was turned on it keeps getting notifications, it doesn’t seem to stop.” Viktor responded looking worriedly at Yuuri, the notifications finally started to subside. Suddenly Yuuri gasped.

Viktor looked over and saw a message in Japanese. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, turning his face away from the phone to talk to Yuuri.

“M-Mari asked to call her ASAP.” Yuuri responded. “I had gotten a similar message from Phichit. Viktor, what’s happening?” Tears started to form in his chocolate brown eyes.

“That’s why I’m calling, Viktor.” Viktor sighed, Chris had overheard the exchange between the two men, “Zachary has sent an email out to every contact he knows. Mizuno, Mari, Phichit, Celestino, some reporters and myself.” Chris sighed.

“Wait, hold on! What are you trying to say? What did the email say?” Viktor exclaimed. 

Yuuri startled at the sudden change and the one-sided conversation, trying to figure out what’s going on. As he had he heard the word email, he opened his account, and there it was. An email from Zachary. With shaky fingers he opened the email, the silver haired man looking over his shoulder to read it as well, paling as he saw what had been written

“What the fuck!!” Viktor exclaimed as Yuuri started shaking and breaking down. “Chris, I’ll call you as soon as we make it home.” 

Viktor hung up without waiting for a response. “We need to pay and leave.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of Zachary's email is revealed and our silver haired skater is Yuuri's saviour once again. A nightmare leaves Viktor with questions that he doesn't really want to know the answers to. Domestic fluff follows, but just what else is Yuuri's husband planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. We love to hear from you! Thank you for reading!

The clerk had guessed based on the reaction of the two men that something bad had happened and had already started to record the sale. As soon as the payment went through and the receipt was printed they left the store, flagging down a cab. Once they were settled in the taxi, Viktor gave the driver the address of the rink.

“Yuuri, hang in there. We will sort this out. I promise.” Viktor reached around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. Grabbing his phone with his free hand he thumbed a text to Chris and Phichit in their group chat.

_ >change of plns meet at the rink asap _

He hit send and pocketed his phone, he knew they should be there since it was before lunch and practice was still going on.

When they arrived he ushered Yuuri straight to Celestino’s office, dropping the many shopping bags on the floor. Celestino was pacing back and forth in his office, obviously on the phone with someone important, but Yuuri didn’t know who. 

“.... of course, sir. We will provide the necessary information and will get back to you as soon as possible. Matter of fact, let’s end this conversation here. Mr. Katsuki has just arrived.” Celestino said to whoever was on the side of the line.

“Yes, we will contact you as soon as possible…. And yes, we will involve a lawyer…. Of course, sir…. I understand…. Possibly... We may be able to file charges…” 

Finally Celestino hung up and addressed the two skaters. “This was Mizuno, they want an explanation from us about what happened.” 

The Asian man sighed deeply. He knew it, he would lose all his sponsorships. If Mizuno withdrew then all the others would all follow and he would no longer be able to pay his coaching fees and travel. He would have to quit skating.

“Yuuri, listen.” Celestino brought Yuuri back to the present. “They are not withdrawing their sponsorship at this point. They want a statement from you about what’s going on. They also insist that you file charges for slander and defamation, I will contact our lawyer team.”

He nodded, he knew the rink had a team of lawyers looking over their contracts and kept an eye out for the skaters in general.

“Yuuri, you should have a PR team as well.” Viktor interjected. “I can have my PR team taking you on as a client. They monitor my social media and keep tabs on anything that may be mentioned about me online or in magazines and respond accordingly. Even my fan mail is handled and screened by them.”

“Hmmm, that might not be a bad idea.” Celestino agreed. “We will need all the help we can get.” 

Both men nodded. A knock on the door startled Yuuri. 

“Can we come in?” Chris and Phichit stood at the door, Celestino looked at Yuuri, who nodded in response.

“Have you noticed who all was cc’d in the email, Yuuri?” Phichit asked. Neither Viktor nor Yuuri had actually checked that and he shook his head in denial, fear clutching at his stomach again.

“Mizuno, Mari, Chris, myself, Hisashi Morooka and several tabloid reporters here in the US.” Phichit sighed. “This will be on the cover of every tabloid in the morning.”

Viktor picked up his phone and dialed a number he obviously had on speed dial and started speaking in fast Russian without introducing himself to whoever answered the phone. After a few minutes the conversation ended as abruptly as it had started.

“Nothing will be printed in the tabloids.” Viktor said matter of factly, he grabbed for a paper and a pen on the coaches desk and wrote an email address down, handing it to Celestino “Forward the email to this address now.”

Celestino nodded without question and did as he was asked, he knew Viktor had the best PR Team there was.

Viktor turned to the others. “If anything about this email shows up in the news, online or any tabloid, there will be immediate legal action. My team is contacting everyone cc’d on this email who is not Mizuno or one of us skaters or Mari.” Viktor explained.

Yuuri sighed in relief, maybe they could handle it. “I wouldn’t be worried about Morooka-san” Yuuri said, blushing as everyone turned to him.

“Morooka-san and I go way back to my junior years.” Yuuri explained “He would never put anything out unless he confirmed it with me first, I am sure of that.” As if knowing that Yuuri needed to hear this, his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID and answered in Japanese.

Viktor didn’t understand anything Yuuri said, but he caught “Morooka-san” in the greeting. He picked up his phone again and advised his PR Team of the change since Yuuri was obviously right about the Japanese reporter.

After Yuuri hung up, he turned back to the group. “That was Morooka-san, he was outraged that someone would try to say such things about me. He will hold on to the email so we can do a proper interview once we are in Japan, he has also promised not to publish anything without clearance from my lawyers and Viktor’s PR team.”

This was a relief to them all, but for now they had to deal with the contents of the email and they hoped that everyone would keep this quiet until legal action could be started.

Zachary had just started a war he wouldn’t be able to win. Viktor would make sure of it and by the looks on the faces of everyone in the office he wasn’t alone with his opinion.

-

_ Yuuri, _

_ This email has taken a long time to write and has caused me great pain and distress, just as your actions towards me have done. _

_ Throughout our marriage I have done nothing but love and respect you and you have had the audacity to throw it all back in my face. _

_ Therefore, it is with great sorrow that I feel I have to tell everyone about your treatment of me and how it has reduced me to the shell of a man I am today. I have had to see doctors and counsellors on numerous occasions due to your cruel behaviour towards me. I am now on medication and have been hospitalised because of you. _

_ Instead of treating me with kindness when faced with the consequences of your actions you have belittled me, lied about me to our friends and reduced my confidence to less than zero. _

_ On top of your mental abuse of me, you have financially ruined me by not encouraging me to work, instead making me rely on your money, leaving me feeling ashamed to have to ask for help with paying my bills. _

_ I am attaching evidence of things you have been saying about me to others, so that your friends, family and sponsors can see the kind of man that they have been dealing with. I sincerely hope they come to their senses and cut off all ties with you. _

_ Unless you agree to meet with me for mediation, I will have no option but to contact the relevant authorities with regards to your unsavoury behaviour in relation to your work at the ballet school. You know what I am referring to Yuuri, you can deny it all you like but I have evidence, evidence that will end your career. _

_ Please acknowledge receipt of this email and answer me within a reasonable timeframe otherwise I will act on the above immediately. _

_ I have witnesses to what you have done and they are more than prepared to stand up in court and expose you for what you really are. _

_ Zachary _

-

The blonde haired man grinned as all the received and opened acknowledgment receipts popped up in his email account, good, everyone was reading it, he wondered how long he would have to wait for a reply from Yuuri.

He wondered what the Asian man would do if he knew that he had already reported him to the police and that he was currently waiting for the police to come and see him to take a statement. He was looking forward to showing the authorities the carefully cropped screenshots that he had edited so they seemed to show Yuuri communicating with some of the older teenagers in a way that was not appropriate. 

It hadn’t taken him long to hack into the young man’s social media accounts and read all his private messages, getting angry when he read how his husband had talked about him. He guessed that that was what the counsellor he had forced the Asian man to go and see had said, what did they know? They didn’t know how difficult it was to get Yuuri to do as he wanted, that he continually acted in a way that wound him up.

No, however it took him to do it, he would get his husband to come crawling back to him begging for his forgiveness and, oh how he was looking forward to chucking it back in his face and having him arrested.

-

Viktor was sitting, working though the short programme he was giving to Yuuri. Rewatching his past skates and adapting the routine to the younger man’s skills when the screaming started.

They had returned home from the rink once plans had been put in place, the younger man retiring to his room as soon as they had eaten, completely exhausted from the stress of the whole day.

The Russian had stayed up for a bit, working on travel plans and looking at the quickest and least stressful route to get Yuuri home to his family. 

Makka boofed and ran with her master as the silver haired man rushed from the lounge as soon as the distressing sound started, skidded along the hallway floor in his socks and barged into the guest room. Yuuri was sitting up in bed, eyes open but unseeing, his fingers tangled in his hair as he whimpered and cried at something that Viktor couldn’t see.

“Yuuri? My love? Darling?”

Creeping silently towards the petrified man on the bed, the Russian made sure he was in front of the younger man the whole time. He didn’t want to make him even more scared than he was already,

“Pl-Please don’t hurt me…”

The dark haired man’s voice was hesitant and timid as he curled his arms around his own head, protecting himself from a beating that he thought was coming.

Viktor’s heart broke, “Yuuri? It’s ok. It’s me, Viktor. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to sit down next to you ok?” Yuuri flinched again as the bed dipped beside him, “I-I’ll be a g-good boy, I p-promise…” he whimpered, beginning to remove his clothing.

“Yuuri? YUURI! You have to wake up. I don’t know what you are seeing, but it’s not real. It’s a dream,” the Russian urged, gently shaking his arm and stopping him from undressing any further.

The chocolate brown eyes seemed to lose their blankness as Yuuri blinked a few times and looked around him, confused, seeming shocked that Viktor was sitting next to him.

“V-Viktor…?”

The Russian nodded, smiling lovingly at the dazed man, keeping his questions to himself for the moment, but knowing it was a conversation that he would have to have with his beloved at some point soon.

“You were having a bad dream, darling. It’s ok,” he guided the younger man’s head to rest on his shoulder as he stroked his back, soothing him, not surprised when Yuuri suddenly burst into tears and clung to him.

“I-It was so r-real,” he sobbed as relief flooded his system, realising that he wasn’t about to have to go through the motions with Zachary. That he was safe in Viktor’s apartment and Viktor’s arms, “Please d-don’t leave me…”

“Of course I won’t, love. I was about to go to bed myself. Would you like to come and lay with me?” 

Yuuri stared at him with an unsure look in his eyes, causing Viktor to blush and shake his head, “N-No darling, not like that. You are not ready for that yet. I mean, come cuddle with me so you don’t have to worry about waking up scared on your own.”

A pink tint coated the Asian man’s cheeks too as he nodded and wiped his eyes on the bed sheet, “Come on, then you get yourself settled while I wash and clean my teeth.”

-

Lying in Viktor’s super king sized bed, Yuuri looked at the few pictures on the walls, Viktor with his medals, a large picture of Makka and a few scenic ones that were very calming to look at.

Makka trod circles into the foot of the bed, not seeming to mind that she and her master had an extra bed guest for the night. The ensuite bathroom light clicked off and Viktor entered the bedroom dressed in a pair of soft sleep pants, “I figured I should probably wear something as I have company!” he grinned at the younger man who looked so cute in his bed. 

The Russian got into bed, uncertain of how close he could get to the other man without frightening him, stroking Makka with his feet and laughing as she chased his toes with her paw. 

“V-Viktor…”

He looked over at the smaller man and smiled, “I think you should call me Vitya if we are going to be sleeping in the same bed…” he murmured, curling up on his side and reaching out his arm to link fingers with Yuuri. A warm glow nestling in his chest at the shy nod from his bed mate.

“V-Vitya…”

The Russian couldn’t help the small noise of joy at hearing the softer version of his name coming from his beloved’s mouth.

“C-Can we cuddle, please?” Yuuri asked quietly, “I d-don’t really like sleeping on my own…”

“Of course, darling,” Viktor agreed, trying not to show how much this pleased him and failing miserably. He shuffled across the gap separating them and held his arms out for the other man to move into.

Head resting comfortably on the older man’s chest, Yuuri sighed contentedly as their fingers entwined together and they settled down to sleep, “Thank you, Vitya, I love you,” he whispered into his chest. 

“I love you too, my Yuuri” Viktor replied as he kissed the top of his head.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to drift off to sleep, feeling safe and loved in each others arms as Makka shifted to lay across both pairs of feet.

\- 

Zachary paced up and down the living room. Why hadn’t the police called yet? He had alerted the authorities this morning. He knew they should have done something by now and it’s not like Yuuri was hard to find. Everyone knew the skater and there weren’t so many places to check. Yuuri was predictable, at least he had been until now; he still couldn’t believe that Yuuri hadn’t contacted him yet.

That Russian must have had something to do with this, he was sure of it, how else could he not have returned yet. He had waited for hours hiding near Chris’ and Phichit’s apartment, but Yuuri never showed up and he hadn’t seen Yuuri leave the rink either, so where was he?

He would have to check with the police in the morning again, but by then it would be all over the news how badly Yuuri had treated him. He smiled to himself, imagining the amount of interview requests, reporters waiting outside their home to talk to him. He would show them all how much he had suffered, it would bring Yuuri back for sure. 

He grabbed for the abandoned glass of whiskey. Finding it empty he went to the half full bottle on the counter to refill it again. He needed to stay calm and concentrated to be able to go through with his plans. Nobody could take his property away from him. Yuuri would be his once again, because if he didn’t come back…. Zachary shivered, if Yuuri didn’t come back, he would have to work to be able to pay his bills and he would have to stop spending money. 

That wouldn’t do, he had to have Yuuri back, he needed Yuuri.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor wake up in bed together knowing they have a busy day ahead of them. Back at the marital home, Zachary is not impressed that his plans so far have come to nothing. 
> 
> During a walk in the park Yuuri makes a painful admission to Viktor about his private life with Zachary. There is a brief misunderstanding, but all is well.
> 
> Meanwhile Zachary comes up with yet another scheme to get back at his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought Zachary couldn't get anymore of a sleazeball, we bring you chapter 16...
> 
> Thank you so much to all our amazing readers. We are honestly astounded with the astonishing reaction to our story. Thank you for reading and commenting, you make our day!

Morning came and Yuuri slowly woke up. Realising he wasn’t alone, he startled and before noticing that it wasn’t his bedroom. Very carefully turning around he saw Viktor sleeping soundly, face relaxed, mouth slightly open. Unguarded. Innocent. He knew Viktor would never hurt him. He wanted to touch his face, trace the beautiful features of the sleeping man. Finally, no longer able to stop himself, he lightly caressed the man’s face. 

Viktor stirred at the contact, long silver eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight. His Yuuri had slept next to him, safely and soundly after the nightmare earlier that night. 

“Morning.” he smiled sleepily.

“Good morning” Yuuri responded, withdrawing his hand, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What’s wrong, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly, something was on the man’s mind, he could tell. However he wasn’t sure what it was this time. Too many things had happened recently in their lives to be able to tell.

“I’m scared… What if your team didn’t stop the news from breaking?” Yuuri was starting to shake, grateful when Viktor reached over to hold his hand.

“How many notifications have you heard?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri thought for a moment, realization setting in. “N-None.” he gasped, grabbing for his phone to double check, his name wasn’t mentioned anywhere. Viktor’s team had done it, a relieved smile making way to his face.

“S-So, what’s next?” he stammered. Still unsure of being able to make decisions of his own, he turned to Viktor for guidance. He knew he couldn’t keep focused long enough to keep the agreed upon schedule straight.

“We meet with Dr. Stokes. He has prepared all the documents he has on you for your medical treatment, your attempted suicide and the recent attack, absolutely everything has been documented. He has also contacted Leo to confirm the information with a statement, after that we will come home. We shouldn’t risk staying out for too long, just in case Zachary somehow finds you.” Yuuri nodded, the thought of being trapped with that man again making his skin crawl.

They got up and ready for the day. They prepared and ate a quick breakfast of toast and eggs that was dealt with rapidly. They needed to get a lot of things done in a few hours and they left shortly after, knowing they would simply deal with the abandoned dishes once they got back home.

Home. 

Yuuri felt all fuzzy when thinking about Viktor’s apartment as home, he did feel safe with Viktor around. Maybe, just maybe, he could get through all of this.

Arriving at Dr. Stokes office, he was checked thoroughly once again, new notes were added to his records and copies made before they headed to the police station.

-

“Yuuri! Viktor! Over here!” Leo waved at them from an office as they entered precinct 5. They walked over, noticing that a lot of eyes were on them, but not with malice, but with sympathy. Yuuri swallowed and his grip on Viktor’s hand tightened. The Russian recognised the nerves rising in Yuuri and squeezed lightly, hoping his support would be noticed.

They entered the office and Leo gestured for them to take a seat.

“Do you want some water or coffee?” he asked, waiting by the door, both men shook their heads to say no.

“W-why was everyone looking at us?” Yuuri asked quietly, Leo sighed.

“We received a report from your husband that you are abusing him and molesting children and the likes…” Yuuri gasped. “As soon as I heard about it I went to my captain and explained the situation, pulled your file with the paperwork and showed him the pictures. We had a meeting here in the precinct and everyone's rooting for you. Apparently we have several figure skating fans in our precinct.” Leo chuckled, making Viktor smile.

“So please don’t worry. Zachary wanted us to arrest you but there is not one officer here who would do that. He picked the wrong precinct. We also notified all other precincts that they need to tell us if they get anything in regards to you or your husband. Just in case he tries to contact them when he realizes that he failed. We told them that an active case is being worked by us. Well mainly me, I am the head of the investigation.” Yuuri sighed in relief, he trusted Leo, he couldn’t tell exactly why, but he knew that Leo was a good man.

“Let’s see what you’ve got for us, Yuuri.” Leo held his hand out to take the copies from Dr. Stokes and started flipping through the pages, gasping at the most recent pictures, hands curled into fists as he started shaking.

“Oh, he better not cross my way.” Leo said with barely suppressed anger.

“Leo?” Viktor said and Leo turned to face him, “May I ask a personal question?” Leo nodded. “Why is this case so emotional for you?”

The officer sighed, hands relaxing. “You may. A few years ago we rescued a man almost beaten to death by his partner from an apartment. The neighbor had called in a domestic disturbance and we could hear the screaming and beating as we approached the apartment. Guang-Hong, the man who received the abuse, was in critical condition and his abuser was charged with assault and attempted murder. He’s serving a long sentence right now. I felt so bad for Guang-Hong and we kept in touch. After a while we started dating, we have been a couple for about 2 years now.”

Yuuri looked at the officer, this explained so much why he felt so understood by him. “Will the nightmares stop?” he asked, already pretty certain of what the reply would be.

“No, Yuuri, unfortunately they will not. they will lessen and they will get less frequent, but they will return from time to time.” Leo looked at Viktor.

“He will need a lot of time and comforting. Please take reassurance that it will get better with therapy in addition to medication to help Yuuri sleep. If well rested the nightmares are usually not as bad as if he’s really tired.” Viktor nodded in acknowledgement, he knew Yuuri hadn’t rested well since he finally got back to him. However he didn’t know when Yuuri had actually last had a peaceful full nights sleep.

“Leo, would it be ok if we leave for Japan?” Viktor asked, hoping the answer would still be yes.

“You want to put distance between you and Zachary?” Both men nodded.

“As long as you are reachable, I don’t see why not. Do you have a lawyer here in town?” Yuuri looked at Viktor, he didn’t know. 

“No, but Celestino, Yuuri’s coach” Viktor clarified “has all the contact information, including my PR Team, was the email forwarded to you?”

Leo nodded, that was a piece of work. Those accusations made towards the shy young man were just ridiculous.

“You can leave for now. This is all we needed from you, but make sure to update us when you move around. I know the season is starting soon, so please let me know where and when you are going as long as the investigation is going on.” 

“Of course, Leo. We will send all our itineraries to you as we receive them as well.” Viktor promised.

“OH!” Leo exclaimed, startling Yuuri. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, Yuuri. But do you have a picture of Zachary?” Brows furrowing, Yuuri nodded. “Why?” 

“If I send a picture with the request to send everything to our precinct, then he can’t attempt to make an anonymous report for the claims against the children.”

“Oh. OH!” Yuuri understood the meaning behind it all. “O-Of course.” He pulled his phone out and pulled up his photos. They had all downloaded and he quickly found pictures of him. Selecting a good shot of the face of the man he forwarded it to Leo’s phone.

Soon the two men were heading back home, thankfully their work for today was done.

-

Zachary woke up on the couch, he moved and discovered his head was spinning. He must have had way too much to drink the night before. Remembering the previous day he reached for his phone only to realize that the battery had died, immediately putting the phone on the charger before making his way to the bathroom.

Freshened up and some painkillers taken, he headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. He definitely needed to be fit this morning to face all the reporters and respond to all the interview requests. He smiled, it wasn’t a nice smile, more of a predatory leer.

Returning back to the couch he picked up his phone and powered it on, leaning back to wait for his phone to boot up, he couldn’t wait for the notifications to start to roll in. The phone stayed silent. Why did the phone stay silent? It should be buzzing with notifications about Yuuri Katsuki? He unlocked his phone. 

Nothing.

Pulling up google he entered Yuuri’s name, but the most recent mention of his name was the assignments for the next Grand Prix series hopefuls for the upcoming season.

What was happening? Why hadn’t Yuuri been arrested? Why were there no headlines about him? He had contacted American and Japanese journalists, why didn’t any of them take the bait?

Zachary walked over to the window, looking out he noticed that there were no reporters. Walking back to the couch he sat down, sipping his coffee. What could he do to change that? He needed the sympathy so he could get media attention and money for appearances.

Deciding that he may have gone to a useless precinct he decided to go to another one and would file the charges again…

-

Strolling slowly round the park, hand in hand, the two men watched Makka as she ran, ears flapping in the breeze, They were both silent, so many thoughts running around in their minds.

Eventually Viktor couldn’t quieten the voices in his head any longer, he had to say something. Gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand to get his attention, he let go of his hand and curled his arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him tight to his side

“Love, I-I have to ask you a question, I don’t want to, but something that happened last night is eating away at me and I need to know…” Yuuri hesitated briefly, beginning to feel a little nervous, “O-Okay…”

They were now near the bench where so much had happened for them and it seemed apt to the Russian to sit there to ask his beloved a very difficult question. He guided the Asian man to sit down and took his hands again, teeth chewing on his lip as he thought about how to phrase what he wanted to ask.

“L-Last night, while you were having a bad dream, I sat down on the bed next to you…” he looked at Yuuri to make sure he was listening to him properly, “and y-you said, and I quote ‘I promise to be a good boy’ and you started trying to get undressed…”

A small gasp left the younger man’s lips as he blushed furiously and dipped his head, he was so embarrassed. Viktor coughed to clear his throat and continued hesitantly, “I-I guess what I-I’m asking is, did Zachary force himself on y-you?”

A heavy silence hung between the two men as they both processed what the Russian had asked. Yuuri trying to work out how to explain how it had been in the bedroom for him and his husband.

“It, erm, it was only e-ever really a-about Z-Zachary…” he stuttered, not able to look at the other man in the face, “s-so no, he didn’t f-force himself on m-me so to speak, it was j-just understood that as long as h-he had a good time, e-everything was ok…”

Viktor snorted in disgust, but didn’t reply, allowing the other to carry on speaking if he wanted to.

“I g-gave up expecting to enjoy t-that side of our marriage a long time a-ago. I-it was just s-something to get through,” he peeked up at the silver haired man, “he wasn’t my f-first so I should really h-have known b-better, but…” he chewed on the inside of his cheek, “the stuff he was into and p-persuading me to watch with h-him by the end w-was not right.”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri decided to just tell Viktor everything that he could manage to explain at the current moment. “Z-Zachary liked videoing people without them k-knowing, using spy cameras to record them going to the bathroom, getting changed, that kind of thing. A-and it was kinda e-expected that I would w-watch it with him and pleasure him at the same time. I did try asking for t-things that I knew I liked, and he did do it sometimes, but in the e-end he said I was being intimidating and it w-went back to being all about him…”

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands, stood up and walked away from him, trying to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately the younger man took this to mean that the man he loved was disgusted with him and burst into loud, noisy tears. Hearing his beloved crying behind him, the silver haired man spun on his heel and dashed back to the bench and pulled Yuuri onto his lap, the Asian man sobbing into his shoulder.

“Shhhhh, my love, it’s ok…”

“I’m s-s-s-sorry...I’ll m-move out, I sh-shouldn’t have said a-anything…” the dark haired man was shocked into silence by a brief kiss on his quivering lips. 

“NO, Yuuri, no, you are not going anywhere, I am not disgusted with you. He is the one in the wrong. That is just despicable behaviour, we can get him arrested for that... “ Yuuri shook his head sadly, “N-No we can’t. I h-have no proof, it would be my word against his..”

The Russian frowned, there just had to be a way to use that against the evil man, there just had to be… He would need to talk to his own lawyers. This wasn’t something some contract lawyers at the rink could handle. He knew Celestino’s team was good, but he doubted they had experience with this kind of a mess.

-

Zachary was annoyed, no more than annoyed, he was fucking fuming… What had gone wrong with his plan?

Trying to ignore the growing headache squeezing his brain he quickly got ready to leave the house. He stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, making sure that he looked a little rumpled, like he had just tried to get away from someone and practised his saddest and most frightened face. He was very proud of his acting skills. He had honed them well and now it was time to use them for his own benefit.

Locking the door behind him, he set off, determined to make the new set of officers do as he wanted. He wasn’t happy if things weren’t going as he had planned them and he needed to get everything back on track. Climbing into his car and realising that it was probably the only thing that actually belonged to him, he set off for precinct 8. If he couldn’t get Yuuri back, he needed to make sure he had a supply of money to tide him over till he could get a new partner to support him.

He had high hopes for making a report there, he knew that he was more likely to get a better response.

It didn’t take long to drive to the other side of the college and park his car, mentally preparing himself to play the part of the victim. Making his way inside he looked for the youngest officer, knowing he would be able to use his charm and overbearing nature to get what he wanted.

“I’d like to make a report, please” he announced in a slightly shaky voice, certain that this would make him more noticeable in the quiet-ish room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary makes his police report and decides to celebrate in his own way. Meanwhile Yuuri and Viktor enjoy some domestic time before meeting Viktor's lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with our story. Zachary's behaviour in this chapter is not pleasant, but have no fear, karma is a bitch...
> 
> We love to hear from you and we read every single comment - thank you!

“Ah, Mr Miller, good morning, how can we be of assistance?”

Zachary stood stock still, how did they know his name? His face must have given off a look of confusion to which the officer smiled, no matter, he was here to get the ball rolling and have Yuuri arrested.

“I’d like to file a report of abuse against my husband, please, not only has he mistreated me, he has also behaved inappropriately with teenagers in a ballet school he teaches at.” Zachary said quietly, looking around himself as if anyone could overhear and punish him for what he was saying. He hoped he got across that he was the scared victim. This type of acting required a lot more than his stage acting. It meant his life. He needed the money Yuuri gave him. He couldn’t lose it. So he needed to act as if this is the role of a lifetime and make it Oscar worthy. He almost smiled, catching himself quickly, he schooled his face and followed the officer.

The officer led him to a desk and motioned for him to sit, setting himself up with the relevant paperwork to make notes and prepare the report. Zachary cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

“Would it be ok to record this statement, Mr. Miller? It would definitely help with keeping the details as clear as possible to help with your case.” The officer explained. Zachary nodded in agreement. The officer hit a button on the recorder, provided a case number, date and time and that this would be the first report made in this case. He then turned to Zachary.

“So, Mr. Miller, how can I help you today?” The officer said, looking at something behind Zachary’s shoulder. 

Zachary missed the subtle nod of the officer as he gathered his thoughts for bringing all the accusations out he had planned so carefully. Yuuri would definitely come back to him when he heard about this.

“M-my h-husband…” he started and stopped again as if it was overbearing to talk about it. “M-my h-husband beat me and abused me and doesn’t let me make any choices of my own.” he rushed out, proud of his performance.

“H-he is gone at the m-moment. T-that’s w-why I could get away to report him.” He sighed. “I-I c-can’t handle it anymore. He beat me and I was not allowed to see a doctor. And I-I d-don’t know what to do.” He sighed again, looking at his lap he missed the eye roll from the officer.

“A-And t-then I found out that he was behaving inappropriately towards the students at this ballet school. He forced them to do his bidding too.” He looked up at the officer, squeezing a tear out of his eyes.

“Do you have any medical records, Mr. Miller?” The officer asked, trying to keep a professional expression on his face. Leo definitely needed to hear what Zachary was saying, he was a complete and utter special type of a bastard.. This man had turned it all around compared to the report Leo had shared with him. The officer knew that abuse cases always hit close to home for Leo. 

“I told you already that I wasn’t allowed to see the doctor. Didn’t you listen?” Zachary raised his voice slightly.

“Calm down, Mr. Miller.” The officer tried to persuade the man in front of him. “There’s no need to raise your voice. I just need to verify some information to include in the report.”

Remembering where he was, he cowarded down “I-I’m s-sorry, officer.” Zachary said. Glad for all the times he watched Yuuri cowardly bending to his will and stammering.

“Very well then. Let’s continue. You were also saying that Mr. Katsuki abused or molested minors?” the officer asked. Zachary’s furrowed his brows. Had he mentioned Yuuri’s name yet?

The officer noticed his small mistake and forced a chuckle trying to explain it away. “Mr. Miller, I am a big fan of your performances, of course I know who you are.” Watching the response it appeared that Zachary bought the lie. He had to keep better control, but he absolutely despised the man in front of him.

“Oh.” a pleased smile appeared on Zachary’s face. “I’m glad to meet you then. Please let me know if you would like an autograph or tickets or anything, your help with this matter is so appreciated.”

“Thank you, but we really should get back on track here.”

“S-so I’ve heard that Yuuri was telling someone how he loved the boys at the ballet school to cower to him and to do him favors. You know,  _ THAT _ kind of favors. I don’t have any proof but I know it’s true, Yuuri has always treated me badly, taking his pleasure from me and abusing me at all times. He even made me financially dependent on him. He’s getting into moods when he’s shutting the whole world out and it’s scaring me.” Zachary went on and on, explaining in detail different cases of abuse from his husband.

The officer let him talk.

As Zachary was done with his speech about his husband, he was asked to sign some papers, so pleased with himself he did not read what he signed. 

“So, if you have nothing to add to your current statement, I think we are done for now. We will contact you if we make any progress. In the meantime, feel free to contact us at any time if you need help.” The officer gave his business card to Zachary. “Have a good day, Mr. Miller.”

Zachary took the card and turned to leave. He had done it. This officer really believed him and apparently admired him as well, he had chosen well with approaching the young officer. Almost skipping out the door he was hoping to hear from the officer soon, Yuuri would be apprehended and returned to him. He was sure of it, this time, nothing could go wrong.

-

Guang-Hong sighed in relief as Zachary walked out the door, that man definitely needed to be brought to justice. He screamed abuser. Thanks to his extensive past and current therapy he had managed to deal with people like Zachary, after all, because of his abuser he had lost the ability to skate. 

He always had dreamed of skating against Yuuri, Phichit, Chris and Viktor. To meet them on the ice as equals, but the injury his abuser had caused to his knee made it impossible. So he decided that the best way to live his life by Leo’s side would be to help other victims to leave their abusers and to bring them to justice. Never letting go of his obsession with skating he kept following the sport on TV and whenever competitions were held close by he went to watch live. Just last year he had watched Yuuri and Phichit compete at Skate America.

Leo had told about the case as he had met Yuuri for the first time and Guang-Hong had hoped to be able to help with the case. He wanted Yuuri to be able to skate for as long as he wanted too or was able, he definitely didn’t want Yuuri to be forced into retirement.

It was sheer luck that Zachary had shown up during his shift and at his precinct, needing to call Leo, he pulled out his phone and tapped the contact.

“Hi darling. What a pleasure to hear from you during your shift.” Leo greeted cheerfully.

Guang-Hong sighed. “Guess who just showed up here.”

“No way!” Leo exclaimed. “That was faster than I expected. What did he say? Anything we can use to help Yuuri?”

“If everything he said what Yuuri supposedly did to him was done by Zachary to Yuuri, then we definitely need to make sure that Yuuri stays away from him. His entire demeanour screams abuser.”

Leo sighed. “I haven’t had the encounter yet, but I definitely believe you when you say this, dear.”

“I’ve got it all recorded. He agreed to the recording of the intake report and I’ve got all the papers signed by him.” Guang-Hong proudly told Leo.

“Fantastic job, sweetheart. Can you send it over as soon as you are done?” 

“Of course. I’ll see you at home?” 

“Love you, see you at home.” 

“Love you too. Bye.” Guang-Hong hung up.

He desperately needed a break, this interview had taken a lot out of him. But first things first, he carefully labeled and noted all the information Zachary had given him before sending it to Leo. 

\- 

Viktor had calmed down after calling his PR Team, they had managed to get hold of a good lawyer who he knew very well. She had extensive experience in abusive relationships and she had made herself free to meet with them tomorrow. He was so glad they could talk to his lawyer in person before leaving for Japan.

Yuuri had crashed after his outburst. Viktor had had a chance to explain himself and Yuuri understood that Viktor wasn’t disgusted with Yuuri. However he was mad beyond words at Zachary and for what he had done to Yuuri. Sweet, kind-hearted Yuuri didn’t deserve to live like that, Viktor would make sure of this and if it cost all his fortune and his winnings he would gladly give it to protect Yuuri.

He glanced down at his sleeping housemate. Fast asleep curled up with his head on Viktor’s chest, the Russian knew that he absolutely loved this man, but he also knew he had to give him time to heal. He vowed to himself that he would wait forever, if that was what it would take for Yuuri to feel safe again.

Sighing he closed his eyes, sleep taking him over as well.

-

Zachary arrived back at the house. Pleased with his performance he had treated himself to some take out he had picked up on the way home and a glass of whiskey. He sat down in front of his computer and pulled up the videos he had stored on the hard drive in a hidden file, he needed to find some release and these videos were part of what he needed to give it to him, he started an automatic play of all files and leaned back to eat and watch. 

He couldn’t understand why Yuuri always appeared so disturbed with the videos, they were beautiful. The innocence when people didn’t know they were being watched, when they thought that they were alone. It was absolute art and something that his voyeur kink revelled in. He missed having his husband on his knees in front of him while he watched them, ensuring that the only pleasure being satisfied was his own.

But today, minus Yuuri's mouth and hands, he felt he deserved more than just the recordings he had made. He pulled up his other favorite porn hidden in another inconspicuous folder on this drive. He loved seeing the young boys performing in such devious acts. It was annoying that Yuuri's vanishing had taken away his 'innocent' reason for going to the ballet school each week when he was home. The blonde always looked forward to sitting in the same room as Yuuri's classes, recording them for the Asian man to keep a record of his students' progress. 

Discarding the remains of his food he unzipped his pants and got comfortable before clicking play, it wouldn't be as good without having the younger man to boss around, but it would do.

-

Yuuri whimpered as another bad dream began, slightly rousing as gentle hands stroked his back, soothing him and lulling him back towards sleep. The dream shifted and changed to something much more pleasant, him and Viktor relaxing in his families onsen. The sensation of the hot water and the closeness of the naked Russian in his dream creating a lustful heat that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The young man nestled closer to the warm body in the bed with him, his half awake brain registering that he was safe, inhaling the natural musky scent of the older man as he pressed himself tight against the flesh he was currently fantasizing about.

-

Yelena Volkova was short with bright green eyes, blonde hair and was very pretty. Her dress sense was impeccable and she was well used to being totally underestimated by everyone she met until they faced her for the first time and she ripped them apart within thirty seconds. 

She was caring, cute, had a passion for wearing pastel colours and definitely knew her own mind. At only 25 years old she knew she was young for a lawyer, having completed her bar at age 22, having rich parents meant she was able to dedicate all her time to her much loved studies rather than trying to fund her way like many of her student friends.

Her parents came from old money, much like Viktor’s, and she had been friends with the Russian skater for as long as she could remember. She had grown up with him within the high society faction of St Petersburg, the young man living with her family after his parents had been killed in a horrible car accident. Her family had pushed for the young male and female to become an ‘item’, but the affection they had for each other was more like that of siblings; the silver haired man frequently referring to her as ‘his little sister’. 

They had both worked hard and ended up not caring about inheriting their respective parents money as they had funds of their own. It was thanks to this that Yelena was able to work as a lawyer just on cases that she found interesting. One such case was the one she was reading the file of right now, the case of Katsuki vs Miller; as soon as Viktor’s PR Team had contacted her she knew she wanted to represent the Japanese skater, any friend of Viktor’s was a friend of hers.

Working through the copies of medical records, police notes and statements, Yelena had already developed a strong sense of dislike for the American. She placed the notes on her desk in a tidy fashion and waited for her high profile clients to arrive.

A knock on the door signalled that it was time to earn her money, she had promised Viktor that she would do her best for the man he was asking her to represent and that was exactly what she was going to do.

“Come in,” her voice was light and friendly, smiling towards the door as she saw the handle began to turn.

-

Yuuri was shaking as he followed Viktor into the very expensive looking office, he had never been in such an exclusive looking room, there was an air of top class simplicity, the kind of furniture that was found in shops with no price tags on show. Stopping staring around the room, his eyes paused on a very pretty woman sitting behind the desk smiling kindly at him. She reminded him of a human Barbie doll, far too attractive to be real and he wondered just how well she and Viktor knew each other.

He paused and watched as she got up and rushed towards the silver haired man, laughing and speaking in rapid Russian as she greeted the older skater, hugging him tightly and accepting kisses from her on his cheeks as he grinned at her like a proud older brother.

Turning to face the Japanese man, he extended his hand towards him, beckoning him over, “Yuuri, my love, I’d like you to meet Yelena Volkova. Yelena, this is my Yuuri, I want you to take very good care of him, he means the world to me…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri explains everything to Yelena and requests that she start working on his divorce. We meet Yelena's team and find out her plans... Zachary carries on scheming and acting like the douchebag he is... Yuuri admits something very important to himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 18! Thank you for reading and all your amazing comments! We hope you enjoy the latest update!

“Good morning Yuuri, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have seen you skate and I am looking forward to watching you competing in the coming weeks.”

The Asian man blushed as he took the offered hand and shook it “H-Hi,” he stammered, “T-Thank you so much for taking my case,” 

Yelena grinned, “It’s not every day I get to help my favourite fellow Russian, I understand that you are living together now?”

Yuuri blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck, “Y-Yeah, it’s, erm, it’s…” his words dried up in his throat as he tried to work out how to explain what they were.

Moving on to save the younger man his obvious embarrassment, the lawyer gathered together some papers and motioned for them to sit, “I think we should get the ball rolling with you telling me exactly what has been going on. I have read the email from Zachary and one from Mizuno asking many awkward and probing questions. I would like to prepare a statement for them from your experiences so that we can assure your sponsor that you are still worth their money.”

“What are Mizuno asking?” Viktor queried of his friend, trying to see what was written on the official looking email in front of her.

“They want to know exactly what Zachary is accusing Yuuri of with regard to the children at the ballet school. Now I have a transcript of a taped interview with Mr. Miller here that was recorded yesterday at precinct 8. I’m sorry that I have to read this to you, but I need to make sure that what he is saying is untrue.” She looked at Yuuri with sympathy in her eyes, this was going to hurt him, “He is claiming that you like to exert your dominance over the young boys in the ballet school and force them to perform sexual acts upon your person…” she hadn’t even got all the way through her sentence before the two men were shouting her down, Yuuri in tears at the thought that his husband had said that about him.

Gripping the older man’s hand so tightly that it hurt, Yuuri began to explain about what had actually happened. His experiences at the hands of his husband and his unusual sexual preferences. Blushing and stuttering his way through the pre rehearsed phrases that stuck in his throat and make him feel physically sick. 

Yelena nodded and made copious amounts of notes as he talked, her fondness for the young Asian man growing by the second. She also noticed the way her friend was caring for him. Viktor’s eyes glowing with love for the other man as he reassured him, encouraging him to continue talking until the whole sorry mess had been explained and noted.

“Well, I certainly think I have enough here to convince Mizuno not to withdraw their sponsorship. What else would you like me to start working on while you are away?”

Yuuri nibbled at his bottom lip as he thought, there were so many things he wanted to happen, but he knew that they couldn’t all happen at once. “I w-would like to d-divorce Zachary and press charges for defamation of character.” Yuuri began, this was his chance to finally have his revenge for all the years he had spent being subservient to the bastard who was currently his husband.

“Don’t forget about the house, love,” Viktor interjected, checking things off on his slim fingers. 

The younger man nodded, “I would like Zachary removed from my house. He is free to take anything he wants. Once I have claimed my personal belongings the rest is to be sold. I would also like him to be removed from the approved list of recipients of my funds.”

Yelena consulted a new set of notes on her desk, “I have been advised that my team has already discovered that Zachary was syphoning money from your sponsors before it even reached your account. I’m sorry to tell you this but your husband has been stealing from you.”

The Japanese man wasn’t surprised, but it still hurt to know that the man he thought he had loved had done this to him.

-

Finished up with the notes and having a list of items to do for Yelena the men said their goodbyes and left the office.

Yelena sighed. This case would not be easy, but she swore to herself that she would move heaven and earth if she had to to get Yuuri what he wanted and needed. She definitely had to agree with Viktor, this man was special, even though right now he didn’t seem to know his self worth. Sighing again, she turned to her computer, it was time to get some work done.

She started with the easy topics of her list, filing an eviction notice to be delivered as soon as possible, freezing all accounts Zachary may have had access to and writing the removal of funds letters to various banks. With that done, she picked up the phone and dialed a number provided by Viktor.

“Leo De La Iglesias speaking.”

“Hi Leo, I hope I am allowed to call you that. This is Yelena Volkova. Viktor hired me to help Yuuri through his legal issues.” Yelena said as she introduced herself.

“Of course you can call me Leo. I believe we will be talking a lot to each other in the future.” Leo responded. “How can I help you?”

“I have filed for eviction papers today to get Zachary out of the house as soon as possible. Can you make sure that this being followed up on and the house isn’t being vandalized?”

“Absolutely.” Leo chuckled. “It will be my pleasure to make sure of that.”

“Leo? May I ask if we could meet in person?”

“Sure, when would be good for you?” Leo asked.

“Could we meet for lunch today?”

“Yeah, I can do that. What time and where?” Yelena provided a restaurant address and told him to meet her there in one hour. Hanging up, she smiled, she had a good feeling about this. 

Before she was able to go to the luncheon she called her team in, she needed to distribute some of the tasks to them. 

They filed into the room. Sasha, her most trusted paralegal; John, her computer guy who had found the syphoning while going through Yuuri’s financial situation; Mike, who was able to find information on people nobody else could. Lightly chatting with each other, they sat down.

“As you all well know we took the Katsuki case. We will have our work cut out on this one. I have already filed for the eviction notice and frozen all the accounts Zachary may have had access too. He’s definitely a piece of work and we all need to be aware of that at all times. Sasha, I need you to press charges against Zachary for defamation and start drawing up divorce papers.” she said looking at Sasha “I don’t want anything to go that son of a bitch.”

Sasha nodded mischievously, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder and starting to make some notes.

“John,” She turned to the brown haired man. “Find whatever you can get your hands on. This bastard dabbles apparently in child pornography and other disgusting stuff. I don’t care how you do it. If you need to travel to be out of legal harm, do that. I need that information. I want that bastard out of Yuuri’s life.” John nodded as well, taking the card handed to him.

“Mike, find out what you can from friends, family, co-stars, the ballet studio and wherever you think you may find info. As well, you have a card you can use if you need to. I don’t care about the expenses in this case, but don’t try to go overboard.” Mike smiled, he was already in his thoughts running down a list of what he needed to stay out of sight, but still getting the information needed.

It was apparent to all employees Yelena was on a warpath and she wouldn’t back down. She was a force to be reckoned with even though her first impression wouldn’t reveal that ever, that was why Yelena was so good to work with. Mike got up first, waving goodbye and heading out.

John cleared his throat. “I will start here, but I may need to go back to Russia, depending on what I find and how deep this goes. Is there any way we could get our hands on the computer he actually uses? I need access to that for sure.”

Yelena nodded smirking, throwing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she got up to leave. “Let me see what I can do about that.”

Sasha didn’t have any questions. She knew what Yelena wanted, she would do her best, but first she had to make sure that Mike and John had everything they needed.

\- 

Yelena entered the restaurant, immediately noticing that a brown haired, hispanic looking man was sitting alone at a table. She approached the man. “Leo?”

Leo looked up and was stunned. “Y-Yelena?” She nodded, he got up and held his hand out to the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Nice to meet you, I sure didn’t expect you to be this young and beautiful.” he said and then blushed, laughing nervously, “Sorry, that must have sounded creepy.”

Yelena laughed. “It’s alright, that’s my biggest weapon. People like to underestimate me.” She shook Leo’s hand and sat down across the booth.

“Let me get straight to the point. I need help with this case, and from what I know about you, you might be willing to help me. I need a search warrant for the house, we need that computer of Zachary.” Leo nodded in understanding, he knew what Yelena was after.

“I can try to make it look like we are looking for evidence, however I don’t know if we can remove the computer.” Yelena nodded as she reached in her purse and pulled out a small flash drive.

“Can you attach this to the computer?” Leo nodded, putting the small drive into his pocket.

“Don’t risk your job, Leo, but I would really appreciate your help.”

“Absolutely. Zachary deserves it, this bastard has lied about everything and I saw twice how he laid hands on Yuuri. He’s more than your usual abuser, that’s for sure.”

They ordered their food and talked about the case. After about an hour, Leo had to leave to get back to the precinct. He left promising Yelena that he would keep her up to date on any findings regarding this case. 

-

Back home, Viktor ran a warm bath for the exhausted young man to relax in while he started on dinner, the Russian so pleased that they were leaving for Japan the following day. He was confident that Yelena would be able to win Yuuri’s case for him. She had even offered to fly to Japan for meetings so that she could keep in touch with them, rather than just relying on phone conversations.

Leaving their food to cook slowly on the stove he made his way to the bathroom and knocked gently on the closed door, “Back wash service for you, sir?” he called through the door before trying the handle, to his surprise it wasn’t locked. Opening it, he paused for a moment, taking in the view of Yuuri crashed out in the bath. He was snoring softly surrounded by beautifully fragranced bubbles that were obscuring his exquisite body from the Russians eyes.

He didn’t want to disturb him, but equally he didn’t want his love to get cold nor go to bed hungry. Selfishly he decided to give him a few more minutes to sleep, choosing to stay in the bathroom with the younger man, just to make sure he didn’t go under the water. He smirked, well that was what he would tell Yuuri if he woke first, in truth he just wanted to be able to admire him in the way that he was not yet able to when the dark haired man was awake.

Viktor was so aware of his burning need and desire for this beautiful man and, judging by the noises and the hard to disguise reactions of the sleeping man’s body last night, Yuuri was definitely feeling the same way about him. It gave him hope that they could find happiness together eventually, once Yuuri was on the road to recovery. 

Noticing the younger man beginning to stir, he knelt by the side of the bath and placed soft kisses on the pink lips of the man in the bath, smiling as the kisses were returned with more passion than he had expected.

“...love you…” Yuuri murmured, winding his wet arms around Viktor’s neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping into the Russian’s mouth as he gasped against his lips. The older man felt giddy with joy as he lifted the wet body of his beloved out of the bath and carried him through into their bedroom, still kissing as they made their way, not caring about the trail of water behind them. 

Lowering Yuuri onto the bed, he climbed on after him and pulled him into his arms, continuing their make out session. Both content to simply kiss and hold each other, until the deep, open mouthed kisses became smaller pecks and hums of satisfaction.

“A-Are you hungry?” Viktor whispered, running his fingers through the damp dark hair, heart soaring at the love shining in the brown orbs staring at him. Yuuri nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Mmmm, yes, I wouldn’t mind eating some food too,” he teased, winking, causing Viktor’s eyes to flash in amusement and desire. 

“Cheeky,” he retorted, holding the Japanese man even closer against him, his own clothing now wet and sticking to his skin. 

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way…” came the reply as they started to giggle and kiss once more.

-

Zachary was seething. An entire day had gone by without any news on the police report or Yuuri. It was as if Yuuri had simply vanished, he couldn’t locate the man at all. He growled, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted those stupid police officers to work his case with priority. They couldn’t understand the severity of it anyways, he needed Yuuri back, he needed to make sure he could control him again.

Of course he would drop all the charges as soon as Yuuri agreed to come back to him and then he would make sure that Yuuri could never skate again; that way there was no reason for him to see any of his so called friends again. 

Evening dawned and he started to get hungry. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he headed out the door as he decided that he wanted to splurge, he made his way to the Italian restaurant close by. Ordering his favorite dish from the restaurant to go, Pasta Alfredo with chicken and a good bottle of red wine. When the order was brought out and he went to pay with one of Yuuri’s cards. 

“Sir?” A timid teenager came back with the card, Zachary looked up. “The card was declined.”

“You are just too stupid to run a card.” Zachary said. “Try again.”

The young server left and came back with another older man.

“Excuse me, this card cannot be accepted here.” The older man advised.

Zachary furrowed his eyebrows, what was going on? He pulled out another card and handed it over, the older man sighed, heading back to the register to run the card.

Returning to the take out counter he handed the card back. “Sir, I cannot accept another card from you, this card was declined as well, you will need to pay by cash.”

“Are you fucking serious? I want to talk to the owner of this restaurant.” Zachary yelled drawing attention from the other patrons to the unfolding situation.

“Sir, I am the owner of this establishment.” The man calmly responded, he was used to people not being happy for one reason or another, however this man definitely had something in his demeanor that unsettled the owner.

“Of fucking course you are.” Zachary sneered. Pulling out his wallet he pulled out some cash and threw it on the counter. He didn’t like having to pay with cash as that wasn’t usually Yuuri’s money to begin with. That was actually his money from the theater jobs he had whenever he felt like acting.

Steaming he went back to the house, knowing he had to find out what’s going on. Putting the food down on the table, he logged into his computer and started pulling up the website for the bank of the first card he had used; it was to an account Yuuri had made him an authorized user on. Putting in his username and password he hit sign on, nothing happened. 

Zachary tried again. No response again. He switched tabs and accessed the credit card website for the other card he had tried to use, entering his credentials didn’t do anything there either.

What was happening? A thought dawned on Zachary, he switched websites again and logged into his own bank account where all his personal income came in, including some money he was syphoning off of Yuuri’s sponsorship with Mizuno. There was no issue in signing on to this website.

Of course… The police would freeze all accounts because of the investigation against Yuuri. Zachary smiled. Maybe those bastards weren’t so useless after all. He smiled, this would draw Yuuri out, he wouldn’t be able to sustain himself now without Zachary’s help. Oh this was going to be so good, he could see it already how Yuuri would be begging him to take him back and that he would be a good boy. 

Zachary refilled his glass with the red wine again, noticing that he had already drank the entire bottle of wine. Sighing he went to the kitchen to get another bottle from the wine cupboard feeling entitled and needing to celebrate his win. Yuuri would be his again and soon.

-

“Who knew that not only can Russia’s Living Legend skate, he can also cook extremely well too!”

Yuuri was feeling warm, full and content. They had eaten their fill and were now flopped on the couch in the lounge with Makka asleep at their feet watching a film that neither of them had paid much attention to so far; both much more interested in the soft strokes and touches that they were bestowing upon each other.

There had been a very serious talk earlier on about who and what they were to each other and how comfortable Yuuri felt with their arrangement at the moment. The young Asian knew that the silver haired man currrently drawing circles on the palm of his hand, which was far more erotic than the innocent action should have been, loved him and wanted to be his long term partner. He also knew that the kind hearted man was prepared to wait for him to be ready, as long as that took.

The problem totally lay with Yuuri. 

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to wait, he was ready. He had loved Viktor from afar for so long and his inner fanboy was constantly screaming at him that  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ was laying next to him in bed. Was cleaning his teeth standing next to him in the bathroom. Was feeding him bits of food that he was cooking for both of them in the kitchen, and was currently sitting close next to him, stroking him and murmuring words of love and comfort in his ear. 

He felt totally torn in two. Yes, he was hurt and in shock about what his husband had done to him, but equally he was only human. The contact with the Russian beauty beside him made him feel and imagine things that made him blush. 

There was also the matter of his weirdly persistent feelings of loyalty towards Zach. He was still married to him and therefore the kisses he had exchanged with Viktor did technically count as cheating on his husband. With a small sigh he resolved to ignore the desire he had inside him to give himself to the Russian skater. Well at least until they were settled in Japan. His dream the other night of himself and Viktor in the onsen was one that wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon!

“You ok, my love?” Viktor whispered, hearing the sigh that left the younger man’s lips. 

Yuuri looked up at him and smiled, “Mmmm, yes, just thinking about how much I love you…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary makes a very stupid decision and karma takes great pleasure in dumping a whole heap of shit on his head! Chris and Phichit are sad to be losing their friends and Yuuri gets an important call from Leo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all cheer.... Zachary is in trouble!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, you make our day!

Chris and Phichit skated lazy circles on the ice waiting for their best friends to turn up, they smiled sadly at each other as they both contemplated that this was their last training session together as the four of them. With Viktor now pulled out of the competition and Yuuri going home to train, it would be a few months before they were all together again. However, no matter how sad this made them feel, Yuuri’s safety was what was paramount in the whole situation.

A person, not in training gear, entered the rink. Chris furrowed his brows. It couldn’t be, could it? Zachary approached the two skaters.

“Good morning, Chris, Phichit.” he said like nothing had happened over the last couple of weeks. Phichit didn’t like that, he was worried as they hadn’t heard from Viktor or Yuuri this morning yet and that wasn’t like the other two skaters. They hadn’t even been onto their social media.

“Morning.” he said icily. Chris just nodded in acknowledgement.

“Have you seen Yuuri lately?” he asked, like it was a secret.

Phichit rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Apparently him and Chris were on the same page. They just watched the man who hurt their friend so badly, wishing he would just leave them all alone.

“I am so worried about Yuuri.” Zachary kept going as if they were actually holding a conversation between the three of them.

“He’s changed so much lately. I don’t know what to think of it.” he kept going on, pretending that this was something to be worried about.

Chris was looking around nervously. The other two skaters should arrive any minute. Training was supposed to start in 30 minutes and usually those two would be here by now. He noticed a security guard approaching the group.

“Mr. Miller, you need to leave the property now. Mr. Nikiforov just arrived for training.”

Zachary rolled his eyes. “Which exit?” was all he asked, he wanted to know which entrance they would be using.

“The B Exit, sir.” The guard wasn’t very friendly. He had a cold tone as if he was annoyed that he had to talk to Zachary.

Zachary nodded and turned around “See you later, Phichit and Chris.” He smiled and walked towards the exit he was told.

As soon as he rounded the first corner of the hallway he slipped away, he needed to see Yuuri, hoping that he would catch him alone. Luck appeared to be on his side this morning as he saw the two men separating and Viktor heading for that stupid coaches office and Yuuri towards the locker room. This would be his chance to get him back.

Zachary waited until Viktor was out of sight and quietly stepped towards the locker room and slipped through the half-opened door.

Yuuri had his back towards the door, bent down to lace up his skates. Zachary cleared his throat and Yuuri turned, startled by the sound.

“W-What are you doing here?” Yuuri stammered. Brown eyes widened at the sight of his estranged husband, he wasn’t supposed to be allowed in.

“Yuuri, I need to talk to you. You can’t just run away from me, you will have to face the consequences if you do. You know what I am capable of, you won’t be able to make it through this without being broken. You belong at my side, just like you vowed as we got married. You need to come back, or - so help me God - I will make your life  _ hell. _ Nobody would want to be around you, you would lose all your friends…” 

Zachary kept talking as Yuuri tuned it out, his mind spinning with what had been said.  _ Should he return so his friends wouldn't suffer? Should he be concerned about the money? Yelena didn’t tell him how much money Zach had put aside - no, stolen from him _ \- he corrected his own thoughts.  _ Maybe it would be best to return and let everyone else live their lives... _

Just as he had that thought, he heard Phichit, Chris and Viktor laughing.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he definitely knew that this was already so different than what he ever had with Zachary. Viktor loved being around Yuuri’s friends and he never said anything bad about them nor about skating. Zach always had to have something bad to say about any of his friends. He didn’t want them to meet up or spend any kind of time together.

_ No, _ he made his mind up.  _ Never again. I will not go back to suffering.  _

“NO Zachary. Leave me  _ alone. _ And do not _ ever  _ come here again.” He must have said this louder than he thought. The door to the locker room opened and Phichit came bursting through the doorway.

“YUURI! Are you….” Phichit’s voice died as he saw Zachary cornering Yuuri in the room. “SECURITY!” Phichit yelled from the top of his lungs.

Phichit’s outburst caused Viktor, Chris and Celestino to run right into the locker room. 

“Get away from my best friend,” Phichit growled. Zachary just smirked. The small Thai man had nothing on him, he was a good head taller than him.

“Or what would you do?” he said with a challenging tone, a horrible sneer on his face.

“GET OUT!” Celestino boomed as Viktor grabbed for Yuuri’s arm and put him behind himself. He had to make sure that Zachary couldn’t get a hold of his love. 

Security arrived and noticing the situation, they tackled Zachary into handcuffs. Pulling him to stand, they escorted him out, calling the police for going against the restraining order. They were all fully aware that Zachary would spend a few days in jail for that.

-

With Zachary gone all the skaters let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Yuuri, are you ok? Did he do something to you?” Viktor asked while looking Yuuri over, checking him carefully to see if the actor had hurt him.

Shakily Yuuri shook his head no. “H-He tried to make me go back with him. He said that you would all turn away from me if this goes on too long…” he paused and took a deep breath.

“But I knew that this wouldn’t happen and that gave me the strength to say no to him.” Yuuri smiled proudly at himself. 

“Oh thank God!” Chris sighed. Phichit just hugged him and Viktor’s eyes glistened with tears and pride. This was just the first step in getting Yuuri to heal. He had actually thought of himself for a change and realised he could say no if he didn’t want to do what was being demanded of him.

-

Zachary didn’t like being escorted out like that. What if the press where there and pictures of him in handcuffs ended up being circulated around? Something like that would definitely hurt his elaborate story that he had told that young officer. 

Security led him to a waiting police cruiser and helped him into the back seat. He knew he would spend the next forty eight hours in holding. He had violated his restraining order, however it would be worth it each and every time until he could get Yuuri to come back. How could Yuuri blatantly have said no to him today? That wasn’t like Yuuri. He had had too many bad influences lately, especially that fucking Russian; he hated him and wanted to try and get him out of the picture. 

What did his husband see in him after all? His mind started planning a way to make Viktor the bad guy. He was beginning to realise that unless he could get the silver haired man to disappear, it would be harder to make Yuuri see sense and come back to him.

-

Watching Yuuri playing and warming up with his friends on the ice, Viktor dug into his bag for his phone. He needed to call Yelena.

“Viktor, hi! Is everything ok?”

Her voice always made him smile, it reminded him of playing games as children, always laughing and getting into mischief.

“Not really, no, Zachary was here at the rink when we turned up and threatened Yuuri in the locker room.”

The image of the Japanese man’s scared face was vivid in his memory and it made his lips curl in disgust. How on earth did the actor really think he was going to make Yuuri go back to him when he kept frightening him so.

“That’s not good, I assume that he has been taken away to be charged with violating his restraining order?” she asked as she made notes on her legal pad on her desk. Yelena grinned as she heard her Russian friend make a noise of agreement. He was seriously annoyed, she could tell without having to see his face.

“Ok, well, I’m sure that I will be able to get in to see him. Leave it with me and I will get back to you as soon as I can,” she paused, “Oh, you leave today, don’t you?” she asked, buzzing for her secretary to come in, “I’ll cancel my other appointments and go see him as soon as I can.”

Hanging up after offering his thanks over and over again, Viktor threw his phone back into his bag and joined the others on the ice. 

Yuuri looked up at him as he hugged him from behind and pressed kisses into his dark hair, “Is everything ok?” The Russian hummed in agreement, squeezing him tighter. 

“Yelena is going to go and see Zachary in jail, she’ll let us know how she gets on, but for now,” he lifted him up and spun with him, “you have to practise, remember I am your coach now and I demand that you beat these two,” he indicated towards Chris and Phichit who were now giggling, “so get to work!”

With an infectious laugh, Yuuri skated away as Viktor tried to slap his rear, and began working through his routine.

-

Zachary was sitting in his cell. Due to his status as a local celebrity he had been placed alone in holding, his thoughts drifting back to the locker room and Yuuri’s behavior. He needed to break this man all over again, he had to start training him once more from the beginning. Ughh, that would be such a long time before he could have what he wanted again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of keys and a guard approaching his cell.

“You have a visitor.” The guard said as he unlocked the cell. He put handcuffs around Zachary’s wrists and led him out of the cell and towards the meeting rooms for lawyer-client meetings.

Had Yuuri come to talk to him? He was wondering who would visit him here, nobody but the skaters knew where he was and he hadn’t contacted anyone.

“Thank you.” the lady said as Zachary was brought into the meeting room and his handcuffs were attached to the rail on the table.

A pretty lady dressed in an all pink skirt suit and very high matching pink heels was standing in the corner of the room. She was short and her beautiful long hair was framing her face and accentuating her cleavage.

Zachary’s curiosity was peaked. He didn’t know who she was, but wanted to get to know this cute little bunny, maybe he could have some fun with her.

She walked over, her heels clicking with every step and her hips swaying nicely.

“Good morning, Mr. Miller. I am Yelena Volkova, Yuuri’s lawyer.” she said with an unmistakable accent reminding Zachary of Viktor. Even the name sounded Russian, what did she want from him?

“Ok.” was all he responded. He had no idea of what to make of this situation yet, he had better be careful.

“Yuuri has come to me to deal with the situation you have put him into and I am here to advise you to stay away from him as well as Mr. Nikiforov. After this morning's events I have filed for a restraining order against you for my client. You are not to be seen at any location Yuuri might be. The ice rink also has filed an order against you and you will no longer be able to access the rink at any given time.” Yelena said sweetly.

Zachary swallowed. So this pretty young thing was indeed a lawyer. But she couldn’t be very good, she couldn’t have any experience. He didn’t think she could be more than 23 or 24, maybe she was a law student playing lawyer or having an internship and this was an errand for her boss. He smiled, he would get her on his side in no time.

“Oh? But I just wanted to see my husband. I am missing him so much.” Zachary drawled, watching Yelena’s reaction. 

Yelena didn’t give anything away of what she thought of this man, however she did roll her eyes internally. He sure was a piece of work.

“But shouldn’t a pretty young thing like you be not at home being nice and good for a lucky husband?” Zachary said.

“Mr. Miller, what I do or don’t do, isn’t any of your concern. I am here to advise you of these changes and also to deliver an eviction order. You are to move out of Yuuri’s house as soon as you are released from here. You can take what you want and leave the premises.”

Zachary’s eyes went wide. Yuuri was throwing him out? He didn’t know where to go or what was going on now. Did that mean he had lost all hold on Yuuri? Was that why his bank cards were not working? Did Yuuri actually have them freeze the accounts? A cold feeling ran down his spine and his stomach twisted.

“I will need time to find a new place. I don’t have anywhere to go.” he had to think about it.

“My client has said you can take anything you want from the house. You will be escorted in and have two hours to get what you need. After that you can not return to the house. You had better start thinking of what you want to take.” Yelena smiled her sweet smile again.

“Oh, and before I forget. Yuuri is filing for divorce. You may want to contact a lawyer, the papers will be delivered to you shortly.” Yelena said as she was heading to the door, knocking to let a guard know that she was done and leaving the premises.

“Have a good day, sir.” she chirped and waved as she stepped out of the room.

-

After being led back to his cell Zachary was deep in thought. The situation wasn’t looking good for him. He needed a place. But the only place he could come up with was his mother’s house. He could store some items there, but not many. He definitely wanted his computer and anything that might be valuable and could be sold. Maybe Yuuri’s medals and stuff since they were still at the house. He smirked. Yuuri would still make him some money. He could deal with this. He still had control over the situation.

Zachary laid down on the small bed and let his thoughts stray.

-

“Hello?” Yuuri answered his phone.

“Yuuri, good morning. This is Leo De La Iglesias.”

“Oh, hello Leo.” Yuuri said, motioning for Viktor to come closer. “I’m putting you on speaker. Viktor is right here with me. Is that ok?”

“Of course,” Leo said, waiting for the background noise to change “I’m calling to ask you a favor, Yuuri. I know you are due to leave later on today. Is there any way you could let us into the house. Just to take some pictures and look around to see if there’s any evidence regarding the case? It would just be me and two other officers. No official search warrant or anything. But if you are ok with this, it wouldn’t be a problem, since it is your house.” Leo paused.

Yuuri looked at Viktor. Wondering if they should use that opportunity as well to get some of his stuff out of the house. He would be protected with the officers being there and Zachary being in jail for now. Viktor nodded, while pulling his phone out to see if Yelena would be available as well. 

“Yes, when do you want to meet?” Yuuri asked.

“Can you come to the house now?”

“Sure. See you in a bit. We are at the rink right now.”

“See you.” Leo hung up.

“Yelena just texted back. She said it’s a good opportunity as well. And to take everything you want from the house.” Viktor said, waving Celestino over to them. 

“We have to go, Celestino. The police just called, asking if Yuuri can let them into the house to look around. Our lawyer will be there as well.” Celestino nodded.

Chris noticed that Yuuri was sitting down to unlace his skates and stopped at their side to check what’s going on.

Phichit already had tears in his eyes as he slowly made his way over to the boards where Viktor and Yuuri were chatting with Chris.

“I know we will see you again soon, but I hate the thought of you being so far away. Promise me you will message to make sure you are ok?” The Thai man asked as he approached and hugged his best friend hard.

Yuuri nodded as he was squeezed in his arms, hugging him back just as tightly, “I’ll be ok Peach,” he laughed, “I have Viktor to look after me!”

Chris laughed, “Are you sure about that? He’s more likely to just get you into more trouble!” 

The Russian pouted and pretended to look hurt that his best friend could say such a thing, “Chriiiis…” he whined, “That’s not fair…”

All four collapsed into giggles. Yes it would be hard not to be around each other, but it had to be done.

“Just remember, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” the Swiss man teased the now blushing younger man, Viktor just scoffed and raised a perfect silver eyebrow.

“Well, that gives us plenty of scope to misbehave then…”

Before the conversation could go downhill any further, they were advised that if they didn’t get going, they would not have time to collect Yuuri’s belongings from the house before they had to get to the airport for check-in. Hugging each other again, Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the locker room to collect the items they had left there over countless training sessions that they needed to take to Japan with them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Viktor to his old marital home and is shocked by what he finds. Yelena and the team get to work. Needing to eat before their flight, Yuuri chooses somewhere a little different for them to go for lunch, Viktor is not impressed....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Zachary's downfall continues....
> 
> We hope that you are still enjoying the story, we are about a third of the way through now!
> 
> thank you for reading and commenting, you are all awesome!

Yuuri and Viktor arrived at Yuuri’s house. Viktor looked around, he hadn’t been here before. It was a nice house in a good neighborhood, he was curious as to what it was like inside.

Leo was waiting for them already outside the front door with Yelena and two more officers. As they approached the house Viktor noticed Yuuri trembling, it must be hard to be back here for the younger man.

“Hi Yuuri, thank you for doing this for us today. It is so much easier when we just need a look around.” Leo said in greeting.

Shakily Yuuri took the offered hand in greeting. “I-It’s n-not easy to be here, but I know it’s the best option I have to get my personal items from the house.”

Viktor put his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, rubbing circles with his thumb, Yuuri leaned gratefully into the touch.

“Then let’s get this over with as quickly as possible.” Leo suggested.

Yuuri pulled his keys out and took a deep breath. The door opened and Yuuri gasped, the house was a mess. Wine glasses, whiskey glasses and take out containers everywhere. Even some carelessly thrown clothes were in a heap in the living room. 

What had happened? 

Zachary always liked everything in order. But apparently it was Yuuri’s job to keep it neat and clean on top of bringing the money in. How could he have fallen for that for so long? He started to rethink his life choices as he walked deeper into the house.

“Yuuri, where is Zachary’s computer?” Leo asked and Yuuri pointed to an office on the left.

“That’s his office. He did all his writing and learning lines in there.” Leo nodded and headed towards the office while the other two officer’s looked around and took pictures.

Viktor approached Yuuri, talking softly to lessen the stress his beloved was feeling. “Is there anything you want to take? Maybe some more clothes or pictures?”

Yuuri led Viktor to the bedroom. His hands shaking even more as he opened the door, he had only bad memories in this room. Wanting to make it quick, he went straight to the closet and opened the doors, revealing a side of stylish clothes and a side of the closet that appeared to contain all second hand clothes or older at the least. 

The Japanese skater pulled out an old suitcase and a beaten up bag.

Viktor watched, brows furrowing. It was becoming clear now what had happened at the clothing store, Yuuri really wasn’t allowed to wear nice clothing.

“Do you really want to take anything from this closet?” Viktor asked, idly picking through the clothes on wooden hangers.

“Just my Mizuno clothing and my JSF jacket for banquets.” Yuuri looked at the rest, realizing that he really didn’t want to wear any of his old clothing anymore. The new clothes he had gotten from Viktor were so much softer and so much better in absorbing sweat during training.

Viktor nodded, turning to look at the plain room. Nothing showed that Yuuri had been living here, the walls had framed theater posters showing Zachary and there were a few trinkets on top of the dresser which were obviously props as well.

Turning back to the closet he saw that Yuuri was crawling deep into the back corner of the closet, pulling out a medium sized box. 

“I-I want t-to take this box, if that’s ok with you.” Yuuri shily asked. 

“Of course, love, anything you want. We can store it at my apartment and have someone ship everything when we decide where to live.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

Yuuri was relieved, he could take his precious collection of notes and diaries and medals with him.

Looking around he nodded to himself. That was all he wanted from this room.

He went to the bathroom next, pulling the empty suitcase behind him, while Viktor carried the bag and the box with his medals and diaries, following Yuuri to the bathroom.

An array of high end skin care products greeted them. Viktor’s eyebrows raised, did Zachary actually spend money on that?

Yuuri looked around, and grabbed only his Dollar Shave Club shaving set. He had received a shipment just before the latest fall out. He liked the products and wanted to take them with him.

Remembering that he needed to cancel the subscription for now since he was going back to Japan, he pulled his phone out and opened the app to cancel everything.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked as he watched the younger man tapping on his screen.

“Just cancelling my subscription.” Yuuri answered, stunning the Russian.

“What subscription?” he asked, totally confused. 

“My Dollar Shave Club subscription.” Yuuri replied as if that was explanation enough, Viktor filed that information away for later. He had no idea what Yuuri was talking about.

Yuuri grabbed the items he wanted, and put them into the bag. Heading to the kitchen next, totally avoiding Zachary’s office.

There he grabbed some teas, obviously sent from Japan and several sets of chopsticks, but nothing else. “Those were sent by my parents.” Yuuri sheepishly explained.

“You don’t have to explain why you want to take any of the items. I’m good with whatever you would like to keep.” Viktor put the box he was holding on the counter and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, relieved that he was allowed to keep these items. Bathing in the warmth of the hug he thought about if there was anything else he wanted to keep, but he couldn’t think of anything.

Realizing that there was nothing else left, he decided to put the few items into the box on the counter, making sure that Viktor didn’t see the contents of the box. There besides his medals were the few leftover bits of memorabilia he had of his Viktor collection. He really hoped that Viktor wouldn’t notice that, blushing he closed the box.

Viktor got the keys of the SUV and brought the bag and box to the car, Yuuri followed and took a deep breath as he got outside the house. 

“Love? Are you ok?” Viktor asked concerned.

“Yeah, I am ok now. I don’t think I can’t go back inside.” Yuuri shivered. “Do you think it would be ok for me to stay out here?”

“Ok. Let me check with Leo and Yelena to see how much longer they will need.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and headed back inside.

-

Inside the house Leo was standing in the middle of the messy office that belonged to the American, the rubbish strewn around in there made his stomach curl, it was a pigsty. Books and papers were strewn everywhere, it was clear that Yuuri hadn’t been allowed in here to clean.

As he sat down carefully at the desk he gagged as he noticed piles of what looked like toenail clippings which had fallen behind and next to furniture and screens. It would appear that the man had clipped his toes in here and just left the clippings to lay where they fell, that was beyond disgusting. Looking over at Yelena and Viktor leaning on the door frame he grimaced, “How on earth did Yuuri stay married to Zachary for so long, his personal habits leave a lot to be desired…” 

Viktor nodded and pointed to a pile of rubbish next to the overflowing bin, “It would appear that he had a bit of a problem with painkillers as well, have you seen that lot?”

Leo looked down and carefully lifted a couple of value sized bottles of ibuprofen, tylenol and aleve, noting where they were so he could replace them in the same place, not that he was convinced Zachary would notice his rubbish moving, but they had to be careful. “Damn, there are a lot of bottles here, it’s all over the counter stuff, but in these quantities it would appear that our actor friend is addicted to them… combined with the amount of alcohol he seems to drink, I think we have a man with a real problem here.”

Yelena nodded as she entered the space and looked at the bookshelves, “Can we add a porn habit too to the list,” she commented, indicating to where she was looking. Viktor glanced over and balked at some of the books on the shelf, he was a broad minded man, but even he found a lot of the books repulsive. Voyeurism and Asian women seemed to be this man’s main thing, that fitted in with what Yuuri had confessed to him before.

Leo shook his head, “If he has books like this out in the open, I wonder what we will find on here,” he indicated to the computer that was surrounded by old takeaway boxes, dirty glasses and tissues that the officer had absolutely no intention of touching. He felt like he would need to have a shower as soon as he left this house and he shuddered visibly.

Reaching into his pocket, he removed the flash drive and held it up, showing it to the others in the room, “So, this little beauty will let us see what our Mr Miller is viewing for his personal pleasure, yes?”

Yelena nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse. She dialed John’s number. “Hey, we are ready to insert the drive. Can you please tell us what to do?”

_ “Start up the computer and go to show all devices. Let me know when you see it.” _

“OK.” Leo hit the start button and noticed how sticky it was. He had to resist wiping his hand on his pants.

“I see the devices now. What’s next?”

_ “Click on the one which shows “John’s drive” and open it. There’s only one program on there. Open it and click on ‘save and run’.” _

“It’s running now.” Leo confirmed what John had already known due to the clicks he heard and the whirring of the computer indicating a program was loading. Apparently it was an older computer. This suited John just fine, older computers were easier to manipulate.

_ “Ok. Let me know when it shows that everything is running.” _ Clicking noises and obvious typing was heard through the speakers.

“It seems to be running now?” Leo said. 

Suddenly the mouse was moving on the screen in front of him even though he wasn’t touching it.

_ “I’m in. Let me do my magic. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” _

“Do we need to stick around for that?” Leo asked. 

_ “No it’s fine. Was the computer completely turned off when you got there?” _

“Yes, it was powered down. And Zachary is going to be in jail for another…” Leo looked at this watch “45 hours give or take.”

_ “That will give me enough time to go through everything. And I won’t need to access afterwards, unless we have reason too. Thanks to you both.” _

Saying their goodbyes, Yelena hung up the phone. She just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

“This was disgusting.” she said as they stepped onto the front porch. “I’m glad I won’t have to return.”

Leo followed them both out. “The others will take real quick pictures of the office and then we are done here.”

Yuuri came up to the porch, pulling the key to the house off his keychain and handing it to Yelena. “Please take care of everything. I suggest changing locks after the eviction is complete. I don’t think he would actually stay away and maybe escort him when he’s retrieving his stuff?”

“No worries, Yuuri. This isn’t my first rodeo. We will have a few officers with us, won’t we Leo?” Leo nodded.

“He’s gonna get a one time access to the house to retrieve what he wants and that’s it. No coming back.”

Yuuri nodded and turned to Viktor. “Let’s go. I don’t want to ever come back here.”

Viktor took his hand and brought him to the car. Looking in the back he couldn’t believe that Yuuri’s entire life had fitted into an old duffle bag used for skating and a medium sized box. Yuuri had a decent income and it was weird to see that he didn’t really own anything at all, besides what was in the house. It was to be expected and he didn’t want the memories of that to carry over to his new life.

He got into the driver's seat and reached over the console to put his hand over Yuuri’s as he started the car. It would be good to move to Japan, even though Viktor was nervous of meeting Yuuri’s parents. What did they know? How much did they know? And especially what would they think about him? He squeezed Yuuri’s hand before pulling it back to drive them back to his apartment.

It was time to get ready to go to the airport and they needed to eat before they left, plus Viktor really wanted to take a shower and change clothes after being in that house. He probably should just discard the items he had been wearing including the shoes and have Yelena get someone to detail his car while they were gone.

“What would you like for lunch, Yuuri?” 

“Um… I-I d-don’t know?” Yuuri was confused. He still had to get used to being able to choose what and where to eat. Thinking about it he decided he would really like to have one more White Castle Burger before leaving for Japan.

“W-Would it be ok if we go to White Castle?” Yuuri asked quietly.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Very well, but you’ll have to train extra hard when we get to Japan.” he teased the younger man, Yuuri blushed.

“Of course,  _ coach _ .” he giggled.

-

Making their way to the counter, Viktor looked up at the menu, it all looked very greasy and incredibly unhealthy. He chose a chicken breast slider and ordered a diet coke, at least that had to be vaguely less greasy. He muffled a chuckle as the younger man ordered the most fattening thing on the menu, a double cheese slider combo with loaded fries and a side of fried pickles as well as mozzarella sticks and a soda… yes, he would be putting his new student through his paces to burn that lot off!

Orders placed, Viktor followed the younger man to the fountain to get their drinks and then to the booth. The Russian was wondering if he should sit next to him or opposite. He decided on opposite as that way he could gaze at his beloved and attempt to initiate footsie under the table. Yuuri blushed as he felt the older man’s feet entangling with his as they chatted about everything and nothing, desperate to get rid of the memories of the day.

“Did you ever go in Zachary’s office?” Viktor asked as his now shoeless foot rubbed over Yuuri’s ankles and sneaked up under his trouser leg.

The red flush and dropped gaze shocked the older man as he watched Yuuri fall apart a little bit in front of him. “Y-Yes.. T-That was w-where…” he couldn’t finish his answer as tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision.

Viktor reached out and grabbed his hand, almost knocking over their drinks in his haste to apologise. “Oh my Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I should have realised, please forgive me?” The Asian man nodded, concentrating on the feel of the other man’s hands on his skin and toes tracing patterns on his foot and ankles to stop the shakes that he could feel threatening to break free.

The older man was about to slide round to comfort his beloved when the waiter appeared with their food, placing a tray piled full of food in front of Yuuri that even made him chuckle, “Y-You will be working me hard…” he grinned, glad of the chance to change the subject. 

Poking his food with his finger, Viktor snorted softly, even the chicken was deep fried… he feared for his flawless complexion after eating this, whatever it was!

Yuuri dug in, grabbing item after item out of the greasy containers and moaned around each bite. If the grease hadn’t been dripping off his lips Viktor would have thought it to be very sensual. 

“I… haven’t… been… allowed…” Yuuri said between bites “to… eat… any… of… this…in... forever.”

It clicked then for Viktor. This was a rebellious meal for Yuuri, he knew that the skater usually watched what he was eating, but apparently he wasn’t allowed to eat what he actually liked or wanted for a while, he smiled.

“OK. One cheat day a week, but you have to stick to approved items for the rest of the time. Deal?” Yuuri nodded while stuffing another cheese stick into his mouth.

“Deal.” Yuuri smiled with his cheeks expanding like a chipmunk. Viktor couldn’t help it and laughed.

“Adorable.” he half whispered to himself, and Yuuri blushed.

Viktor would eat more of this horrendous stuff they apparently called food if he could see Yuuri smile and make noises like that, especially as he seemed to be so happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena and Leo leave the house and start working on the case. Viktor and Yuuri make their way to the airport where Eros Yuuri makes a very brief appearance! Zachary is released from jail and has his allocated 2 hours to collect his belongings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way to Japan!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, we love to hear from you!

After leaving the house, Yelena headed home first, she needed a shower, it was so disgusting what she had seen. Shooting off a text to her team she let them know that she would be working from her home office for the rest of the day.

Cleaned up and feeling better she settled with her laptop on her bed. She had to respond to Mizuno and explain to them what was happening. She sighed, this was the horrible part of the defamation.

Cracking her hands and wiggling her fingers she took a deep breath, letting her magic with words go to work. Yuuri would not lose his main sponsor on her watch.

-

Leo headed home from the house, he also needed a shower. It was unbearable what he had seen in the house. He definitely was glad that Yuuri was out of there and knew he would do everything in his power to stop that man from ever laying a hand on the skater again. 

He was also relieved knowing that Yuuri would be leaving the country soon and putting thousands of miles between his abuser and himself. Viktor was a good man, he knew enough about the man from Guang-Hong. He always kept up with skating and the different competitions and standings. A soft smile crossed his features as he thought about his boyfriend.

-

Viktor and Yuuri headed home. When Yuuri complained about feeling stuffed and full to the brim, the older man just laughed. Yuuri had finished every single item he had ordered and he could just imagine how this would feel in his stomach after years of not being allowed to eat any of these calorie bombs.

When they arrived at the apartment, Viktor walked straight to the bar in the living room, immediately prepping a whiskey and handing it to Yuuri.

“I-I don’t want to drink?” Yuuri said, staring as Viktor chuckled.

“It’s just for digesting all that grease. It’ll take the fullness out and will help your stomach to break down the fat.”

“Oh.” 

Yuuri swirled the drink in his hand, admiring the amber fluid and oaky smell. This was definitely a different quality than the stuff Zach always drank. Carefully taking a sip, expecting the burn of cheap whiskey, he was surprised at how easily and smooth this one went down. 

Taking another sip he smiled. He could get to like drinking this kind of whiskey. It relaxed him and made him sleepy, but he knew he couldn’t allow himself to sleep before they got settled on the plane to Japan.

 _Japan…_

He would see his parents in less than a day. He couldn’t wait, he hadn’t seen them since the delayed honeymoon that Zachary and he had spent at the onsen. It would be weird to be back after all this time with a different man at his side. 

He blushed in embarrassment. What would his parents think of him? Every time he came home he was with someone else, that wouldn’t be good, it couldn’t. Yuuri felt the walls start to close in on him, it was all too much. His breaths began getting shorter and shorter as the familiar feeling of a panic attack began to bloom in his body.

“Yuuri?” 

He faintly heard a voice calling to him from far away. 

“YUURI?” 

The sound slowly filtered through the fuzz in his mind before he felt a hand on his hand. Blue oceans in front of him. Oh, Viktor. He looked concerned.

“V-Viktor...?” 

A whisper, more like a sigh escaped from his mouth.

“Are you ok? What can I do?” Viktor asked, worry clear in his tone of voice.

“I’ll be fine, honestly, just give me a minute.”

Yuuri took several deep and slow breaths, feeling his mind calming down again, the touch of Viktor’s hand grounding him. 

He would be ok, he just had to get his mind settled again. Yuuri kept taking deep slow breaths and squeezing Viktor’s hand, hopefully reassuring the Russian that he didn’t need to worry.

“Yuuri, I'm sorry, but it’s time to leave. We have to get to the airport. Our cab is outside waiting.” Yuuri looked up, a small smile grazing his features.

“I’m nervous” he said quietly. “I haven’t been back home since my honeymoon.” he admitted. Desperately hoping that Viktor would catch on to this train of thought.

“It will be ok, love. I am your coach after all. It’s different.” Viktor replied, trying to settle his nerves.

Yuuri chuckled. 

Suddenly his face went pale. _OH NO…_ he really hoped that Mari had removed all the posters that he had left in his room by now. Viktor _really_ shouldn’t see those. He remembered how disgusted Zachary was at seeing them. He had tried to brush it off with him, explaining about the room being his teenage room. That it hadn’t been redecorated since he had left for Detroit at 18. However his husband had not been impressed.

Pulling his phone out he shot a quick text to Mari, hoping she wouldn’t be mean and leave them all up. Viktor knew that Yuuri had always admired his skating, it was obvious in the way he skated, however it was something else entirely to see all the posters covering every available surface in his room. Especially the special edition model shot with Viktor shirtless and pants opened leaning back against a wall pinned right above his bed on the ceiling...

Grabbing all their luggage and the special carrier for Makka they headed to the waiting cab and went to the airport. Makka jumping around in excitement until they arrived at the airport and she suddenly tucked her tail between her legs and whined.

Apparently she knew what an airport meant. 

Trodding over to her owner she hung her head waiting as the Russian pulled the meds out of his pocket and gave it to her as well as a treat. She took both without complaint, but was clearly not happy. Viktor cooed at her lovingly to get into the crate and she followed his commands easily. Huffing loudly as she lay down in the crate and got as comfortable as she could whilst the crate was loaded on the band to take her into the special cargo area in the plane.

Yuuri was so impressed. Makka was amazing, he hoped she would be alright.

Making their way back from seeing Makka off they were approached by a tall blonde haired female dressed in an immaculate uniform.

“Welcome Mr. Nikiforov. We are glad you are traveling with us again.” The attendant said with a wide smile. “The first class lounge is right this way. Please make yourselves comfortable until boarding.”

Yuuri gasped. Viktor had bought them first class tickets all the way to Japan? Yuuri had never traveled in first class. It was so expensive for such a long flight and he trailed behind Viktor like Makka had done previously, stunned by the revelation that he would have a whole big seat and comfort on his way to Japan.

Entering the first class lounge, Yuuri was amazed by the food and drinks laid out on one side of the room and the comfy looking leather chairs and couches strewn about the area in small intimate clusters. It looked more like a high end piano bar than an airport lounge in his opinion.

Viktor headed straight to the buffet laid out and grabbed some fruits, cheese and cold cut meats and a glass of champagne. Yuuri looked at him, but Viktor just shrugged his shoulders and handed him a glass too.

“I didn’t eat.” He just said as he saw Yuuri’s incredulous look. They had had lunch just over two hours ago. “I took one bite of that slider and knew I couldn’t finish it.” He smiled sheepishly, Yuuri blushed embarrassed. 

“Don’t feel bad, Yuuri. I was distracted by watching you eat.” He quickly told his beloved, smiling at the memory of Yuuri looking like a happy chipmunk.

They got comfortable in a corner of the room, Viktor sitting a little closer than was socially acceptable in public. The younger man flicked his eyes sideways with a puzzled look on his face, eyes widening as the Russian winked at him. “In fact,” he whispered, laying a hand on Yuuri’s knee, “I was more distracted by the noises you were making. Tell me, do you always sound like that when you have something good in your mouth…”

Yuuri nearly choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering as he flushed bright red, did the man sitting next to him _really_ mean what that sounded like he meant? Staring at him, it was clear that, yes, he did mean it. Viktor lent closer and breathed heavily in the younger man’s ear, “Hopefully, one day I’ll find out, my Yuuri... “ he finished and kissed his cheek, humming in pleasure at his beloved as he swallowed hard and crossed his legs.

 _I’m not going to let him get away with that,_ Yuuri thought, _I have been waiting for a moment like this…_ Pushing his hair back off his face, he shuffled forward in his seat, gripping the older man by the jaw and licked along his bottom lip, “Oh don’t you worry darling, I’ll have you _begging_ for me by the time I’ve finished with you...” he breathed, kissing his mouth and winking before standing and walking back to the buffet to collect another two glasses of champagne, returning to offer one to the speechless silver haired man. Viktor just sat and stared, his mouth gaping slightly. _Was that really his Yuuri?_

After a while they heard their flight being called, Viktor leading a slightly sheepish feeling Yuuri towards their gate. Being a first class passenger meant they could board early and get settled way before the other passengers would board. Only single parents with small children and handicapped passengers boarded before them.

They were led to their seats and handed the care packages from the flight attended. “My name is Aika and I will be at your service during this flight. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call for me. Would you like a drink while we are waiting for the other passengers to board, sirs?”

“Champagne, please.” Viktor smiled at Aika while taking the packages held out to them. 

Yuuri looked around in amazement. The chairs were plush leather, a good distance between each aisle of chairs, and only two per row. There would be no climbing over other passengers when he needed to go to the bathroom or stretch his legs. There were several settings for his seat. He felt giddy and couldn’t wait for the flight to start to play with the settings to see how far back he could lean, maybe he actually could sleep on this flight.

Viktor settled them in with the air of normalcy around him, unpacking socks, sleep masks, blankets and pillows from their packages as well as toiletries to freshen up before the flight landed in Tokyo. He knew Viktor had a lot of sponsorships and money, but he didn’t think that he could afford this kind of lifestyle as a figure skater. He never had checked into Viktor’s background behind skating and the Russian never mentioned his family in interviews.

Aika came back with their champagne and then excused herself to help the other attendants to settle the economy passengers for the flight.

“Are you excited to go home, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked. 

“Yes, and a bit scared. I don’t know how much my parents know of what happened. I know that Mari has a lot of questions, but she has let me get away with it for now.” Yuuri responded.

“You know, you should probably see a therapist while we are there. It might help to talk about it all in your language and not in a secondary language. I know that I sometimes don’t know exactly how to express myself or convey a part of an emotion when speaking in English or French.” Yuuri nodded, he knew what Viktor was referring too. Sometimes the words were not the same in English for him, there were not enough nuances in their common language. 

“You might be right. But first, let's get through this flight and meet my parents. I definitely will think about it.”

-

The flight was uneventful. Yuuri actually slept through most of it and felt energized by the time breakfast was served on the plane before landing in Tokyo. They had a small layover before their flight to Fukuoka and their final leg of travel by train.

-

Zachary sighed as he waited to be collected for his release, they couldn’t hold him for any longer now, his forty eight hours were up. Now it was time to go and retrieve his computer, his personal belongings and begin doing some research on the Russian bastard. He had spent the last few hours planning what he was going to do to get him away from his husband. Even if Yuuri was filing for divorce, that could be stopped, if need be they would just get married again once he had him back under control. He smiled, the grin looking evil and threatening on his scheming face.

The jingling of keys alerted him, he stood and approached the door as the officer unlocked the cell and let him out. Following him along the corridor towards the front desk, he could make out the short blonde waiting for him, he sneered, there was still time for him to get one over on her too.

Paperwork completed and his personal effects back in his possession, he turned on his phone and waited for his notifications, totally ignoring Yelena.

“Mr Miller?” she said, her voice quiet but professional. When he finally deemed to look at her, she smiled, “It’s time to go and collect your belongings, please remember you only have two hours to take anything you want or need.”

In the car he opened up google and searched for Viktor Nikiforov, bookmarking pages that he thought would contain useful information. He couldn’t believe just how much there was about the Russian online. He scowled as he remembered his and Yuuri’s honeymoon, having to sleep in that room that had pictures of the effeminate looking man everywhere. 

Just before they reached the house, something interesting caught his eye. According to the article he was looking at, the man came from a very wealthy high society family in Russia, the magazine titling him number 1 in a piece about eligible bachelors. The man was loaded… No wonder Yuuri was hanging around him, not only was he a pathetic groupie, he was obviously a gold digger to boot. It was just as well he had devised a plan to expose his money grabbing whore of a husband…

Unlocking the front door, he stepped into the house. He was going to miss living here, being king of his own castle. His mother hadn’t been too pleased about taking her son back in, but she could hardly refuse her own flesh and blood.

As he made his way through the house, being tailed by the officers who had driven him there and Yelena, he was confused to see Yuuri’s old battered suitcase abandoned in the kitchen, why had he been here? Walking around the house he couldn’t see anything missing, maybe he had come to take his stuff and then realised that nothing in the house actually belonged to him.

He made a beeline for his office, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his computer. That was the thing he had been most worried about while he was locked up. That someone would come in and take the machine, he was confident that everything was hidden well enough. His ego was big enough not to even consider that anyone would actually hack his machine.

Once everything was loaded into his car, Yelena stepped up to him and held her hand out. “Key, please.” She smiled politely at him. 

Scowling, Zachary pulled his keychain up and pulled his house key off it. He didn’t care, because he still had a duplicate key in his car. He would be back once all of them had left, he would be back later that night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor arrive in Japan. Viktor meets Yuuri's parents and the pair gets settled into Yu-Topia. Yelena foils Zachary's scheme which leads him to upping his attack on his estranged husband. Viktor receives an unsettling phone call which leads to a train of thought that distresses him greatly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We LOVE Yuuri's parents!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos!

“YUUUUUURRRRIIII!”

The Japanese man groaned, Minako… He was so nervous and simply wanted to get home, introduce Viktor and Makka to his parents and head for the onsen. He wanted a long, long soak.

“So, who is this?” Minako asked, looking Viktor up and down as he smiled politely at her. “You look like that bloke that Yuuri used to drool over on the television, but I can’t imagine why Viktor Nikiforov would be here with little Yuuri…”

The dark haired man buried his face in his hands, he was mortified. Beside him he heard Viktor’s gentle chuckle, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name. Mine is Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov. Please tell me more about little Yuuri drooling over me on the screen, I’m intrigued…”

Minako stood stock still, eyes open wide and mouth hanging loose,  _ VIKTOR?!  _ No way! She looked from Yuuri, who was still hiding, to the tall and slightly smirking silver haired man. Why was Viktor Nikiforov here with him?

“Let me explain, Yuuri has had to come home as his husband has been mistreating him. I have forfeited my place in the competition this year to coach Yuuri as I think he has the potential to be a champion. This beautiful creature, “ he indicated to the standard poodle sitting politely at his feet, “is Makka, my dog.”

Nodding, not knowing what to say next, Minako picked up one of the suitcases and stepped to one side, “Erm, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov, let's get you and Yuuri back to Yu-Topia…”

-

“I can’t believe you said that” Yuuri hissed as he sat next to Minako in the front of the car, Viktor and Makka squashed in the back with their luggage, “you told Viktor that I drooled over him!” 

“Well, you did!” she hissed back, “We all had to put up with you daydreaming and talking about him non-stop for years. Have you told him about your room…?”

“Excuse me,” Viktor interrupted them, “I don’t mean to be rude, but please can you speak in English? I heard my name and I would like to know what you are saying about me…”

Yuuri blushed, unaware that he had automatically slipped into Japanese without thinking, “S-Sorry,” he stuttered, “I was just saying that I was excited that you were here with me and going to be my coach,” he glared sideways at the smirking Asian woman, daring her to correct him. Viktor hummed like he didn’t believe a word of what his beloved had said, but let it go, he would find out later what he had actually said, he had his ways…

-

Viktor enjoyed the short-ish journey a lot, gazing out of the window instantly falling in love with the Japanese countryside and towns, he felt that he was going to be very happy here.

“Is that a CASTLE!” he exclaimed as they got nearer to Yuuri’s home. Yuuri giggled, the older man sounded like a small boy. 

“It’s where the ninja live,” he replied, laughing loudly at the shriek that came from the back of the car, causing Makka to boof. 

“NINJA’S? CASTLE!” the Russian replied, pressing his face to the window, “WOW!”

Minako shook her head, now she had two idiot men to contend with.

A few minutes later they arrived at Yu-Topia. The two skaters grabbed for their luggage and Viktor followed Yuuri into the traditional style Inn. Yuuri toed his shoes off and put them up. Viktor followed suit not knowing if that was just because he was at home or if that was a tradition. The Russian knew he would have to spend some time researching Japanese traditions as to not make a fool of himself. He knew how to use chopsticks, but that was about the extent of his knowledge.

A middle aged woman showed up, smiling brightly. Viktor knew instantly who she was, her smile was the same as his Yuuri’s. Bright, twinkling eyes looking knowingly at the two of them.

“Hi mom.” Yuuri said quietly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been home in such a long time.”

“No worries, you are here now.” She waved off his comment dismissively before wrapping Yuuri into her arms and he reacted a second later. It was like a dam was broken and he started to cry, sobbing into his mom’s shoulders. 

Minako looked at Viktor with a raised eyebrow. Viktor tried to relay to her that they would talk later. Hiroko saw this exchange and subtly nodded as she hugged her son tightly. Slowly the younger man’s sobs began to stop.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Yuuri sniffled. “I didn’t mean to cry.”

“No worries, you are home now. Tell me, is this beautiful foreigner with you who I think he is?” 

Yuuri cheeks reddened, glad their exchange had happened in Japanese. He turned fully around, switching to English for introductions.

“Mom, this is Viktor Nikiforov, m-my… m-my…” Yuuri stammered, not knowing what exactly they were as although they had talked about their relationship, nothing was really official. 

“Coach and boyfriend.” Viktor announced with a bright smile. Yuuri’s head jerked up, eyes searching Viktor’s face as the silver haired man simply winked at him.

“Oh?” Hiroko turned to Yuuri. “I guess we are not up to date on your life, Yuuri.” She started moving towards the family dining room. “First things first, let’s get something to eat into the both of you, then we can talk.”

Minako and Viktor followed and were seated, smiling as Hiroko returned with tea and steaming bowls of Katsudon.

“Mom!? I haven’t won anything.” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Of course you have. I think you missed a few winning Katsudon over the years.” She said with a tone which indicated no argument was to be held.

“Katsudon?” Viktor asked. 

“It’s Yuuri’s favorite, but he easily gains weight, so he’s only allowed to eat it when he’s won something.” Minako leaned over and explained.

Viktor imitated Yuuri in collecting his first bite. “VKUSNO!” he exclaimed as the flavors exploded on his tongue. It was heavenly, but he could tell that this meal had a lot of calories. However in his opinion, it was certainly worth it.

-

While they were eating, Yuuri introduced Viktor to Mari and Toshiya as well when they both arrived at the table for food.

Once everyone had finished their meal they talked, Yuuri and Viktor catching everyone up on what had happened. Hiroko had silent tears streaming down her face as they finished, Toshiya getting up once to grab a few bottles of sake and cups.

Eyes filling with tears of his own, the Russian stared at Yuuri’s parents, “Y-You have to understand, Yuuri didn’t leave Zachary for me. Our relationship has really only just happened, initially we were just friends. I was trying to help Yuuri get away from Zachary once I knew that he had been emotionally and financially abusing him.”

“We knew he wasn’t good for you.” Hiroko sighed. “He had a strange vibe to him, but we hoped we were wrong, you seemed so much in love.” 

Toshiya nodded in agreement with his wife. “We never liked the arrogant man anyway, you have our blessing. Maybe since you are now dating the man you have been talking non-stop about since you were big enough to skate, we can all breathe a sigh of relief!”

The stunned silence was broken by Toshiya laughing and clapping Viktor on the shoulder, “Welcome to the family!”

Mari joined in with the laughter before her face turned serious again, “I must confess I already knew. I hadn’t shown mum and dad the email I got from Zachary as I wanted to speak to you about it first…” she shrugged, “I guessed a long time ago, but I didn’t know how to help you to get free,” she crossed the room and gave her brother a huge hug, “I’m sorry, little bro, I should have done something. But each time I asked if you were ok, you brushed my comments aside and made excuses for the way that bastard was treating you.”

Yuuri returned the hug, “It’s ok, I didn’t know how to ask for help then. I still sometimes think I deserved what he did to me, but Viktor is helping me with that,” he smiled at the silver haired man and squeezed his hand. “Is it ok if we stay here for a while?” he asked shyly, “I can’t go back to Detroit yet, if ever…”

“Of course you can stay here for as long as you want or need.” Both of the parents eyed Viktor and made him squirm in his seat, “Do not treat our baby boy that way, ok?” Viktor swallowed hard and nodded.

“I won’t. I am trying to help where I can to help Yuuri close this chapter of his life.”

Mari smiled a bit, but giving him a warning at the same time. “I’ll be watching you.”

“Thank you everyone” Yuuri said after a while, feeling much happier now his family knew the truth. “Is it ok to go to the onsen now?” 

“Of course, dear.” Hiroko grinned, “Don’t worry about the dishes. You go and get the travel stiffness out of your body and then go to sleep. We will talk more tomorrow.”

“Good night.” the two men called, stretching out aching backs as they stood to make their leave.

“And no sex in the onsen or you will be scrubbing the pools in the morning.” Yuuri’s mom yelled after them, causing Viktor to laugh and Yuuri to blush a deep, deep red.

-

Yelena had a bad feeling about getting the keys handed to her without protest. She watched Zachary get into the car with a sly smile on his face. Yep, she didn’t like that at all, pulling out her phone, she dialed a number. 

“Mikhail, can you come to a house I’m sending you the address too and change all the locks, garage doors and add some window locks as well?..... Thank you. Sending it now… Yes, I’ll stay here.” She hung up the phone and turned to the officers still waiting at the entrance. 

“I’ll have to stay for a while longer, do you mind waiting here with me?” She smiled sweetly at the two young men. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“We are assigned to assist you for today, ma’am.” 

“Great, I’ll order us some lunch. Do you mind cleaning off a surface on the table and maybe wipe down the chairs so we can eat?” 

One of the officers nodded and headed back into the house. He didn’t know what to think. The case was treated with high priority and a lot of secrecy. He had no idea what was really going on, except that Leo was coordinating with other precincts as well. The officer just knew that the shady man he had to follow around was definitely creepy and up to something plus his office was disgusting. He felt relieved when the man had left the property.

Finding some disinfecting wipes he started to clear the dining room table and wiped everything down including three of the chairs. 

Yelena felt like easy food, she ordered some sandwiches, chips, fruit and a couple of sodas for them to share. She was definitely glad that she wouldn’t have to wait on her own. Who knew when Zachary would be back?

The food was delivered within thirty minutes and the three of them sat down for lunch amicably.

A knock on the open door announced a visitor. Turning around she saw Mikhail carrying his tool box and several bags with items that he had just purchased. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, the lunch hour traffic caused a delay in getting what we need and to drive out here.” His Russian accent was obvious, but he spoke in English because of the officers sitting with Yelena.

“Where do you want me to start, mylady?” Mikhail said, almost bowing out of habit, Yelena laughed. 

“Since when are you addressing me with noble titles, Mikhail?”

Mikhail blushed slightly. “I-I guess…” he stammered, “My English isn’t as good as yours?”

“It’s alright.” She waved it off. “Do you have everything we need?” Mikhail nodded.

“Let’s start at the back door and make your round around every downstairs window and we will lock up as we go.” Mikhail nodded again, heading to the back of the house to work as quickly as possible.

After about three hours everything was done and they finally locked up the front door. The two policemen heading back to the precinct after being dismissed by Yelena. Mikhail headed back to Yelena’s house while the pretty Russian woman headed back to the office, she still needed to check on the status of some replies.

-

Yelena hated rush hour traffic especially when there were accidents ahead of her and she was stuck till the traffic cleared. Finally she made it to the office, it was almost dinner time by now, but she needed to work for a bit longer today.

Logging into her computer and pulling up her email she saw that there was a reply from Mizuno to the statement they had sent previously. She opened the email immediately to read it and was pleased to see that Mizuno would not drop Yuuri. They had requested more details after the case had been solved. If any of this got into the news then they would need a more in-depth answer before that, she quickly responded that this could definitely be handled.

She also checked over the first draft of the divorce decree and felt it included everything Yuuri wanted. She forwarded it to him for review and signature, before responding to the original email and thanking Sasha for providing the statement to Mizuno and the work she had put into the divorce decree.

Yelena stretched her hands over her head, she finally could call it a day. Heading out of the office she went straight home. She knew a warm meal would be waiting for her when she got in as she had brought some house staff from Russia with her.

-

Zachary arrived at this mom’s house and parked his car. A knot twisted in his stomach, he never wanted to go back to living here. His mom definitely wouldn’t tolerate anything he did and he wouldn’t be able to watch his precious video’s with her around. He couldn’t risk her finding out about his private pleasures.

He knocked at the door and opened it. “Mom? I’m home.” he called into the house.

“Get your stuff to your room and then make sure to search for a real job and save up money to get back on your feet again.” he heard the sharp response from his mom. 

“Yes, mom. I promise.” he said while bringing in the first load of items.

She had never approved of his choice of career and now it seemed that she was right. She knew that he couldn’t live anywhere right now, as he had no access to any money. He had never thought about saving anything since Yuuri kept getting money left and right for his hopping around the ice. The actor didn’t understand why Yuuri needed so much practice when it always looked like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

But he had to admit that Yuuri did earn a good living with it. He had been able to buy the house with cash and had several bank accounts for different parts of his career. He knew there was more than he had access too, but he didn’t know how much.

Zachary’s personal account was getting smaller far too quickly. He had to make sure not to run out of money, sighing he dropped the last bag onto the bed in his childhood room. 

He had gotten all his clothes, toiletries and his beloved computer. He would go back later after dinner to get some more stuff that the police officers and the lawyer should not see.

-

After dinner he left to go back to his house. Yes, he still called it his house. If Yuuri filed for divorce he would definitely try to get it, he deserved to get something for all the hassle he had put up with from the young man. Parking in the driveway of his home he tried to open the garage doors, but nothing happened, he tried again. Eyebrows scrunching in thought, he got out of the car and walked to the front door, pulling out his spare keys he always had in the car. 

The key didn’t fit. He double checked it. Yep, it was the right key. Getting frustrated, he walked to the back of the house and tried the key to the backdoor, his key to that door didn’t fit either. 

He tried to jiggle the window next to the back door free, but nothing happened and that window had always been easy to open, but not anymore.

He punched the wall in anger. How could they have locked him out of his own home? How  _ dare  _ they do that.

He walked back to his car and left with screeching tires. 

_ Just you wait, Yuuri Katsuki. I am not done with you yet. _

He parked the car and walked into the house, slamming doors in his way to his room.

Grabbing his phone he and checked where he had previously found information about the Russian bastard and looked at it while he booted up his computer to do some more research. 

Reading through a few more articles, Zachary was sure that Viktor was indeed loaded. Smiling evily he opened up Twitter and created a new account.

_ Yuuri Katsuki only is with Viktor Nikiforov coz he has money. #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #figureskating #golddigger _

He tweeted this and logged out of the account, that should do it, he was sure of it.

-

Halfway across the world several phones went off, but were not heard by the owners of said phones.

\- 

Yelena received a call from Russia in the middle of the night, according to the screen it was Viktor’s PR firm and she immediately answered, it couldn’t be good.

“Da!” she said already alerted.

“Of course. I will try as well. Thank you for letting me know.” She hung up after getting a rundown of what had happened, the fandom was going crazy. The tweet from an account with no other tweets could only belong to one person. She dialed another number and waited for an answer.

“John get on your computer and find the source of the tweet. I’m sending you info as soon as I get it from Russia.” Not waiting for a response, she hung up.

Knowing that Viktor had a special ringtone set for her she opted to call him.

“Da?” came a sleepy sounding response.

“Viktor, I’m sorry to call you, but there was a tweet sent out saying that Yuuri is only with you because of the money you have.”

Viktor sat up, sleep falling off him. “What?” he hissed into his phone, scooting out of bed, as so not to wake up the person lying next to him.

He walked quietly downstairs, only humming to acknowledge what he was hearing until he stepped outside of Yu-Topia.

“What do you mean?” Viktor ran his hand through his sleep mussed hair. “That’s not right. Yuuri wouldn’t do that to me.”

“No, I don’t think it’s true either, but I have a feeling I know who would do that.” Yelena said.

“You think it was Zachary? How do we prove it?”

“I’ve got John on it…” Yelena trailed off, hoping that Viktor would understand.

“Of course. Let me know when you find out more, ok?” Viktor knew he couldn’t sleep anymore as he hung up. Walking around to the porch he sat down, he needed to think.

-

The silver haired Russian hated what he was about to do, but, he reasoned, he had to do it.

Very carefully, he began to think about how Yuuri had entered his life and become the centre of his very existence. Analysing every single encounter, had Yuuri shown an interest in his money? Did he even know how rich he was? It wasn’t something that he told people for this very reason, the fact that they might be interested in him for his millions. It was hard enough to meet people who wanted to know Viktor and not the Living Legend. He had discovered that to his shame after a series of one night stands that never went any further than being tagged in boasting stories of how the person concerned had ridden his cock. 

But  _ Yuuri? _

No, the mortification when he had bought the younger man his clothes, the shock at travelling first class, his own way of buying what he needed but as cheaply as possible. Yes, he was careful with his money, but he had been trained to be like that. Zachary had, quite literally beaten it into him. Added to this, Zachary had been stealing from him, so he probably didn’t realise just how much money he should have been earning, that he could afford a very comfortable lifestyle of his own.

If the young man was simply interested in him for his money, they would already be in a full sexual relationship, he knew that of old, real gold diggers gave out very quickly, that’s how they ensnared their victims.

A soft smile graced his lips as he thought about how shyly Yuuri had introduced him to his parents. How the younger man had been very embarrassed when he had brushed away Hiroko and Toshiya’s concerns about where he was going to sleep, saying that he would just share Yuuri’s bed with him.

About how Yuuri always went out of his way to pay for things he could afford, like their coffees, simple lunches, how he had contributed to the cost of the apartment before Viktor had told him to stop it.

No.

Yuuri wasn’t a golddigger. He was with him, whatever their version of ‘with’ was at the moment, he was with him because he loved him as  _ Viktor _ , that he was certain of.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri take their relationship to the next level in the warm water of the onsen... Zachary discovers that life is not all plain sailing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first case of why we needed an E rating....!
> 
> Vitya is not sorry for writing this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! We love your comments and kudos, thank you!

Yuuri awoke suddenly. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, however he was surprised to find out that he was alone. Where was Viktor? Had he done something wrong? Said something in his sleep that had upset the Russian?

Anxiety caused his stomach to churn as he lay staring at the dent in the pillow where the man he adored had been resting. Should he get up? Should he just wait to see if the older man came back?

The younger man lasted another ten minutes in bed before giving up. He either had to find Viktor or vomit and he wasn’t sure which would happen first.

Wrapping a yukata around himself he padded from his room and down the hallway, leaving Makka sleeping in the bedroom.

He had almost given up and was about to go back to his bedroom when he glanced out of the window and saw a very familiar shock of silver hair outside on the porch. Silently he slipped out and crept up behind the older man, not wanting to make him jump as he sat with his head in his hands and his phone on his bare knees.

“Vitya?” he whispered, still not sure if the Russian was outside because of something he had done.

Viktor jumped slightly, his phone slipping off his legs and clattering to the ground. Immediately Yuuri lent down to pick it up, seeing the name and number of the last person who had called the Russian, “I-Is everything o-ok?” he stammered, wondering why Yelena had called so late.

“Love, sit with me a bit, there is something we need to talk about…” Viktor tried to smile reassuringly, but his lips trembled as he patted the step beside him.

The Asian man could hardly move for the fear gripping him.  _ What was Viktor going to say? Was he abandoning him and going back to Russia? Were they over? Had he changed his mind?  _ Yuuri shook as his feelings of worthlessness flooded back over him. Zach had always told him that everything was his fault, now it seemed he was right…

Seeing the torment on his face and knowing the self depreciating monolog that would be filling the younger man’s mind right now, Viktor pulled him onto his lap and pressed kisses to his forehead, “Shhhhh, love, it’s ok, it’s not what you are thinking, honest.” Watery brown eyes stared at him, as a large tear rolled down one cheek, “W-When are you go-going?” 

“ _ What? _ ”

Viktor looked aghast at the beautiful Japanese man.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling, my place is here with you. I love you, you know that. We are going to get through this together.”

Yuuri continued to stare without saying anything.

“Yelena called me because an unknown person, we think probably Zachary, tweeted a spiteful message about you only being with me because I am rich. Calling you a golddigger and hashtagging both our names…” he placed a long finger over the slightly open mouth of his beloved, stopping the words that were threatening to come out.

“Yes, I am rich, ridiculously rich, but I know that you didn’t know that. I know that nothing you have ever done has ever given me even the slightest suspicion that you were only after my money. So please stop those nasty thoughts that are now running around in your mind and kiss me.”

Blushing a very pretty pink, but still feeling a little insecure, Yuuri leaned up and placed an innocent kiss on Viktor’s lips before pulling away.

Smiling the Russian kissed his nose, “Come on, we are going for another soak. I don’t care that it is the early hours of the morning, we both need this, after all we are going to have to make an announcement to the press tomorrow.”

Walking silently through the inn hand in hand, they made their way back out to the private family onsen, disrobed, washed and got into the warm water, Yuuri averting his gaze from the perfectly toned and naked body of the older man as he lowered himself and got settled.

“Love, come here…”

Viktor held out his arms, beckoning the dark haired man to come and sit in front of him.

Shyly Yuuri did as he was being coaxed to do, leaning back against the muscular chest of the Russian, the heat of his skin and the warm water bringing back memories of his dream. He was so glad that he was facing away from the other man, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how red he was right now.

Warm breath ghosted across his ear as Viktor bit gently on his earlobe and shuffled him onto his lap, pressing their bodies tightly together.

“As your coach I am ordering you to relax and let go of all the tension in your body,” he whispered, one hand now resting on the Asian man’s thigh, “and as your soon to be lover, I am going to help you to relax and feel so good…”

Yuuri swallowed hard, his throat dry and his body slightly shaking.  _ Did Viktor mean what he thought he meant? _

Sharp teeth nipped on his neck, already pulling small gasps from his lips as he realised that the Russian’s hard cock was pressing against his ass.  _ Oh god _ . His inner fanboy instantly fainted. Viktor  _ wanted _ him… 

“Oh, my Yuuuuuurrriii…”

Large soft hands slid across his chest, tracing the lines of his abs before pausing over his nipples and teasing them as the warm mouth sucked, licked and kissed his neck and shoulders. He couldn’t hold in the moans that were building in his throat, choosing to bite his knuckles instead to muffle the noise, “Oh no you don’t, I want to hear every delicious sound you make…”, the hand on his abs moved to tug his fingers away from his mouth, “I want to know how good I am making you feel…”

Viktor’s voice sounded husky and low, thrilling the younger man’s senses and sending a spark of electricity shooting down his spine, who knew he could feel so turned on just from kisses and gentle touches?

The hands caressing his chest, slid tantalisingly lower, drawing circles over his stomach. The Asian man blushed, so aware that his body had already eagerly responded to the older man’s advances, his cock hard and solid, poking up from his lap. A high pitched whine echoed in disappointment as the hands stroked and gripped his hips before moving down onto his thighs, totally avoiding the area he was now desperate for the other man to touch.

“Patience my love,” Viktor breathed in between bites to his shoulders, “I’ve been waiting a long time to touch you. I don’t want to rush. You are too delightful to have all at once…”

Yuuri’s legs parted slightly without encouragement, his breath hitching in his chest as slim digits traced the line of muscles on trembling inner thighs, “So strong, my Yuuri… I can’t wait to have these wrapped around my waist as I fuck you…” The dark haired man mewled and arched involuntarily, his mind reeling with the praises Viktor was bestowing on him, “that’s it love, just listen to my voice and feel my fingers on your soft skin, let me take you apart…”

The older man was horny beyond his wildest dreams and he hadn’t even properly touched the man on his lap yet. The hushed whimpers and whines were creating tingles in his own body. He hoped he would be able to control himself and not finish too fast. His own cock was throbbing, trapped nestled against the perfect ass cheeks of the younger man. Each time Yuuri moved the sensation was sinfully exquisite, the rub of his soft skin on the Russians hot and aching flesh. He couldn’t wait for the time when he could plunder and claim the beautiful Asian man as his. He was fully prepared to wait as long as it took for Yuuri to become comfortable with the change in their relationship, but somehow, judging by his reaction to the silver haired man’s touch right now, it wouldn’t be long.

Pale skinned hands spread wide over the firm and magnificent thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh, a smirk on his face at the younger man’s unsubtle attempts to make him touch him elsewhere.

“How much do you want me to take your dick in my hand and make you cum?”

“F-FUCK… VI-VITYA!”

Yuuri felt like all the air in his lungs had been punched out, his head was spinning and his whole body was being consumed with an unquenched lust, he wanted.  _ Oh god _ _how he_ _ wanted… _

“Pl-please…”

“Please what, love? You are going to have to tell me what you want, I don’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with…” Viktor licked a stripe up his neck as his hands slipped closer to the straining organ under the water. He was so desperate to pleasure this pretty man, but he needed it to be Yuuri’s choice even though he, himself, had initiated it.

The dark haired man leaned back on the chest of the older man, grasping one of his hands, lifting it out of the water and pulling it to his lips to kiss the slim wet fingers as he ground down on his lap. A pleased smile graced his mouth at the sound of Viktor whimpering and gasping as his ass pressed against the impressive feeling dick beneath him and teased it. He would have happily let the older man fuck him right here, right now, if he thought he could get away with it.

“T-Touch me… please Vitya…” 

“Anything for you my l-love…” the Russian breathed, taking their hands back under the water, letting Yuuri guide him to where he wanted to be caressed.

Blushing profusely the younger man took the larger hand and placed it on his cock, whining as long digits slowly curled around the solid flesh and held it firmly for a moment.

“Ohhhh, d-darling…”

Viktor’s heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest, the younger man felt so good in his hand. Tentatively he explored the thick organ, relying totally on touch, stroking the soft skin of the head, feeling it twitch under his fingers.

“V-Vitya, p-please…”

Yuuri’s hips bucked up trying to thrust into the loose grip, he needed release, he was tired and over stimulated and he wanted the man he loved to satisfy him. He could hear and feel the effect his movements were having on the man under him, his panting and mewling only increasing the Asian man’s pleasure, knowing that the older man really desired him, wanted him as much as Yuuri wanted the Russian.

Kisses covered the sensitive part of his neck as the grip on his cock tightened and Viktor began to pleasure him, fingers teasing the head and thumbing across the slit as he jerked him in a slow and unhurried manner. Gasping for breath, the younger man tried to relax into the touch, resisting thrusting again, letting the Russian take the lead. He had discovered though that if he gently rolled his hips he could give the older man pleasure too, the pleased humming sending vibrations through his skin and creating tingles inside his body.

All to soon he could feel his climax creating a warm pool low down in his stomach, the urge to thrust now too great to resist and he began to move his hips in earnest, fucking up into the fist gripping him perfectly.

“T-That’s it darling… give it to me, gonna make you cum so nicely…”

A sense of urgency was brewing between the two men, Yuuri getting close to his limit, Viktor already reached his and only just barely holding on. The Russians jerking movement grew faster, encouraging Yuuri to move, knowing that he was about to orgasm over the buttocks of the young man on his lap. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri groaned, his hip movements now more pronounced, fucking Viktor’s fist with a passion he had never felt before, “g-gonna….” his sentence ended in a sharp cry as he came, his release spilling into the water, the silver haired man catching some with his other hand and taking it to his mouth to taste, groaning as he lost control and climaxed, now rutting against the ass cheeks of the younger man, desperately wishing he was inside him.

Breathing heavily, the Asian man slumped against his lover’s chest, brain reeling with the exhilarating knowledge that he and Viktor had taken another step in their relationship, while trying to ignore the fact that he had now properly cheated on his husband.

Viktor turned him round and embraced him, kissing his lips as he smiled lovingly at him, blue eyes positively shining.

“I guess that means we are official now?” he grinned, still slightly out of breath and riding the high of his orgasm.

Yuuri nodded and blushed as he shivered, noticing the cool of the night air now that they were just hugging. “Ready for bed and sleep? I know I am…” Viktor grinned, scooping the younger man into his arms and wading towards the edge of the onsen. 

They helped each other to dress and walked slowly towards Yuuri’s room, arms wrapped around each other and got into bed. Yuuri knew they would have to clean the onsen in the morning, but it was totally worth it. They were both so tired that they failed to notice that the poster of Viktor was still on the ceiling once again.

-

Zachary woke up and immediately checked the news headlines of the day, feeling satisfied as he saw that all the major tabloids were mentioning the tweet. 

He checked Twitter from his account and saw that there seemed to be a majority of tweets in favor of Yuuri and Viktor. Only very few comments were showing a slight acceptance of what he said could be true.

_ #viktuuri _

He threw his phone. They had an actual ship name and their relationship wasn't even confirmed. How could that be? Why would people think that they are better together than he and Yuuri?

Apparently the majority of the top skaters in the world all had tweeted in support of Viktor and Yuuri. Especially Yuuri. Stating things like that the man would be too sweet to ever think of anything like that or too honorable to consider deceit like that. They even backed it all up with personal stories of Yuuri insisting on not taking any money or gifts.

Apparently Yuuri donated a lot of money and on ice gifts? That was news to Zachary, could Yuuri have made even more money? And who talked him into wasting his money on animal shelters and children's hospitals? This was just outrageous. Yuuri should have talked to him first, he should have gotten permission for this from him.

Zachary was beyond furious, if he would have known that he would have syphoned even more money from the man. He should have made up some kind of foundation and funnelled the money there. Without thinking he punched the wall. 

He needed to do something, but nobody actually contacted him, and they should since he was still the husband. People should be asking him how he felt about the obvious cheating of Yuuri with Viktor. 

But no. Nobody sent any messages to him, no texts, no calls, no emails, no DM’s. Why? He was the best actor at the theater, he should receive some recognition. 

He couldn’t dwell on it. He had an audition to go to today, no matter what his mother said. He would stay with acting, that was his calling and he would make a big breakthrough soon. He would be an A-List actor soon, he just knew it.

After a quick shower and breakfast, which was awkward since his mom gave him a lecture about going to do real work and not a hobby, he left for the audition. 

-

The room was full with people waiting to show their talent. He smirked to himself, nobody would be as good as him for that role, they just didn’t have a chance against his confidence and talent. 

One after another was called in. Zachary started to get sleepy. Dozing off, he dreamt about interviews on late night shows, a judge giving him everything in the divorce, money was thrown after him just for being in the vicinity of people who had money.

“Mr. Miller?” someone shook him out of his trance. “It’s your turn, unless you want to keep sleeping…”

“Of course it is my turn.” Zachary said annoyed, shaking off the remnants of his half sleep quickly. “You will see I’m the best there is.”

He followed the attendant to the studio, walking in, he saw the cold bored stares of people doing the audition. He cleared his throat, introduced himself and read the lines he was assigned. It was perfect, he was sure they would hand him the role right now.

“Thank you, Mr.? I’m sorry, what was your name again?” one of the directors asked.

“Miller. Zachary Miller.” he answered annoyed. How could they not know his name? He had worked with two of them previously. They should be glad that he deemed it worthy enough to show up for this audition.

“Ah right. Mr. Miller. We will call you for a second audition if you make the cut for this round.” the man said with a cold voice, dismissal clear.

Zachary furrowed his eyebrows. Second audition? Like he was a start-up, unknown in the theater. What was going on?

“Very well. I will be looking forward to hearing from you.” Zachary smiled politely and turned around to leave the room. 

-

“Have you applied to any jobs today?” his mom asked as soon as he entered the kitchen. She was making a simple meal of potatoes and roast as it would last for multiple meals, she didn’t have as much money as Yuuri had and had to budget for all expenses.

Zachary dreaded having to eat leftovers for days with no change in food. At his mom’s it was always basic simple foods, he shuddered, he needed another source of income, he had to have Yuuri back as soon as possible

“No, mom. I had an audition today.” he said, the only response to that was a tsk from his mom. 

“Quit wasting your time and apply for real jobs, with steady income. You can’t keep this lazy lifestyle up. I’m happy that Yuuri left you, the boy had finally had enough of having to support you.” 

Zachary gaped. His mom was supporting Yuuri? WTF? He couldn’t believe that. First everyone online seemed to be with Yuuri as well and now his own mom sided with him too? 

While he had been waiting he had read some of the tabloids. They had all made it sound like Zachary was the one taking advantage of Yuuri and not the other way around. Several of the magazines even speculated about Zachary having mistreated the Japanese skater, citing that he always seemed to be freer and friendlier when approached away from Detroit. 

He was upset, why was everyone believing Yuuri? Yuuri hadn’t even spoken to anyone yet at all, he grabbed a bottle of cheap wine he had bought on the way home and went to his bedroom.

Tomorrow he would stake out the rink as they had to show up sooner or later, he had to speak with Yuuri again, he needed to talk some sense into the Japanese man.

-

Zachary got up at 4 am. Dragging himself to the bathroom to wake up, he knew the skater went in early, but he didn’t know when he would arrive since he now lived somewhere else in Detroit.

He went to the ice rink and found a parking spot where he could see the entrance. Skaters started to arrive and he noted the tightened security. It made him smile, that wouldn’t keep him from talking to his Yuuri.

The American saw Phichit and Chris and some of the other losers enter the rink, but no sight of the Russian abomination or his Yuuri.

He waited for hours. 

Most of the skaters began leaving again as lunchtime approached, his stomach was growling but he couldn’t leave, in case Yuuri showed up later. 

As evening arrived, he deduced that Yuuri must have had the day off. He knew that depending on the time of the year, Yuuri had different days off. No matter, he would try again tomorrow, Yuuri never had two days in a row off and that meant he would definitely be there tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is realizing that something is amiss in Detroit, but believes he's got the situation under control with his schemes. Meanwhile Yelena and Natasha with both of their respective teams, as well as some other important sources are all convening in Japan for operation "Rescue Yuuri's Reputation". Will Yuuri be ok? What does his family think about all the changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. Especially in this trying time. Please be all be safe and do what you can for social distancing. We hope that our regular updates are helping you to escape reality for a bit and to think about something else then the news. We look forward to hearing from you!

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Zachary groaned as he turned another 4 am alarm off. Today would be the day that he talked to Yuuri, he just knew it. 

He went through the same routine as the day before. Luckily he got the exact parking spot as the previous day. He had been smarter today, he had brought some food, snacks and drinks as well as a thermos full of coffee.

Watching security again standing at the doors and letting the skaters in, he noticed that some apparent fans were denied entrance. _Huh? That was new. Since when did the rink not let fans in?_

He shook his head. No reason for worrying about something that had nothing to do with him. Lunchtime came and went. No Yuuri. No Russian idiot.

Where the heck was Yuuri? He should have been there, he should have arrived at some point. Zachary got angry, he did not want the Japanese man to escape his grasp.

He needed to tweet something else, something to show that it was all Yuuri’s fault. Something showing the world that he needed to come back to Zachary. Smiling he pulled his phone out and logged into the new twitter account.

_Yuuri Katsuki cheated on his loving and adoring husband. #figureskating #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov_

He thought it was a strike of genius to use their new ship name for this. The online community would go wild over this one and people would want to hear his side of the story, especially now during summer when there was a lack of news. 

-

“Ughhhhhh” Yelena groaned. “When is that bastard getting the message that he can’t win?” She yelled, startling Sasha, who was typing a document on the other side of the room.

“Katsuki case?” she asked.

“Yes, this stupid idiot just posted another tweet. By the way, did we hear back from Mizuno yet?” 

Sasha nodded and looked for a printed out page on her desk, handing it to Yelena as soon as she found it. 

“Mizuno is not dropping him. They feel bad about what happened to Yuuri and we didn’t even give them many details. They have asked us to let them know if there is anything they can do to help. They admire his strength to keep going through such a trial and would like to talk about negotiating new contracts. Apparently the CEO has a soft spot for Yuuri and would like to actually increase his appearances so he can help with the cost of his lawyer. He’s heard of you, Yelena…” Sasha chuckled. “He wants to be on your good side.” She finally couldn’t help holding back her laugh.

The petite lawyer smiled. “Good. Let’s see what they have to offer.”

Yelena’s phone rang, looking down to see who it was, she sighed as she answered.

“Yes…. I’m sure it’s Zachary Miller… It’s all self-serving… Agreed… True. The support for Yuuri is overwhelming… I will talk to both of them as well…. Yes, that might be a good idea… Spasibo… You as well.” Yelena hung up again.

“I’ve got to call Viktor. His PR Team wants a meeting with us and them. Can you see if we can arrange a meeting with Mizuno at the same time? It would be good if we can all be on the same page.” Yelena said. “Book two first class tickets for you and I as soon as possible.”

Sasha was giddy, even though it was a work related trip, she would be going to Japan. She finished the document she was working on and then booked the tickets as requested.

-

“Viktor, I know it’s late in Japan, but I need you to know that I and Sasha as well as your PR Team will be coming to meet with you. We are also awaiting reply from Mizuno if they will join us for the meeting. Let me know as soon as possible if there are any issues with accommodations at Yu-Topia. I assume we will be needing 10 rooms. Put them on my card, I hope you still have the info. Call me.” 

Viktor listened to the voicemail. He had left his cell phone in the room earlier before heading with Yuuri back to the onsen. Why was his PR Team coming? Why was Yelena coming? And Mizuno? What was going on? Knowing Yelena she would be in the air already or at least be close to it, opting to text her instead.

_ >Everything ok? Just got your voicemail _

_ >Yes, we just need to all be on the same page. Mizuno responded in Yuuri’s favor. _

_ >Talked to PR. They want to coordinate some stuff and sign official contract papers with Yuuri _

_ >Want to make sure papers are good. Need to deal with some press issues. Yuuri should do an interview with a reporter he trusts _

_ >OK. I’ll handle accommodations. Have a safe flight. See you soon _

Viktor exhaled relieved. This was something he could handle. Press was always easy for him. He did worry about Yuuri though, the younger man did not like this kind of exposure at all.

He flopped back onto his pillow, stared up and instantly giggled, clamping his hand over his mouth to hold in the loud noises threatening to break free from behind his lips.

_Oh my god, Yuuri had ‘that’ poster of him on his ceiling! The one of him, clothes open and his hand sliding into the top of his underwear. He wondered what naughty sights that image had witnessed and smirked to himself. Hopefully they were sights that he was going to be a part of for a long time..._

Looking over at the still sleeping form of his lover. _Mmmm, yes, they were lovers now..._ , the Russian grinned at the number of marks that were steadily growing on the young man’s neck and shoulders. Maybe it was just as well they were going to announce their relationship today, their eagle eyed fans would spot those from a mile away!

“Love…”

Yuuri protested at being woken so early, he had been having the most amazing dream and didn’t want to leave it.

“If you don’t wake up I won’t touch you ever again…!”

Brown eyes snapped open. _Oh fuck, it hadn’t been a dream._

With eyes as wide as saucers, the Asian man looked shyly at the other man now sitting up on the bed, wondering if the Russian had lost all respect for him. He was definitely committing adultery now and that really didn’t sit comfortably with him, despite what Zachary had done.

He gulped at the look of love and lust in the sparkling blue eyes that were currently eating him up, as he relaxed into the hand now cupping his cheek and returning the soft but passionate kiss from the pink and luscious lips. 

“Solnyshko, much as I want to join you in bed for the whole day, we have to get up and get ready. Yelena, our PR Team and possibly Mizuno reps are currently flying here right now. Zachary has tweeted that you are cheating on him with me and we need to make a press statement.”

Yuuri’s face instinctively pulled away from Viktor’s hand. He had done wrong. He was at fault, now everyone would hate him. His fans would desert him. He would have to give up skating. Well at least he was home and wouldn’t have to find the money for his plane ticket...

A soft chuckle disrupted the anxious thoughts crowding in his mind and he looked and saw Viktor smiling at him.

“Oh love, I think I can guess what is going on in your mind, and from the way your shoulders are hunched, the fact you are rubbing the back of your neck and biting your lip I can see your worry,” he scooted over and embraced the shivering man. “I’ve had a quick look and from what I can see, we have everyone’s approval, we even have a ship name ‘Viktuuri’... isn’t that sweet!”

Yuuri thought for a moment. "How many rooms do we need to accommodate all of them?"

"Ten should be good. That's what Yelena said."

Yuuri nodded. Suddenly his eyes widened.

“M-My p-parents, w-we have to tell my p-parents before everyone gets here,” the young man stammered. 

-

Washed and dressed the two men tracked down Yuuri’s parents to the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared for them. Hiroko held up her phone and pointed to a page she had been reading, there was a photograph of him and Zachary and one of Viktor with a banner reading ‘ _EXCLUSIVE - KATSUKI LEAVES HUSBAND FOR NIKIFOROV’_

The dark haired man gulped and bowed his head, “I’m sorry, mom.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Yuuri. But something has to be done. I don’t want the world to think that this is what happened.” Hiroko said while assembling two bowls of breakfast for the skaters.

“Mom, is there any way that we can reserve ten rooms?” Yuuri asked, a little nervously, not wanting to worry her.

His mom furrowed her brows. “Yeah, but why do you need ten rooms? We should have those available.”

“Our lawyer, Viktor’s PR Team and possibly reps from Mizuno are coming in as we speak.” Yuuri said, not surprised when Hiroko gasped. 

“They’ll be arriving today?”

“My lawyer and Viktor’s team for sure will be here by the end of the day. I am not sure about Mizuno. I haven’t spoken to them since the email incident, my lawyer did it all.”

“OK.” She said, running a hand through her hair, she walked to the window and called for Toshiya before heading to the laundry room to get Mari.

“What’s going on now? Everything alright?” Toshiya asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Our little boy here just announced that he will need ten rooms ready by tonight.” 

“Whatever for?” Mari asked, listening carefully as Yuuri explained it all again. 

“How do you afford all that, Yuuri?” Mari asked. Yuuri looked over to Viktor for help.

“My team is handling Yuuri’s PR right now. Since my name is involved in the whole mess created by Zachary they are just extending their services to him. However they do need some papers signed to handle everything on his behalf. Yelena Volkova, the lawyer and her team, is a friend of mine from childhood. She only takes cases she wants to take, but she is the best there is.” Viktor didn’t say that he was paying for everything involved in these matters. He didn’t want anyone worrying about this since he just wanted to help his lover.

“Are you sure there is no money needed?” Mari asked. 

“Yuuri has more money now, since Yelena discovered that his husband was syphoning money from him. Those accounts are frozen and the money is now being transferred into accounts Zachary has no access to.”

“That bastard!” Mari exclaimed.

“All well and good, but ten rooms don’t get themselves ready.” Toshiya interrupted, taking charge of the situation. “Yuuri, show Viktor how to get a room ready. Mari, get what they will need.”

Viktor smiled, apparently he had already been accepted into the family since he was receiving instructions just like their own kids. To them he wasn’t _‘Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s Living Legend’_ , he was just Viktor, their son Yuuri’s boyfriend and he loved this down to earth and hands on family lifestyle the Katsuki’s were now showing him. Admittedly he felt a little shame faced for calling himself Yuuri’s boyfriend before really agreeing it with the young man, but hey, he hadn’t objected so he guessed they were now in a serious relationship.

-

“Viktor! Good to see you.” Yelena said as she got out of the car, giving Viktor a hug and the obligatory three kisses on the cheeks.

“Where is my favorite client?” 

“He’s inside helping in the kitchen. I had no idea he could cook.” Viktor added the last part in an almost whisper to Yelena. He had made that discovery during lunch when he was looking for Yuuri to see if any help was needed. 

“He’s a catch.” Yelena said equally quiet and winked conspiratorially at Viktor.

Viktor turned to greet Sasha as well. “That’s all you brought from your team?” he asked to make sure while getting both ladies luggage out of the trunk of the rental car.

He showed them into the house, instructing them to take their shoes off and where to put them before leading them deeper in the house to show them their rooms. He had received a list from Hiroko. All the Russian members of the incoming arrivals were placed on a floor which had also a banquet room which they set up for meeting and office use.

Hiroko and Toshiya wanted to do their best to help everyone who was helping their youngest and being accommodating like this was the least they could do.

Yelena and Sasha met everyone after they had freshened up and came down to the dining room.

“I love the atmosphere here. It must be so nice to grow up in a place like this.” She remarked to Viktor and Yuuri. 

“It’s nothing special.” Yuuri said. “It’s our home, but we are trying our best.”

“Yuuri, quit saying that your life isn’t special or that you are not special.” Yelena admonished him quietly and ruffled through his hair. Yuuri blushed while Viktor smiled. Yelena had officially adopted Yuuri as a friend-slash-little brother.

“You are special, Yuuri. I would not have taken your case otherwise.” 

“B-But Viktor?” Yuuri looked up in confusion.

“Yes, Viktor called me and told me about your situation, but _I_ decided to take your case, not Viktor.” She clarified, chuckling at the surprised expression on the Asian man’s face.

“Oh.” Yuuri huffed. He still couldn’t believe that people wanted to help him. All the years of being told that he was worth nothing had definitely done a lot of damage to the way he saw himself. However with the outpouring of help and support he was receiving, he realized that, maybe, Zach was wrong.

He thought about how earlier his mom had cut the vegetables just like he always did and Zach always said that it was wrong. Mari had told him that he did a great job with the rooms. His friends had supported him online in statements against the tweets and even skaters he barely remembered talking to supported him as well.

Maybe, just maybe he should start believing what people told him he deserved better treatment and maybe some of the things Zachary said were wrong. He smiled.

-

Zachary grinned as he read the article headed _‘EXCLUSIVE - KATSUKI LEAVES HUSBAND FOR NIKIFOROV’,_ for a telephone interview it wasn’t bad, he didn’t much care for the photograph they had used of him and his husband, he looked a little angry in the picture and that wasn’t like him at all, he never got mad.

Oh how he had loved telling his mom the figure they were paying him for his exclusive interview, a few more like that and he would be back in his house in no time, Yuuri back where he belonged and definitely no longer allowed to skate. He couldn’t risk the Russian idiot trying to take him away again. Maybe he would get an injunction against him, banning him from being able to contact Yuuri indefinitely.

He read it through again, replaying parts of it out loud just to remember how well he had put across his image of the victim, noting that the piece even noted when he had ‘cried’, of course, that was the other bonus of a telephone interview, they couldn’t see how he was reacting and acting. Zachary mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

The American was sure that now one news team had been in contact with him, more would come begging for his comments. This thought in particular made him smirk, his ego growing a few more notches. He would be able to demand more money next time. He had more ‘stories’ he could tell, maybe he should give each news team a new ‘exclusive’, that would bring them all to him and he wouldn’t have to lift a finger, just how he liked it.

Imagining all the work that would now be coming his way he logged onto his computer to celebrate, his mom was out doing whatever it was she did; he didn’t pay attention to her life as it wasn’t important to him. Getting himself comfortable he decided to visit a new site that had been recommended to him by a tamer site he frequented. Ok, so he would have to pay for these images, but heck, he had money coming in now, he could afford it…

-

Everyone was settled in their rooms. Viktor’s PR Team had been introduced to the rest and now they had their first introductory meeting. Mizuno hadn’t arrived yet, but that was just as well, they would be there later in the evening. 

Yuuri, Viktor, Sasha and Yelena sat on one side of the table, while the PR Team consisting of Natasha, Jeannine and Pablo sat on the other side. Yuuri shuffled nervously in his seat, so many people were there to help him and Viktor. He still couldn’t believe that there were people who wanted to help him, he wasn’t special. Ok, so maybe he was special to Viktor, but to everyone else? 

Viktor noticed the nervous shuffling next to him and placed a hand on Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly the younger man looked up slightly at him, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Very well, let’s all fill each other in on what’s going on.” Yelena took the lead. “Have you read the file for the legal proceedings?” She looked at the three people on the other side of the table.

“Yes, we did on the flight here,” Jeannine stated with her slight french accent. “I can’t believe what this bastard did to Yuuri.” A look of disgust was showing, even though she tried to hide it.

“But before we start making plans, we should sign all the release forms, so we can take officially some of the work over and monitor it for you.” She looked at Yuuri, smiling.

“Oh, ok?” Yuuri stated quietly. 

“No worries, Yuuri. This is normal procedure. It just means that anyone who wants to interview you or wants to have a statement, press release or appearance will have to go through them. They will filter down who is reputable and who is not, only the ones who are credible journalists, like Morooka-san, would even be considered. Tabloid reporters like the one who did that “phone interview”...” he put in air quotation marks “...with Zachary, would never get a hold of you.”

Understanding was dawning in Yuuri’s eyes. “Oh, ok. Let’s do that, I don’t like dealing with the press.” He chuckled slightly.

Natasha pulled a folder with several forms out. “Please look over them with Yelena and sign at the indicated spots, it doesn’t have to be done right now, but the sooner the better.” She said.

“We’ve already confirmed that the interviewer is not very credible.” Pablo said. “They were just after a headline, none of the reputable magazines have printed this article.”

Yuuri sighed in relief. He was glad to hear that.

“What we need to do, is a counter interview with a credible journalist for a good magazine or TV channel. Preferably Japanese or American since this is your origin or training country.” Natasha explained.

“C-Can i-it b-be Morooka-san?” Yuuri asked shyly. The Japanese reporter had done some TV coverage of competitions as well as printed interviews in several good magazines, online and printed.

“Yes, he would be a good choice, especially since he also speaks both languages very well, he can write the interview in both and it can be published.” Jeannine said.

“Do you have his contact info?” Yuuri nodded, pulling out his phone to provide the information to Natasha.

While Natasha stepped aside to contact Morooka, Jeannine kept the meeting going.

“I would prefer if neither of you make any comments or posts on any social media.” She looked between the two skaters. “I know there isn’t much to worry about you, Yuuri.” She smiled. “But, Viktor, if I see just one like or comment from you, I can change all your passwords.” She said with a sly smile pointed at Viktor. The Russian skater just gulped down, handing his phone to Jeannine to get it all blocked, he didn’t want to accidentally interfere with the entire “rescue Yuuri’s reputation” operation.

As soon as she was done, Natasha came back to the table. “Morooka-san will be here tomorrow morning for an interview. He will bring his camera crew, but we will decide if any footage is being used or just a few selected stills from the recordings.” She explained, noting Viktor’s phone in Jeannine’s hand. “Oh? Going on a social media hiatus, Viktor?” 

Viktor smiled sheepishly. “I don’t want to accidentally do something wrong.” He explained quietly. “I don’t want to hurt your efforts and cause more trouble.” 

Everyone at the table, except Yuuri, smiled knowingly. Viktor’s social media presence and sometimes his impulsive behavior had caused some major issues for them before, however he had gotten a lot better about it and now his image was pristine.

“OK, for now there is only the matter of how much do you want to release on info, Yuuri.” The attention of everyone turned to the blushing man. 

“I don’t know?” he said quietly, then a spark of determination cursed through him. “Actually, I would like to counter everything Zachary said in that interview. If that means I have to reveal the physical, financial and emotional abuse, then so be it.” His voice was strong at the end, determination shining in his eyes.

The assembled team smiled. “Are you ready for the media whiplash?” Natasha asked, careful watching the Asian man's face as he searched his thoughts.

Yuuri braced his shoulders and grabbed Viktor's hand.

"Yes..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a tender and significant moment in the safety of their shared bed before sharing their news with the whole world. Social media goes wild for the interview which does not please Zachary at all. What will he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Wednesday! We hope that you are all keeping yourselves safe. 
> 
> Please enjoy today's offering, we love to hear your views on our story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, fanfics forever!

The rest of the evening was turbulent. Mizuno had sent the usual rep Yuuri dealt with. He had arrived with a lot of new clothing for Yuuri to wear from the newest line they were about to put on the market. This pleased the younger man, he loved their clothing as it was always so comfortable. 

Once he was settled as well they had a private dinner in the family dining room with all the people involved. They talked about everything and nothing in particular, avoiding the subject of Yuuri’s old and new relationships.

It wasn’t long before everyone retired to their respective rooms due to jet lag for most of them and a full day of work for the Mizuno rep.

-

Cuddled under the blankets in their room, Viktor had to know. “Are you really ready to go into details tomorrow?” he asked while drawing nonsensical circles on Yuuri’s back. They had gotten very quickly into a habit of enjoying cuddling together before sleeping, neither of them wanting to miss the others presence even while asleep.

“I don’t know if I can do it, but I have to explain why I couldn’t train and was in the hospital a few times in the last few weeks.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s shoulder. “Besides, you will be there with me, right?” 

“Of course, love. If you want me there, I will be there.” he reassured, placing a kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

The Asian man hummed happily and nestled closer into the warm embrace of his loving partner. Moments such as this one confirmed further, as if he needed more confirmation, that this was what a healthy relationship was like, not the existence he had lived for the past few years.

As Viktor's hands linked with Yuuri's under the blankets, they both froze as slim digits toyed unthinkingly with the narrow silver band on the Asian man's ring finger. Blushing, Yuuri pulled his hand free and removed it from the warmth of the bedding.

"I-I guess if we are going public I-I should take this o-off…" he mumbled, not really able to look Viktor in the eyes right now.

The Russian reached out and tenderly took his beloved's hand.

"Darling, I've always thought you were much too handsome for something so plain." He held the wedding band between his thumb and index finger. "May I?"

Yuuri watched in wonder as he gave a small nod of approval and Viktor slid the ring off his digit. The Russian dropped the metal circle on the floor next to their shared bed, smirking at the tinny noise it made as it hit the hard surface.

"Mmmm… see that's much better darling." The older man whispered as he pulled Yuuri tighter to his body and kissed the now blank space on his finger.

Cheeks crimson red, Yuuri nodded and relaxed into the sweet kisses being trailed up his arm, across his collarbone, finally reaching his waiting lips.

Yes, it was much better, it was almost perfect. 

-

“Yuuri-san, thank you for taking the time to speak to me…”

Morooka smiled at the two men sitting in front of him, noting the way that the silver haired man was watching the Asian man intently, holding his hand, thumb circling where it lay. He guessed that at least part of what the actor had said was true, there was no disguising the love shining in the Russian man’s eyes.

“Thank you, Morooka-san, for being interested in what I have to say,” Yuuri replied, voice hesitant, “W-What we are going to be talking about is very painful for me. But I feel it is very important for me, and for anyone else who is currently in the same situation as I was in, to have our stories heard,” he swallowed and reached for a glass of water on the table, drinking deeply to try and moisten his dry throat. 

“I would also like to say welcome and thank you to Viktor Nikiforov for joining us,” the reporter added with a slight bow to the Russian skater.

“Thank you, I’m just here as support for my Yuuri,” he smiled, making sure that the attention was on the younger man, not himself.

“Ah yes, none of our viewers can fail to have missed the rumours that you two are dating. Are these rumours correct?”

Yuuri nodded and blushed prettily, “Y-Yes, they are true. Viktor and I are in a relationship…” 

The Russian laughed lightly and interrupted, “And I have the most beautiful boyfriend!”

He and Morooka shared a grin as Yuuri hid his face, “VITYA!” he protested, turning a deeper red as the older man apologised and kissed his cheek.

“Yuuri-san, I have to ask you about the interview in which your estranged husband, Zachary Miller, accused you of emotionally and financially abusing him. I have to say that I have noticed over the past few weeks, you have been missing from training due to being treated in the hospital on numerous occasions. Are these two incidents related?”

The room took on a very serious tone as both men immediately looked at each other before the Asian turned back to the interviewer with wide and scared eyes. “I-I, er…” he breathed deeply as a single tear ran down his cheek, visibly squaring his shoulders as he collected himself, “I have had to receive m-medical attention for the injuries caused to me by my soon to be ex-husband a couple of times and once because...” he shivered and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “because I tried to commit suicide.”

Although the Japanese reporter knew that this is what had happened, it was still shocking to hear the man whose career he had followed for years admitting that he had tried to kill him himself.

“If Viktor hadn’t found me I would have died in a park in Detroit…”

Morooka went to speak, but Yuuri shook his head, he needed to carry on now he had started.

“For too many years I lived in fear of my husband. Living only to make sure that he was happy, despite the unhappiness and anxiety it caused in myself by constantly feeling like I was walking on eggshells. Trying not to upset him as I was terrified of him leaving me. I felt that I was nothing without him. I worked multiple jobs to support both of us due to his reluctance to work, to which he repaid me by syphoning off my money without me knowing. He has bullied and threatened me. Saying he would tell the world that I was behaving inappropriately with the children I was teaching ballet to unless I returned to him and behaved myself. He seemed to take great pleasure in destroying my self confidence and self esteem. The face he shows to the outside world was not the face he showed to me in private." 

Shuffling in his seat, he smiled at the Russian man. 

"Had it not been for Viktor and my best friends, Phichit and Chris, noticing that something was wrong and making plans to help me escape from my abuser I dread to think what my life would be like now. Unfortunately I cannot say anymore on the matter at the moment as our legal team are deciding what we do next, aside from aiding me with my divorce, however as soon as I am able to, you will be the first to know.”

“Yuuri-san, I would like to reassure you that you have our support. We know that Japan’s Ace is an honourable man and we look forward to being able to give our viewers more pleasant news soon.”

In a pre-agreed condition of the interview, Morooka changed subjects, “So, please can you tell our viewers what your plans are for the foreseeable future.”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied, happy to get onto easier subjects, “Viktor has taken over as my coach for this season and I will be training here in Japan while everything is sorted. We both have restraining orders which prevents Zachary from being anywhere near us. So I am confident that I will have a better season with Viktor at my side.”

“Yuuri is working hard to make sure he places well at the upcoming events and to secure his place in the final,” Viktor added proudly, “I am sure he is going to do extremely well.”

To confirm how he felt, he gave the younger man a massive hug and kissed his cheek, chuckling as Yuuri tried to bat him away, face very pink as he tried to hide it in the Russian’s shoulder.

Morooka laughed, thoroughly enjoying the interaction between the two men, Yuuri seemed so different to the last time he had interviewed him and he decided to do a little investigation work of his own when he returned to his studio.

“Thank you Yuuri-san and Viktor-san. It has been great to chat to you both and I look forward to speaking with you again very soon. Please accept our good wishes with the upcoming competitions.”

Yuuri and Viktor nodded in unison, “Thank you, Morooka-san, we hope to see you again soon as well.”

Once the interview was over, the interviewer grinned at them both, “Are you happy for us to release that as a video as well as in print, I think it would do your fans good to see how different you are now…”

The Asian man blushed and looked to his boyfriend who nodded, “I think it would be a great idea. We need to clear it with my PR Team first, but I can’t see them saying no. It shows my beautiful man off in a much better light and also could work in our favour with regards to a certain actor…”

Yuuri felt a little worried. He knew that everything he had said was true, but he still had a horrible feeling that Zach was going to try and get back at him for speaking about him in public. He had broken the main rule of their relationship…

-

Yelena was sitting in the main area of Yu-Topia, she was waiting for the interview to be done so she could look over it real quick before making a decision if it could be used or parts should be re-done, as her phone started ringing.

“What do you have for me?” Yelena answered in lieu of a greeting.

“He took the bait. I’ve put a suggestion to a paid site on his most frequented site and he accessed it. I’ve got his credit card info for at least one of his accounts. What do you want me to do?” John said.

“Hold on to the info, keep tabs. Don’t do anything else yet. We may be able to use that in the future to tie him to that as a charge.” Yelena answered quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear her conversation. Seeing Yuuri and Viktor walking down the hall “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later for details.” she said before hanging up.

“How did it go? Are you feeling ok?” Yelena asked Yuuri.

“It went alright. Morooka-san wants to know if it’s ok to use the video and the transcript.” Yuuri explained as Morooka also entered the room, sitting down and pulling up his laptop to show the raw footage of the interview to Yelena. 

“Hold on. Let me get Natasha and the rest as well and let’s move to our meeting room instead of doing it here in public.” They all nodded, even though there wasn’t anyone in the room at the time, they didn’t know how long they would be alone.

They all met five minutes later in the meeting room and played the video. Yuuri was blushing at watching himself on camera. He never liked doing that kind of thing and moved nervously around on his seat.

“It looks good to me.” Natasha said. “Does it interfere with anything you have, Yelena?” Yelena shook her head no.

“I think it’s good. It has enough details without saying anything too closely related to our case.” She turned to Yuuri. “You did great.”

The man blushed even harder. “Thank you.” 

“Morooka-san, please send a copy of the transcript as soon as you have it. If it’s all good you will hear from us immediately and you can release both.” Yelena instructed. 

“Thank you, Ms. Volkova.” Morooka answered with a slight bow before packing up his laptop. He would be writing the transcript in his room while the camera man would edit his video. He didn’t like relying on a large crew and they worked better this way.

“I’ll have it done within two hours for your review.” he advised, leaving the room to do just as he had said.

“Yuuri, be aware that this will most likely go viral. There might be favorable comments, but maybe some will also be not so good. I do not want you to check any of them, it would be good if you would stay away from social media just like Viktor.” Natasha recommended.

The young man nodded. “I’ve got my notifications already turned off. I don’t usually check my accounts as I wasn’t always allowed to be online.”

“I would prefer to lock you out, just like I did with Viktor.” Natasha said. “That way it won’t be tempting for either of you to check.”

Yuuri handed his unlocked phone over without hesitation.

“This reminds me. Yuuri, I checked the paperwork. There are no issues with it from what Natasha wants to do for you.” She handed a stack of papers over to Yuuri for signatures.

-

Not even two hours later Yelena and Natasha were reading over the transcript and signing off on it. Morooka immediately sent it off and it was online within an hour of receipt, now all they could do was wait and see what would happen. Which magazines and online sites would repost it and which ones would try to tear Yuuri apart. 

-

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ I can’t believe that someone could treat my Yuuri like that… _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ don’t you mean Viktor’s Yuuri? See I told you they were together… _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ NO WAY….YUURI IS MINE…  _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ i don;t beleive him, why would his husband do that, i reckon they have cooked this up as an excuse to fuck each other and not get found out...dirty bastards _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ WTF? Yuuri was abused. Theres no way this is made up _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ he looks much to happy… no way is it true… he’s a liar… mark my words it will be all over the news _

_ > _ **_HAMSTERBOI:_ ** _ I know Yuuri and Viktor and this is true. Nothing is made up _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ #VIKTUURI IS REAL… fangirling so hard right now! _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ ikr! Have you seen the pictures @ _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ has been posting! _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ NOOOOO… where? _

_ > _ **_HAMSTERBOI:_ ** _ DID YOU SEE THEM KISS?!!!!!!! *swoon*! _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ Yuuri’s husband is cute, why would he want to leave him and say such awful things? _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ i think someone needs glasses… _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ yuuri looks so much happier now. Did you not see how sad he looked lately _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ I’ve seen yuuri’s husband look mad at yuuri before and then chnge facial exression when someone tried to take pics _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ i met them once when my mum made me go see one of the plays he was in, yuuri didn’t say a word to anyone just stood silently behind him… i think Zachary is horrible… _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ u r all delusional. zachary + yuuri forever _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ viktor is just using him to get media attention. His career is fading _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ How can u say that about Vitya… you r just jealious  _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ #VIKTUURI how cute r they _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ they are the best. Glad Yuuri is no longer with Zachary. They didn’t match _

_ > _ **_HAMSTERBOI:_ ** _ Zachary is a loser _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ What Z did was wrong. Glad yuuri is safe _

_>_ ** _KATSUKIADDICT:_** _can u imagine if viktor wouldn’t have found yuuri_ _>_ ** _JJ4EVA:_** _ha, what coincidence that viktor found yuuri…_

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ where r viktuuri now _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ looks like japan? I think poster in the background says hasetsu _

The internet went wild within a few hours. It looked like most of the people sided with Yuuri, but there seemed to be several people believing Zachary as well. Natasha and Yelena both took notes, John was on it as well, trying to find as many pages as possible and reading through the comments.

-

Zachary woke up to his phone chiming. He pulled it off the charger and opened it to an array of notifications about Yuuri. Something had been posted. He clicked on the first link to find out what was going on, finding a clip which appeared to be an interview with his husband.

Curiously he clicked play. The longer he listened to the short video the angrier he got. How dare Yuuri to talk about that? He had always treated him the way any partner of his should be treated. He was the one to be admired and worshipped and everything should be done the way he wanted it.

As the video ended he went into the comment section, reading how many people actually believed this nonsense what Yuuri said. Some comments were in his favor, but most of them were against him, this couldn’t be right.

He angrily threw his phone across the room, however the actor knew just what to do. Computer turned on, he began researching flights to Japan. He had to settle this in person, US restraining orders wouldn’t keep him away from his husband in Japan. 

Booking the first flight out he started to pack his suitcase and headed for the airport.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shows Viktor the town he grew up in, much to the delight of their fans around the world. Yelena is informed that Zachary is on his way to Japan and takes immediate action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We hope you are all still well and safe in these very strange times.
> 
> Hope you are all still enjoying our story. We love to hear from you!
> 
> Stay safe x

Viktor could see the strain of their current situation all too clearly on his beloved's face now. The closer they got the more obvious it was. It made the Russian wonder if Zachary had _actually_ noticed the fear and nervousness in his husband. Was he totally oblivious to it or did it feed his ego and sense of importance? Either way, he was going to make sure that Yuuri never looked like that again. He was already getting glimpses of the real Asian man and he was falling even deeper in love with him.

“Love?”

He swooned as the younger man looked up at him with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled shyly.

“How about we take some time out and you show me around Hasetsu? I could do with a stroll and some fresh air, maybe we could get an ice cream?”

Yuuri nodded and grinned, “That sounds like a great idea. I guess my coach is letting me have treats today then?” Viktor adopted a mock stern face and pretended to scold him, “No, your coach says no more treats for his student.” he leaned closer and grabbed the Japanese man’s rear, “But your boyfriend doesn’t want you to lose your luscious ass and thighs!”

Laughing loudly they made their way to the front doors, calling for Makka, knowing she would love a walk, putting on their shoes and her leash and left the building.

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ALERT! - VIKTUURI R GOING 4 A WALK WITH MAKKA...GONNA GET PICS! #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov_

 _ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _spread the news, more pics being posted soon!!!!!!! #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov_

“First stop, the beach, I think,” Yuuri said in a thoughtful voice, “Makka can have a good run and then we can walk her round town.” Viktor nodded in agreement, holding her leash in one hand, linking fingers with Yuuri with the other. When the younger man looked unsure his boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Hey love, it’s ok. You just told the whole world we are dating. We are allowed to hold hands in public…” 

Blushing slightly the dark haired man smiled and gripped his boyfriends hand tighter, relishing in the skin to skin contact with the older man.

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _: OMG!!!!! They r holding hands, Vik just kissed his cheek, so cute! #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #viktuurikisses_

As they walked to the beach, Viktor was astonished by the love the townspeople were bestowing on Yuuri. Bowing as they passed on their good wishes for the upcoming competitions or wishing him well for his divorce. 

They all had kind words and smiles for the Russian too, some speaking to him in halting English, all making a fuss of Makka and offering her treats from anything they were carrying. “Makka is going to cost more to fly home when we eventually leave!” Viktor laughed as she ate her way through the lastest delicacy that had been given to her, “She’s going to look like a barrel!”

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a while before he spoke softly, Viktor having to lean down slightly to hear what he was saying, “W-What happens when we leave here? I c-can’t live in that house again…” the silver haired man could hear the threatening tears in his voice, “Would you come to Russia and live in St Petersburg with me? I have an apartment that I would love to share with you until we find a house that we both love to move into…”

Pink spots appeared on the cheeks of the younger man as he tried to comprehend what was being said to him, “Y-You want me to l-live with you?” he stammered, immediately panicking at the saddened look on the face of the man he loved, “You don’t have to, I-I just t-thought…” the Russian started to reply before he was silenced by a chaste kiss and a deepening of the pretty flush, “I d-do want to… I was just surprised, t-that’s all…”

“Well, that’s settled then, we…..ooof!,” the older man exclaimed as his arm was almost pulled out of its socket by an excited Makka learching to chase after a gull on the beach. Laughing he unclipped her leash and watched as she bolted across the sand and splashed around in the breakers. “Come on love, race you!” he shouted over his shoulder as he ran after his now wet dog, giggling excitedly at the knowledge that Yuuri had said he would live with him.

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _: don’t know what they talked about but Vik is v happy, Yuuri kissed his cheek...2 cute! #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #viktuurikiss_

They walked for a while on the sand before they both started to get hungry, the Russian calling to his dog and complaining as she shook herself over the pair of them.

The Asian man grabbed his boyfriends hand and started leading him round the town, stopping for lunch and ice cream, much to Viktor’s delight, before carrying on their tour. Yuuri pointing out all the things he thought the older man would find interesting, secretly pleased at all the questions and happy exclamations he was receiving in return. 

The final stop of the day was the Ice Castle.

“Is this what I think it is?” Viktor asked as they stood at the bottom of the steps, Makka flopped at their feet. Yuuri nodded, “This is where it all started, this is where I learnt to skate!” Viktor glazed at the building before cupping the smaller mans face, his face soft and full of love, “Then this is the most important place in my life, it’s where our journey started…” he leaned down and captured the pink lips of his beloved, kissing him so gently that it took both their breaths away, “I love you, sweetheart,” he murmured as they broke apart, both only with eyes for each other.

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _; OMG!!!!! LOOK!!!! [picture attached] a real kiss!!!!!!! #viktuuri #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #viktuurikiss_

 _ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _: think ive died..._

-

Yelena was going through some information Mike had found out in Detroit. The pictures they drew of Zachary appeared to be sociopath at best and a narcissistic psychopath at the worst, it looked more like the latter at this point. Her phone rang, looking down at the caller ID she immediately answered.

“What’s up, John? Two calls in less than two days?” Yelena said smiling, John hated phone calls, usually he preferred messages.

“I got a hit on Zachary’s card. He’s leaving for Japan as we speak.” John said as way of introduction.

“When?”

“His ETA is about 10 am tomorrow. He left about two hours ago. I’m sorry, I was asleep.” John apologized, feeling guilty for being late with the important information.

“It’s good. I’ve got enough time. Thanks.” Yelena hung up and immediately dialed another number. She would have to explain to the boys later and hoped they would be ok with what she was about to do.

“I need your services, two of your best for at least a week.” She said as soon as the phone was answered. Yelena knew the person on the other end knew who she was, after all their services were used regularly by her in some of her cases.

_“Where do I need to send them?”_

“Hasetsu, Japan. Preferably local. I need them by latest eight in the morning.”

_“Very well. Usual charges to your account.”_

“Agreed.” She hung up.

Yelena sighed, she had to break the news to the boys, but she wanted them to have a bit of a good relaxing time after the interview so she decided to talk to Natasha first.

-

Finding Natasha with her assistants in the meeting room glued to several computer screens she smiled, they were so good at what they did.

Natasha looked up. “Looks like most people are for the break in Yuuri’s relationship. Just a few of them are siding with Zachary.” she smiled. Her smile dropped as she saw Yelena’s serious expression.

“That bastard is on his way to Hasetsu. I just got a phone call from John.” she said. “I’ll be filing restraining orders here as well. The ones the boys have in the US don’t extend here, but I will try my best. Let me know when they come back from their walk, I need to talk to them.”

Natasha nodded. She didn’t like this one bit.

-

Yelena went to Morooka’s room, she knew she may need help with translation and this man had proven himself twice now to be loyal to Yuuri.

“Would you mind helping me with something, Morooka-san?” She asked as he answered the door.

“Of course. What do you need, Ms. Volkova?”

“Zachary Miller is on his way here and I need to go to the police station and see if there is any way that the restraining order can be extended to Japan. Do you mind helping me?” 

“Absolutely, let me get my jacket.” Morooka turned back into the room and grabbed his jacket, phone and wallet.

-

“How can we help you?” An officer at the station asked in broken English.

“We need to talk to Akio-san, please.” Morooka said to the surprise of Yelena.

“Please have a seat.” The officer said before turning to inform Akio.

“How do you know who we need to talk to?” Yelena whispered.

“It’s my job.” Morooka replied just as quietly. Yelena was surprised, this man was turning out to be a valued ally here in Japan as well as with the worldwide press. She knew of him and that he never printed anything he didn’t stand absolutely behind and had the sources to back up his writing. She was glad the reporter was on their side.

They didn’t have to wait long before being led into an office where an average looking man was seated behind a desk.

“Akio-san, this is Yelena Volkova. She is Katsuki Yuuri’s lawyer.” Akio stood up, rounding the desk and holding his hand out to Yelena in greeting.

“I’ve seen the articles and I’m a fan of Katsuki. We are all so proud of him. It takes a lot of courage to escape a situation like his, especially as a man. How can we be of assistance?”

Akio gestured for the two of them to sit down.

“Zachary Miller is on his way here. I don’t think the restraining orders I have in place for them in the US are going to be valid here. Is there any way they can be extended or new ones can be issued before tomorrow morning?” Yelena went straight to the point, they didn’t have much time left after all.

“We can get new ones issued, that should be faster as they will only apply to our town. Let me take care of them. Consider them done, please.” Yelena sighed in relief, it definitely paid off that Yuuri came from a small town.

-

The fanbase was going mad, the photographs of the pair of skaters spreading like wildfire, being passed from person to person, saved on millions of phones and devices across the world.

Pictures of them eating lunch, the Russian using his finger to wipe food from the younger man’s chin, them both laughing. Chasing Makka on the beach, hair blowing in the breeze as they looked so happy in each other’s company.

Eating ice cream, Viktor stealing a bite from Yuuri’s when the younger man was distracted by Makka, the silver haired man grinning mischievously.

The most reposted one, however, was of Viktor with Yuuri’s face cupped in his hands, leaning in, both pairs of eyes closing as they were about to kiss.

 _ > _ **_THICTHIGHS:_ ** _have you noticed how much happier Yuuri looks with Viktor?_

 _ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _wouldn’t you with that sexy beast in ur bed each nite?_

 _ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _someone compare pics of him with that shithead and viktuuri_

 _ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _OMG LOOK… [pictures of Yuuri and Zachary / pictures of Yuuri and Viktor]_

 _ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _that's just a bad pic of zachary, you can see how mcuh zach loves him._

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _open your eyes, you can see how scared yuuri is_

 _ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _i dont think he should have left his husband marriage is forever_

 _ > _ **_THICTHIGHS:_ ** _oh fuck off, that asshole was abusing our boy..._

 _ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _yuuri is a cheater. This is all just publicity. He isn’t that good of a skater either_

 _ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _they just have people follwoing them round to take pics_

 _ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _why would they do that? It’s obvious they don’t know that they are being watched. They have only eyes for each other #relationshipgoals_

-

Yuuri and Viktor came back after a day of strolling through the town. Yuuri had shown Viktor all the interesting parts of his hometown, including Hasetsu Castle and Ice Castle. Viktor was so enamored with the place Yuuri called home. It was clear to Viktor that the town was on Yuuri’s side, they definitely wouldn’t have to worry about paparazzi here.

Their lawyer greeted them with a seriousness that made both men shiver and follow her without question to the meeting room.

“Yelena, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked as soon as the door was closed.

“Sit down, both of you.” Yelena ran a hand through her hair.

“Zachary is on his way here.” Yuuri gasped, tensing up immediately. He knew he shouldn’t have done the interview, this was all his fault.

“John had tabs on one of his bank cards and saw the notification earlier. I have already hired two bodyguards…” Yelena held her hand up to silence both of the men for now. “... and I have been to the police station. Akio-san was very helpful and got new restraining orders issued for both of you.”

Viktor leaned back relieved, putting a hand on Yuuri’s back.

“Charge the bodyguards to me, Yelena.” he said, knowing which company she called. He had used their services himself a few years prior when a stalker tried to get to him. For that reason he also knew that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to afford them, they were good and they were expensive.

“I already paid for them. Viktor, please let me do that for you. You know it doesn’t matter who of the two of us are paying for what.” She pouted at him like a sister would at her brother.

Weak to her pouty puppy dog eyes Viktor conceded “Fine. But next time ask me.” She smiled and nodded.

Yuuri was hunched over and didn’t follow the sibling type argument. He had shut down at the first sentence Yelena had said. Zach would come and find him, his family would be so ashamed of him and Viktor would leave him. He was sure of it, he would have to return with Zachary, give up skating and most likely never see his family again he hardly noticed as his breathing began to quicken, vision blurring.

Soft hands pulled his hands away from his face. 

“Yuuri?” 

The young man barely heard the voice. 

“Yuuri?” 

Finally Viktor’s voice broke through to him. “Hey, love, you are safe. Did you hear what Yelena said?” Yuuri shook his head to say no. “We will have two bodyguards by tonight and Akio-san at the police station issued new restraining orders against Zachary for the both of us. He can’t get to you.” The information sunk in slowly and as it did Yuuri’s shoulders started to relax. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

Viktor nodded, he would do everything in his power to protect his Yuuri.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary arrives in Japan and finds out what life can be like if you have hurt Japan's Ace...
> 
> Viktor is Yuuri's knight in shining armour once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We hope you are all well and not going too stir-crazy being stuck inside.
> 
> Thank you for your on-going support, we love to hear from you!

Zachary arrived in Fukuoka, the airport was smaller than he remembered. He followed the crowd to baggage claim, it wouldn’t be long before he arrived in Hasetsu. There he would find a hotel room and then head out to locate Yuuri. He knew he couldn’t be hosted at Yuuri’s family’s Inn since they most likely believed the stories Yuuri had told them.

After retrieving his suitcase. Yes, he only had one suitcase. He didn’t intend to stay long, so he had only brought what he needed for one week and hadn’t packed any of his good clothes. He was just here to retrieve Yuuri and take him back to Detroit. It shouldn’t take long to convince the weak man to return to him. 

He purchased a train ticket and sat down to wait for the train, he didn’t have to wait for long. The train was pretty empty. He remembered from the first and last time they were there that Hasetsu was a small town, of course nobody wanted to go there. The American smirked to himself as he sat down by the window and waited for his phone to boot up. 

Ping-Ping-Ping-Ping

Notifications came in rapidly. A nasty grin played on his lips. He couldn’t wait to read what was being said now, there was the last twenty something hours of news to catch up on.

Opening up Twitter he almost dropped his phone. People had posted pictures of Yuuri and Viktor around town, holding hands, sharing ice cream. Yuuri pointing at something while clearly telling Viktor about what they were looking at and many more. Most of the comments were in Japanese and he didn’t know what they were saying, but judging on the amount of heart emojis and smiley faces they must have been in favor of Yuuri. 

Zachary balled his fists. He  _ had t _ o get Yuuri back under his control before it was too late.

A few minutes later he arrived in Hasetsu. Leaving the train station he headed to the first bed & breakfast he saw right by the station. It wasn’t fancy, but the property appeared clean.

“No room.” The lady said in broken English looking up at him with an ice cold stare. Zachary wondered if she didn’t like foreigners taking rooms in her home, without a second thought he shrugged it off. There were a few more in town, one of them would have a room for him. 

“No room.” was the response at the next hotel as well, had he forgotten about some kind of festival? Japan did have a lot of those, maybe they had all been booked in advance.

“No room.” Again, he was refused service. When he returned to the US he would leave them all horrible reviews on google, how could they dare to refuse to give him a room.

Finally he arrived at the last opportunity to find a room in Hasetsu. The man at the reception frowned as he entered and before Zachary could even say a word he was addressed by the man. 

“There is no room for you here, Mr. Miller.”

Oh! So he was refused room and board because of  _ who _ he was. Oh well, he would go to the nice little cafe close to Yu-Topia and eat something, maybe he could store his luggage there until later that day. The owner of the cafe, an older lady, had always been friendly to them when they had visited Hasetsu for their honeymoon.

He walked towards the cafe and the older woman actually came out of the building. Zachary put his best smile on, nobody would refuse him with that smile. 

“No service at my cafe for you.” she said, crossing her arms in front of her and staring him down, even though she actually had to look up to him. Anger clearly showing in her eyes.

Zachary startled, was the entire town of Hasetsu out of their mind? He needed to eat and drink, he hadn’t had anything since the breakfast on the flight.

He kept walking around town, being refused everywhere. In the end he had to resort to using the vending machines. These were great in busy cities, but in a small town like Hatsetsu the food was stale and the selection wasn’t great.

The American man sat down in a park to eat the stale crisps and dessert rolls and drink some of the water, watching the entrance to the ice castle. There were not many people in the park, just some teenagers in school uniforms sitting under a tree, studying in a group and some people walking their dogs.

He heard laughter and turned to see Viktor and Yuuri approaching the rink. Immediately throwing the food away, he stalked over angrily pulling his suitcase behind him.

“YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!” he yelled, walking closer to the two men. Yuuri startled, immediately being shoved behind the Russian’s back. 

“Leave us alone. You are going against the restraining order.” Viktor said clearly, calmly and coldly.

“HA! YOUR RESTRAINING ORDER HAS NO VALUE HERE!” Zachary screamed while still coming closer pointing at Yuuri and Viktor.

Suddenly two men in black suits appeared out of nowhere. WTF? He hadn’t noticed them before.

“Stay back, Mr Miller.” one of them said. “There is a restraining order in place for you here as well.” 

“YOU CLOWNS CAN STOP YOUR ACT!” He yelled. “I HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK TO MY HUSBAND! HE BELONGS TO ME AND I WILL GET HIM BACK AND I WILL HAVE HIM DO WHAT I SAY!” 

A siren blared in the background, coming closer. Zachary turned around to look at what was happening just as a police car pulled up next to him and two officers stepped out of the car.

“Sir, step back and into the car.” One of the officers approached the scene.

“WHAT THE FUCK WILL YOU DO IF I DON’T?” he took another step towards Yuuri. But before he could do anything else, he was handcuffed and dragged to the police car.

Turning back he yelled over his shoulder “THIS ISN’T OVER, YUURI! I WILL MAKE YOU COME BACK TO ME! YOU BELONG TO ME. NEVER FORGET THAT!” Zachary was shoved unceremoniously into the back of the police car.

The officers got into the front of the car after one of them had put his luggage into the trunk.

“We will take you to Hasetsu station and see you off and you are not to come back. The restraining order in place says that you cannot be in this town while either Mr. Katsuki or Mr. Nikiforov are in town.” The officer explained to the red faced man, noticing his jaw twitching violently.

Zachary huffed but stayed silent. 

They arrived at the train station, Zachary was being led by one officer up to the building while the other officer carried his suitcase and purchased a ticket at the counter. People were staring at him and taking pictures. The actor really hoped they didn’t know who he was. This wouldn’t look good if it made it into the news.

He was released from his handcuffs as the train pulled into the station. The officer handed his suitcase over and they watched him enter the train. Zachary knew he would not be able to enter town by train again today, but he needed to see Yuuri and to talk to him. No matter, he would think of something else after all he still had a week before his flight back to Detroit.

-

Yuuri was just staring after the police car as it left with Zachary in handcuffs, he didn’t realize he was shaking, his shoulders hunched up almost to his ears.

“Yuuri?” Viktor slowly approached him, making sure to be in sight of the scared Japanese man. “Are you ok?”

The younger man couldn’t find the energy to talk, but nodded, curling himself into Viktor, his broad shoulders hiding him from the world. His boyfriend’s scent calming him down and grounding him at the same time. 

“Hey, love, let’s head back home. I’m sure a good cup of tea and a good soak will help you to feel a little better.” 

Viktor looked up, seeing the two bodyguards watching them. He nodded at them and held Yuuri close to himself as they made their way home slowly followed by the two guards. He was glad Yelena had hired them for them. 

When they got to the onsen he helped Yuuri out of his shoes, before leading him to the family dining room. Mari was just having a break drinking a cup of tea and smoking a cigarette.

“What happened?” She asked as she saw Viktor holding up Yuuri and helping him to get seated.

“I’ll tell you in a moment, I need to get some tea for Yuuri.” Viktor said. 

“Sit, I’ll get it.” Mari said while extinguishing her cigarette, getting up and hurrying into the kitchen.

Returning a few moments later with tea for everyone she was trailed by Yelena, Natasha and Hiroko. They all sat down and waited for the boys to relay what happened.

Natasha pulled out her laptop and opened it. “I think, I know what happened, this popped up just a few minutes ago.” she said before the two men were ready to talk, situating the laptop so everyone could see the screen. 

She clicked play on a video and the expression of the three women next to her went from confused concern to full blown anger as they saw the way Zachary approached Yuuri. It was filmed from the top of the stairs in front of the ice rink, Viktor and Yuuri standing at the bottom while Zachary approached from the park.

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ What a bastard _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ this video is fake. It’s all staged. Probably spliced from somehwer _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ Oh really? And that’s why we have multiple POV? (link inserted, showing scene unfold from behind Viktor, clearly the Russian’s POV) _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ And this view. (Filmed from behind Zachary, showing Yuuri’s scared face and body language.) _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ what about this? (Filmed from another angle showing Zachary approaching the skaters. Slightly tilted, seemingly from a bit further away. Multiple young voices were heard speaking in rapid Japanese) _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ Shit how did he get so close _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ zachary deserves better than yuuri. Glad he broke up with yuuri. _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ have you lived behind the moon? Yuuri left zachary because of abuse _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ do they have bodyguards _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ who are those two guys in black suits? Where did they come from suddenly?  _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ still dont beleive it its probably just publicity stunt zachary would never treat yuuri like that _

-

Finally Zachary managed to find a cheap hostel in Fukuoka. It was clean as far as he could tell. There were a few others who had also refused service to him, even here. It would appear that Yuuri had a huge fan base. He didn’t think that Yuuri was so popular. How could he have missed that? He definitely would have a hard time trying to get back to Hasetsu to talk sense into his husband.

He pulled his phone out and was surprised at all the notifications. He pulled up the first tweet and saw several more photos of Yuuri and Viktor around Hasetsu. Begrudgingly he had to admit that Yuuri looked happy. However, admitting that meant that he would never get him back and never would get him to pay for this lifestyle again and that just wasn’t happening.

Clicking through the notifications he found a video. Clicking on it, he groaned, someone had filmed his outburst with Yuuri at the Ice Castle. As he read the comments he began to smile, some people didn’t believe it, claiming it was all a set up, but the further he got down the less he believed he could use that as an excuse. It was totally apparent that several people had filmed it from multiple points. There was no chance of talking his way out of this one. He had to figure something out.

He found a cheap restaurant at the corner where his hostel was. The actor really hated Japanese food, it wasn’t at all like what his mom made or what he could get in America in general.

The waiter came over to his table with a scowl on his face, nothing like the usual polite Japanese manners would imply. He curtly took the order and disappeared.

His food was brought out shortly after, he grimaced, still at least with Ramen he could pretend it to be noodle soup. Zachary couldn’t wait to get back to the US and eat a real breakfast and not rice or noodles. He knew he probably would eat his lifetime worth of that in the coming days.

As soon as he finished eating his check appeared at the table. Zachary didn’t think any of the promptness since it was like that in the US as well. Once paid he left, looking around he tried to figure out how to kill the time. 

Occasionally some people stared at him or even took photos of him. He wondered if that was because of the pictures online about the betrayal of Yuuri. The actor decided it would be best to put his best smile on and to hide how he really felt.

Sitting on a bench in a park near the hostel he decided to try to go back to Hasetsu the very next day. He  _ had _ to see Yuuri. He couldn’t leave without talking to him. Maybe he would try to plead to his in-laws next, they should be gullible enough to let him wait for Yuuri at the onsen. Maybe he could even eat there for free, that would be an added bonus even though he didn’t care for the food Hiroko made. Zachary remembered how Yuuri had gushed about his mother's skills, but he certainly couldn’t understand how the food was supposed to be good. Ah, yes, he would buy some cheap flowers at the train station and some chocolate, that should be all he needed to make it all up to Yuuri.

Plans made for the next day he headed back to the hostel, showered and laid down on the twin bed assigned to him. None of the other beds in the room appeared to be used. Smiling to himself, he knew he would be more successful the next day.

-

“The multiple videos are good.” Yelena said. “We may be able to use that to show how Zachary treats you. That’s something he can’t talk himself out of, no matter what.”

Viktor agreed. They had been lucky that this had happened at a busy time of the day and that people had filmed the exchange. He was so grateful for the townspeople's overwhelming support again even though maybe they were just trying to get some gossip to talk about with their friends and family. They would probably never know how much their curiosity actually helped their local celebrity.

“Thankfully, Yuuri has a good fan base.” Viktor stated, matter of factly.

“I do  _ not _ .” Yuuri immediately argued back. “I am just a dime-a-dozen skater. I don’t have fans.” 

Viktor raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to argue back, but seeing Mari shaking her head, he knew it would be a lost cause. He closed his mouth with a huff and wrapped his arms around Yuuri to pull him closer. Yuuri had to learn in his own time that he was worth more than he thought.

Hiroko was fuming. How could that man even think about coming to their town? If he dared to come here, she would give him a piece of her mind, nobody was allowed to treat her children like that.

Yuuri slowly calmed down now, feeling safe with his family and away from the public eye. He was tired, the encounter with Zach had drained him; cuddled up against Viktor’s side he dozed off, not hearing the rest of the conversation playing out around him.

“I’ll call Akio-san. Maybe they can station someone at the train station to make sure Zachary cannot come into town.” Yelena said while getting up to make the phone call.

Viktor glanced down and noticed that Yuuri was fast asleep in his arms. Carefully he disentangled himself so he could get up and carry him to their room. Makka followed her two masters all ready to curl up at the foot of the bed once they were settled for the night. 

Laying his lover on their bed, Viktor gently changed the sleeping man into his soft sleepwear, pulling the blankets over Yuuri’s relaxed form and then got himself ready for bed. Once done with his evening routine he slipped carefully under the blankets and pulled Yuuri closer to him as he also drifted off to sleep within seconds. 

The warmth of their embrace began soothing away the troubles of the day and deepening their love for each other even whilst they slept.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary tries to get back into town again... Will he succeed?
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor have some quiet time on the beach unaware of what is happening elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! welcome to Saturday for anyone who is confused as to what day it is! (That will be me then!)
> 
> We hope that this latest chapter will take your mind off things for a while.
> 
> Please stay safe! x

Zachary got up the next morning, confident that he would succeed today in speaking to Yuuri. In a strange kind of way he was actually missing the smaller man. He knew he missed having him to boss around and he certainly missed his mouth. Stopping at a small bakery he bought some pastries and coffee to go for breakfast, at least it wasn’t rice and for that he was very grateful, the actor was already fed up with eating rice for every meal. 

The blonde haired man headed to the train station, buying a return ticket, a small bundle of flowers and a small box of cheap chocolate before getting onto the next train leaving for Hasetsu. Zachary settled in on a seat by the window and ate his breakfast while watching the scenery passing by. He hated Japan with a passion, it was a shame that he found the people themselves so attractive. Arriving at his destination about an hour later he left the train confidently, striding to the escalator as he smiled to himself. Oh yes, today was the day he would get Yuuri back. 

However, he had barely made it down the escalator before he saw two officers approaching him with stern looks on their faces.

“Mr. Miller, you had already been advised that you cannot enter Hasetsu. If you would like to avoid another arrest you should return to the platform now and take the next train back to Fukuoka.” one of the officers advised coldly, already releasing his handcuffs. They had heard from their colleagues that the man could be troublesome and he wanted to be prepared.

“I’m a tourist you can’t deny me to enter a town.” he tried to argue, thinking rapidly on his feet, desperate not to be made to leave once again. He had to see Yuuri, it was important, he had gifts and everything.

“Do not make a scene, Mr. Miller.” the other officer stated while stepping closer. Zachary was now trapped between the two men, towering over them by at least one head height the actor looked down at the officers and sniggered, why were they all so short?

“And what are you going to do about it?” he said smugly, stepping aside to try to bypass them and continue with his journey. However, before he could make even one more step, he found himself face down on the ground with handcuffs tying his hands behind his back. 

“This is what we are going to do.” the officer informed him while pulling Zachary off the ground and leading him back to the platform, the actor grumbling and protesting his innocence.

As soon as the next train arrived, he was released and the officers stood guard to make sure he stayed aboard and was on the train as it left. Watching the train pull away one of the officers pulled out his cell phone to inform his boss of the encounter as had previously been ordered by the head of the station.

-

Yelena’s phone rang. “Hello?” she said with a slightly puzzled tone, not immediately recognising the number calling.

“Ms. Volkova, I just wanted to let you know that we just apprehended Mr Miller at the train station. There was a slight altercation, however he is now on his way back to Fukuoka.”

“Ah, thank you, Akio-san. Let me know if there’s anything else.” Yelena requested as she hung up again.

“That was Akio-san,” Yelena said to Natasha. “Zachary was apprehended at the train station trying to get back to see Yuuri.” Natasha shook her head in despair.

“Determined much?” she said sarcastically. “Ok, let’s see if we can find something online about what happened.

A few minutes of search through all the notifications attached to the major hashtags she discovered a new video upload.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here.” she turned the volume up, motioning to Yelena to sit down with her. They both watched in disbelief at the scene unfolding in the video, apparently someone had stopped close enough to get the entire exchange between the officers and Zachary in high quality footage. 

“Wow. That man definitely wants to talk to Yuuri, but we can’t allow that. That man still has too much of a hold over him.” Natasha said.

“Yeah, let’s not tell the boys about this yet.” Yelena said, while scrolling through the comments.

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ Isn’t that yuuri’s ex? _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ How can Z talk to authority like that _

> **Nerd47:** _ It’s staged. Thats not real _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ I’m pretty sure it’s real _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ Yuuri is safe. He didn’t make it _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ i’m glad yuuri got away form that lunatic _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ yuuri deserves better _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ Do we need to watch out for him? _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ Don’t think he will try to the train again _

The comments were all in Yuuri’s favor and Yelena was definitely pleased with what the fans were saying; she had to admit that there was something very special about Yuuri and she really hoped that he and Viktor would realise soon just how perfect they were for each other. The pretty lawyer hoped the boys were having a good day at the beach, she had been so glad when she had heard of their plans for the day.

Making an easy decision, she decided they didn’t need to know about the latest issue caused by Zachary, of course they had to tell them at some point, but it could wait till later.

_ - _

The sand was warm under Viktor’s feet as he spread out the blanket on the ground, so pleased that Yuuri had agreed to another trip to the beach. That was one thing that he had really missed living in Detroit, the beaches of home and now, here in Hasetsu he had found the next best beach to relax on.

Yuuri looked so pretty today, his eyes were shining again. He had been extremely worried yesterday that the events with Zachary were going to send his boyfriend back into his anxiety spiral. However, it looked like it wasn’t going to have quite so much of an effect on this occasion. He really hoped that it would be like this each time, if Zachary should try to come back to the town and attempt to contact him again. But, he knew that might not be the case and knew he had to keep a close eye on the younger man.

The picnic basket Hiroko had pushed into their hands as they left was heavy and there were already mouthwatering smells coming from it, he couldn’t wait to eat. Looking around he realised that the area Yuuri had directed them to was quite sheltered and partially secluded from the rest of the beach. Maybe the younger man wanted to stay out of the public eye today. He had been quite exposed yesterday and the Russian knew that he found a lot of social interaction really draining.

Sitting down and getting comfortable, he looked over to where Yuuri was standing, watching the waves, his feet covered by the water as it ebbed and flowed around him. He knew he would do anything, give anything to have the younger man by his side forever. He had never known love before like the love he had for the dark haired man, it was both exhilarating and scary at the same time.  _ Did Yuuri feel the same way? Who knew? _ The Russian just hoped he would have the chance to find out.

“Are they nice thoughts?”

Viktor looked up, totally surprised. He had been so deep inside his own mind he hadn’t realised that the Japanese man had walked back over to him, kneeling down in front of him with a peaceful smile on his lips.

“Of course, my love, I was thinking about you…” 

“Oh…”

A pleased smile bloomed on the kissable mouth of the younger man as a wonderful loved up feeling warmed his heart. He still couldn’t quite get his head around the fact that the words coming from the other man were genuine. That he was saying them simply because he loved him, not because he wanted to control him, to lull him into a false sense of security before whipping away the rug of happiness from under his feet.

Gentle hands stroked his face and broke his thoughts, “Are you ok, solnyshko?”

Yuuri nodded and moved to sit on the blanket next to the older man, resting his head on his shoulder as he looked out to sea again.

“I never thought I would feel this happy again, that I deserved to feel this happy again…”

Viktor curled an arm around his lover's shoulders and pulled him tighter, not speaking, just letting his actions encourage the younger man to speak if he wanted to.

“It’s so strange. I so want to believe everything you tell me, but I’m still scared that you are going to treat me the same way that Zachary did. I’m so sorry if that hurts you, but I need you to know how I am feeling. At the moment things you say trigger painful reactions in my mind and I am fighting not to react in the way that I have been programmed to do so.”

Viktor hummed gently in acknowledgement and pressed kisses into the dark hair spread on his shoulder.

“I do love you, Viktor, and I know you love me, but this is all so weird right now. I hate that his actions are making me doubt you and I am so scared that you will get fed up of my insecurities and leave me…”

The Russian turned and wrapped his other arm around Yuuri, “My love, I hate what Zachary has done to you and I promise you that I am trying to understand and be supportive. If I get anything wrong or say something that frightens you or triggers a bad memory, I need you to tell me. We are in this together, understand? I want nothing but the best for you, I love you and, if I am allowed to be a little selfish here, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Brown eyes filled with tears as the others' words washed over him in a wave of love and acceptance. Knowing that Viktor meant it, that the Russian was ready for anything that it would take for him to heal, to love fully and without fear once again.

He gave a small nod and leaned up to kiss the older man, hearing the surprised and pleased gasp that brushed against his lips. Loving the instant reaction he grew bold and licked shyly against the full bottom lip of the older man, wanting to deepen their kiss. Immediately Viktor opened his mouth and sighed happily as he felt the tongue of his beloved sweeping inside, searching out his tongue in a brief sloppy and love filled kiss.

“You give me hope, Vitya…” Yuuri whispered against his lips, “hope that we can make this work, that we can grow old together. I never thought I would be this lucky. I thought I was destined to stay married to a man I hated and feared until he died, too scared to get away despite being desperate to do so. Thank you…”

With a small sob, Viktor deepened the kiss again, wanting to soothe and chase away all of Yuuri’s fears by showing him how much he adored him. How he knew he would wait forever for the beautiful man in his arms.

Placing one hand on the blanket to support them both, he slowly lowered Yuuri to the ground, still kissing him, laying half over his body as their mouths and tongues fought for dominance over each other, both trying to prove their love for one another. 

The Japanese man’s hands slipped up under his lovers shirt, wanting to feel his skin as the intensity of the moment grew, nails trailing down his back as the world beyond the sensations that Viktor was creating in him disappeared. 

Fingers gripped and tightened in hair and on hips as they rolled together on the blanket, limbs entwining as they pushed against each, muffled moans echoing around joined mouths as hard flesh ground against hard flesh.

They were both breathing heavily, so fully aroused as they broke their kiss and just stared at each other, both unsure of what to do next. The Russian knew that much as it would be amazing for their first time to be on the beach, he also knew that Yuuri could become worried that someone might see them and he didn’t want that.

“Solnyshko, m-much as I want to make love to you right now, as I think you can feel…” he blushed slightly, “I want you to be relaxed, for it to be a night for us to look back on with wonderful memories when we are old and grey…” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow and ran his fingers through the older man’s hair to which Viktor giggled, “Ok fair point. But, my love, I want to spoil you, romance you, make it special and all about you, so…” he sat up and held out a hand to help the other up, “for once, and I mean this one time only,” he smirked, “we are going to behave and eat the wonderful lunch your mom has prepared for us, and then maybe kiss a little more.”

Yuuri pouted, but agreed reluctantly, reaching over to open the basket, “Ok, just this once, but I demand more kisses once all the food is gone…”

-

Zachary arrived back in Fukuoka. He couldn’t believe this situation was filmed as well. He had gotten the notification right after getting on the train, someone had definitely recognized him, based on the video descriptions and the comments. To add insult to injury, the commenters apparently didn’t even type his name, just Z, but Yuuri and Viktor’s names were always fully spelled out.

People should be respecting him just as much. He definitely deserved it, maybe even more so than the two skaters, he was the one suffering here. He crumbled the flowers in his hands, they had gotten damaged in the scuffle with the police officers anyway. Angry that he would definitely have to waste more money the next day on fresh flowers, he was pleased that he could reuse the chocolates, they had barely got a dent in the box.

Making an instant decision, he decided he would rent a car for tomorrow, that way there was no stopping him at a train station or while walking through town.

A rental car service was positioned next to the train station in Fukuoka, he rented the cheapest thing they had. There was no way he was spending more money then he absolutely had too.

Getting some street food he decided to call it an early night as he wanted to go early the next day and he ate while walking back to the hostel, muttering to himself about how all he really wanted was a greasy burger and chips. That was on top of his list of things to do as soon as he returned to the US with his husband in tow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor presents Yuuri with a gift, whilst Yuuri's estranged husband is somewhere he shouldn't be...
> 
> Zachary finally comes face to face with Yuuri again and it doesn't go quite to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, we are now halfway through our story!
> 
> We hope you like today's offering and that it makes you smile long after you have finished reading it!
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support, please stay safe.

“Time to get up love, you need to practise, I know it’s a while before the first of the new competitions, however we have a lot of work to do…”

Yuuri groaned and pulled the covers back over his head, it wasn’t fair. How come the Russian found it so easy to get up in the morning? It was far too early to go skating.

Suddenly the sheets disappeared and a wet Makka nose was nuzzling his face, her tongue washing his arm and cheek as he unsuccessfully tried to hide from her.

Delighted chuckling sounded from the other side of the bed as he grumbled and shoved the dog off, sitting up and stretching, hearing his bones and muscles protesting as he moved. 

Still moaning at the laughing silver haired man he trudged off to the bathroom to wash and get ready for the day.

-

Eating protein bars as they walked, they discussed what they wanted to work on for the session. Having spent part of the previous evening watching Yuuri’s skate over and over again, his new coach pointing out places where he could score higher by tightening up moves or adding in extra steps and jumps. He had also shown a video of himself skating the short piece he was gifting to his boyfriend, assuring him that they had time to work on it and perfect it before the competition started.

They didn’t notice the car parking outside of Yu-Topia as they left. Even their bodyguards failing to notice the familiar figure trying to hide himself behind a carefully placed paper, scowling as he saw his husband holding hands and chatting with another man. How dare he? How dare he flaunt his new so-called relationship in public, Yuuri was making him look bad in front of everyone. They were still married after all and he should be more respectful to his spouse and do exactly what the blonde haired man wanted him to do…

-

“Lift your back leg higher, love...that’s it, much better…”

Yuuri was feeling on top of the world. From the moment they had stepped into the building he had felt his excitement growing. Not only was he skating again, he had his idol to coach him and he wouldn’t have to tolerate Zach’s nasty comments being whispered in his ear as he was about to perform. His wide grin was making his face ache and he didn’t care one little bit. Life, right at this moment, was amazing.

Viktor stepped onto the ice and skated up to the Asian man, hugging him as he came to a stop, “That was stunning, how come you didn’t skate like that in the last competition?” 

Yuuri froze as the Russian clamped his hand over his own mouth. He knew why the smaller man hadn’t skated well last time, he didn't mean to bring it up. With a strength Yuuri was only just beginning to realise that he had, he smiled and leaned up to kiss the flustered older man “Because I didn’t have you at my side, my Vitya,” he whispered, “your love makes everything easier…”

-

Toshiya frowned as he watched an unwanted figure entering the inn, noting the cheap flowers and bashed up box of cheap chocolates in the man’s hands. Did he really think he could win back his son with those?

“Zachary, long time no see. You do know you are not permitted to be in town while Yuuri and Viktor are here, don’t you?”

The actor frowned, shit, he was going to have to do his best acting right now if he wanted to stop Yuuri’s parents from calling the police and having him removed before he got to see his husband.

With what he hoped sounded like a heartbroken sigh, he managed to persuade a few tears to build in his eyes and flow down his cheeks.

“Oh Dad, it’s so good to see you. Yuuri had banned me from coming to see you and Mom as he was scared that I would tell you about what he has been doing to me. H-he’s not here is he? I know it sounds strange, but despite everything, I still love him and I want him to come home with me…” he paused for effect, “p-please can I speak with you and Mom, I-I need your help to persuade my husband that he needs help for his anger issues and to come to marriage guidance with me. I don’t w-want to lose him. I love him one hundred percent and have him on a pedestal, he is my everything…”

Toshiya frowned, he knew from the meetings that had been going on over the past couple of days that everything that Zachary was saying was a lie, but he also knew that the actor was a damaged man and he didn’t want to risk making him angry. He made a swift decision of what he should do next for the best, “We did wonder why you hadn’t been back. Come through, I’ll go and find Hiroko…”

Leaving the pleased man to make himself comfortable in the family kitchen, the older Japanese man quickly tracked down his wife and his daughter. Rapidly explaining what Zachary had said to him, he sent Mari to alert Yelena and Natasha and persuaded Hiroko to play along for the moment. Promising her the chance to give the man a piece of her mind as soon as he had finished telling all his hideous lies.

“Mom!”

Toshiya muffled a chuckle at the disgusted look on his wife’s face as she was squeezed by the blonde haired man and kissed on the cheek.

“It’s so lovely to be able to see you,” he gushed, “you look so beautiful today.” Hiroko nodded and smiled her thanks, not trusting herself to speak right now.

“I bought these for Yuuri,” he held out his pathetic offering, looking so proud of them, “i-is he here?”

Hiroko shook her head, “No, he’s practising with Viktor. He won’t want to see you, you know.” she stated abruptly.

Zachary bit down his anger, he couldn’t lose it right now. He didn’t want to be kicked out, his plan was working so far. He was going to see his Yuuri.

He let more tears flow down his cheeks, “H-He hurt me, b-but I love him. I don’t want to be without him. P-please can I meet with him with you in the room. I-I’m scared he might g-go for me if I meet him on my own…”

With a sigh Hiroko agreed, knowing that she was going to have to spend her day with someone she despised.

-

Back at the rink, practise time was coming to an end. Yuuri was tired, he had worked hard. Viktor was a much tougher coach than Celestino, however it helped that the Russian had been rewarding him with kisses when he had reached the desired standard.

Sitting down on the bench at rink-side, he was unlacing his boots and wiggling his numb toes when he noticed Viktor hovering, looking a little uncertain, which wasn’t like the confident skater at all.

“Is everything ok, Vitya?” the Asian man asked, loving the pink flush that covered the others nose and cheeks whenever he called him that.

The silver haired man nodded and perched himself next to the younger man on the bench, “Y-You remember what I said yesterday at the beach? A-About wanting to spend the rest of my life with you?” Brown eyes flashed wide as he stammered out an affirmation, wondering what was coming next.

“I-I know you are still technically married to Zachary, but I have something for you to prove to you and to hopefully reassure you that I’m not going anywhere,” the older man murmured, his nerves slightly getting the better of him. 

Yuuri swallowed hard, watching every movement that the other man was making like a hawk. He gazed at the Russians hands as the right one slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a small black box, fiddling with it before handing it to Yuuri, “It’s a-a token of my a-affection for you. A p-promise to love you forever, however we end up,” his voice faded to a whisper as he placed his hands over Yuuri’s, opening up the lid to expose a pair of shining platinum rings inset with alternate white and and blue diamonds, linked by an interwoven wave design. “I-I slipped out while you were sleeping and persuaded the jewelry store to open up for m-me,” he continued, staring at the shining circles, too nervous to look at Yuuri’s face in case he was disappointed by the expression in his beautiful eyes. 

The sound of sobbing made him look up, flinching as he saw the hot fat tears running down his beloved’s cheeks. Had he done the wrong thing? “I-If I’ve done something bad, I’m sorry, I-I just wanted…” he was cut off by Yuuri throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder, too overwhelmed to speak right now.

Drawing little soothing circles on the younger man’s back, the Russian waited until he was calm again and able to talk.

“T-Thank y-you,” Yuuri hiccuped, looking from the gift to Viktor’s face and back again, “they a-are beautiful… I-I’ve never been given anything so precious…” 

The silver haired man blushed and dipped his head, caught by the strength of the emotions he was feeling, “Y-You will wear it then?” he asked, feeling so shy and nervous. 

“O-Of course,” the younger man replied holding out his hand, “W-Will you put it on me?”

With trembling digits, the Russian picked out the smaller of the rings and slid it onto Yuuri’s ring finger of his right hand, taking the hand to his lips and kissing the platinum band glinting in the overhead lights. “I’m guessing the other one is for you?” Yuuri murmured, selecting it and holding out his hand for Viktors’s hand, slowly pushing the ring into place and kissing it as his lover had done.

“I love you…”

-

Zachary looked at his watch again, why wasn’t Yuuri back yet? He was getting bored with acting the victim. He was sure that his in-laws were beginning to suspect that something wasn’t right and he was convinced he had heard Russian accented voices in another room.

About to give up and demand to see his husband he heard familiar voices outside, they were back. He perked up and grabbed his gifts from the table, feet sliding on the floor as he stood quickly, arranging his clothing.

“MOM, DAD… look!” 

Yuuri skidded to a halt, his hand hovering in mid air as he saw Zachary, the colour drained from his face, “Y-You! What are you doing h-here?” he stammered, pulling his arm down and hiding his hand behind his back.

Zachary tried to keep the friendly smile on his face, holding out the flowers and chocolates towards the Asian man. He was sure he had just seen a flash of diamonds on his husband’s ring finger and he as sure as hell hadn’t given Yuuri a flashy ring when they married.

“Yuuri, my love, my one and only. I know that he,” he pointed at Viktor, “has confused you into thinking that I don’t love you. That what we have is wrong, but he doesn’t understand us, baby. He doesn’t know that this is how we are. How you like it when I take control of what we do. That you aren’t capable of making decisions for yourself. Come home with me baby and I’ll drop all the charges against you…”

He handed the flowers and sweets to the younger man who simply stared at them and then placed them on the kitchen table.

“You said that our son was hurting you, that you were scared of him and needed to see him with us in the room so he didn’t attack you,” Hiroko remarked, interrupting his speech, staring hard at the blonde haired man, “and yet you say something completely different to him now. Which is it to be?”

Zachary gulped, fuck, he had forgotten that he had said all that… how was he going to talk his way out of this?

“Yuuri, baby, tell them. Tell them that you didn’t mean to hurt me. That you were pretending that it was me who had done bad things to you. You know I love you no matter what, come home baby and we can get you fixed by the doctor…” 

Viktor stepped up behind the silent dark haired man and placed his right hand on his shoulder. Smirking as he saw Zachary’s double-take at his ring finger and his look of horror as he noticed the matching ring on Yuuri’s hand. 

_ WTF?! Where was the ring that he had given Yuuri? Had his husband removed the ring that HE had given him so he could wear some tacky piece of shit from that fucking Russian bastard? That was totally unacceptable behaviour... _

“You dirty Russian bastard. How dare you have more money than me and make my gift look shit…” the American growled, “Plus, you can’t have married him, we are still husband and husband. If you have you have committed bigamy and that is an offence, you can go to jail for that,” he smirked.

“Oh, I haven’t married Yuuri,  _ yet,” _ Viktor replied coldly, now placing his other hand on his beloved’s hip, "Just promised to love and take care of him always, treat him like the wonderful and beautiful person that he is. Something that you obviously failed to see in him. To you Yuuri was just a meal ticket and someone to bully. You are a coward Zachary who preys on people, sucking the confidence and life out of them till they are nothing more than your personal slave. You disgust me…”

Zachary snarled as he finally lost his temper. How dare the silver haired shit try to take away his property? Yuuri belonged to him. “I’ll fight you for him, whoever wins gets to keep him…”

The actor cracked his knuckles as he took up a fighting stance.

Viktor didn’t move, “Really? You think that Yuuri is something to keep? To be owned?”

The blonde haired man nodded, too lost in his make believe world to fully comprehend the awfulness of what he was saying.

“My son is NOT your property...”

Hiroko’s voice rang out loud and clear through the silence of the room, “My son belongs to himself and we have heard and seen what kind of man  _ you  _ are Zachary Miller. How DARE you lay a finger on my precious boy and make him so sad he tried to kill himself?”

Yuuri’s head snapped around as he stared at his mom, he didn’t know she had been told that. Suddenly actually realising that all the people in the room were on his side, that he had the support and love from his family.

“Zachary…”

The whole room looked at the Asian man as he spoke quietly.

“I’m never going anywhere with you ever again. You tried to destroy me for your own gains. You don’t love me. In fact I don’t actually think you know what love is. I’m not proud of the way I acted with you, but I do understand that when a human continually lives in fear they lose the ability to think logically. They just strive to make themselves survive by any available means.” 

Yuuri’s voice grew in strength and confidence.

“You bound me to you with your actions in the way you would make me feel like the most loved and wanted man around only to destroy me with one of your made up reasons. Some ‘dreadful injustice’ that I had committed for which I needed to be broken down. Made to feel guilty, made to feel that everything was my fault. That I was the bad one, that I was treating you so badly and deserved to be punished.”

He stepped forward away from Viktor towards the actor, noting his grin, knowing that he thought that he was leaving the Russian for him.

“You are not the victim here, you are an abuser and deserve everything that is about to happen to you. I refuse to feel guilty any longer, I am not your property, you have stolen from me, beaten me, made me act in ways that I will forever feel embarrassed about.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, the strain of speaking his mind clearly showing on his face.

“However, I forgive myself. You are very clever in your ways. You know how to get under someone’s skin, make them feel like that you ‘get’ them, that they are the most important person in your life, when really you are just learning what makes them tick, learning their fears to use against them.”

He stepped closer.

“I can’t hate you. You are a very sick man, and for that I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you will never know the joy of being with someone who loves you for you, not for the illusion you have created.”

Now face to face with the actor he kissed his cheek.

“Goodbye Zachary, thank you for the fun times. Yes, there were occasions that I loved being with you, experiencing things with you, but you don’t deserve me or my love. Only one man truly has that, the man who has accepted me for who I am and loves me despite all my broken parts.”

Turning on his heel, Yuuri walked back to Viktor and linked hands with him, smiling up at him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him fully on the lips before looking to the doorway.

“Yelena, are the police here? I think it’s time they were given all the evidence now,” he looked back at the actor, “It was you who liked young boys, not me, and we have proof…”

Zachary saw red and launched himself towards his husband, screaming and swearing at him as he made a grab for him. Clutching at him briefly, managing to unbalance Yuuri for a moment and catching his face with his fist before he was grabbed from behind by the bodyguards and handcuffed by the police.

Viktor swiftly led Yuuri from the room, gratefully taking a cold compress that was handed to him by Mari and applying it to the bruising cheek of the younger man.

He was impressed beyond words at the bravery of his love, “Solnyshko, you were  _ amazing _ ,” he breathed in his ear as he held the trembling man close, feeling his shoulders shaking as he finally let himself cry, “Did that feel good?”

Yuuri nodded as he touched the sensitive spot on his face. He guessed he would probably have a black eye, but it was worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor visit the doctors to get Yuuri's eye checked out before chatting with Chris and Phichit.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zachary is escorted to the airport...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you all? We hope you are all well and staying safe.
> 
> We love to hear from you!
> 
> Keep smiling! x

Yelena came back into the room after the police had left.

“Yuuri, let’s get this new injury looked at, the more we have documented the more we have against him in court.” Yuuri nodded in agreement, wincing as he moved his face.

“Let me call our doctor, Yelena.” Hiroko said. “He would see him right away.” Hiroko left the room to make the phone call.

“So, Zachary will be deported. One of the officers will return the rental and police in Fukuoka will retrieve his personal belongings from the hostel he stayed at. If I get a say in this, he may never be able to set a foot into Japan.”

Yuuri looked up, shocked. “Can they do that?”

“Yes, he assaulted their star figure skater. They can deny entry to their country for anyone who may want to harm their citizens.”

“Now, I hear there has been good news, boys. So, let me see those rings.” Yelena smiled at them and both of the men actually lifted their hands and showed the rings as she had asked them to. Yuuri with a blush and a shy smile while Viktor was beaming with the brightest smile Yelena had seen in a while.

“Wow! Those are some nice rings, Viktor.”

Hiroko came back into the room. “Dr. Yoshida will see you immediately, Yuuri. Do you want us to drive you?”

Yuuri shook his head no. “I can walk. It is not that far from here.”

“I will go with you, ok?” Yelena said. “I want to make sure that everything is documented and we get copies of the medical records.”

Both men got up from their seats and headed with Yelena to the door.Slipping on their shoes the three of them headed out.

-

Unbeknownst to them a fan had filmed the arrival of the police at Yu-Topia and then the arrest of Zachary as well as Yuuri leaving with an icepack held to his head. A new ring glimmering on his hand.

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ What happened? Is Yuuri ok? _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ He was walking, can’t be too bad, but Z was arrested? _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ Another publicity stunt _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ doubt that…. And did you see that ring on his hand? (picture inserted showing Yuuri’s hand holding the ice pack, showing a brightly shimmering ring.) _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ are they engaged? _

_ > _ **_THICTHIGHS:_ ** _ yuuri never had a ring like that…it was a plain silver band _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ wonder wht yuuri said this time to make zachary look bad _

> **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ srsly? You think yuuri would hurt himself like that 2 b spiteful? _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ he just wants attention, needs to make smthg up for being mediocre at skating _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ oh the rings… so good. (picture inserted showing viktor with a matching ring, while having his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to guide him along) _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ The rings match!!!!! *squeal* I cant believe it _

-

They arrived at Dr. Yoshida’s office and were ushered immediately into an exam room. 

“Yuuri, it’s good to see you, even though I would have preferred better circumstances.” Dr. Yoshida greeted them. “And who are these young folks with you?”

“Erm… This is Viktor Nikiforov, m-my boyfriend?” Yuuri gestured to Viktor with a question in his eyes. Viktor nodded and smiled. “And Yelena Volkova, my lawyer.” he said as he introduced her.

“Nice to meet you both.” Dr. Yoshida bowed to them both before holding a hand out to them.

“Dr. Yoshida, can we please have copies of all the records from today?” Yelena asked politely. 

“Of course. Hiroko had already told me what happened and I am so sorry to hear that you had to go through this, Yuuri. I am just glad you had your family right there. Now let’s see how bad this punch was. I will have to check for concussion of course.”

After some time checking Yuuri out, the doctor noted that it was only a bruise and should heal fast, no signs of concussion had been noted. This was good news to the skaters as the competitions were starting soon.

With instructions to ice the bruise and take ibuprofen if needed, the three young people were sent back home with copies and photos of the injury.

-

Zachary sat in handcuffs waiting at the security office at the airport for his belongings to arrive. How on earth had it reached this point? He was being deported? Did they not know who he was? Until those final papers came through he was still Yuuri Katsuki’s husband, no matter what anyone else thought. 

He was a little worried about what Yuuri had said. What did he mean they had proof that he liked young boys? The actor had always been really careful about deleting his browsing history and never leaving a trail when he went searching for new images.

Ah well, it was all just smoke and mirrors. Yuuri wasn’t clever enough to trace anything he was doing, and the Russian idiot was just too fucking stupid. He had proven that by falling for Yuuri’s fake tale of woe and wasting all his money on those rings and boy, did they look expensive.

He wasn’t too bothered by his husband’s speech about him never returning to him. That wasn’t an option and they both knew that. Yuuri would be back under his control, ring or no ring, he would make sure of that.

His suitcase was slammed down next to him, denting it slightly. Zachary was glad that he hadn’t brought his nice things, he doubted that they had packed everything properly.

“Time to go.”

The officer standing in front of him looked like he positively hated him. The blonde haired man instantly resolved to make sure he put his own point of view of the Japanese people across in his next interview. The tales of politeness and hospitality were all lies. He had received nothing but appalling treatment since his arrival in Japan. When he and Yuuri were back together again, they were never visiting his in-laws. If they wanted to see their son they could come to Detroit and stay in a hotel. They wouldn’t even be welcome in his house.

The officer led him to the air plane where the handcuffs were removed and he was taken to a seat at the back of the plane. The officer stayed at the plane until the doors closed, making sure that Zachary could not sneak back off again.

-

Viktor and Yuuri curled up on their bed, Viktor’s iPad balanced on his knees as they waited for Chris and Phichit to answer.

The younger man fiddled with his new ring. He couldn’t believe that Viktor had bought them, that he was wearing a ring from  _ Viktor Nikiforov,  _ his inner fanboy was never going to regain consciousness at this rate!

“Bonjour, mon cheri!”

Chris and Phichit appeared on the screen full of smiles.

“Hi lovebirds, how are you?” Viktor greeted them with a laugh making sure that his right hand was in view as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Viktor Nikiforov, what is that on your finger?” the Swiss man asked instantly, not missing a thing, chuckling as Yuuri turned bright pink and hid behind a cushion, accidentally exposing his own hand to the screen.

“YUUUUUUUUUURIIII!” Phichit exclaimed indignantly, “I’m your best friend, you are supposed to tell me these things the moment they happen! How am I supposed to keep your fans updated if you don’t tell me you have gotten engaged!” 

The Asian man removed the cushion and stared at his boyfriend, “Are we engaged…?” he paused as he remembered something from earlier, “you said to Zachary that you hadn’t married me  _ yet _ …”

“If you want to be engaged, that is what it means. If you’d rather want them to be promise rings, that’s what they would be.” Viktor said “although technically we can’t be engaged since you are officially still married.”

Chris groaned and rolled his eyes, he wished this would be over soon.

“Oh.” Yuuri said quietly. “Promise rings it is then,” he turned his face up and smiled at Viktor, “For now.” he added shyly. 

Viktor looked down at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “For now.” he echoed, their call forgotten until Phichit cleared his throat.

“Erm, we are still here, you know?!” He chuckled as the two men jumped apart.

Yuuri looked up for the first time. “What happened?” Phichit gasped, noticing the bruising around Yuuri’s eye. 

“Hmm. Where to start?” Viktor mused. “How much do you know already?” he inquired to both of their friends back in Detroit.

“We’ve seen the video of the shouting match. Do you really have bodyguards?” Chris looked from Viktor to Yuuri, both men nodding in unison. “Wow… Your lawyer and PR Team seriously want to keep him away, don’t they?” he snickered.

“And the photos!!!!” Phichit exclaimed. “They are so adorable. I’m loving the Japanese fans, because they are providing valuable material for my feed.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and giggled at his best friend's excitement.

“And we just finished watching a video of Zachary being led out of Yu-Topia by police. What happened there?” Chris asked, based on Yuuri’s black eye there was definitely a story.

Viktor recounted the events of the day. 

“We will let Celestino know.” Chris said. “Are you both really ok?” He was worried about the whole situation. Hopefully everything would be cleared up over the next few months and Yuuri would be able to train for the competition without it all still on his mind. He didn’t want to win based on him not being at his best.

“Yes, we are ok, especially now we know that Zachary can’t come back to Japan. So we are good. Yuuri can concentrate on his training and we will be ready.” He squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Good!” Phichit said. “Now that all the serious stuff is out of the way… THE RINGS!!!!” he screamed. “THE RINGS! Tell me everything.” He scooted closer to the camera, placing his head into his hands, looking expectantly at the image of the two men on his screen.

“Do you want to tell, Yuuri?” Yuuri shook his head no. He wasn’t sure how to relay all the feelings and thoughts. He was still overwhelmed at the thought of having a ring to show the world that Viktor had chosen him. 

Viktor started to retell their day at the beach and the giving of the rings at the rink. Leaving out the more intimate details, but relaying as much as he could remember himself.

“Wow. That’s so beautiful and you are both sure about this?” Chris had to ask. He loved both of his friends, but he was worried that they may be taking things a little too fast.

“Yes.” Yuuri breathed, smiling a content happy smile. Chris absolutely missed that grin, he hadn’t seen Yuuri look like that in a long time. The pictures online showed how much he adored Viktor and how much Viktor adored Yuuri, they looked so relaxed despite the difficult situation they had been in.

They chatted for a while, Phichit and Chris relaying gossip from their rink and updating them on the training schedule and Celestino and everything they could think of. But it had gotten late in Detroit and both of the skaters started to yawn. 

“I guess we better let you go.” Viktor said “Looks like you both are about to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, you are right. Good night, Yuuri. Good night, Viktor. Don’t be strangers, keep us up to date. We don’t want to find out from the internet what you are up to.” Phichit said. 

“We promise. Good night you two.” Viktor said before disconnecting the call.

-

Yelena knocked on the door of the boys’ room, waiting to be let in.

“Yes, come in.” She heard Viktor say and opened the door.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve had John send all the evidence from Zachary’s computer to Leo. Leo is preparing to arrest Zachary for child pornography and of course for your assault charges as well. I will need to head back to Detroit to get the papers going.”

“Oh wow. Will he be arrested right on arrival?” Viktor asked, not being able to hide his glee at the information.

“I don’t know. It depends on the work of the police at this point to sort through the information and get the arrest warrant. But I will keep you up to date.” she promised.

“When are you leaving?” Yuuri asked.

“Tomorrow early in the morning. Mari has arranged a car to take us to the airport.” Yelena said.

“US?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, Natasha and her team are heading back to St. Petersburg as well. All the papers are signed, as you both are now clients and they can do the rest from their home base.”

“Ok. We will keep training and preparing. I will try to make sure that Yuuri doesn’t over do it and doesn’t overthink. We need to keep him healthy for competition.” Viktor chuckled.

-

Zachary couldn’t sleep. He was still so mad about the deportation. If that made it into the news, he would really be screwed and he couldn’t use any more bad press. 

He had to get home and delete all the information of this computer before anyone could accuse him of child pornography. Yuuri couldn’t have any information, he never knew the password to his computer and nobody else could have accessed the computer.

Looking into the darkness, he was wondering if there would be another chance to get back at Yuuri. He appeared to have had a lot of security around him. The Russian idiot must be spending a fortune on that, but he probably couldn’t keep that up. Nobody had that kind of money and was an athlete. Sure, Viktor was loaded, but he couldn’t have access to that much money and he already must have spent a fortune on those rings.

The rings… Zachary got angry just thinking about that. They couldn’t be real, nobody in their right mind would spend that much money on Yuuri. Yuuri was his and only his. Why would that Russian bastard even  _ think  _ of spending money on him?

What did Yuuri say again? Zachary didn’t deserve his love? Of course he didn’t need Yuuri’s love, he only needed his obedience. Why would Yuuri even talk about such nonsense as love?

Zachary couldn’t puzzle out the changes in Yuuri to save his life. This was turning out to be more annoying and difficult than he thought. Finally he drifted off in a half sleep, dreaming of arriving at the theatre and reporters taking his pictures, headlines about his greatness crossing his mind. He smiled to himself. Life would be good.

“Prepare for landing.”

Zachary awoke. Having slept through all meal services, he was hungry and upset that the staff hadn’t woken him up to eat. He would definitely leave them a bad review as well. That was no kind of service.

The plane landed and stopped on the tarmac. Shouldn’t they be pulling up to the terminal?

“Please stay seated. Passengers are not to go into the aisles at this time. This stop is not for departing the plane yet. We will arrive at the terminal shortly."

Zachary saw a set of stairs being brought to the door and a police car with lights going rolled close. Three men got out of the car and although he tried, he couldn’t identify them since they were entering the plane in the front.  _ I wonder what’s going on? Some unlucky bastard being arrested?  _ He smirked to himself, someone must have done something pretty bad that they had gone through so much trouble. 

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, there was no need to be worried or concerned.

“Mr. Miller, please come with us.” 

Zachary started out of his thoughts.

“W-what? W-why?”

The officer raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to do this right now in front of all these people?”

He pointed out that there were several people apparently filming the arrest.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,  _ officer DeLa Iglesias. _ ” He spat the name shown on the name tag, another man patted him on the shoulder. Zachary turned around and gasped.

“What are you doing here?” He asked the other officer. This was the man who had taken his statement about the abuse from Yuuri. Why was he here?

“Very well, then, Mr. Miller you are arrested for the possession and creation of child pornography, assault on your husband, Yuuri Katsuki, as well as attempted burglary and non-compliance with several restraining orders.” De La Iglesias spoke, while the other officer, he never had gotten the name off, handcuffed him. “You have the right to remain silent……” 

Zachary tuned out as the officer read the Miranda rights to him. What the fuck was going on? They couldn’t do that, could they? And with all these cell phones filming it would make it onto the news. This would definitely be going viral. 

He was jerked off his seat and led to the front of the plane, passing by all the passengers who had flown with him from Japan. Exiting the plane, he was taken straight to the police car and shoved into the backseat.

Sirens turned on and the car sped away from the plane, Zachary was speechless. What did they even have on him?

-

(Video posted showing an arrest in an airplane.)

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ That’s Yuuri’s husband/ex-husband, right?! _

_ > _ **_ICEQUEEN:_ ** _ arrest for child porn, assault, burglary, etc? WTF? _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ that’s all lies zachary would not do anything like that _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ he’s gonna be free in a few hours police doesn’t arrest without proof _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ what kind of proof would they even have? _

_ > _ **_HAMSTERBOI:_ ** _ I’m so glad Yuuri got away from that, Viktor is so much better for him _

_ > _ **_SKATERGIRL:_ ** _ Z is a creep. Haven’t you seen the other videos? (several links attached) _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ Zachary’s decent man, yuuri is the one whos lying _

_ > _ **_Nerd47:_ ** _ all pr stnts, not true, zachary is a good man _

_ > _ **_JJ4EVA:_ ** _ yuuri just wants attention _

_ > _ **_HAMSTERBOI:_ ** _ attention to show abuse can happen to anyone? Then yes, he wants attention to that. _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ Viktuuri look so much better than zachary and yuuri ever had. _

_ > _ **_KATSUKIADDICT:_ ** _ we never had so many good pics and videos of yuuri as since he’s with viktor.  _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ yuuri only deserves the best _


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor find out about Zachary's arrest and have room to breathe for a little while.
> 
> A date is set for the trial back in Detroit and this leads to renewed anxiety in Yuuri.
> 
> Viktor deals with the press on their travels and has plans in place to pamper his boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is a little late going up, forgot it was Wednesday... Guess this lockdown is finally messing with our minds!
> 
> Hope you are all well. Please stay safe and enjoy our next installment of Unseen!
> 
> We love to hear from you!

“YUURI!” Mari yelled, running through the house towards the room where Yuuri and Viktor were sleeping. She didn’t even knock on the door, just storming in.

“W-what’s going on?” Yuuri said sleepily. 

“Zachary has been arrested. He didn’t even make it off the plane.” Mari explained excitedly in Japanese.

“W-WHAT?” Yuuri was suddenly wide awake. 

Viktor was trying to figure out what was going on, he only heard Zachary’s name amidst all the Japanese. He really should start learning the language.

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” he asked. Yuuri looked confused at him for a moment before realizing that he had spoken in Japanese with Mari.

“Zachary never made it off the plane. He was arrested upon arrival.” 

“Wow, that’s good news. I do like waking up to that.” Viktor said, smiling.

-

Natasha smiled, putting down another cup of coffee on her desk in St. Petersburg. They had just made it back and already good news was following them.

Zachary had been arrested, right upon his arrival in Detroit. She was wondering what kind of evidence Yelena had uncovered. She definitely had the utmost respect for the young lawyer, she worked so hard for her clients.

-

Yelena was back in Detroit, she had her work cut out. She was trying to help Leo as much as she could, using her team to find evidence for everything they needed to get the highest charges possible, putting him away for as long as they possibly could.

The trial was set for the second week of June. Yelena didn’t like the date as much since it coincided with the release of the Grand Prix Assignments and she hoped it would be all good. Yuuri would have to come to Detroit for the part of the trial where it was about the abuse and assault.

She would make double sure that everything was ready. 

-

“Solnyshko, it will be ok, you have to trust us…”

Yuuri was currently pacing the floor, rubbing the back of his neck and unable to explain how he was feeling.

He had been so confident for the past few weeks that Viktor had temporarily forgotten how much the whole situation with Zach terrified him.

They had fallen into a wonderful routine of training, living as a couple, relaxing in the onsen as much as they possibly could and spending time with Yuuri’s family who the Russian adored, and who definitely saw the silver haired man as their much loved son-in-law.

Yelena had been in contact with them earlier that day to advise that they would need to return to Detroit for Yuuri to give evidence at Zachary’s trial. Viktor now realising just how important the information that he had read online was, that when breaking free from a narcissist, the only actual effective method was no contact at all. 

The Russian could back this fact up from his own experience of how the man he loved had begun to bloom and shine with inner strength the longer he stayed away from any news regarding or association with his soon to be ex-husband. With the help of Yuuri’s therapist, Viktor had finally been starting to see the Yuuri that Phichit had described all those months ago.

_ But now… _

Now Yuuri was retreating into himself again at the knowledge that he had to face Zachary in court. The silver haired man could make a very good educated guess at what was currently going around in the younger man’s mind and he wished he could help him stop the self deprecating thoughts. 

Unfortunately Viktor had also heard from Yelena that Zachary was being awkward about the divorce, refusing to sign and accept the divorce petition, demanding that some of the reasons for divorce be removed as he said they weren’t true. However that news wasn’t being shared with Yuuri until it absolutely had to be. Thankfully their lawyer knew the young man’s wishes and was able to act most of the time without asking what he would like her to do.

As soon as they had been informed of their impending return to the place of Yuuri’s abuse, the Russian had made a decision that they would be having a romantic weekend away once the trial was over. With this in mind, he had secretly been looking at places to take his beloved, already finding one place that seemed to have everything he was looking for.

However right now he had a scared lover to support.

“Darling? We are all going to be with you. Yelena has said that we should only have to be there for a couple of days, a week max depending on what happens. We can stay in my apartment. Makka will stay here with Mom and Dad and we will do something extra special afterwards, ok?”

Yuuri stared at the older man with wide, frightened eyes. Didn’t Viktor understand that the court were going to believe Zach? That they would set him free and order his husband to return to him as it was all his fault that this had happened. Didn’t the Russian understand that he was a bad person, that he wasn’t deserving of his love and affection, that he was damaged and that the only person who could make all of this go away was Zachary? That if he returned to Zach the court case and everything would stop and he would find a way to cope until he could end it all, without being discovered this time.

“Oh no, no you don’t. I can see what you are thinking…”

Strong arms encased him and held him as the tears started, the scent of the older man filling his nostrils as he sobbed and tried to explain his thoughts and reasons of why he was in the wrong.

-

Clutching bags with enough clothing for a few weeks, the two men hugged and kissed their family at the departure gate and made their way to the plane steps.

Yuuri still wasn’t sure why Viktor had access to a private jet, but he was glad of the privacy.

The press had gone mad as soon as the two skaters had turned up at the airport. Chasing them and their family until airport security had held them at bay, cameras still flashing as microphones were held in the air and personal questions had been hollered across public places.

The Japanese man had figured that he would be hounded more now that he was in a relationship with Viktor, but this was ridiculous, the attention triggering his anxiety and making it hard to think and breath.

“I’m glad to be away from those reporters,” the Russian commented as they got comfortable in their seats and attentive attendants bought them blankets, eye masks, etc, “I’m sorry love, it’s going to be just as bad, if not worse at the other end, but we do have bodyguards waiting to keep them all at a reasonable distance.”

Nodding in response, the Asian man turned to look out of the window, already looking forward to returning to the land of his birth.

-

“DID YOU KNOW YOUR HUSBAND WAS INTO CHILD PORN? DID YOU WATCH IT TOO?”

It was the last question that finally made Viktor react. He could feel Yuuri trembling as he cuddled into his side, both flanked by burly bodyguards as they were hurried through customs and towards the waiting car.

The press had hounded them since they had left the plane, the shouted questions becoming more and more personal and provoking.

The Russian halted and turned to face their herd of followers causing them to stop suddenly and crash into one another.

His look of anger was priceless.

“My boyfriend has endured years of emotional and financial abuse, beatings and other horrific acts. He finally has the strength to announce this and go public with these very personal experiences. Hoping to show that anyone can be a victim of these illegal acts and you ask him if he has ever watched child porn?”

There was a deathly hush in the immediate area of the airport, just the clicking and whirring of cameras.

“I knew that some of you have no morals, but really? You are fucking  _ disgusting _ . Mark my words I will find out which one of you said that and then my legal team will eat you for breakfast.” He glared at them, his blue eyes ice cold.

“Never, ever ask us that question again, or anything like it. Unless you want a personal experience exactly what kind of lawyer my money can buy, understand?”

No one hardly moved or said a word as the two skaters walked away, a small void gradually appearing around one nervous looking man as the other reporters shuffled to distance themselves from the culprit.

-

Yuuri let out a huge sigh of relief as he flopped onto the couch in Viktor’s living room, his bags discarded by the front door. It was a journey that he wished he didn’t have to repeat.

Although he hated the fact that he was due in court the very next day, in a way it was a relief as the waiting would soon be over.

“Tea, my love?”

He rolled over to look at the beautiful silver haired man who was holding up a tea cup with one eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, yes please, you know exactly what to say!” he chuckled as he hauled himself off the couch and wandered into the kitchen, wrapping himself against the back of the taller man as he busied himself filling the kettle and reaching for teabags.

“You will come with me tomorrow, won’t you?” he murmured in between pressing kisses to the broad back of the older man. 

Viktor snorted, as if Yuuri thought he was going to make him face this on his own, honestly… 

“Of course solnyshko, I’m not leaving your side until we are home in Japan again.”

Yuuri lifted his head, curious by his boyfriend's remark, “Do you think of Japan as your home as well then?” he asked, a warm glow filling his chest. The Russian turned in his embrace and kissed him softly, “I do, my love. Although, I must confess that wherever we are feels like home now, I only need you to be with me for it to be home.”

Yuuri melted against him as the kiss deepened for a while, tea now forgotten, the kettle having switched itself off and now growing cold on the countertop.

“Let’s go to bed and cuddle, love,” Viktor whispered against his lips. “We need sleep before tomorrow…”

-

The morning dawned far too early for Yuuri, not that he had slept anyway. He had spent most of the night staring at Viktor’s face and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

Trying not to disturb the still sleeping man he had slipped out of bed to make them both tea.

A mussy haired and worried looking Russian appeared in the kitchen only a couple of minutes later. 

“Oh, there you are,” he gushed, sounding relieved. The smaller man looked at him in confusion until he realised why the other man was panicking. Of course, the last time that he had been missing was the day he had tried to kill himself.

“I-I’m s-sorry…” he hung his head, guilt crashing over him like a wave. Why did the other man keep giving him so many chances? He wasn’t worth it.

“No, no, sweetheart, please, you don’t have to apologise. I wasn’t criticising you, I was just worried about you. I know you are nervous about today,” he gathered him up in his arms and kissed his head, trying to reassure him, the last thing they needed was Yuuri starting off the day a bundle of nerves.

-

After showering together and taking an extra few moments to make Yuuri feel good about himself, they dressed in their suits and prepared to leave for the courthouse.

Standing by the front door, Viktor turned Yuuri to face him, smiling at the post orgasm glow that was still slightly colouring his cheeks.

“Yuuri, my love, my beautiful man who I love more than life itself, you are going to be amazing today. Nothing that man says can hurt you, you are away from him now. He is being tried today for the illegal images _he chose_ to look at, for the abuse _he chose_ to do to you and for the damage _he_ _chose_ to inflict on you. Please remember that, ok?” he paused and waited for the younger man to nod. 

“I will be with you at all times apart from when you are on the stand. But even then, you will be able to see me and you will be able to feel my ring on your finger. If you get scared when you are up there look at me, talk to me, tell me what you want everyone to hear. You know I have heard everything you have told me and if there are things you haven’t been able to tell me yet, say them anyway. Nothing you say will change my love for you, nothing. Understand?” 

The younger man nodded again, “T-Thank you,” he whispered, his nerves really getting the better of him now.

“Come, let’s get this over and done with…”

-

Yuuri froze on the steps to the courthouse, the enormity of what he was about to do hitting him square in the chest. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to do this. What Zach had done to him wasn’t that bad, was it? He was snapped out of his trance by the flash of cameras in his face and more shouted questions from the media that had already gathered to report on the court case. 

“Love?”

Biting on his bottom lip, he reached out for Viktor’s hand and grabbed it tightly, not caring about the increased activity from the press at the action. They all knew that they were together anyway.

“Help me,” he whispered, “I-I don’t know if I can do this…”

Viktor circled his arm around the younger man’s waist and led him up the rest of the staircase and in through the double doors to the cool of the marble floored lobby, looking around for an attendant to tell them where they should go.

Noticing someone who looked official, Viktor walked them over to the man behind a desk.

“We are here for the State vs Miller case, where do we need to go?”

“Yuuri, Viktor, over here!”

Silver hair flopped over his face as Viktor turned his head at hearing Yelena’s voice. 

Pleased that there was someone here that he knew, even though he thought she wasn’t working on this case.

“Yelena, what are you doing here?” he asked as they kissed hello, grinning as her and Yuuri hugged each other tightly.

“I got called into help with the prosecution as the case regarding the pornography is related to our abuse and assault case. So you have even more people on your side,” she mentioned to the younger man, clearly recognising the fear on his face, “come on, I’ll show you where you need to be.”

-

They sat in the designated waiting room waiting to be called. Viktor holding Yuuri’s hand and rubbing circles on the palm with his thumb. He couldn’t wait for this to be all over so he could take his love away for a few days and pamper him. He had everything planned, right down to the expensive toiletries in the bags already packed and waiting by the front door at home.

The door opened and they all filed into the courtroom. It was far bigger than Yuuri had been expecting and it threw him a little, grateful for the older man still holding his hand and guiding him to their seats.

The Japanese man gulped in fear as Zachary was led into the room in his prison clothing and handcuffs. He hadn’t seen him in quite a while now and he was surprised at the instant knot of terror that appeared in his stomach and the feeling of a tight band closing round his neck. Not having had these sensations on a daily basis for months now, he was amazed that he had lived with them for so long that he had considered it normal to feel like that.

Waiting for the Judge to arrive, Yuuri shuffled closer to his boyfriend, seeking solace in his presence. Before long the clerk announced the arrival of the Judge and the whole courtroom got to their feet. The Asian man thought the Judge looked rather fierce and was glad that it wasn’t himself on trial. 

Looking around the room he accidentally locked eyes with Zachary, the actor glaring and sending a hate filled back at him, ‘you are mine…’ he mouthed, smirking at the look of absolute fright on his husband's face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court case is starting with Yuuri being called to the stand. Determined to not let Zachary get the better of him he concentrates on Viktor as he is questioned by Yelena.
> 
> But how will he get on with Jason, Zachary's lawyer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, today is Saturday for anyone who is unsure!
> 
> We hope you are all well and keeping safe.
> 
> We love to hear from you!

Judge Steinberg sat down and greeted the courtroom. Yuuri was immediately impressed by the aura she cast about the room. She was a bit older, grey hair pulled into a tight bun, a professional smile on her lips as she sat down and the rest of the courtroom followed suit. 

Yuuri still held onto Viktor’s hand, he was so scared of what was to come. How would everyone react? He had betrayed his husband, talked about his personal life and now they were in a public session in court, this was all his fault.

He glanced over at Zachary, sitting next to his court appointed lawyer. The lawyer looked young and nervous, he couldn’t be long out of law school, this might even be one of the first cases he had to try. Why Zachary did not hire his own lawyer was beyond Yuuri’s imagination, he must know that court appointed lawyers were not the best to deal with even for smaller cases. Maybe Zach was so convinced that he didn’t do anything wrong or that Yuuri would cave in that he considered that hiring a decent lawyer was a waste of money.

But that wouldn’t happen, Yuuri was not going to cave in. Squeezing Viktor’s hand somehow instilled him with great confidence as he felt the loving squeeze back. He would be able to get through this. He watched Yelena pull out several files and hand them to Joe Mason, the prosecutor, both of them were on his side. He had been assured of that by Yelena before they entered the courtroom. 

Joe Mason had a warm smile when talking to Yuuri. His eyes spoke volumes, the hurt, the fear, the anxiety, Yuuri felt understood the moment he met the man. Why that was, he didn’t know, but he was sure that Yelena would not have agreed to combine the cases if there was any doubt that Joe Mason would hurt him. He trusted his lawyer completely, she would not let him down.

Joe Mason was rumoured to be the new District Attorney in the upcoming election, so this could possibly be the last case he tried as Assistant District Attorney. The dark hair was peppered with silver. His body language confident. Yuuri wished he could have some of that confidence. Right now he only wanted to curl up in bed and hope this all was a bad dream. 

“We are here today to try case 1859-A of State and Katsuki vs. Miller. The accusation from the State to Miller is possession and creation of child pornography. The accusation from Katsuki vs Miller is physical, emotional and financial abuse.” the Bailiff read from a sheet of paper.

“This isn’t something we want filmed. You all received instructions to leave electronic devices outside of my courtroom as sensitive information will be revealed and I do not want to see any of the pictures shown appearing outside of this courtroom. You can use sketch artists and you can take notes. But no recordings of any fashion, am I understood?” Judge Steinberg glanced from one side of the room to the other, making sure to make eye contact with as many reporters as possible. 

Every row in the courtroom was filled with people, Chris and Phichit were sitting next to Yuuri. He had no idea why they were here, but apparently Yelena knew about them being in attendance. Everything about this case was too much and Yuuri often lost track of conversations while most of the information went right over his head. 

“Very well.” Judge Steinberg said, as satisfied as she could be with the understanding of the people in attendance. “The Prosecution can start with their opening statement.”

Mason stood up from his chair and walked towards the jury with an incredibly serious expression on his face. Yuuri couldn’t remember exactly when the jury was selected, he vaguely remembered something about it from Yelena talking to them the day before. The young man knew there would be the opening statements from both sides, then the evidence would be presented, witnesses would be called to the stands and experts to verify the legitimacy of the documents. It would be a long day.

As the Prosecution started to talk Yuuri tuned out, he didn’t want to hear about any of this. He was aware of what they were going to say and he needed to stay calm. He tried to breathe, but it felt like everything was closing in around him as his hands started shaking. He couldn’t do it, he was wrong doing what he was doing. He couldn’t do it, Zach would punish him for what he was about to do.

“Mr. Katsuki, please come forward.” 

Yuuri startled, ripped out of his thoughts as he realized that he had missed everything of the opening statements and the trial until now. Would he get it all wrong and mess everything up? He was pretty sure that he would. Zachary said that he always messed everything up.

Viktor squeezed his hand before he let go. “You can do it. I believe in you.” he whispered, trying to boost his boyfriend’s self esteem.

On shaky legs Yuuri moved slowly to the witness stand feeling the eyes of the whole courtroom resting on him. They all knew who he was and now he was about to bear his very soul to these people, these strangers. He knew that Judge Steinburg had banned all recordings, but he couldn’t shake the fear that something would get out above and beyond what was permitted. Very briefly he debated resigning as a witness simply so he wouldn’t have to go through the questioning. Zachary’s fierce stare was burning a hole right through him and it made him feel as though he was the one waiting to be sent back to prison. 

Being in the same room as his abuser had resurrected the feelings that he had tried so hard to work through. The dark haired man had been so proud of himself that, with his boyfriend's and his therapists help, he had been able to identify the conditioning behaviour that was his go-to status and began to loosen it’s hold over himself when he got scared. However being this close to Zachary simply brought all the detrimental sensations back again. Breathing deeply he managed the short journey to where he had been asked to wait and raised his right hand before he was sworn in and took his seat.

Yelena walked up to Yuuri, making sure to be in his line of sight at any given moment, slow movements so her clients anxiety riddled brain could process everything that was going on. She could see the fear on his face and knew she had to calm him down, instill some confidence in the man. She had seen how strong he could be and knew it was simply being in Zachary’s presence that was messing with his head.

Positioning herself so that Yuuri didn't have to look in Zachary's direction, she smiled reassuringly at her frightened client.

“Yuuri, can you tell us why you were in the hospital several times earlier this year?”

Yuuri nodded. “I-I….” the dark haired man rubbed his hands nervously in his lap. “I-I… was hurt. Dr Stokes wanted to make sure it didn’t affect my skating.” Yuuri whispered.

“Can you please speak up, Mr Katsuki?” Judge Steinberg said and the Asian man nodded, feeling embarrassed about his shyness.

“Who hurt you, Yuuri?” Yelena kept going, she needed him to make it absolutely obvious to the jury who he was talking about.

Yuuri looked up and panicked, did he really have to say it here? He looked directly at Viktor for help, staring deep into his reassuring blue eyes. The Russian smiled and nodded, so Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves, it was now or never.

“Z-Zachary did.” he said slightly louder.

“To clarify can you confirm you mean Zachary Miller?”

“Y-yes.” Yuuri stammered, knowing exactly what look he would see on his husband's face if he were to glance over at him; resolutely he kept staring at the smiling face of his boyfriend.

“That was one time, why had you been in medical treatment the other times? Including the time you were in Japan.” 

Yuuri knew he had to tell everything to the court before the defense lawyer had his turn and tried to take him apart. Yelena had practiced this with him. Advising him on how to explain everything in a way that was clear for the jury. They didn’t want vital pieces of information to be missed because they hadn’t understood what the young skater had meant.

He retold every incident, deliberately avoiding looking at Zachary and was surprised to discover that he was feeling better with every minute that passed. Everything about him felt lighter, as though a great burden was being lifted from his shoulders, he knew he could help to get justice served and he felt more and more confident. Loudly and clearly he answered all of Yelena’s probing questions and then again when Mr Mason’s asked his questions in regard to the child pornography. With both lawyers he answered honestly and fully, unable to miss the gasps from some of the jury at his answers or the hushed comments from some of the reporters. 

He had been warned that if Zachary had a good lawyer he would try to make Yuuri look like a liar. Yelena and Mr Mason had assured him before they had entered the courtroom that all he had to do was tell the truth, not to think about how he was feeling, but to just talk and let it all out.

Finally the moment came for the defence to have their turn at questioning him.

“Mr Katsuki, are you sure this all happened the way you said?” The young lawyer said as he approached him, an ‘I think you are lying’ look on his face.

“Yes.” Yuuri replied as he tried to keep his voice steady, he was already nervous about what questions he would be asked by the young man.

“Because Mr Miller said that it was you, who actually abused him. He advised me that it was you who forced him to watch the illegal videos because it was what you like to watch. That it was you who hit and beat him and made him financially dependent on you so you could control him. So I am asking you, Mr Katsuki, are you absolutely sure it happened the way you stated so eloquently to the court today.”

The young Japanese man swallowed hard, he felt so sick, but he had to keep talking. If he messed this up he would never get the chance again to tell people what he had lived through and endured.

“Yes, I am sure. I have been abused and controlled for over three years now. I am done with this. I know I should have left a long time ago. I know I should have been stronger.” Yuuri burst out, he had had enough of this, all he wanted was for it to be over so he could go home with Viktor. When he realized that he had raised his voice he panicked. “I-I’m s-sorry.” he stuttered as he curled into himself, his anxiety taking control of him once more. 

Zachary’s lawyer walked up to him, outside his line of his vision and patted his shoulder. Yuuri reflexively shrieked and pulled his body away as his hands shot up and over his head in full defense mode. He started shaking, falling off the chair in his effort trying to get away from the hand which had just touched him.

“Your honor, can we please have a recess? I need to calm my client down.” Yelena quietly stated, watching in horror as the other lawyer tried to help Yuuri up but only succeeding in making him cry and tuck himself into a tighter ball on the floor.

“We will break for lunch. Court will resume at 2 o’clock.” She pounded her gavel to signal the end of the session.

“What happened?” The young lawyer asked Yelena who was immediately approaching the witness stand to calm Yuuri down enough in order to enable him to leave the room.

“Obvious signs of abuse is what happened. You approached my client outside of his line of vision and you touched him. Have you not learned in law school that you should never do that? Especially not with an abuse victim?” Yelena tried to keep her voice calm for the sake of Yuuri.

“B-But m-my c-client said he was the one who was abused.” the young man stammered looking down at the dark haired man who was shaking violently, his eyes glazed over and unseeing.

“And you believe him? Does he have medical records showing treatment for bruises and injuries? And the testimonies from the others to show you what really happened?” Yelena was upset at the naivety of the lawyer and was glad as he quickly stepped back and left the room, needing to talk to his client. The young man knew he would be up next, after the recess Yuuri would finish his testimony and then Zachary would be up in the stand.

Yelena kneeled down, slowly reaching for Yuuri, trying to get him to focus on her. “Hey, Yuuri, you are safe. We are alone. Come on, can you get up? Let’s go somewhere quiet.” Yuuri nodded, but didn’t say anything as she helped him off the floor and led him out, Viktor immediately putting an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side to comfort him.

Mason walked ahead of them. “Let’s go to my office. I can call ahead and have my secretary get us some light foods.”

Viktor was furious but was trying to keep calm for his boyfriend’s sake. Like Yelena he had wanted to shout at the other lawyer, but he knew it wouldn’t have made the situation any better, if anything Yuuri would not have wanted to get back onto the witness stand at all.

Thank goodness they were having a break, hopefully he could soothe his partners frazzled nerves enough to get him through the next part. 

-

Zachary was not impressed, his idiot of a lawyer had fallen for his husbands ‘let’s pretend to be scared’ ruse and now they had had to take a fucking break, just when he had prepared himself to go and play the victim card. “What the fuck do you think you were doing out there? Do you know how to do your job or do I need to teach you? Hmmm? My husband is a fucking liar. Remember that or I will make you remember…”

Jason Smith sighed, he had wondered how he had been assigned this case against a high profile athlete and now he knew why. The guy currently raving at him and trying to make him feel stupid was an absolute bastard. He was under no doubt anymore whatsoever that Zachary had beaten the crap out of the Japanese skater and yet he was going to have to act as though his client was the innocent one. For a first case this was definitely not going to be one he would easily forget.

“Mr. Miller, please remember I am the one with the legal training and if you go onto the stand with your current attitude you will lose your case.”

The actor growled at his lawyer “Don’t you tell me what to do, you stupid idiot. I have met and defeated men more intelligent than you, so don’t you forget it. You are being paid to get me out of prison so I can get my husband back from the Russian bastard and get my life back to how it was before. It had taken me years to perfect him and now I’m going to have to start all over again. I am not fucking impressed, got it?

” _ Oh yes, I’ve got it _ , Jason thought,  _ maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to lose his first case after all...  _


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to the witness stand after his anxiety attack to answer more questions from Jason.
> 
> Zachary does his best to convince the jury that he is the victim in the abusive marriage.
> 
> Just what will the Jury think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope your week is going well so far!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support for our story, we really love to hear from you.
> 
> Please stay safe and well x
> 
> ps - I think it's Wednesday, but I could be wrong...!

Yuuri was still a little shaken up as they re-entered the courtroom. Knowing that he would have to face Zachary’s lawyer again. He hoped that the young man wouldn’t try and touch him again. He was currently having a problem with being handled by anyone other than Viktor.

Judge Steinberg entered the room and acknowledged the lawyers.

“Is your client able to continue, Ms. Volkova?" She asked, smiling kindly at Yuuri who blushed.

“He is, your honour. However we would like to put in a request that he is not to be touched by anyone as his anxiety is already very high with the stress of being in the same location as his estranged husband.” Yelena explained, looking deliberately at Jason who had the good grace to look embarrassed

“Of course, it will be noted in the court records. Mr. Smith, I believe it was your turn to question the witness."

Jason got out of his seat and walked towards Yuuri but didn’t get too close, surprising the dark haired man by smiling broadly at him, “Mr. Katsuki, firstly I would like to apologise for my actions earlier, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

The Asian man nodded, “T-Thank you,” he stuttered, voice still a little shaky. Something seemed to have changed about Zachary’s lawyer, he was a friendlier in some way. It confused the skater for a moment before he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

“In your own words, please can you tell the court why your husband, Mr. Miller, has indicated that you are not, as you claim, the victim, but are in fact the abuser? Thank you.”

Yuuri looked at him hard for a few moments, slightly baffled by the way the question had been phrased, the young man had made it sound like he didn’t believe his own client…

The hushed murmurs from the jury and the viewing gallery indicated that other people had interpreted his question in that manner too.

“Zachary has always liked things done his way, I was not allowed to have my own opinions nor to carry out tasks in any manner other than what I had been shown to do. He has a controlling nature and so it would not suit him to be seen as the abuser. He has stated time and time again that I belong to him and that he will get me back so that we can return to our previous way of life…”

As he spoke, Yuuri’s mind pondered on what the reason for Zachary’s lawyer to ask him to basically reiterate everything that he had said when he was being questioned by Yelena. When he had finished, he couldn’t help but notice the look of anger on his husband’s face, his jaw twitching violently like it always did when he had annoyed him.

His explanation over, he waited patiently for the next question.

“I have no more questions for the witness." Jason advised much to the confusion of Judge Steinberg and the jury.

“Are you sure, Mr. Smith?” she asked, trying to understand the young man’s tactics; to her professional and well experienced mind it seemed like he was trying to ensure that he lost his case and his client was returned to prison.

Jason nodded and returned to his seat, ignoring the hissing from his own client as he demanded to know what the hell he was doing.

“Very well. Thank you Mr. Katsuki, you may return to your seat.”

Yuuri stood up and walked briskly back over to Viktor, not wanting to suddenly get asked to return to the stand for more questioning.

“What’s going on?” he whispered to Yelena as she smiled at him and patted his hand in congratulations. “According to one of my colleagues, they heard Zachary giving his lawyer a dressing down and I think that he may be throwing the case in our favour. I have a feeling that your husband has been very stupid and made an enemy of his own defence…”

Viktor sniggered and kissed the Japanese man on the cheek, “Karma’s a bitch, love. Especially when you are as pig headed as Zachary!”

-

Zachary was fuming as he was sworn in and given permission to take his seat in the witness stand, his fucking lawyer had tried to send him up the river and now he was going to have to act his ass off to reclaim the ground he had lost. 

He would be putting in a complaint about Jason Smith to the powers that be, he was going to get him stripped of his bar; if it was the last thing he did.

Exhaling sharply he forced a smile at the Judge and prepared to show the jury how he was the wronged person and not his husband.

“Mr. Miller, please can you give us your version of the events leading up to Mr. Katsuki’s hospital admissions and how he came to receive the documented injuries.”

The actor stared at Jason like he had suddenly sprouted another head, what the fuck? Struggling to contain his anger he began his description of the so called abuse he had received.

“My husband, Yuuri Katsuki, is not the man that he has portrayed to you today. He is very skilled in getting people to believe his lies about me and will manipulate situations to his advantage. The injuries that he claims he received from me were all self inflicted; he would stand in front of me and hit himself while advising me that he was going to tell the hospital that I did it... that I had beaten him. He would bully me and threaten to take away the money that I received each month from him if I didn’t do as he said. I wasn’t allowed to work very much as he wanted me to stay at home so he knew where I was. He is a very possessive and jealous individual who I am ashamed to say I found extremely frightening and impossible to live with.”

His grey eyes flicked over to the jury to see if they were buying his speech, to add to the authenticity of what he was saying he made himself cry a little as if it were hard for him to admit it all.

Smirking a little he let his gaze travel round the room as he waited for the next question, briefly catching Viktor’s icy cold glare which made him worry just a fraction.

Yuuri zoned out again, he couldn’t cope with hearing the lies that Zach was telling. The way the actor was making out that he was a liar, would anyone actually believe that he had hit himself? He was pleased that Dr. Stokes had written the reports about his injuries, he was sure that they would show that there was no way that they were self-inflicted.

“It’s ok, solnyshko. Yelena is going to reference the medical records when she stands to question him and Joe has the search history from Zachary’s computer. They told me that the times and dates that the offensive material was googled all match with you either being at practice or away at competitions. You weren’t in the house when he watched the really bad stuff.” 

Viktor tucked his beloved under his arm and snuggled him close to his own body, he could tell that hearing Zachary lying so blatantly was upsetting the younger man and he wanted to protect him as much as he could.

-

Zachary watched Yelena approaching him totally unimpressed with the whole court proceedings so far, a sneer playing on his lips serving as a warning of his current mood. He was not going to go back to fucking prison, he had not done anything wrong, it was all Yuuri’s fault, that was the one thing he was positive about.

“Mr. Miller, I have in my hand copies of Mr. Katsuki’s medical records from each time he has been treated in hospital for injuries that are consistent with being hit violently and also records from his attempted suicide. You have previously stated that Mr. Katsuki was inflicting these injuries upon himself, however I have statements from Dr. Stokes that there is no way that these could have been self inflicted. I therefore put it to you that you are lying and it was you who abused your estranged husband and caused him to feel that he had no choice but to end his own life.”

Grey eyes glinted dangerously, “And I put it to you, Ms. Volkova, that your so-called doctor is lying. Yuuri caused his own wounds and told everyone that I did it, just as I advised my own lawyer when he was asking me his ridiculous questions. I know you all have it in for me...”

“Mr. Miller, may I remind you that you are in a court of law and have sworn an oath to tell the truth.” the Judge’s voice caused the actor to snap his mouth shut and glared angrily at the grey haired woman. He hated being told what to do, especially by females. How dare they question his honesty?

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Zachary waved dismissively his hand towards the judge, rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Miller, this is your last warning to be respectful to this court. One more time out of line and I will add a charge of contempt.” Judge Streinberg coldly stated. 

“Well, Mr. Miller, can you please advise this court as to why you are contradicting the expert statements as well as the evidence?” Yelena looked hard into Zachary grey eyes.

Zachary broke the eye contact first, he actually didn’t know what to say.

“That’s what I thought. No further questions.” Yelena turned around and took a seat. 

“Mr. Mason, do you have any questions for Mr. Miller?”

“Thank you, Judge Steinberg.” Joe got up and straightened his suit jacket and calmly walked towards the witness stand.

“So, Mr. Miller, you deny all the charges against you in regards to the assault and abuse of Mr. Katsuki.” Joe looked into the eyes of Zachary.

“Of course, because he…” Zachary pointed at Yuuri with an angry glare “he’s the one who abused me. Can’t you see?”

“So what about the charges brought against you in regards to possession and creation of child pornography as well as other…” Joe looked down on a stack of photos “so called creative movies.” he said with a disgusted tone of voice.

“N-No, t-that w-wasn’t me. That was all Yuuri. He decided to make these movies with the kids from the ballet school.” Zachary knew he had to grasp at every straw and put on his best acting. “H-he f-forced m-me t-to w-watch and satisfy him.” He squeezed a tear out, slumping his shoulders having seen Yuuri crumble a lot and he took cues from his behaviour.

“Hmmmm… Very well.” Joe said, turning slightly away from Zachary and stepping towards the jury. “And how do you explain that the entire logs on your computer coincide with Yuuri being at either the ice rink for practice or at competitions?” He looked back at Zachary.

“H-he knows computers and changed the times?” Zachary stated in a questioning tone. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right. He knows computers and he changed the times. That’s how he did it.”

“And how do you explain that Mr. Katsuki actually was in Japan when you last accessed a new porn site and used a card which was attached to an account Mr. Katsuki didn’t have access too and, as far as we can tell from our investigation, didn’t even know about?”

“H-he… H-he hacked my computer?” Zachary stammered. How in the world did they know all these things? He had used all kinds of precautions, Yuuri never could have done any of the things. Geez, that man didn’t even know how to use social media, anything beyond texting and making phone calls or playing a simple game on his phone was beyond the capabilities of his pathetic technology challenged husband.

“No further questions.” Joe returned to his seat. 

“Do you have anything else, Ms. Volkova, Mr. Mason?” Judge Steinberg asked.

“No, your honor. We rest our case.” both said in unison.

“Mr. Smith, please provide your closing statement.” the judge turned to Jason.

“Thank you, your honor. Judge Steinberg, honorable members of the jury, I urge you to consider all the facts presented today in your judgement. The crimes committed are horrific and caused a lot of distress for the true victim. I urge you to consider EVERY fact you have been shown today. Thank you for your consideration.” 

Jason turned around and winked at Yelena and Joe. They deserved to win this case and get Zachary behind bars and he hoped the sentencing would bring the highest punishment possible.

“Thank you, Judge Steinberg,” Yelena smiled at the Judge before turning to face the jury, “As we have seen here today, Mr. Miller could not provide any evidence that the allegations against him are in fact being performed by Mr. Katsuki. All he has been able to do is to turn every statement around, basing the accusations against Mr. Katsuki on all the actions he had done to his husband. We could go into more detail, but this would hurt Mr. Katsuki more than it would help this case.” She walked around towards the jury. “You can clearly see that Mr. Miller is the abuser and hurt my client emotionally, physically and financially. Please consider this when debating the case. Thank you.” She smiled to the jury again and bowed slightly. 

Huh? When did she start doing that? She thought to herself. Smiling internally she realized that Yuuri had more impact on her life than she had originally thought and returned to her seat.

“Mr. Mason, please present your closing statement.” the judge ordered.

Joe stood up and walked into the center of the court. “As we all heard today Mr. Miller does not regret any of his actions. On the contrary, he tries to deflect from himself and point the finger to his husband, who clearly was the victim of years of abuse. He did not make the videos nor did he purchase despicable videos on the internet for his pleasure. This is all on Mr. Miller. I hope you will consider the multiple documented cases of physical abuse as well as the financial abuse and emotional abuse of Mr. Katsuki in your judgement today.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Zachary yelled towards his lawyer. “YOU LOSER, YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME AND A NEW LAWYER! I will get you for this. You are supposed to be on my side and believe me and not that pathetic bastard of a husband.” He tried to get out of the stand, but his foot caught on the entry to the witness stand and he fell face first into the courtroom.

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Miller.” Judge Steinberg glared at Zachary, waving the Bailiffs over to restrain the angry man.

“Jury, you are released for debate. Please let us know when you have convened and are ready for the verdict.” Judge Steinberg said as if nothing had happened.

The jury got up and left the room, following the court attendant to the assigned room.

-

Viktor was still giggling about Zachary falling out of the witness stand as they left the courtroom so he and Yuuri could stretch their legs and try to not think about what the verdict would be. The Russian was pretty confident that Zachary would be going back to prison, it just depended on how long Judge Steinberg decided to send him down for if he was found guilty.

“Sweetheart, as soon as this is over we are going home, collecting the bags I packed earlier and we are going away for the weekend, ok? It’s just going to be you and me, a lovely hotel and no distractions. I am planning to pamper you all weekend,” he played with the younger man’s hair as he whispered quietly to him, stroking his cheek and smiling, trying to get him to relax a little. 

“Wh-What if they believe him and n-not me?” Yuuri replied, his brown eyes searching for answers in his partner’s blue orbs as he reached up to hold the fingers stroking his face.

“I think that is highly unlikely, even his own lawyer asked the jury to consider who the true victim is. I honestly don’t think there is any worry about who they are going to believe.” the older man placed a gentle kiss on his partner’s lips and then on his forehead. “I would bet all my medals and Makka that they are going to find him guilty."

Before Yuuri could reply they were interrupted by a court official.

“Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, you are being called back to court, the jury has made their decision already…” 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jury made a decision quicker than expected. Yuuri doubts that they believe him. 
> 
> What did the jury decide and what will happen after the court closes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for tuning in again. It's Saturday! Here is a new update to enjoy. We hope you like what we have in store for you today.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Stay safe!!!

“Yuuri, come on. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can escape to our weekend.” Viktor put his arm around the nervous man to pull him back into reality and to guide him back to the courtroom.

Yelena came up beside them. “That was a quick decision.”

“T-They b-believed Z-Zachary. I-I don’t think they would ever believe me.” Tears were running down Yuuri’s face.

“Yuuri, you underestimate the behaviour he had shown in court today. And you underestimate yourself.” Yelena sighed. This man seriously needed a boost in confidence, she really hoped that the verdict would reassure him that people believed in him, he really needed their planned weekend away.

Viktor had told her where he was taking Yuuri for some time away, just for the two of them. Yuuri definitely needed that, just a few days to recharge. Hopefully it wouldn’t interfere with his training schedule too much since the next batch of competitions would start in a few months.

They sat down in their assigned seats and Yuuri’s hands were sweating. He was scared, so very scared, what would happen if the jury didn’t find Zach guilty and he could walk free?

Zachary looked back and gave a sneering glare towards Yuuri and the prosecution side of the court. “You are mine.” he mouthed again.

Yuuri’s breath hitched in fear as Viktor squeezed his hand. Did he see what just happened? Yuuri chanced a look at Viktor and received a small smile.

“All rise.”

Judge Steinberg entered the room and seated herself behind her desk. As soon as she sat everyone sat down, she looked towards the defence side and asked clearly “Will the defendant please rise?”

Jason and Zachary both stood up, while the rest of the room remained seated.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

“Yes, your Honour.”

A Bailiff walked to the jury foreman and took the piece of paper from her and handed it to the judge.

Steinberg took the paper and read the note before handing it back, nodding to the foreman to continue.

“We have found the defendant guilty on the charge of creation and possession of child pornography. We have also found the defendant guilty of the charge of assault.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot up in disbelief. They had believed him? But how? But why? Zach was so much better than him at talking to other people and getting what he wanted. Yuuri was confused, but a feeling of relief washed through him at the same time.

Viktor squeezed his hand again, “I told you.” he smiled kindly.

A sigh of relief flowed through the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Zachary exclaimed, glaring at the judge and the jury.

“Language, Mr. Miller.” The judge turned with an icy glare to the defendant. “Your behaviour and your language is not welcome in my courtroom. We use civil language and inside voices.” She added in a tone usually reserved for small children needing reprimand.

Jason bowed his head trying to hide a smile as he gathered his papers, definitely not wanting to stay longer than absolutely necessary.

“Thank you.” Judge Steinberg turned towards the prosecution and the defendant. “Sentencing will be handled shortly so as not to cause any delay in this case. We will reconvene tomorrow at nine o’clock in my chambers. Mr. Katsuki, you do not have to be present for that, your lawyer, Ms. Volkova,” she nodded towards the woman “can handle it for you. You get some rest and good luck with your upcoming competition, I look forward to seeing great things from you.” She smiled at the shaking skater.

“Court dismissed.” She pounded her gavel once and rose from behind her desk to leave. “Ms. Volkova, Mr. Mason, my chambers please.”

Both attorneys nodded and gathered their papers up as well. Trying not to show too much glee about the outcome of this court session.

“Yuuri, Viktor, please come with us.” Joe addressed the two skaters.

“B-But w-why?”

“We need to talk with Judge Steinberg. No worries, it’s nothing major.”

They left the room and were shown the way to the judges chambers. As they entered they saw her hanging her robes on the coat rack.

“Please have a seat.” She motioned to a conference table in the corner of her room. It was very utilitarian, clean lines, subtle decorations, but it had a calm aura.

“I just wanted to make sure that you are ok, Mr. Katsuki.” Steinberg said.

“I-I’m a-alright. I-I c-can’t believe they believed me and not him?” he said questioningly.

“Mr. Katsuki. Your husband showed the worst part of an actor. First he tried to play the role of the victim and as he was losing grounds he resorted to defiance and threatening behavior. The jury saw that as well as everyone else in the room.” she looked over the puzzled expression of the skater.

What had this man done to the skater in front of her that he didn’t even think that people would believe him? Was he so conditioned that his own opinion wasn’t worth anything? She definitely was glad about the outcome, it would help to keep that man away from him.

“I would have been surprised if they would not have believed you.” she said quietly.

“Now, are you going to file for a divorce?” she asked.

“Yes, your Honour, the paperwork is already drawn up, and we need to get this delivered.” Yelena said. “He will then have only a bit of time to file a counter petition, but I do not know if he has a lawyer for the divorce proceeding.”

“You can send the paperwork to the prison, however be advised that any incoming and outcoming mail in prison is being read. He won’t have any privacy, unless he’s got a lawyer.”

“Does that mean that he won’t be able to contact Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, it does mean that. However, and this is why I asked you here.” she looked around the table “Sometimes inmates find ways of contacting people on the outside without going through the proper channels. I advise you to not answer phone calls, unless you know the number and if you receive any letters you should hand them to Ms. Volkova for handling. All communication is to go through her and not directly to you. Do you understand, Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuuri nodded, he just wanted to go home. He felt so drained.

“Very well, this was all I had for you, but I didn’t want anyone to hear about this.”

Joe cleared his throat. “If you receive any threats, please let us know as well, so we can look into that for you.” He added to the list of things to think about.

Viktor made mental notes of this conversation and he knew that if he had any questions, Yelena would always help them out.

“Thank you for all your help.” He said on behalf of both of them, noting that Yuuri was slipping away and dissociating. “I think I should take Yuuri home now.”

Yelena nodded “Yes, he looks like he needs some rest. Have a good time during your weekend.” She winked at Viktor and received a smile from him.

Viktor took Yuuri by the arm and guided him slowly out of the room, he had ordered a car waiting for them at the side entrance of the courthouse, hoping that no press would be there.

They were in luck, nobody saw them exit and they slipped unnoticed into the car.

“Let’s go home and have a nice cup of tea and something light to eat before we head out for our weekend.” Viktor said quietly, running his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri lifted his head, nodding in agreement and a small smile appeared on his face. Viktor sighed in relief, Yuuri would definitely be fine, but for now he needed it quiet.

-

Zachary couldn’t believe that he had lost and was supposed to spend time in prison and he had to wait till tomorrow before the useless judge would actually do her sentencing. He was furious, those women should never have been placed into their positions.

Women didn’t belong where they could make decisions over men like him. He was supposed to have gotten his husband back and not be sent to jail, he didn’t do anything wrong.

Realizing that the prison would have an extensive library he knew he could work with that. He definitely needed an appeal lawyer to get this whole thing thrown out of court and be free again, but he wouldn’t use that loser of Jason Smith again. How could they have assigned him someone with no spine and no experience?

He is Zachary Miller for God’s sake, that should have meant something to them and he deserved the best they had.

After the session in court had been declared closed he was handcuffed and taken to a van to drive him to his new home for an indefinite time. He would not be able to get anything done today at the library since he needed to earn his privileges, he definitely needed to make some so called friends.

Ughh. This would be so annoying. Playing nice to that scum.

After an uncomfortable ride with several other inmates he finally arrived in prison and was assigned a cell. Thankfully he was alone, but he could hear everything around him. He just hoped nobody would actually snore or something like that.

He let himself fall down on his cot. Geez, could they not have some better mattresses? This thing squeaked. He was already so done and over with the entire situation, after only a short while he heard the announcement that all inmates needed to go get their food.

Sighing, he got up and followed the flow. Getting his food from the food line. If you could call that food, it looked like some kind of slime and mystery foods. He was already disgusted, but knew he could not skip meals, that’s all he had for the time being.

He sat by himself. Looking around he began wondering what these men were in for, he definitely didn’t want to talk to any of them and it appeared that they were all busy with themselves.

Looking up, he saw another inmate staring at him.

“What?” Zachary asked.

“Aren’t you that actor who abused and beat the crap out of his skating husband and did child pornography?” the inmate asked.

“So? What’s it to you?” Zachary gave him an icy glare back, wanting to will this man into submission.

“Never mind.” The man walked off.

Zachary followed him with his eyes and noticed him sitting down at a table with some burly looking men and talking. Suddenly all their eyes turned coldly into his direction. He gulped. What was that about? Did they know anything about this case?

Did they have access to the news and the internet? He had to find out.

After dinner they had to take their outside time. Zachary walked around a bit in the courtyard. Some inmates played basketball, others just walked and some were just sitting at the picnic tables having a smoke.

The group of men who had stared at him in the dining hall came towards him. Zachary backed up, but they kept coming at him, suddenly he felt the wall of the prison at his back. He was effectively cornered.

“You know, none of us here cares what anyone did, none of us are innocent, but all of us have one thing in common.” The biggest of the man approached Zachary, putting a hand right next to his head, towering over him. “We absolutely hate it when children are involved.” He spat into Zachary’s face.

Zachary looked frantically around, noting that the guards were deliberately looking to the other side, obviously not noticing that he was harassed. He would need to put in a complaint about that.

“Some of us have children of our own or little brothers or sisters.” The man continued. “And we would protect them with our lives. Children are innocent and should stay that way, do you understand?” He looked Zachary directly into the eyes.

Zachary gulped. So the rumors about that were true… Child killers and hurting children was not well received.

A fist connected with his stomach. Zachary doubled over, not able to say a word from the pain shooting through his body. He went down and felt hits all over his body, kicks and fists connecting with him. Pain radiated throughout his body and he heard a whistle blow just before everything went black.

-

Beep-beep-beep

Woosh-woosh-woosh

Zachary came slowly back into reality. What had happened? Where was he? He tried to move, but the pain put him right back into the mattress and he groaned.

“Glad you could join us again.” A voice said coldly.

“W-Where a-am I?” Zachary asked with a raspy voice.

“Infirmary” was the cold response. “I bet you will be a regular around here.”

“W-why?”

“What you have done went around like a wildfire. Nobody likes parasites who harm children. Nobody cares what you did to your husband, but harming children is seen as the lowest form of a crime. They can’t defend themselves like adults can and you used their weakness for your pleasure.”

The nurse went around him. He was huge and apparently able to restrain people easily. Zachary gulped again. Hopefully he wouldn’t be here long. It’s not like he actually harmed anyone, he had just made them do some stuff so he could have something to pleasure himself with.

“You are safe here, because we have cameras everywhere, but…” The male nurse trailed off. “I can’t guarantee anything for when you are out there. Even the guards will turn a blind eye towards you, as long as they can get away with it. I recommend you don’t sleep and watch your back.”

The nurse took his vitals before leaving him alone in the room. The monotone sounds of the machines the only remaining noise.

Zachary was scared. He didn’t think it would come to that, he now knew he had played his cards wrong. He had to get Yuuri to take him back. He needed to get him to pay to get him out of this situation, he would tell him anything to make sure Yuuri would come back and get him out. Yuuri was famous enough that maybe he could get him house arrest instead.

At least at home he could use his computer again while Yuuri was away for competition or training. He could play nicely as long as he was dependent on him. Yeah, that’s what he would do. Pleased with his plan he fell into an uneasy sleep.

-

Yuuri and Viktor arrived at their apartment. Viktor had to guide Yuuri into the house. The younger man needed rest, that much he could tell.

Viktor led the silent man to the couch and made him comfortable, putting a blanket over the man after he had pulled off his shoes.

“Try to stay awake, love, you can sleep in the car. The trip is going to be four hours, that should help to process today’s events.” Viktor ran his hand through his black hair.

Yuuri looked up at him with teary eyes, Viktor was worried. Since the verdict had been read out the younger man had hardly spoken a word.

He crouched down in front of his beloved. “Hey, are you with me?” Yuuri looked up, confusion at first showing in his face, before slowly gazing through the room. “Can you tell me where you are?”

“I-I’m w-with Viktor.” Yuuri said very quietly. “I’m in the living room in our apartment in Detroit.” Viktor’s heart soared at the word “our”, Yuuri felt safe enough with him to consider this place his home as well.

“Yes, love. And we are about to go on a road trip to recover from all this. I will pamper you and help you relax. Are you ok with that?” Yuuri’s brows furrowed, but then he resigned and nodded.

“I will get everything ready, ok? I will be in the apartment, but you may not always see me.” He slowly stood up.

Grabbing the few things still needed for their trip he made sure that he was not moving too fast so Yuuri could follow his movements. Once everything was done, he took the bags and guided Yuuri from the apartment to their car in the underground parking of their apartment.

He put the bags down before settling Yuuri into the passenger seat. Yuuri was still so out of it, that he needed help with the seat belt. With a sigh Viktor closed the door before going to the trunk to load their luggage for the weekend.

This would be a rough trip, he sighed as he got into the car, turning on some soothing classical music before starting the car and backing out of his spot. He would make sure Yuuri would be back to his usual self as much as possible before their weekend was over.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor travel to their weekend away.
> 
> A brief stop includes a pleasant surprise for the couple.
> 
> What will Yuuri think of where his boyfriend is taking him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Wednesday again!
> 
> Welcome to the next installment...!
> 
> We hope you are all safe and well, thank you for your wonderful support. We love you all.

Almost as soon as they had left town, Viktor looked over and noticed that Yuuri had fallen asleep, his brow furrowed as though he were deep in thought. The Russian hoped that it wasn’t another nightmare, they were travelling at quite a speed now they were on the Interstate and it would be difficult to easily pull over and soothe the frightened man.

He was ecstatic that Zachary had been sent to jail, however he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this wasn’t the last they had seen or heard of him, they still had the divorce to get through after all. He looked at his ring and then Yuuri’s matching one, a warm glow settling around his heart with the knowledge that they both considered their relationship to be a long term thing, permanent if the older man had his way.

He lowered the volume on the GPS so that it wouldn’t disturb his sleeping partner, but so he could still listen to the music softly filling the car, the gentle sounds filling his head with possible skating combinations that were filed away for future reference.

-

About half way into the journey, Viktor needed to stop, much as he knew Yuuri needed to sleep, it was also very boring driving without anyone to chat to. He pulled into a rest stop and parked the car, undoing his seat belt and leaning over to gently rouse the deeply sleeping man, he didn’t want to get out without letting Yuuri know where he was going.

“Love,” he whispered, placing his hand on the younger man’s arm, trying to wake him without scaring him. “Love, I’m just getting out of the car for a moment, do you need anything?”

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and stared blearily at the silver haired man, obviously confused about where he was, “Don’t leave me…” he mumbled, a sad expression clouding his face. “Sweetheart, I just need to grab a coffee to wake me up a bit, ok? I’m not leaving you, ever.” he replied, leaning over more to kiss him on the forehead. “Mm-k…” the Asian man sighed, drifting back off to sleep again.

As Viktor stood in the queue waiting to be served, idly scrolling through his phone, he was surprised to hear his own name coming out of the television that was above the counter. Looking up he saw stock photos of himself, Yuuri and Zachary, they were covering the court case and were reporting the news that Zachary had been found guilty on all the charges being brought against him.

The Russian was aware of the increased interest in him from the people around him in the queue. He was used to being stared at by people who knew who he was, but this was different; it wasn’t because he had won another medal or been spotted out living it up somewhere, this was because he was involved in a court case that was big enough to make the national news. He was now hyper aware of the nudges and whispered comments around him and was waiting for someone to say something.

The person who approached him though surprised him and made him smile, a tug on his sleeve made him look round and then down. A young girl, she must have only been about six or seven with dark hair and eyes that reminded him of his Yuuri’s was smiling up at him and holding up a small bunch of flowers, “Mr. Nikiforov?” she asked, waiting politely for him to answer. 

“Hello, yes, how can I help you?” Viktor asked, giving her his biggest and best heart shaped smile. 

“Please can you give these to Yuuri, I mean Mr. Katsuki, me and my mom,” she indicated to a brightly smiling lady standing just a little way from them, “we are big fans of Yuuri, sorry, Mr. Katsuki,” she blushed, “and we are very sorry that he has been so sad.”

Viktor crouched down so he could be face to face with her, “That is so sweet of you, my Yuuri will love these,” he gushed, smelling the roses and other flowers in the bouquet, “I’d take you out to the car so he could say thank you personally, but he is asleep right now, it’s been a tiring day for him.” He smiled at her and looked up to grin at her mother. “What is your name? I would like to know and I know Yuuri will definitely want to know.” The little girl glanced over to her mom who nodded. 

“I’m Lucy and my mom is called Debbie.” The Russian took the flowers as they were thrust at him. 

“Thank you Lucy and Debbie, would you like a picture? I would like to take one too if I may so that my Yuuri can see you.”

Lucy blushed and nodded, standing next to the older skater as they smiled into his camera, “Do you love Yuuri?” Lucy asked suddenly as they were looking at the pictures on his phone. This time it was Viktor who blushed, a deep red colouring his cheeks, “Lucy!” scolded her mom, “you shouldn’t ask Mr. Nikiforov questions like that!” 

The silver haired man shook his head and chuckled gently, “It’s ok Debbie, I don’t mind.” turning back to the young girl he looked seriously at her, “Can you keep a secret?” he whispered conspiratorially with a wink, Lucy nodded. 

“Yes I can, why?” The Russian beckoned her closer, “Yes, I do love Yuuri, I love him very much and do you know what is even more special than that?” She stared at him with wide brown eyes and shook her head, “Yuuri loves me too…” he added, enjoying the large grin that appeared on her face. 

“Is that why you have rings that are the same?” Lucy inquired, staring at his hand, beaming as the skater nodded.

Debbie approached her daughter and the Russian skater, “Thank you so much Mr. Nikiforov, Lucy has been really worried about Mr. Katsuki ever since the first reports that he had been in the hospital. I hope that he starts to feel better soon, you are a really special couple to us.”

Viktor sighed happily, “Thank you, that is so lovely of Lucy and of you. Can I have your email address, I know Yuuri will want to say thank you himself…”

“Will want to say thank you for w-what?” came a tired and slightly nervous sounding voice from behind them.

Viktor spun on his heel at hearing his beloved speak, “Love! You’re awake!” he pulled him close and kissed his cheek, showing him the flowers and indicating to his fan, “Yuuri, this is Lucy and her mom Debbie. Lucy is a big fan of yours and wanted to give you these to make you smile…” he handed him the bouquet and giggled at the pink cheeks of the young girl.

“M-Mr. Katsuki!” she squeaked, completely in awe of the man standing in front of her.

“Please, call me Yuuri,” he said shyly, bending down to hug her, “and thank you for my pretty flowers. That is so kind of you.”

“Picture!” Viktor proclaimed, crouching down again too and taking lots of photos of the three of them before returning to speak to Debbie, leaving Yuuri to chat to the young girl and sign autographs for her. “As I was saying, can I have your email address? I can then send you the pictures and I’m sure Yuuri will want to message Lucy too.”

With contact details given and more hugs exchanged, the girl and her mom said goodbye and left the shop, leaving the two skaters to queue again for hot drinks, “How are you doing love?” Viktor murmured, reaching for his boyfriends hand and holding it tightly. 

“You managed that really well.” 

Yuuri shrugged, “I-I couldn’t remember where you said you were going and I didn’t feel safe on my own, thankfully I spotted you through the window,” Viktor made a sad noise as Yuuri continued, “when I saw you were chatting to a fan, I wasn’t sure what to do, but I didn’t want to disappoint her once I knew what was going on; to be honest I don’t feel so great now. I might sleep again once I drink my tea if that’s ok?”

The silver haired man nodded and tucked the smaller man under his arm as they ordered and paid, walking slowly back to their car carrying their drinks and the flowers.

-

True to his word, the Asian man fell asleep again as soon as his cup was empty, his partner looking lovingly at him as he drove them to their surprise location.

-

Yuuri’s reaction when he opened his eyes was everything and more that the older man had been hoping for, their room was spectacular. Viktor was glad that he had managed to persuade his boyfriend to trust him and to close his eyes as they approached the hotel, leading him through reception and up to their room.

He had booked a corner suite at the Sheraton on the Falls Hotel. It had been expensive, but seeing the tears of joy gathering in the beautiful brown eyes of his partner, Viktor knew that it was all worth it. Yuuri stood still in the middle of the room simply gazing around him before crossing to a window and opening the door that led out onto their balcony. 

“Is that really Niagara Falls?” he asked in a breathless voice as he leant on the railings and just stared out at the panoramic views, the Russian nodded as he embraced him from behind, kissing his neck and sucking small red marks on the bare skin, “Yes, love. In front of you are the world famous American Falls and the Horseshoe Falls,” Viktor explained. 

“Wow… thank you sweetheart…”

Viktor’s stomach flipped, the dark haired man had called him ‘sweetheart’, a loved up sigh left his lips as Yuuri smiled over his shoulder at him. “Come and have a look around at our home for the next two nights,” he grinned, leading him back into the room.

“We have a fireplace to snuggle in front of. A large television, not that we will be using that, all of my attention is going to be on you, my love,” Viktor purred, “a HUGE bed for us to relax in, but I think my favourite thing is this…” and he dragged him into the ensuite, “look!”

In front of the couple was a large bath in a marble bathroom, “I think we can both fit in there!” the Russian teased, chuckling at the instant blush on the younger man’s face, “and look we can see the waterfalls from here too…”

Yuuri nodded as he looked around the bathroom and what he could see of the bedroom, it looked like they had a separate shower room too. He was pleased about that, he felt like he could do with a shower right now.

Out of nowhere the anxious part of his brain started wondering what he had done to deserve all this, why was Viktor being so nice to him? He didn’t deserve all this wonderful treatment. Usually when people were nice to him it was because they wanted something in return and unconsciously he began to mull over what the Russian could possibly want.

“Yuuri…”

Viktor’s voice was a little stern as the Asian man blinked rapidly behind his glasses and his focus returned to the room. Instinctively he flinched at the harshness in his boyfriend’s tone, his shoulders immediately hunching as his hands drew up to chest height and he began picking at his fingers. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry…” he stammered as he cowed before the older man, trying to deep breath his way through the urge to cry and vomit.

“ _ Fuck _ …”

Large hands softly gripped the younger man’s shoulders as he was pulled into a tight embrace, lips kissing his hair, his cheeks, his neck, “Love, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I’m not cross with you darling, please believe me. I’m sorry…”

Yuuri buried his head in the neck of the older man, inhaling his scent deeply, fighting with his natural instincts to plead for forgiveness and promises to do anything to appease the angry man.

“I could see on your face exactly what you were thinking. You do deserve to be pampered, my darling, my love, my one and only, and I am going to do precisely that, starting right now…” he untangled himself from the smaller man and kissed him firmly on the lips, “go and unpack your things my pretty, I am going to run us a bath to soak in and then I am going to massage you.”

-

Viktor hummed as he prepared the bathroom. Running a deep bath full of luxurious bubbles, and lit the scented candles he had ordered to be left in the room for exactly this purpose. He arranged the softest and fluffiest towels where they could reach them when they had finished soaking and chose his partners favourite pieces of classical music to play. With a sly smirk he also hid a bottle of lube somewhere he could reach it, if needed, but not in Yuuri’s direct line of sight, he didn’t want to frighten him.

“V-Vitya? I’m going to shower before we soak, I-I won’t be long…” the Japanese man’s voice resonated through the doorway, “Hold on love and I’ll join you,” Viktor replied, beginning to stand from his kneeling position next to the bath.

“It’s ok. I kinda want to have five minutes on my own,” Yuuri mumbled, poking his head round the door, “things I need to do…” he blushed as he finished speaking and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Viktor felt a little sad that he had been refused until he wondered if Yuuri wanted to be alone so he could get himself ready… a dirty smirk graced his lips as he moved the lube to a closer position and whistled cheerfully to himself.

-

Yuuri was feeling apprehensive as he stood in the shower cleaning himself out, he knew that more than likely they would be having sex today and much as he couldn’t wait to be intimate with Viktor, he was also terrified.

Sex with Zach had been something to tolerate, to get through without registering what he was doing. It was a humiliating experience most of the time and it was all he really knew.

Yes, he had slept with other people before Zachary, but he didn’t remember much about it. He had usually been drunk and horny, a brief one night stand here and there.

This was different, this time it would be with  _ Viktor _ …

What if he didn’t know what he liked? What if Viktor asked him what he liked having done to himself? Yuuri didn’t know, it had been too long since sex had been about what he wanted. The last time he had asked for something he had been told that he was weird, not right, intimidating…

The Asian man tried to let go of his worries as he cleaned himself, wanting to be perfect for the gorgeous silver haired man waiting for him in the bedroom, so thankful that he had asked to shower alone. Viktor had looked a little sad at that, but had respected his wishes. Yuuri knew there would be a bath waiting for them both when the younger man was done.

Viktor was doing his best to understand that sometimes Yuuri couldn’t yet explain how he was feeling. That the emotions were too big to handle and just waited for him to get his head around how he was feeling. Meeting him halfway and helping him to get to where they wanted to be. Sometimes this in itself made the younger man nervous as it reminded him of how Zachary had made himself out to be everything that he had been looking for in a partner. Before the actor had then used all of the information to trap him and bully him. 

The ring on his finger caught the light as he rinsed the washcloth to finish off his cleanout. That in itself was proof of the difference between Zach and Viktor. The Russian’s actions only came from a place of love and slowly he was beginning to trust him more. He loved the funny, silly, forgetful man more than he had ever thought was possible. Now he had to trust him to help him find his other side, the side that Viktor had been waiting a long time to fully explore, his intimate side.

_ He was ready… _

Turning off the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, left the shower room and entered their bedroom.

“Solnyshko, you look so beautiful…”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in a hotel bathroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (Vitya) feel I should apologies for the 3k+ words of smut that are about to follow. However I am still very proud of them, so I'm not going to!
> 
> Welcome to Saturday! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri blushed as he looked at the older man dressed in a pure white robe that set off the creamy tone of his skin, his silver hair glinting in the subtle lighting. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and stepped towards him.

“V-Vitya, I-I…” He looked down at his fingers that were fiddling with the edge of his towel, words stuck in his throat.

Long digits lifted his chin bringing his face up, eyes locking with the brilliant shining blue orbs gazing at him with a mixture of love and lust. “Don’t be scared my love, it’s simply bath time for my beautiful man…”

Taking his hand, Viktor walked them into the bathroom. 

The room was lit only by the multiple candles flickering on every available surface. Their gentle scent filling the bathroom, complementing the aroma of the bubble bath, classical music playing in the background. 

“A-Are you trying to seduce me?” The younger man grinned shyly, squeezing the hand holding his. “It was just supposed to be a relaxing soak. But if you feel seduced, I’m happy to oblige…” Viktor breathed in his ear as he undid the towel around Yuuri’s waist with his free hand and dropped it to the floor. “Shall we get in?”

Warm water, the perfect temperature covered his legs and up to chest height as the Asian man sank down into the bath with a loud sigh of contentment. Viktor grinned and waited for his beloved to look at him before removing his bathrobe slowly, dropping it down off of his shoulders to show off his perfect chest, letting it fall open to display his abs, hips and eager length. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk he climbed into the bath and settled himself next to the dark haired man. “Like what you see?” He teased, pulling him into his side and kissing his neck. Yuuri blushed and bit back a moan, leaning into his embrace, tipping his head slightly to give the Russian man more space to lick, bite and suck on his flesh.

“I...ohhhhh...I’ve s-seen you naked be-before.” Yuuri tried to say as warm lips made their way across his shoulder and sharp teeth grazed his collar bone on the way back to his neck, the sensation relaxing and winding him up at the same time.

“I know darling, but we’ve never  _ bathed _ together before. Showered yes. Soaked in the onsen, yes, but not this…” Viktor continued to mark up his skin, his nips and sucks getting harder, leaving marks that would definitely still be there in the morning and probably for a few days to come.

A particularly hard bite to the sensitive spot on his neck had the younger man whimpering and turning to face the silver haired man, grabbing him by the chin and kissing him hard. His mouth crushing against the full pink pout, licking along his bottom lip, tongue begging for entrance to the heat of the other man’s mouth. 

Kissing was something Yuuri was sure of, knew he was good at it. Kissing hadn’t been something that Zach was particularly fond of and he wanted to boost his own confidence by making Viktor desire him even more, if that was possible. He already knew how much the older man had been restraining himself since the time on the beach, being satisfied with a few touches here and there. Making sure that Yuuri was always the one to climax first, not minding if he didn’t, never holding it against the Asian man if his nerves got the better of him. Well, Yuuri didn’t want it to be like that any longer, if Viktor wanted him then he was going to get him.

“Y-Yuuri…” the Russian whined against the mouth he adored, parting his lips to let his boyfriend claim him with his tongue, loving the feel of the strong muscle licking into his mouth, tasting the younger man and hearing his sigh of pleasure as they kissed hard and deep, battling for dominance.

Gasping for air when they finally parted, they grinned at each other. “I think my Yuuri is a little desperate for some loving tonight." Viktor whispered, his voice deeper and slightly husky. The dark haired man could only nod, still kneeling up in the bath next to the Russian god, legs already a little shaky.

“Lay back in the bath, my pretty, and let me take care of you.” He ordered gently, encouraging the young Asian to move until he was fully reclined on his back with the taller man on his side, leaning over him. “We will only go as far as you are comfortable with, my darling.” He smiled lovingly. “Much as I would love to have you coming on my cock, we have all the time in the world to make love.”

The red of Yuuri’s cheeks spread down his neck and across his chest, much to the delight of the Russian, who traced the rapid colour change with his fingers. The light caress caused his partner to mewl and arch his back into the touch. “Wow… so sensitive…” Viktor commented, following his fingers with his mouth. Kissing and grazing the flushed chest, pausing to suck one hard nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he nipped his teeth on the erect flesh. His lips smiling around the small intrusion between them at the beautiful breathy groan that met his ears as a result of his actions.

Yuuri watched, hazy with want, as Viktor’s silver hair trailed down his chest as the older skater devoured his skin, lifting himself out of the water to encourage his lover to continue his downward path towards the one place he needed him.

Viktor marvelled at the smoothness of his partners skin, his natural hairlessness on the rest of his body made the trail leading to his pubic hair even more special and he tugged at the dark short, coarse hairs as he mouthed over his hip bones, tracing the silver stretch marks with his tongue. He was concerned that the younger man’s arms were going to ache soon with the way he was holding himself out of the water. Viktor didn’t fancy drowning while giving him head, much as it would be an amazing way to go!

Moving them round in the bath so that Yuuri could place his delectable ass on the built in seat, he positioned himself between the toned and muscular thighs that made his mouth water and gripped them tight with his fingers; licking his lips at the sight of the full and twitching cock of his boyfriend just begging to be sucked.

The Asian man had his eyes closed and missed the dirty grin on his lover’s face. He only heard the filthy chuckle before a warm, wet heat engulfed the head of his painfully hard member and he shouted his pleasure to the ceiling, fingers tangling in the soft hair of the man fellating him.

Broad stripes were licked up and down the length making the younger man shudder and shiver, indecent noises leaving his lips as he tried desperately not to thrust his hips and just let Viktor take him apart.

“So good, my love…” 

Warm breath caressed his cock as the man between his legs worshipped him. Strong fingers pushing his thighs further apart, the sounds of sucking and slurping adding to the lewd atmosphere in the marble bathroom. Finally brave enough to look, he almost came instantly at the sight of  _ Viktor _ devouring him like he was his favourite meal. The Russian flushed and sweating. His damp skin illuminated by the flickering candle light, brilliant blue eyes almost black with the amount his pupils had dilated. Viktor locked eyes with the trembling dark haired man as he swallowed him down as far as he could go, hands now teasing his balls and jerking the length that was still outside of the hot wet heat of his throat.

The Russian hummed and grinned around the thick cock in his mouth, the added vibrations making Yuuri scream again and tug hard on the hair in his hands. The younger man wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. He didn’t want to come so soon, but his lover was making it very difficult for him not to give into to his climax.

With an obscene ‘pop’ Viktor released him, gripping his thighs again and guiding him to lay further back. “Come for me, darling.” The older skater rasped, fingers raking up his inner thighs towards his ass. “Come for me and I’ll fuck you so gently…” Whining and protesting loudly at the loss of suction, Yuuri nodded as his hips thrust upwards into nothing, wanting the heat of his lover’s mouth again. 

“Good boy…”

Yuuri froze. 

Images of Zachary leering at him, demanding that he pleasure him filled his thoughts. The hideous videos and his acts of self depreciation crammed themselves into every space in his panicking mind. 

Passion suddenly lost, he pushed Viktor away, slipped off the raised seat and curled into himself in the cooling water of the bath, tears of disgust flowing down his cheeks. They had been so  _ close  _ and now he had ruined  _ everything. _

“Yuuri, oh my Yuuri, I’m so sorry…”

A large wet body was suddenly holding him tight, lips kissing his face and hair, snuggling him against itself. “I didn’t think. I forgot you hate that phrase...it j-just came out. Come on, let’s get out and go to bed. We can get warm and cuddle. I meant it when I said we would only go as far as you were comfortable.”

Pulling himself away to look at the older man, Yuuri shook his head, a look of determination on his face. “N-No Vitya, I w-want to. I l-love you so much and I am fed up with the hold that  _ fucking bastard s _ till has over me. W-Why shouldn’t you call me your g-good boy? I want to be  _ your  _ good boy, it’s just words." He blushed as he harshly wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his hands. “Love m-me?” 

His words melted into a shy whisper as he climbed onto the Russian’s lap and straddled him, pushing himself close so the older man could feel his slowly returning hardness. “I w-want you, Vitya, more than I have ever wanted anyone…”

Viktor blushed and groaned at the sensation of the younger man rolling his hips so their lengths ground together, “Fuck… Y-Yuuuuri… I want you too, so much in every way. Not just in our bed, but always, want to be everything I can to you, belong to you…” Their mouths crushed against each other, claiming and reclaiming one another in a deep and passionate kiss. Viktor groping over the edge of the bath for the lube with one hand as the other gripped the Asian man’s rear and cupped it, fingers teasing towards the dip between his ass cheeks.

“Tell me I’m yours…” Yuuri whined as they broke apart, the Russian cursing the cap of the new bottle of lubricant as his wet fingers slipped on the plastic.

A dark lust filled the older man’s gaze as he popped the lid on the bottle and clumsily coated his fingers. Sliding his hand between his lover’s legs and immediately began to circle the puckered hole he had been allowed to touch on only a couple of occasions so far. Smirking at the whimper that left the lips of the other man now hovering over him.

“My Y-Yuuri.” His voice was ragged with the effort to breathe. He was  _ so  _ turned on. “You are mine, you are so pretty and sexy, understand? You are  _ mine _ …” As he spoke he eased a slippery finger in through the tight circle of muscle and growled possessively. “ and only  _ mine _ …”

Nodding, Yuuri arched his back and ground down on the digit inside him. “Only y-yours…” He mewled. “M-More…”

Eager to please the man already falling apart on his lap, Viktor increased the stretch to two fingers. Gasping as Yuuri looked at him with an expression he had not seen before, but one he hoped to see again and again. He felt like he was being eaten alive by the heavy and sultry stare.

“Don’t mess around, Nikiforov, just  _ fuck _ me…”

There was a brief silence as the silver haired man wondered where the shy and pretty man had gone, leaving this confident and sexual beast in his place.

“Darling, you are not stretched enough. I don’t want to hurt you…”

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the lube from the edge of the bath, squirted a liberal amount onto his hand and slicked up the older man’s length, grinning at the surprised and shocked look on the handsome features.

“I’ll be the one to decide if I’m ready…” He growled as he held Viktor’s solid and leaking member steady as he lined up and rested the tip against his hole. 

“S-So, are you going to fuck me n-now?” He panted as he lowered himself, breath catching in the back of his throat at the stretch of the large cock now slowly sliding inside.  _ Fuck,  _ it hurt slightly but it was  _ magnificent, _ already beginning to erase his bodies memories of his husband. 

Viktor was speechless. His brain still trying to process the new Yuuri as his body felt like it was burning up at the perfect squeeze on his throbbing dick from the younger man’s ass. He was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

Brain reconnecting, his hands flew to the hips of the Asian and he thrust upwards just as Yuuri gave a hard downwards grind and he bottomed out. Both giving a shaky cry as the dark haired man seated himself fully on his lap.

_ “Oh my fucking god…” _

Yuuri nodded in agreement, needing to pause to adjust as his knuckles turned white with the strength of his grip on Viktor’s shoulders.

_ “W-Wow…” _

An unspoken plea passed between them as they slowly began to move in unison. Taking it gently now, the Russian seeing the discomfort but a determined look still on his lover’s face. He rocked the younger man on his lap, feeling Yuuri’s cock leaking over his abs as they pressed together, foreheads resting against the other’s, breathing from each other’s mouths as they kissed. Tender, love filled kisses that were just as important to them both as the joining of their bodies.

“A-Are you o-ok?” The silver haired man whispered. Head reeling at the tight velvet heat he was encased in. Sex had never felt this amazing, this perfect for him and he was struggling to keep it together already.

The reply was a low rasping pant as Yuuri tentatively raised up on his knees, letting the large cock in his ass slip out slightly before he sank back down again and gave a full body shiver.

“S-So full… so g-good…” He breathed, burying his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck, missing the instant blush and look of delight on the older man’s face. His Yuuri had said he felt good and that meant the world to him.

“Can I m-move?” The Russian whimpered, his body needing more. Wanting to pleasure his lover, needing to watch him falling apart and know that it was him who was taking this pretty man to the edges of desire.

“Mmm-k…” came the muffled reply as the younger man clung to him already overwhelmed by the love and desire he was feeling. Sex had never, ever felt like this with Zach, like his pleasure mattered, that his lover wanted him to enjoy the experience as well.

Slowly and gently Viktor began to thrust upwards, drinking in the mewls and hums of want as his hands guided Yuuri’s hips in the opposite direction. Pushing him deeper inside as the younger man melted against him.

Much as the bathwater sloshing around them as they moved was a pleasing feeling, the Russian wanted to be able to love his boyfriend properly. Tightening his arms around his waist and shoulders, he whispered for him to ‘hold on tight’. 

Thanking his strong body, Viktor lifted Yuuri from the bath, managing to keep them joined and stepped out intending to carry him to the bedroom. They only made it as far as the bathroom door, which crashed against the wall as he slammed his lover against it when Yuuri bit down on his neck and sucked hard. Sparking a rush of want in the older man that he couldn’t control. 

Yuuri howled in delight as he wound his legs tighter around the Russian’s slim waist and held on to his shoulders, throwing his head back as he arched his back. Pressing into the hard and fast fucking he was now receiving; grinning at the wet slapping noises as his ass was pounded with a finese that he had never experienced before.

“Y-You are so g-good for me, t-taking me so well…” Viktor whined in his ear, as his hips pistoned against the ass of the younger man, knowing that he was too close to the edge now, but wanting Yuuri to come first. “Can you come for me d-darling…?”

The Asian man nodded. He had been holding back his climax as best he could and with Viktor’s request he relaxed and let the hot pool of desire that was burning in stomach wash over him. Eyes rolling back in his head as he shuddered and twitched, releasing over their touching stomachs. The long white ropes of sticky fluid shooting up as far as Viktor’s chest, his pleased cry long and drawn out as it echoed in the Russian’s ear.

Viktor’s legs wobbled at the vice like grip of his lover's ass as it clenched around his now painfully hard cock and he struggled to keep them upright as he spiralled into his own climax. Shouting Yuuri’s name as he came hard inside him, their bodies now slippery with sweat and the Asian man’s release.

With an unknown reserve of strength Viktor managed to get them both to the bed where they collapsed still as one. Panting, heads spinning with the fallout of their individual powerful orgasms racing around their respective systems.

“Oh my g-god, I love y-you…” Viktor gushed, catching Yuuri’s lips with his own in a kiss that was full of renewing passion and love. The younger man hummed his echoed sentiment as they exchanged slowing softening kisses. 

More satisfied than either of them had felt in a long time they eventually separated and crawled under the pure white duvet. Settling into each other’s arms as sleep overtook them both.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary starts to learn how life in prison will be for him.
> 
> Luckily for him, he gets a visitor! Just who wants to go and see Yuuri Katsuki's estranged husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How are you all holding up? I know that some of you have been released back in to the world, however one of us is still trapped indoors.... arrrghhhhhhhh!
> 
> Take care, stay safe and hope you enjoy the update!

Zachary woke up to someone in the room, he immediately scooted back, hoping it wouldn’t be another attack, but it was just the burly nurse from the night before. 

“Your vitals are fine, you are not injured badly enough to stay here any longer. The doctor will discharge you soon.”

“C-Can I have a pen and paper?” the actor asked.

“What for?” the nurse replied

“I need to write some letters, I doubt you will let me use a computer to send emails?”

“Actually you can do that. There’s a library and it includes computers, of course all communication is monitored, including your search history.” the man said.

“And I can go there anytime?” Zachary asked hopeful. If he could email Yuuri then that stupid Russian wouldn’t be able to monitor the communication between them and he was sure he could convince his husband to return to him.

“Yes, and in your case it might be the safest place to be.” 

“Noted. Do I need to fill in any requests for that or can I just access it at any time during the day?” Zachary asked, already being to plan his next course of action in his scheming mind.

“You can tell the doctor and then you can be taken there when you are released from here.”

The actor didn’t have to wait for long until the doctor came in, checked over his stats and discharged him, barely speaking a word to him. 

He was picked up by a guard and taken to the library. Apparently a notification had already been given, Zachary admired the efficiency of the prison since he had only just told the nurse about it.

It’s location was right behind the dining hall so it would be easy to sneak out every day and spend his days there. He didn’t like to read, but he definitely could use some computer time.

Breakfast was already over and nobody saw him entering the library except a few guards, at least he should be safe in there until lunch. The librarian came up to him and Zachary thought that based on his clothing, he was a civilian. This would suit him well, maybe he could charm this man into taking some notes out for him if needed. That way they wouldn’t be monitored.

“No yelling, no taking books out of the library. If you use the computers you can access email, but all email will be screened by the prison before it actually will send out. Any internet activity is monitored. Here is your access information for our internet service.” The man quietly stated.

Zachary nodded and walked over to the ancient looking computers, he knew that considering that these old slow machines were his only option to get info on the outside world, he would do well with appreciating them. He sat down in front of the newest looking machine and looked around, nobody seemed to be in the library besides him.

He entered the access information and opened up a search engine, entering his husband’s name.

**_Katsuki helped putting his husband behind bars_ **

**_Zachary Miller convicted for possession and creation of child pornography_ **

**_Katsuki and Nikiforov seen heading towards Niagara Falls after court appearance_ **

**_Did Katsuki conspire with Nikiforov to get rid of his husband?_ **

The amount of articles was great. His name was out there and he was pleased by that. He slowly clicked one after the other articles open in different tabs. He wanted to read them all, and it’s not like he didn’t have the time for it now.

Some of the articles were favoring Yuuri, but a few of them had apparently questioned Yuuri’s motive or had decided to cause some controversy since they had favored him. Zachary definitely liked the conspiracy theory that Yuuri had it all manufactured and he thought that this was probably true and that the stupid Russian was at the bottom of it all.

“LUNCH!” 

Zachary startled as someone yelled into the library, hours of silence had lulled him into a sense of safety. Now he would have to enter the cafeteria and hoped that he could be ignored.

He locked the computer and got up from his chair, walking slowly towards the exit. He hesitated, looking around to see if there was anyone in the halls. Not seeing anyone he slipped into the doors of the cafeteria just a few feet down the hall. 

Nobody looked in his direction. His shoulders sagged with relief, getting into line for food. Nobody harassed him there either. However nobody acknowledged him at all. Quietly he picked up his food and sat close to the entrance where the library was. If anyone came his way, he could escape back to his sanctuary.

Eating the disgusting food without interruption he was glad that lunch time was over soon and he could return to the library.

“MAIL!” A guard shouted through the cafeteria carrying a bundle of papers.

Zachary watched the procedure, people received regular letters by mail, but all envelopes were opened and stamped. So apparently they didn’t only read emails, but all types of communication. He wondered if there was an entire department set up just for reading inmates correspondence.

After all mail had been distributed to the inmates they were allowed to go back to their various activities. Zachary made sure to slip out as soon as it was allowed and went back to the library. 

“Back so soon?” The librarian said.

“Yeah, I was just discharged this morning from the infirmary and I don’t want to go back. This place seems to be abandoned and safe to me.” Zachary admitted. 

The librarian chuckled. “You are welcome to spend your days here, but you should try to get some outside time.” Zachary shuddered, but nodded instead of an answer.

He went back to the computer he had abandoned and logged back in to read some more articles, but the more he read the more he was convinced that he needed to get in touch with Yuuri. He had to get him back under control.

“Excuse me?” He went back to the librarian’s desk, waiting for the man to look up from his stack of… letters? Huh? Was the librarian reading all communication?

“Yes?”

“How can I access my emails? Is there a certain code? Procedure?” Zachary asked.

“Ah, yes, you enter this website, create a profile and then click on the provider you use for your emails and log in as normal. Make sure you remember your login to the email portal you create.”

Zachary nodded and went back to his computer. After some minutes of set up he finally could access his emails. The service was extremely slow and he barely had any emails? It was like everything had gone? Who had wiped his account free?

“Sir?” He called as quietly as he could to the librarian and motioned him to come over. The librarian walked over to him. 

“Where did all my emails go? I know I had at least a hundred in my inbox last time I logged in before I was arrested and they hadn’t been deleted by me.”

“Ah yes, those are the ones which we had checked already. There should be more coming through later. We use an algorithm to check emails, but some are being flagged for actual reading through by a human. I had just gotten a lot of notifications to work through.”

“So you are the one monitoring all communication?” Zachary asked.

“No, I am not the only one, but I have the time working here in the library and I read mostly the incoming mail, but also emails when necessary. We all help with the tasks needed.”

Zachary nodded. “So when I am writing an email to be sent out, you will read it as well before releasing it to be sent out?” 

“Yes, Mr. Miller. So I recommend watching what you are writing.”

“I will.”

Returning to his computer he opened up a new email.

_ Dear Yuuri, _

_ I know I have been a horrible person, but I have done everything out of love for you. I know you might not see it my way yet, but I do miss you and I do love you. I wish I could be home with you right now and you could help me relax and forget about all the trouble you caused. _

_ I have been here less than twenty four hours and I already had a visit to the infirmary. I do not like this type of treatment I receive here. Some of the other inmates have heard of you and recognized me from the news. They beat me up because of the trial. I am ok, but it could have been avoided, if you hadn’t helped the prosecution. _

_ You are my husband and we vowed to be with each other until death do us part. I want to reconcile with you, so we can continue to obey our vows and live a happy and fulfilled life together.  _

_ Forever, _

_ Zachary _

Zachary hit sent. This email shouldn’t be suspicious and should go through with no issues. It was just an email to his husband.

Satisfied he returned to reading for the rest of the day, giving the librarian time to sift through his emails. He knew he wouldn’t get any so called newsletters from his porn sites or other items, the algorithm most likely filtering all those out before he could see them, but any type of personal requests, hopefully from reporters should come tomorrow.

“DINNER!” the shout came. This time it didn’t startle Zachary and he locked the station and left.

“Good night.” he said on his way out. He needed to be friendly with the librarian, especially knowing that he could make or break his library time plus any communication to the outside world.

“Good night, Mr. Miller.”

Zachary ate his bland dinner, not even sure what he was eating. It looked like some ground meat with mashed potatoes, but it was still better than the food he had to eat while he was in Japan.

The rest of the evening went uneventful. Zachary was glad for that as he finally got locked in for the night. He knew he could sleep as safe as it was possible, but he still made sure to scoot back to the wall on his cot.

-

Natasha wasn’t happy. She had seen the email Yuuri had received from Zachary and she was not liking the tone in it. She was used to reading between the lines and obviously whoever let the email go through on the prison side didn’t see anything wrong with it. Thankfully she had Yuuri’s password to keep his emails under control. She hit forward and sent it to Yelena and herself before deleting it from Yuuri’s emails, he didn’t need to deal with this. 

Not even five minutes later her phone rang.

“What is that idiot thinking?” Natasha smirked. Yelena had also read between the lines.

“I’ve checked with Sasha, the divorce papers are finished. I will hand deliver them tomorrow. Keep watching for more to come.”

-

Yelena was ready to hit another nail into Zachary’s coffin. Dressed in her pink skirt suit tailored to her, a pink glitter top and some pink and white heels, adding her pink and white custom made briefcase she knew he would cause some trouble at the prison looking like a Barbie doll, but also knew she would draw all attention to her meeting with Zachary. She smiled. Zachary would not be happy to receive the papers she had for him today.

She was led into a meeting room to wait for Zachary, leaning against a wall. The guard smiled at her from his post next to the door. Yelena smiled politely back. She knew she looked good. The door opened and Zachary was brought in.

“What do you want?” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“Good morning to you too, Mr. Miller.” Yelena smiled, moving away from the wall to her briefcase sat on the chair intended for her. She put it on top of the table to pull out the papers. 

Zachary watched her suspiciously as he sat down.

“Why is the guard still here? Shouldn’t he leave when a lawyer is present?” He asked.

“No, this won’t be a privileged meeting. I just have to hand you some papers and advise you of the intent of my client. The guard is a witness here.” She explained while handing a stack of papers to Zachary.

“Yuuri Katsuki wants a divorce. Here are the papers already filed with the court waiting on your response and signature. You can do this the nice way or you can fight it, but let me tell you right now, that you will lose no matter what.”

Zachary took the papers and glanced at them. This wasn’t good. He had no lawyer, but he had access to a library. From the looks of it, he had to represent himself. He didn’t want to spend any money on this farce, he had already spent too much money on the trip to Japan. His accounts were almost depleted to begin with.

“When do you need my response?”

“Better yesterday than tomorrow.” Yelena stated coldly before closing her briefcase and turning to the door.

“This is all I came here for. So if you have any questions or need a lawyer you can ask the authorities here to get you in touch with a lawyer. Maybe you will treat that person with more respect than you did with your previous counsellor.”

The guard opened the door and let Yelena out.

Zachary sat there for a moment longer before he was motioned to leave the room as well. In a trance he went to the library to read over the papers in silence, he needed to know what Yuuri wanted.

“Bad news?” the librarian asked as he walked in.

“You could say so.” Zachary let himself fall into a chair. “My husband just delivered divorce papers to me through his Barbie doll lawyer.”

“Hmmm. There is some literature on divorce here, if you would like for me to pull you a list of relevant books.”

“Yes, please.” Zachary knew he needed all the help he could get, but first he needed to read the papers.

After a while he was through all the papers. Yuuri didn’t want anything from him. He was insisting on keeping the house since he had bought it, but he didn’t want money or anything, just Zachary out of his life. He had to make sure to file a countersuit to get money out of his good for nothing husband.

“Here you go. This is the information we have here available, but remember you cannot remove anything from the library.”

Zachary took the list of books and started to pull them from the shelves. He would need to work on this with highest priority. Barbie doll had said that he needed to be quick with his filings.

“Can I make copies of these papers so I can make notes on them, but not on the actual document?” He asked.

“Sure, I can make copies of it for you.” Zachary handed the papers to the man and went back to the books.

Later that evening, before the library closed, he asked if he could take his notepad, pen and the copies with him to his cell, grinning as the request was approved.

He wasn’t worried, he was Zachary Miller. Of course all his requests would be approved.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have their first full day of their weekend getaway.
> 
> Just what does Viktor have planned for his boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Saturday, hope you are all well?
> 
> For those of you who have been allowed back into the real world, we hope it is all going well for you.
> 
> For some of us... well I guess we find out tomorrow how much freedom we are going to be granted!
> 
> Wherever in the world you are, please stay safe and we hope you enjoy the update!

Yuuri and Viktor awoke as the sun streamed in through the large windows, slightly blinding the Russian as he opened his eyes, he smirked as he remembered why they had forgotten to draw the curtains before falling asleep the night before.

He rolled over and placed kisses on the still shut eyelids of his lover, giggling as the Asian man complained softly about the bright lights and buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. 

“How are you this morning, darling, not too sore I hope,” Viktor whispered as he admired the red marks he had left on his boyfriend’s body before gathering him into his arms for a brief make out session.

Getting gingerly out of bed, Yuuri limped slightly as he made his way to the shower to get ready for the day. He was extremely sore from his eagerness the previous night and he sincerely hoped that they were not going to be doing too much walking today.

As he washed up he could hear Viktor talking to someone, the voices going silent before the Russian appeared next to him in the shower making him jump slightly as he had had his eyes closed as he washed his hair. “Hey love, breakfast is waiting for us, then I have the first of many treats for us this weekend!” the older man said in an excited tone of voice, grabbing the shampoo and washing his own hair, intermittently stopping to kiss the other man wherever he could as they both cleaned themselves up.

Wandering back into the room, Yuuri gaped at the laden table full of every kind of breakfast food he could think of and some he would most definitely not considered breakfast items. “I wasn’t sure what you would like, or how hungry you would be,” the older man said, pausing to give him a lewd wink, “so I ordered a bit of everything!”

Still only dressed in a towel, Yuuri immediately pulled a chair up to the table and began tucking in, he was starving. Plus he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was back on his strict pre-competition diet and he wanted to make the most of all the luscious treats that his coach was allowing him this weekend! 

-

Well fed and clothed, the two men made their way to Viktor’s first surprise. The younger man reached for his boyfriend’s hand as they got their first glimpse of what they were about to have a trip in.

“V-Viktor, I really am not that fond of flying,” he whispered as he spotted the helicopter waiting for them on the ground, “Don’t worry, love, it’s totally different to an aeroplane, plus it’s only going to be you and me. I bought all the tickets for our flight as I thought it would be more romantic with just the two of us,” he stopped to card his long fingers through the soft dark hair of his lover, “I only want the best for you, my darling,” he mumbled, cupping his chin to kiss him, totally disregarding the flash of phone cameras around them as he briefly deepened the kiss, clutching at the smaller man’s ass cheeks.

Blushing hotly Yuuri lowered his face in embarrassment as Viktor waved and smiled at the people who had spotted them and clearly knew who they were, hanging on to the Russian’s hand as they approached the large machine.

-

> **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ : GUYS! NEW PICS! Reposted from @ _ **_nikloveskat_ ** _ [several pictures of the two men clearly in mid kiss, Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s rear] _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _ : where are they?  _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ : Niagara falls… how romantic! _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _ : *swoon*...  _

-

Viktor fussed over the younger man as they were given instructions on how to strap themselves in and advised of how long the flight would be and what they were going to see. Much as Yuuri wanted to ask Viktor to stop fussing, he could see how much the Russian was enjoying taking care of him and decided to let him have his way, he would find a way to make it up to his boyfriend later.

They were both grateful for the ear defenders as the blades of the helicopter started to turn, the noise was deafening and the dark haired man reached over to grab the hand of his partner for comfort, squeaking slightly as the helicopter took off.

Yuuri’s fear quickly evaporated away into nothing as they approached the falls, flying close enough to see and hear the pounding water, listening to the guide telling them the history of the waterfalls and pointing out different parts of the landmark as the two men looked on in fascination.

The Russian kept glancing over at the dark haired man, his heart swelling with love and adoration for his boyfriend, noting all the wonderful changes that had slowly appeared over the past couple of months. Yuuri’s increasing self esteem, the love and trust that was growing between them, it was all so perfectly wonderful and now they knew each other intimately as well. Viktor knew he was completely in love with him to the point that he never wanted to be with anyone else ever again.

All too soon the flight was over and they were on solid ground again, Yuuri buzzing and bouncing around like a small child, talking non-stop about how wonderful the experience had been, while also telling the older man off for spending his money on him.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving after that!” Viktor chuckled as they walked back through the town, “fancy some lunch?”

After checking out all the eateries they passed as they debated what they wanted to eat, both skaters tentatively agreeing on burgers as they passed a restaurant that had them pausing to smell the air, the aroma of fries and freshly cooked meat making both their stomachs rumble at the same time. 

“I’m not moving another step,” Viktor announced as he looked at the food being served to the people sitting on the outdoor patio, “if you say that we can’t eat here, then I will know that you don’t really love me!” Yuuri smirked at the pout that appeared on the full pink lips of the older man and raised up on tiptoe to place a kiss on the delectable mouth of his lover.

“Ok, we can eat here, I can’t be having you think that I don’t love you,” he giggled, “because that would be a lie, I love you more than anything else in the world…” a crimson blush slowly covered his cheeks as he realised just how open he had been about his feelings for the other man, not to mention the fact that he had said it in public.

Viktor turned pink with pride and joy as they were led to a table and their drink orders were taken. “Do you really love me that much?” he whispered softly, linking their fingers together across the table, his ocean blue eyes shining and sparkling, twisting Yuuri’s ring on his finger.

Shyly the younger man nodded, eyes flitting between staring at the table and the Russian’s face, “I do, is that wrong?” Confused Viktor shook his head, “Why would that be wrong? I love you more than anything else in the world too.”

Yuuri flushed again, still not used to having his idol telling him that he loved him, “B-Because 

I am still m-married…” he murmured quietly now watching Viktor’s fingers toying with his ring.

“Only just, Yelena messaged me this morning to tell me that she will be serving Zachary with the divorce papers today,” he leaned further forward to stroke his cheek, “You will soon be a free man, my darling.”

“Well not really,” Yuuri replied with a small chuckle, “you see I have this gorgeous boyfriend, so I won’t actually be a free man!”

The delighted peal of joy that burst free from Viktor’s lips was infectious and they were both laughing when the waiter returned to take their food order.

-

“Open wide…”

“Viktor! I can feed myself you know!”

The Asian man glanced furtively around them to see if anyone was watching before looking back at his partner, who had scooted his chair around to the younger man’s side of the table, currently with a piece of burger in his fingers that he was waiting for Yuuri to take.

“I know, solnyshko, but I want to feed you…”

The dark look in his partner’s eyes and the undercurrent of sexual tension between them made the younger man shiver with desire, he had never felt so wanted in his life. With a flash of bravery, he lightly gripped the Russian’s wrist as he ate the food from his fingers and then licked and sucked the sauce covered digits clean.

Viktor’s eyes blackened further as a barely audible whimper left his lips and he swallowed hard, crossing his legs to cover his prominent arousal. 

“Tasty…”

The Russian’s brain reeled as his mouth gaped open, seriously debating taking Yuuri straight back to the hotel and plundering his ass. However the younger man was still limping slightly and he selfishly wanted to be able to make love to him again later, so he ignored his desire with great difficulty, shuffling forward on his chair to kiss him instead.

-

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ : HOLY FUCK! LOOK AT THESE VIKTUURI PICS… MY BOY LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO RIP VIK’S TROUSERS OFF…! (thank you _ @ **_nikloveskat_ ** _!) [series pictures of Yuuri with Viktor’s fingers in his mouth, staring intently at the Russian who is flushed with a gaping mouth, ending with Viktor kissing the dark haired man] _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _ : OH MY FUCKING GOD… we need more pictures! _

-

Once they had eaten and Viktor had calmed down enough to be able to stand without making his feelings for the smaller skater visibly obvious, they left the restaurant and wandered slowly hand in hand looking for Viktor’s next planned place of interest.

“Vitya, promise me you haven’t booked lots of expensive things for us to do. I don’t want you to think that you need to spend money to impress me,” Yuuri said, glancing at him as they crossed the road to look in a shop window, “I would be just as happy going for a walk with you, just chatting and putting the world to rights.”

The Russian hummed in a half agreement, wondering if his lover was going to get cross about the spa sessions he had booked for them both the next day and deciding that he wasn’t going to worry about it.

Taking the dark haired man’s other hand and standing in front of him, he smiled, “My darling, my Yuuri, I need this as much as you, it’s been so difficult watching you go through all this when I knew that I already loved you. Knowing that you were suffering at the hands of that bastard when all I wanted to do was storm in and take you away from it all, the frantic conversations I have had with Chris and Phichit…” he sighed and pushed their foreheads together, “Never has a wait been more worth it though, to finally have you here with me is a dream come true…”

Pink circles appeared on Yuuri’s cheeks as his inner fanboy dissolved into a puddle within him, “Oh…” was all he managed before he hid his face in Viktor’s shoulder, not sure what to do with all the emotions he was feeling.

Not wanting his boyfriend to spend the rest of the day hiding his face, he kissed the top of his head and changed the subject, “Oh, love, I’ve just spotted our next place!” he exclaimed excitedly, leading them away down the street, ignoring the flash of cameras that were following them.

Yuuri laughed as Viktor led him up to the doors of Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum. That was just like the Russian to combine the amazing experience of the helicopter ride with something as lighthearted as the museum and he loved him all the more for it! 

They spent a few hours wandering around the rare, amusing, and odd artifacts that were on display, laughing loudly and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Yuuri making Viktor listen to him reading out his favourite weird stories and cackling at the Russian’s bemused expression. The older man retaliated by making him walk around the exhibits he liked several times, both taking countless photographs of each other. 

Checking his watch, Viktor slid his arm around his lover and tucked him into his side, “Much as I would love to stay here longer, we have to go back to the hotel and get changed, I have booked us a table at a restaurant I was recommended…” Yuuri stood himself up on tiptoe to whisper in the Russian’s ear, “Is it far to walk? If so, I’m going to need to rest for a while…”

A concerned look filled the blue eyes of the older man, he didn’t want his beloved to be hurting for several reasons, most of which were totally selfish. With a giggle, he swept the younger man up into his arms and carried him out of the museum, laughing even louder at the protests coming from his lover’s mouth as he hailed a cab to take them back to the sanctuary of their hotel room.

-

_ > _ **_nikloveskat_ ** _ : BEEN SENT A VIKTUURI VIDEO…!! [link to short clip of Viktor carrying Yuuri bridal style down the street, Yuuri can be heard telling the older man off, to which Viktor clearly replies, “But Yuuuuuurriii, I love you…!”] _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _ : OMG!!! That is sooooooo sweet….! _

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ : that's it, im dead…. _

-

“Oh love, you look stunning…”

Yuuri stood shyly looking at himself in the mirror, his new suit fitted like a dream. He was a little cross with Viktor for buying it, but equally he had never felt so attractive in his whole life. 

The Russian walked up behind him and placed several sweet kisses on his neck, thrilling the younger man and making him wish they were staying in the suite for the evening. Ever since waking up this morning, all he had been thinking about was the older man’s beautifully toned body and how amazing it had been to finally have sex with the man he adored. He was desperately hoping for a repeat this evening, maybe he should have some alcohol to relax himself…

-

Proudly taking Yuuri’s hand, Viktor walked with him into the restaurant and gave his name, pleased when they were instantly led to what was clearly the best table in the place and seated, expensive champagne already chilling in a bucket beside the table. 

An attentive waiter popped the cork and filled both glasses before handing them menus and leaving the two men to make their choices.

“Viktor, there are no prices on the menu…” the dark haired man hissed, “and my mom always says if you have to ask the price, then you can’t afford it…” 

“Yuuri, my love, I’m going to have to let you in a little secret about me that I hope will stop you worrying, ok?” the blue eyed man smiled kindly, “Yes, I have earned a lot of money with my skating. However, I already had money before I started competing,” he blushed and looked a little embarrassed, “erm, my family is incredibly wealthy, I inherited a vast sum of money when I was 21 and I will inherit again when I reach 30 as my immediate family have all passed away…” 

Brown eyes grew wider and wider, “W-When you say a vast sum are you talking thousands…?” his voice trailed away in wonder, stomach twisting.

Silver hair flopped forward as Viktor shook his head, “No, love, millions…” he stroked the back of the other man’s hand, “you don’t ever need to worry about menus with no prices on them ever again…”

Yuuri swallowed hard, his boyfriend was a multi-millionaire? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, would people really think he was with him for his money?

Before either of them could comment further on the Russian’s confession, their waiter reappeared at the table wanting to take their order. Panic set in for the younger man, he hadn’t even looked at the food and now someone wanted to know what he wanted to eat but all he could think about was that Viktor might think he was after his money.

Wanting to save his boyfriend from the fear he could clearly see on the younger man’s face, Viktor ordered for both of them, choosing foods that they could easily share, sending the waiter away as swiftly as possible.

“Love, it’s ok, you didn’t know I came from a rich family, did you?” The Asian man shook his head, almost close to tears. 

“I-I d-don’t want your m-money, I j-just want y-you…” he whispered, voice wobbling and sounding very wet. 

“And you have me, my darling. My money is just a nice thing that means I can look after you and me when we decide to retire from skating, ok?”

The dark haired man nodded, a wobbly smile on his lips, “Thank you…”

-

They both agreed that they had never eaten such wonderful food ever before as they shared a gooey chocolate dessert, taking it in turns to feed each other, now definitely drunk after working their way through at least two bottles of champagne. Viktor thought it was more likely to be three bottles, but hey who was counting?

Leaning on each other for support, arms wrapped around waists, they staggered slightly from the restaurant and looked for a cab, falling into the back seat and giggling all the way back to the hotel.

Once in their suite they fell onto the bed, still fully dressed and chatted about everything and nothing, both a little too intoxicated to contemplate making love. Falling asleep where they lay, hands holding onto each other tightly, suits crumpled and shoes kicked off halfway across the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary thinks up a new plan after looking at images of Viktor and Yuuri on social media.
> 
> Meanwhile, the lovers are having a relaxing morning on their weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, is it Wednesday already?!
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos on our story. Your support makes us write even more!
> 
> Please stay safe and well, hope you enjoy the update!

Zachary woke up to the signal of the morning alarm for breakfast. 

He got ready as every day, brushing his teeth, relieving himself and getting dressed before going to breakfast. As he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast, he slowly woke up as the events of the previous day returned to him. 

Yuuri wanted a divorce. 

He needed to figure out what to do. 

If Yuuri wanted a divorce then he would have to pay for it, he would make sure of it. The angry actor wanted to bleed him dry,  _ after all it’s not like Yuuri needs any money now that he is with that rich Russian bastard _ , he thought to himself. He could pay for what Yuuri wanted or needed, not that Yuuri would live up to his expectations. The Russian would soon get tired of Yuuri and toss him away. 

Zachary began smiling to himself at the thought of Yuuri crawling back to him when the Russian lost interest. Those rings he had seen on their hands back in Japan didn’t mean anything. Yuuri belonged to him and he would get him back, one way or another, he would make sure of that. 

After breakfast he went back to his cell to retrieve the copies of the documents and went to the library. 

Walking into the library he noticed a different person behind the librarians desk. It was obvious to Zachary this was a priest of some religion or other, he couldn’t tell the difference, but priests usually were gullible people, maybe he could use that to his advantage. If nothing else this man may have experience in writing responses to divorces since it probably happened a lot around here that the person on the outside would want to move on and divorce the person imprisoned here.  _ People are just so unfaithful,  _ he thought,  _ they should stay with their owners and not just take the cowardly way out. Marriage was just an institution to establish ownership over a weaker person. _

He walked over to the desk pretending to be distraught and helpless.

“Good morning, father.” Zachary greeted the man in front of him. “C-can y-you p-please direct m-me to the books about d-divorce laws?” He put a sad face on, hoping the priest would buy it. Zachary wanted to see if any of the books would be different than what he received from the regular librarian who worked there.

“Of course, Mr...?” The priest responded looking Zachary up and down as if he would measure him up to some kind of picture he had of him. 

“Miller, Zachary Miller.” Zachary put a small smile on.

“Thank you, Mr. Miller. I’m Father Michaels. I work here on Sundays.” Father Michaels introduced himself. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

Zachary rejoiced, he knew he could get this man to believe him. Priests were just so easy to manipulate, they believed all the sob stories of people running to them for help. Priests in general were naive. That was Zachary’s experience and he enjoyed the thought of getting someone like that on his side.

“I-I h-have to p-prepare a r-response to the papers I r-received f-from m-my h-husband.” He squeezed a tear out, looking down at the floor, pretending to be shy and helpless. “H-he p-put m-me in h-here.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The priest asked calmly. “I am here on Sundays to help anyone who would like to talk about their situation and hopefully help to relieve some of the guilt by helping them to find their faith.” The priest explained.

“D-Do y-you mind?” 

“Not at all. Let me make us some tea.” The priest went to get some hot water and tea bags from the cafeteria, returning within minutes with two mugs of steaming liquid, sitting down next to Zachary at one of the reading tables.

“Now, tell me what is weighing on your mind and heart, Zachary. I may call you that?” Zachary nodded in agreement while gathering his thoughts, trying to figure out what to tell the man to get him on his side. It probably would be best to omit some of the information. 

Zachary told him what he thought would show him a good light to the priest and put all the blame on Yuuri. Maybe this man could help him in any kind of hearing or if a witness was needed for something. He didn’t know how divorces worked. He heard of course of some celebrity divorces, but none of those had one party rotting in a damned prison. As he finished his story, he sighed deeply and covered his eyes, pretending to be crying and devastated.

“I’m sorry to hear that you went through this, but I believe that something must have been evident because otherwise the jury would not have convicted you. Juries look at all aspects of the charges and if they didn’t deliberate very long as you stated that means that they believed the evidence.”

Zachary looked up, he couldn’t believe that this priest didn’t believe him. What had he done wrong? Why wouldn’t he believe him? His mind went into overdrive.

“What the fuck?” The words escaped him before his mind caught up.

Michaels raised an eyebrow at the exclamation, putting his arms down in front of him he leaned over the table to get closer to Zachary.

“Zachary, I have actually watched the news and I know what had been brought up in trial, but I wanted to let you talk and see what you had to say for yourself. It appears that you do not actually grasp the severity of your situation. You have abused your husband and you have committed unspeakable crimes against children. This won’t serve you well if you don’t even show any kind of remorse, and from what I can gather you are definitely not in remorse for your actions.” 

The priest got up from his chair, collecting the now empty mugs. 

“I will direct you to the law section and the books in question needed for drafting your response to your divorce papers. I will not help you cover up your crimes, but I will help you draft your papers. Don’t even think of pulling anything funny with me, do you understand?” He looked straight into Zachary’s eyes.

Zachary gulped.

“Yes, Father.”

He knew he would not be able to pull anything on this man, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t change the documents up a bit after having the right draft. He would put all his demands in later. Mind made up, he followed the man to the section of the law related books and took the books needed for divorce.

Returning to the computers he started reading the papers received from Yelena and formatting a document with the same outlines. This was more tedious than he thought. It would take him a few days to really draft this response.

Lunch came up and he took a break. His mind was swirling with legal terms and the complications of how to phrase everything so he could easily change them into demands after he had received the blessing for the document from Father Michaels.

But before he worked on this more, he decided to check the web for news of Yuuri.

Entering the name of his estranged husband he saw several new posts on social media. There were multiple images and news articles on gossip websites that showed Viktor and Yuuri in a romantic setting in… Niagara Falls? What the  _ fuck _ were they doing there? Did Yuuri have enough money to actually afford a hotel like that? Or was it all Viktor who paid for everything? Was Viktor paying Yuuri to stay with him? 

Looking closer at the pictures he also realized that Yuuri looked happy. Happier than he ever looked while being around Zachary. His fist hit the table. He was so angry. Yuuri wasn’t allowed to be happy and he needed to do something about it. Those kissy photos and lovey dovey pictures made him sick to his stomach.

He scrolled further finding some videos someone had posted. He wished he could log into his social media, but those websites were blocked. He could only use google search for images.

He almost gagged and punched the screen as he saw a video where Viktor carried Yuuri bridal style around the town. Rage welled up in his chest. He wanted revenge. He would take everything he could from Yuuri, he would be relentless. But first things first, what was needed was for him to draw up a tame divorce agreement to make sure that his legal terms and wording passed Father Michaels review.

Zachary went back to work on the response draft, still raging quietly about the videos. He would get his pay back, but for now he had to be careful.

-

The room was silent apart from the soft snores coming from the two men flopped on the treatment beds that had been set up in their room.

Viktor had ensured that they were properly pampered on their last full day at the hotel by booking them both in for some quality time together. They had started with the couple’s retreat, massages and a soak in the relaxing scented infinity bath. Yuuri had really enjoyed that, curled up next to Viktor as they looked out over the falls.

The younger man had almost been asleep when they had returned to their room for the booked facials and pedicures, his reaction to the treatments had his lover giggling. The Russian was used to this kind of pampering, however it was all new to his love and the sounds of contentment were highly amusing.

Viktor’s face softened into a sweet smile as he half dreamed, half remembered the early part of their day, he was warm and comfortable and oh,  _ so  _ relaxed.

-

_ Yuuri’s face had been a picture when he had told him what the plan for the next day was. _

_ They had awoken, still fully clothed and slightly hungover, wrapped around each other on the huge bed. _

_ “Oh my head…” Yuuri had groaned, rolling to bury his face into the pure white pillow. He had laughed until he realised he had a headache too and pulled his lover into a long cuddle before they had managed to rise, discard their creased clothing, and stumble to the shower, holding onto each other. _

_ Long sweet kisses had been exchanged as they washed away the hangover and sleepy feeling. _

-

Pink lips twitched as he recalled gazing longingly at the luscious ass of his lover when he leaned forward to pick up the shampoo bottle they had dropped.

-

_ “I have something special booked for us this morning…” He whispered against the squeaky clean shoulder of the man he adored, running his large hands up and down the smooth torso as Yuuri had leaned back against him. _

_ “Hmmm...what are you spoiling me with now?” Had been the gentle reply as the younger man had relaxed into the hands now stroking his hips. _

_ “We are having a couple’s retreat… massages and soaking in an infinity bath, then spa treatments, facials and pedicures…” _

_ “Oh, wow… that sounds heavenly, thank you sweetheart…” His lover had replied, turning to face him, smiling lustfully as he bit and nipped on his bottom lip while kissing him, the warm water from the rainfall shower still cascading over them. _

_ Taking care not to slip in the shower tray, he lifted the younger man and pressed him against the cool tiles of the cubicle mouthing hotly over his neck and shoulders, grinning at the whine that fell from his lovers lips.  _

-

He shuffled on the soft surface he was laying on, already growing hard at the memory replaying in his mind.

-

_ “mmm... I love it when you sing for me…” He murmured, adjusting his grip on his partners rear, pinning him harder so he could hold him with one hand, the other slipping between them and lightly gripping both engorged members in his large hand, a loud moan falling from his own lips at the delicious friction of their cocks sliding against each other as he began to slowly jerk them. “Feel good, darling?” _

_ Watching in wonderment as the man he loved arched and mewled, starting a series of tiny thrusts into his hand which increased the sensation currently creating a hot pool in his stomach. _

-

A quiet moan echoed around Viktor’s mouth as he unconsciously ground down into the bed, rolling his hips and rutting against the firm mattress.

-

_ Yuuri had looked so pretty as the pink flush of arousal had spread from his cheeks to his chest, his breaths coming in short sharp pants as he quickly spiralled towards orgasm. _

_ Beginning to fully understand his lovers more intimate reactions he had quickened his hand, his own climax threatening to take him over the edge first. Suddenly Yuuri had stiffened and shouted his name in a loud stuttering cry as he came all over his own chest. The delightful reaction had had him finishing too, the hot shower quickly washing away the evidence of their make out session. _

_ Oh how good it had felt, clinging to each other under the water, both whimpering as they came down, passionate kisses being exchanged as they moaned into each other’s mouths during the messy kiss. _

-

Viktor shuddered as he came, still rutting against the bed, thoughts of his satisfied lover filling his mind and drawing his lips into a beautiful smile as he half slept.

-

Natasha had just gotten off the phone with Yelena, they had been talking about how the delivery of the divorce papers had gone. She was very pleased with the way Yelena had handled the situation.

Now she needed to talk to Viktor. 

There was no way she wanted to upset Yuuri with the news of the email or with the delivery of the divorce papers. No it was better to speak to Viktor in this particular case. She just didn’t want to hurt Yuuri more than he had already been hurt. Viktor would be able to break the news in small bites to the younger man or at least in a way that wouldn’t make Yuuri lose all hope or cause an anxiety attack. She simply didn’t know the young man well enough yet to talk to him directly.

Picking up her phone she pressed the speed dial code for the silver haired man.

“H-Hello?” Came a sleepy response.

“Viktor, did I wake you up?” Natasha felt bad, furrowing her eyebrows, she checked her watch to re-calculate the time zone again. It was afternoon in the US. Viktor should have been his cheerful self.

“No, no, it’s ok. We just finished a spa session and apparently I had relaxed so much that I dozed off.” Viktor chuckled. “Give me a moment.”

“Of course.” Natasha could hear some whispers in the background and the ruffle of clothing. Then a door was opened and closed.

“Ok. Sorry about that, Natasha. What can I do for you?”

“Viktor, I hope I am not on speaker phone.”

“No, I walked out of the room. I told Yuuri that it was you who called. He’s worried of course as I said I needed to step out. What do you have for me?”

Natasha took a deep breath.

“Yuuri received an email from Zachary. It actually passed the prison review, but if you read between the lines you can tell what threats he’s making to Yuuri.”

“Oh no. That’s not good. I’m glad you got it before my Yuuri did.” Viktor ran a hand through his hair. “What exactly did it say?”

Natasha had expected this question and pulled the printed version of the email closer so she could read it to Viktor.

“Yeah, those are definitely threats.” Viktor pinched his nose between his eyes. Could they ever get rid of Zachary?

“So what do we do?”

“Yelena delivered the divorce papers today.” Natasha advised. “So he should be busy with this for a while drawing up a response as it doesn’t look like he will be able to utilize legal help. Let’s see what he comes up with. We are giving him two weeks to prepare the papers before we will put pressure on him for the response.”

“Very well, I will break the news to Yuuri, but please make sure to inform me of anything else that happens. I don’t trust this situation. I promise I will try my best to keep Yuuri away from the news and social media. I am glad we blocked him, my Yuuri seems to be relieved at not having to check his emails and to respond to them.” Viktor chuckled.

“I’m glad this worked out so well for all sides.” Natasha smiled. So far only sponsorship offers and news reporters had emailed them, it would appear that all personal correspondence was done by texting or direct calls.

Natasha updated Viktor on the sponsorship offers for Yuuri as well as Viktor’s own requests. 

“I’ll send you a list of the offers as usual. Do you want me to combine them with Yuuri’s? Look for overlaps, etc?”

“Yes, please. Maybe we can get some of them taken care of at the same time or coordinate them to be in the same cities, you know what I mean.” Viktor was glad Natasha would do all the leg work for them again. 

“Very well, you can expect the list tomorrow. I will check for media requests as well. You have a good day, Viktor. Go back to relaxing.” Natasha smiled to herself, those two definitely deserved a break.

“Thank you, Natasha. I’ll look for the email tomorrow.” Viktor hung up and paused to briefly prepare himself before reentering their room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri come to the end of their weekend away and have fun on their drive home.
> 
> Zachary learns something that worries him and makes a new 'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday again already? How did that happen!
> 
> Hope you are all well and keeping safe, welcome to our new readers, we hope you are enjoying the story!
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments, we love hearing from you!

“V-Viktor, why was Natasha calling you?”

Yuuri had looked so worried as he had re-entered the room after finishing his phone call, picking nervously at the hem of his dressing gown. Viktor groaned to himself, fucking Zachary, how did he always manage to undo all the good work they were doing to get his lover better? Thank goodness the beautiful man was already relaxed before he had to pass on the latest piece of information.

Before answering Yuuri’s question he led him over to the couch in their room and settled himself down before patting his lap for the younger man to sit down.

With the Asian man curled up on him and his head on his smooth toned chest he briefly considered how and what to tell him right now.

Nibbling on his lip he thought quickly before speaking.

“Natasha was calling to let us know that Zachary has been served with his divorce papers.”

Yuuri froze instantly, the mention of his soon to be ex-husbands name creating a sick feeling in his belly.

“Oh…”

“He has also emailed you, but there is nothing in the message that you need to worry about, my darling. He was trying to convince you that he loves you and wants you to get back together.”

The smaller man sat up and stared at his beloved as he shook his head, “Zachary doesn’t love me, I know that now,” he gave a shy smile, “you have shown me what real love is, and it’s nothing like I had before…”

Viktor melted a little at the trust he knew Yuuri was placing on him not to hurt him and he vowed silently to himself that he would protect his beloved for as long as he had breath in his body.

“And I will show you how much I love you for the rest of our lives together,” he murmured as he pressed their foreheads together and dropped kisses on the end of the younger man’s nose. “Now we still have something else to do today and I think it will be perfect to take our minds off that pathetic man, so let’s get dressed and go exploring.”

Yuuri nodded as he was guided off the comfortable lap and made to sit on the bed as his outfit options were laid out in front of him.

He wondered where they were going.

-

In the lobby of the hotel was a restaurant that Viktor had spotted as they had checked in a couple of days ago. 

Taking his lovers hand he led him to a table, pulling out a chair for him and beckoning him to sit before getting him comfortable. “Vitya, you don’t have to do that for me!” Yuuri giggled, blushing as he reached for the menu and began to read it. “Oh yes I do,” the older man replied, “you have missed out on too much pampering and I fully intend to make up for lost time.” He linked fingers with him across the table, running his thumb over the ring on Yuuri’s finger, “I don’t think you realise just how important you are to me, my love, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you…”

Cheeks burning Yuuri took Viktor’s other hand and pressed a kiss to the matching ring on the slender fingers of his new partner. “I-I want that too…” he whispered, feeling a little overawed by the rush of emotions flooding his system.

Before either could speak again they were interrupted by a server coming to take their order, both choosing to try the Bamboo Bowls as a concession to needing to get back to a more healthy diet after their previous extravagant eating habits over the weekend.

-

Food eaten, they set off for their last attraction of the weekend, both a little sad that their time away was coming to an end, tomorrow they would drive back to real life and Yuuri’s divorce. Thank goodness they would have training to take their mind off the poison that was currently being spewed by the hideous man now locked away behind bars.

The Asian man grinned as they arrived at the Bird Kingdom, he had been reading a brochure about it while Viktor had slept after their spa treatment and had briefly wondered if they would be going.

With the older man’s arm tightly wrapped around his waist they wandered around the tropical rainforest, looking at the exotic birds, birds and reptiles, laughing as the birds swooped low over their heads causing them to duck which made them giggle even more.

_ > _ **_Yuuri’sbestgirl_ ** _ : LOOK!!!! They look so cute laughing together, my boy is most definitely in love….[pictures of the two men with huge smiles on their faces, obviously laughing and enjoying themselves] _

_ > _ **_nikloveskat_ ** _ : I wonder if they will get married when Yuuri’s divorce gets finished _

_ > _ **_VIKTORSASS_ ** _ : a Viktuuri wedding? Oh my god YES PLEASE!!!! _

-

Zachary spent the rest of the day writing the document and was only halfway through. He wanted to address everything Yelena had drafted and her document was a few pages long. 

“Father?” he asked.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Father Michaels walked over to the terminal.

“Can you please check what I have drafted so far for you?”

“Of course.” Michaels drew a chair close, checking over the document he was impressed by what he saw. Zachary had taken his advice, there was nothing malicious in the response. Everything was decently phrased and spelled. No demands were made to Yuuri having to support his soon-to-be ex-husband. It looked like Zachary would accept the divorce as proposed by his husband.

Maybe he had reached him on some level, but he would certainly not put his hands into fire for that man. Shady and lying as he had shown himself to be when he introduced himself earlier today he would be careful around this man, the priest did not want to be dragged into some kind of scheme started by Zachary.

“You did good so far. Keep going like that. If you would like for me to check through the entire document next Sunday, I will be happy to help you with that.” Michaels got up from the chair, returning it to its rightful place. He started closing down the library for the night.

“Thank you, Father Michaels.” Zachary saved everything on his drive and closed the document and got ready to turn in for the day. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Oh Zachary!” Father Michaels called after him just as he was about to leave the library.

“Yes, Father.” Zachary turned back, wondering what the priest wanted from him.

“Have they informed you that the library is closed on Mondays?”

“N-No.” Zachary felt a shiver crawling down his spine. If he couldn’t hide in the library, then he would be exposed to the rest of the inmates. He didn’t like that thought at all, he would have to find some kind of excuse of either staying in his cell or doing something else. 

-

All too soon they were eating their last meal of the day, both tired, but happy and besotted with each other. Viktor knew that he wanted to take the young dark haired man sitting opposite him as his husband if Yuuri was in agreement.

“Thank goodness we already live together, otherwise I would be refusing to leave this hotel,” the Russian mused as they undressed each other back in their room, stealing soft, meaningful kisses from the others lips as clothes were shed and they made their way to the bathroom. 

Over dinner they had agreed that a joint bath would be the perfect end to the day, blue eyes twinkling as Viktor had offered to give the younger man a ‘massage’ in the warm water. His laughter thrilled the Asian man and made him blush the prettiest pink.

-

Zachary stewed in his thoughts back in his cell. Tomorrow the library would be closed and he would have to be on a regular schedule with all the other inmates. He wasn’t looking forward to that. What would happen? Would they attack him again? He needed something to do as he didn’t want to end up in the infirmary again, he just couldn’t afford any more issues.

Tossing and turning he couldn’t find sleep. Exhaustion finally took him out and he fell into a restless sleep.

-

Later that night Zachary woke up covered in sweat by whispering around him. He couldn’t place where it came from, but it almost sounded like he could hear Viktor and Yuuri’s voices make fun of him being in prison. In his sleep clouded brain he thought he could see them, but then rubbed his eyes and noticed that he was alone. He got up and wiped himself down with a towel. 

The entire situation was annoying. He missed being taken care of by Yuuri and he hated that he was in prison. There was no reason for him to be there. He still couldn’t understand why people would have an issue with a bit of fun and movies. It’s not like he actually hurt anyone. 

Sitting down on his bed he let his thoughts trail back to his time with Yuuri. Maybe he did demand a bit too much from him, but it wasn’t like Yuuri actually needed to have all the stuff Viktor was apparently giving him. Yuuri was only there to work to make sure that Zachary had what he needed and to provide pleasure to him. Zachary was the star of the relationship and Yuuri was there to make sure that he could shine. But now it appeared that Viktor was making Yuuri shine and providing for him. 

He chuckled. Yuuri would be overwhelmed soon and would return to him. He was sure that Yuuri needed to take care of someone and not be taken care of himself. He would go back to his humble ways and disappear into the shadows. Convinced that Yuuri was still his he was making plans on writing him another email. He would send him emails as often as it took until Yuuri would return to him. 

He settled back down, thinking about Yuuri and how he pleasured him. Feeling himself growing hard, he pulled his prison pants down and grabbed a hold of himself. It didn’t take long before pleasure overtook him and he finished with Yuuri’s name on his lips. 

Zachary heard a chuckle close by and remembered where he was. Realising that he had given himself away as desperate and lonely, he rushed to clean himself up. Berating himself he got back under his covers. Now he really would have to make sure that he could stay in his cell or library. Because otherwise… Otherwise he would be a play thing for several of the inmates. He shuddered.

Finally falling back to sleep while tossing and turning. 

-

Car packed with their cases and souvenirs of their weekend, the couple checked out and prepared themselves for the long drive home.

Viktor had been driving and singing along to the music filling the car for a little while before he realised that Yuuri was silent beside him.

“You ok, solnyshko?” the Russian asked as he ran his hand along his thigh. Yuuri nodded and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, his eyes slightly lust blown.

“I like that look, darling, nice thoughts?”

The Asian man blushed all the way to the tips of his ears at having been caught out, “M-Maybe…” he stammered, his grin turning into one of pure devilment as the Russian squeezed his leg.

Yuuri giggled as Viktor whined and pleaded with him for the next hour or so to tell him what he had been thinking.

“YUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIII….” Viktor complained loudly, his accent becoming increasing broader the more he whined, “please tell me… I’ve been so patient and waited for you to let me in on your naughty thoughts, but you haven’t and now you are being very mean…”

The younger man turned in his seat to face the complaining driver and raised both eyebrows, “You have not been patient!” he laughed, “You have been asking me every five minutes of our journey so far! I’m not sure I want to tell you now. It’s going to seem ever so boring compared to whatever you have been dreaming up in your imagination!”

“If it involves you and me minus a lot of our clothing, then I doubt it, that could never be boring,” the older man replied with a wink, while trying to flirt and concentrate on the road at the same time.

“VIKTOR! Watch where you are going or you will never know what I was thinking about!” Yuuri scolded him as they narrowly avoided hitting another vehicle, the Russian gripping the steering wheel and applying the brakes a little too hard.

“Sorry love, it’s just that the thought of your sexy ass makes me become a little distracted,” he laughed, reaching over and squeezing Yuuri’s thigh again, laughing even harder when the dark haired man batted his hand away and tutted at him.

“That’s it, I’m not telling you now, I would like to get back to our lovely home safely, not sitting by your bedside in hospital because you were thinking with your dick…”

“YUURI! How rude! I have never heard you use the word ‘dick’ before, and I thought I knew you…”

A dirty snigger burst free from the pink lips of the smaller skater before he could stop it, “Oh my darling Vitya, you have no idea what goes on in my mind…” he teased before closing his mouth and watching in delight as a pink flush covered the cheeks and neck of the now silent Russian, concentrating furiously on the road ahead of them.

-

Zachary woke up feeling like he had a hangover. Slowly the memories of the previous night returned and he shivered. He went through his limited morning routine and knew he had to face the other inmates during breakfast and whatever else the day may bring. 

He slowly stepped out of his cell and saw another inmate smirking and raising an eyebrow knowingly. Zachary lowered his eyes to the floor. The inmate in question was taller and broader than himself. He wondered what he would do. Zachary didn’t know who the guy was or why he was in. He only knew that he was in the cell to his left. 

Falling in line he walked to the cafeteria to get his breakfast, finding a spot as far away from the other inmates as possible he tried to be invisible, picking at his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry, but knew he had to eat something. 

“You need to be more quiet.”

Zachary startled and looked up from his plate. The inmate from the cell next to his was making himself comfortable across from him. Zachary looked around to make sure that nobody could overhear them. 

“I am aware.” he said coldly, not wanting to show his fear. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” The guy held his hand out. “Jimmy, by the way.” Zachary looked startled at the hand held towards him. 

“Zachary.” He shook the guys - Jimmy’s - hand.

Not knowing what else to say, Zachary returned to his food. While Jimmy appeared to study him. 

“I don’t care what you are in for, but being gay as well, we should stick together. It could get uncomfortable for you here if you keep making noises like that.” Jimmy said quietly.

Zachary looked up surprised. He never would have thought that Jimmy was gay. He appeared to be extremely masculine and didn’t show any signs of his sexuality. As if reading his mind Jimmy smiled. “I know I don’t give it away. I have learned to hide it while being here.”

The actor nodded. He had heard a lot of stories about being gay and in prison. That was one reason why he had tried to bury himself in the library. Especially since he was in for child pornography and lots of other things which are usually frowned upon by even the toughest guys in prison who had no quarrel about killing someone. But something about abusing or using children made even them cringe. And he sure didn’t want to be subjected to that. 

But Jimmy saying that he doesn’t care what he was in for… Maybe this would make a good alliance for days like that. And Jimmy was pretty big and intimidating. Yes, that could be useful Zachary decided. He would be friendly with this guy. 

After breakfast he followed Jimmy to the courtyard. Taking a deep breath Zachary realized that he hadn’t been outside since he arrived in prison. Jimmy walked towards a picnic table off to the side, but with a view across the entire court yard and walls to their backs. He sat down facing the courtyard and motioned for Zachary to sit next to him. Looking across he started to point out all the inmates and what he knew about each of them. 

Zachary wondered how long Jimmy had been here already considering he knew a lot about each of the people inmates and guards currently in the yard. 

“Intel is the most valuable resource here, besides cigarettes” Jimmy chuckled.

“ I guess you are right.” He could see that being very useful here. 

Yes, he would keep Jimmy sweet, who knew when he might have a need for a ‘friend’?


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get some good, but tense news which triggers some painful reactions.
> 
> Zachary gets introduced to a new 'friend' who the actor wants to impress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's Wednesday!
> 
> So, this chapter... Lets just say its smut content may not be what you are expecting...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update! Please keep well and safe.

Having had their phones turned off while driving they missed the announcements of their assignments for the grand prix. 

Pulling up their notifications they were pleased to find out that Yuuri was assigned to Rostelecom Cup in Moscow and to the NHK Trophy in Sapporo. Viktor was excited. He could show Yuuri St Petersburg after the competition. Plus they could prepare at his old rink for the competition in Sapporo. He was sure Yakov would help him during that time like Celestino did in Detroit. 

Viktor’s excitement was contagious and Yuuri could feel it building up in himself. In the past he only looked forward to the season because it meant mostly being away from Zach. But now he would be with Viktor and could hopefully enjoy the season. Yeah, he was still nervous, but the excitement was exhilarating.. 

With renewed energy they threw themselves into training. Viktor’s programs were beautiful and together they made sure to bring out Yuuri’s artistry and musicality. Everyone knew that this would be Yuuri’s season if he could keep his mind in the game. 

“Again!” came Viktor’s voice across the ice. Phichit winced. Viktor was a harder coach than Celestino, but it appeared that Yuuri was striving with being pushed like that. Yuuri had never looked better and he couldn’t figure out what Viktor saw to make Yuuri repeat the step sequence for the tenth time in a row. 

Yuuri got back into position and started over but didn’t finish it because Viktor’s phone went off with a distinct ringtone even Phichit knew by now. It was Yelena.

“Hello?” Viktor answered.

“I’ll get straight to the point as I know you are at the rink. We have just received the court dates for the divorce hearing.” Viktor took a deep breath and waved to Yuuri to get his attention to come over.

“Give me a moment. I am trying to find a more private place as Yuuri needs to hear this as well.” 

“Of course. Let me know when you are ready.” Yelena said. She heard hushed voices and rustles in the background and then a door closing.

“OK. I’ve put you on speaker phone and Yuuri is here. We are in private.” Viktor announced.

“Hello Yuuri!” Yelena greeted the other man.

“Yelena, what’s going on?” Yuuri used as a greeting while still trying to catch his breath from his tiring practice session.

“I’ve got the dates for the divorce hearing.” 

Yuuri gasped and paled slightly. “When?”

“August seventeenth.”

Yuuri looked up surprised. That was only three weeks away. As if Yelena could read Yuuri’s mind she continued.

“He agreed to all your terms of the divorce. However I won’t count on anything going that smoothly until we signed the final papers and the divorce is complete.”

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you exactly put into the divorce papers, Yelena?”

Yelena chuckled. “Nothing bad, Viktor. Just that he doesn’t get anything from Yuuri and that the house and everything Yuuri had earned and paid for stays with him. But unless a smart lawyer reads through the papers it might sound at points that he actually gets money from Yuuri, but since he had stolen money during their marriage it’s being counted against his settlement. So in the end he doesn’t get anything at all.”

“Oh you are a devil.” Viktor laughed.

“Y-you c-can do that?” Yuuri asked, surprised. He was amazed by what Yelena could do with words.

“Absolutely. He was charged for a lot of crimes and I sure don’t want you to pay for his greediness. He’s got enough money siphoned away from you already. We have all the information about it. Don’t you worry, darling, my team and I will take care of you.” 

Yelena smiled at her end of the line, Viktor could not have found a better person than Yuuri. He was humble and not at all interested in money or other possessions. He would have given everything away just to get rid of that monster. But that wouldn’t happen as long as she had a say in the matter.

They set a meeting date for a few days before the hearing to go over the procedures and ended the call.

“Do you want to go back on the ice?” Viktor asked, but Yuuri just slumped against his chest and buried his face into his practise shirt.

“OK, solnyshko. I think we are done for today. Let’s get you home.” Viktor rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri’s back.

-

Zachary grinned at Jimmy, he was just the kind of person he had needed to find in here, he seemed to know everyone.

“And I can get messages to the outside real easy too…” the man was boasting, for some reason he seemed to want to get on Zachary’s good side, “anything you need doing, I can get it sorted.”

The actor chuckled darkly as a nasty plan started to formulate itself in his mind. “Can you help me with a little game I want to play on someone…?”

Jimmy nodded and leaned in to listen to what Zachary had to say, he knew exactly who the nasty man was married to and if there could be something in it for him then he was all ears.

“There are a couple of people I know on the outside who would be more than happy to pretend to have been dating my husband and to make false claims about how he treated them, providing the price was right of course…” 

Jimmy nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“Not only does the little bastard have money of his own that he should have been sharing with me, now he is fucking this loaded Russian idiot who seems to think the sun shines out out his ass. Soooo, there is loads of money we can make out of this, you in?”

Jimmy couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his hands together. Oh yes, he was in, he’d even fuck the actor if it meant more money for himself.

“So, who here can help us get messages in and out and doesn’t cost too much?” Zachary asked, looking around the courtyard.

The other man leaned over and indicated to one of the guards standing by the door, “If you are happy to get on your knees, it won’t cost you a cent…” Jimmy smirked.

If it meant saving money he desperately needed, he would do anything. 

“What’s his name and how do I approach him?” Zachary wanted to make sure he did it right and stayed in control of the game they were about to start. Using a simple guard like that wasn’t too bad. At least that guy wasn’t too bad looking either. Yeah, he could definitely handle that.

Jimmy made sure the guard was looking at them before waving slightly at him, making sure nobody else saw the gesture. 

As their time in the courtyard ended Jimmy made sure they went in last and hung back. The guard approached them after closing the doors.

“What do you want, Jimmy?” The guard asked, eyeing the newcomer.

“Zachary here” Jimmy pointed at the smaller man, “needs help with getting messages in and out. I told him your favorite price for it.” Jimmy winked at the guard.

The guard looked Zachary up and down and then nodded. “Very well. Each message in and out cost you a meeting with me. And no criminal type messages” he said, holding his hand out “William is my name.”

Zachary took the hand and shook it, lingering a bit longer to assure the other man that he didn’t mind. “Nothing criminal. I promise. Just a bit of intimidation of someone on the outside. No physical harm done.”

William nodded in agreement. “That I can do. Let’s meet for details and the first meeting after dinner tonight.” William thought out loud. “At the infirmary. Be there 30 minutes after dinner is finished.”

Without any further information or waiting on confirmation William moved on towards the common room in their area.

-

Jimmy and Zachary sat together for dinner, ignoring the comments from the other inmates. They didn’t much care that they were being called gay for hanging out with each other all the time.

“So, is there anything I need to know about William’s ‘tastes’?” Zachary asked quietly, he wanted to be able to make the guard happy so that he would continue to pass messages for him.

“How’s your gag reflex?” Jimmy asked bluntly, “Cos, he’s a throat fucker.”

Zachary baulked, he wasn’t expecting him to say that, “I-It’s ok…” he replied, “does he take long?” 

The other man laughed, “Guess it all depends on how pretty he thinks you are!”

-

The actor’s stomach was churning as he made his way to the infirmary, he needed this to work, he needed to get messages to Cindy, she was his best bet for pulling this off. 

Cindy had dated Yuuri for about two months before she went off with someone else, but nobody needed to know that. They could make up some stuff to get the press to work with them and against Yuuri’s reputation. Nobody would look closer into their actual relationship.

“Lock the door, I don’t want anyone interrupting us.”

Zachary nodded and bolted the door before approaching the guard, he should have asked Jimmy about whether to drop straight to his knees or what.

William was definitely attractive to look at, the total opposite of his husband, much more his type. Tall, blonde, muscles to die for, he felt his cock becoming interested in the whole situation. He knew, he would not be having to think about Yuuri in order to get through this. He might even get off too if he was lucky. 

He chuckled at the thoughts in his head. If Yuuri hadn’t been so easy to charm due to his gullible nature and so fucking loaded and well known, he would never have dated and married him at all. He knew Yuuri looked good. He got himself off by thinking about him the other night, but that didn’t mean that Yuuri was really his type.

“S-So…?” damn, he didn’t mean to sound nervous, he wanted to be the one controlling this.

William chuckled, “Well, that depends on how much you need doing, treat me right and I’ll help you.”

Closing the distance between them Zachary leant in for a kiss, only to feel a large hand on his shoulder pushing him down to his knees, “No, use your mouth for what we agreed on, nothing else.”

Blushing the actor got comfortable on his knees and looked at the groin in front of his face.

“Get on with it then,” William laughed, “before someone notices that I am missing from my post.”

With slightly shaking hands, Zachary undid the button and unzipped the guards trousers and pulled them open, coming face to face with a pair of black boxers that were tented over what seemed to be an impressive cock.

Licking his lips he pulled the trousers further open and slid the waistband of the boxers down, unable to stop the moan that left his mouth as William’s thick cock bounced into view. A chuckle from above his head made him blush and he quickly licked up the underside of it, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the whole situation.

It had been a long time since he had sucked off such a wide organ. Yuuri was big, but William was everything he’d ever wanted and more. Breathing in through his nose he opened his mouth wide and swallowed him down, fighting back his gag reflex as William thrusted hard into him, grabbing his hair to hold him in place.

“That’s it you dirty bitch. Take me right down, gonna fuck you and there ain’t nothing you can do about it.”

Zachary coughed as the cock in his mouth rammed into the back of his throat, his face pushed tight into the prickly hairs at the base of the guards dick. His eyes were already streaming and he figured that the assault on his face hadn’t even begun yet.

William sneered at the man on his knees in front of him, pleased that he had yet another bitch to pleasure him at work, it certainly helped to pass the working day with men like Zachary willing to blow him for the chance to get messages to the outside.

Gripping the blonde hair tight between his fingers he began a hard and fast pace, liking the noises that Zachary was making as he fucked his throat, the warm wetness around his cock quickly dragging towards his climax.

Hollowing his cheeks, the actor tried to make a good impression on William, swallowing around him at every opportunity. Without warning his mouth was suddenly filled with a thick salty and bitter fluid that dripped down his throat, making him gag a little, taking pride in the loud groan that echoed around the room.

“FUCK!”

The fingers in his hair released and William stepped back, pulling out of the actor’s mouth and grabbing for a tissue to clean himself up. “Not bad for a first time,” he remarked, “So what’s the message you want passing on…” 

Zachary pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket, his throat feeling a little sore, glad that he had taken the time to write it all down.

“H-Here…” god his voice sounded wrecked, he was going to have to make out that he had a cold.

Without another word, William pocketed the note, unlocked the door and left, leaving a very frustrated and aroused Zachary still on his knees on the floor. Groaning he undid his own trousers and adjusted his neglected and aching cock, he knew that he was going to have to jerk off when he got back to his cell, he just had to remember to be quieter this time.

-

Jimmy was looking out for him when he made his way back to the cell block, “You ok, mate? Got on ok?” From the way that Zachary was walking, he could tell that the actor was in need of release, maybe he could help the attractive man out…

Zachary stopped by Jimmy’s cell door, his predicament clearly obvious to the other man. “Yeah, he took my message,” Jimmy winced at the rough sound to the actor’s voice that sounded like he got battered badly. “Made a bit of an idiot of myself though, tried to kiss him and apparently that wasn’t part of the deal…” 

Jimmy shook his head, “Sorry, should have told you about that.” 

Zachary nodded, “Yeah, that was a bit of a shame…” 

An excited feeling blossomed in Jimmy’s stomach, Zachary was open to kissing, he hadn’t been kissed in the five years that he had been locked up. Oh god, if he played things right he might have someone to kiss. The thought created a heady feeling flooding through him, he felt excited and slightly aroused already. He nibbled on his bottom lip, “Y-You like kissing then?” he asked nervously. 

Zachary paused, towards the end he hadn’t enjoyed kissing Yuuri, but he was missing the closeness that it gave. Yeah, he did miss it. He looked at Jimmy and nodded, “Yeah, not likely to get that in here though.” With a sad smile he returned to his own cell and curled under the blankets to jerk himself off, thoughts of William and his toned body filling his mind.

Jimmy couldn’t help himself, listening to the soft groans from the next cell, wanting to be in there with Zachary. Going under his blanket he joined Zachary in his mind. Once he was finished, he realized that he may be in trouble. Developing feelings for someone in prison was not a safe thing to do. He swore to himself that he would get himself under control and not to let his feelings get in his way.

-

Yuuri was too emotional to skate safely after the news of his divorce becoming real soon. Wondering if his beloved might be regretting the decision, Viktor was left feeling a bit insecure. But he promised himself that his emotions wouldn’t get in the way of keeping Yuuri safe or being there for him when he needed him. In his heart he knew that Yuuri was scared of the hearing, because everytime they encountered Zachary he had a nasty habit of throwing Yuuri off his game. Yuuri loved Viktor, he knew that, but the younger man couldn’t help his own anxiety making things like that up. 

After a quiet ride home they finally got their shoes off and Viktor helped Yuuri to get comfortable on the couch. 

“I’ll make tea. Give me a few minutes. Stay right there, ok?” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri nodded. He hadn’t said a word since they got off the phone with Yelena.

Viktor went to the kitchen and started the kettle. Worried about Yuuri he picked up his phone and opened his group message with Phichit and Chris. If anyone could make sense of his beloved’s behaviour, it would be these two.

_ >Is Yuuri alright? He hasn’t said a word since he found out that his divorce hearing has a set date. _

_ >Yes. He’s processing. Don’t worry. He doesn’t regret the decision for the divorce if that’s what you are wondering. _

How in the world did Phichit know that this was on his mind? Was he such an open book? Viktor shook his head in disbelief.

_ >And no I can’t read minds, but I know my friends. _

Viktor had to suppress a chuckle at that message. If anyone would ever have told him that he would have friends one day who seemingly could read minds he would have laughed. But now he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

_ >Are you sure about that? Because you answered questions right now, which I hadn’t even asked out loud. _

_ >But thanks, Peach! I really needed that. I was getting worried. _

The kettle whistled and drew Viktor’s attention back to the apartment. Getting two cups of chamomile tea ready for the two of them.

He walked carefully back with the two full cups of tea. Yuuri hadn’t moved an inch since he had left to make tea. Viktor sat both cups on the table in front of them. 

“Yuuri?” he asked quietly, not wanting to startle his boyfriend.

The younger man looked up with glazed over eyes. “Are you ok?”

“No. I am not.” Yuuri said so quietly that Viktor would not have heard it if he hadn’t been really close to him.

Sadness for his lovers worries tugged at the Russian’s heart.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor looks after Yuuri and gets some worrying news from Chris.
> 
> William meets Yuuri's 'ex girlfriend' and then demands to see Zachary again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! It appears to be Saturday once again!
> 
> We hope you enjoys today's update and that you are all staying safe and well.
> 
> Our new story has just crossed the 100k word mark and we are still writing, so it's gonna be another epic tale for you!

Yuuri turned over and hugged Viktor tightly. Viktor felt his lover’s body tremble, but no tears were coming yet. Yuuri was scared. What else had happened to him besides what he had already witnessed or heard about?

“Shhhh, solnyshko, you are safe.” Viktor tried to calm Yuuri down. “Soon you won’t have to deal with him anymore. He has agreed to all terms in the papers and once they are official he has no rights to anything you own and you won’t have to talk or see him at all anymore.”

“But that’s exactly why I am scared.” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. What in the world was that supposed to mean?

“Yuuri?” Viktor gently grabbed Yuuri’s chin to guide his eyes up to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“I-I am w-worried that he will do something beforehand. Something that will put me in a bad light and may make the judge give him everything.”

Would Zachary do something like that? He had agreed and signed all the papers. Viktor wondered, but then again he had abused him physically and financially. He probably would. Viktor needed to let Natasha and Yelena know about Yuuri’s fears. Nobody knew Zachary better than Yuuri. But first he had to calm Yuuri down. Maybe get him to take a nap. 

“We will take care of it, if he tries anything. You know we have a lot of people on our side. Fans and lawyers and family. If anything shows up anywhere we would know very quickly.” Viktor tried to assure in a quiet and hopefully soothing voice. 

Yuuri took his cup of tea and inhaled a deep breath of the soothing scent before drinking it quickly. The tea did its job and soon Yuuri was starting to doze off on his shoulder. Carefully so he wouldn’t wake him up again he arranged Yuuri on the couch and covered him up with a fluffy blanket. Then he quietly walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Deciding it would be easier to handle both calls he needed to make in one he started a conference call for the three of them. 

“Hello?” Natasha answered first, but was shortly joined by Yelena. “Did something happen?” Yelena asked by ways of greeting.

“Hello and no. But Yuuri is concerned since our last conversation, Yelena.” Viktor said.

“What happened? And when did you talk?” Natasha asked, trying to make sense of what was going on. She knew she wasn’t involved in some of the legal proceedings and only monitored their media appearances and their emails and sponsorships. 

“We were notified that Yuuri’s divorce hearing will be on August seventeenth.” Yelena explained. “Viktor, what is Yuuri worried about?” 

“Yuuri said that he worries that Zachary will pull something beforehand. He doesn’t trust him that he will just accept all the terms of the divorce papers given by you.”

“Ok that makes sense.” Natasha said. “I’ll keep an even closer eye on him and Zachary both. I’ll add Zachary’s name to the list of alerts. So even if Yuuri isn’t mentioned we will find out if something is being said about Zachary.”

“That sounds good.” Viktor agreed. “I just wanted to make sure both of you are aware of this.” 

“Thank you, Viktor. I will have my investigative team go over everything again and see if we can dig up some more information which may help in court. But I’ve got to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes.” Yelena excused herself from the conversation.

“Thanks, Yelena.” Viktor said before he heard a click in the line and Yelena had left.

“Natasha, can you do the same?” 

“Already ahead of you.” Natasha said “I’ve already sent a message to my team as well to see if we can dig up something on our side as well. It wouldn’t hurt to go through everything again. In case we missed something earlier. Let me know if you hear anything on your side.” 

“Of course. I will let you go. I need to check on Yuuri. Bye for now.”

“Bye, Viktor.” 

The line went dead and Viktor stared at the wall across the room. Would Zachary really try to pull one more stunt before the divorce? Yes, he wouldn’t put it past him. Now worried as well he tried to calm himself down before returning to Yuuri’s side.

-

Cindy was surprised as she opened her door to see a good looking man standing there.

“I’ve got a message for you.”

Wishing she could have done herself up a bit she tried to be coy and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear while tilting her head. 

“You do?” She said in a seductive voice. At least she hoped it would come across as such. This man was a sight and she wouldn’t mind finding out what he would look like without so much clothing.

“Here.” The man thrust an envelope towards her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him before looking down. “Come on in.” She invited the handsome man. Her neighbors would be talking about this for a while. She was pretty sure that the older lady across the hall was watching through her peephole. 

William raised an eyebrow, but knew he had to do so since he needed the response pretty quickly. 

He followed inside and sniffed disgusted at the air in the apartment. It was obviously not very clean and he would make sure that he wouldn’t touch anything. Especially not the woman in front of him. 

“I don’t have much time, but I will need the response quickly.” He said with urgency.

Cindy took the note out of the cheap envelope and read it. A smirk crossed her features. Yes, she would have fun with that. Her ex who turned out to be gay needed a lesson anyways. Even though she was the one ending the relationship, she could use some attention and maybe catch herself a pretty something with this scheme. She loved playing the victim in any situation. And Yuuri sure had left her hanging dry with not wanting anything physical to do with her during those two wasted months of dating him. He either didn’t have time or was reluctant to go past a kiss on the cheek like friends.

“Yes, I will do it. Do you need anything in writing to send back or will you just tell him that I will do it?” Hoping this man, who she still didn’t know the name of, would stay a bit longer.

“I will just take the message like that. If another message has to be delivered I know where to find you.” he said before turning to take his leave.

“Won’t you stay for a bit?” Cindy asked in desperation. She didn’t want him to leave. He was handsome and she hoped she could get to know him better.

“No.” was the curt response she received before the door shut and she stood alone in her apartment again.

She was surprised by that response. Yes, she hadn’t done her make up today, but she wasn’t ugly by any means. But next time she would be ready for her visitor. But for now she had a job to do. If she could still get something out of Yuuri she would definitely do it. Maybe it wasn’t such a waste of time back then. 

Pulling out her phone she was wondering how to phrase her tweet since she wanted as many as possible hashtags, but also info for getting the show started. She smiled.

Zachary Miller is right. I have proof. will bring it to the press. #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #figureskating #viktuuri

-

“Who is that bitch?” Natasha yelled across the office as the alert, for multiple of the common hashtags they had set an alert on, went off.

“I’m on it.” Pablo and Jennifer responded in unison. 

Natasha pulled her phone out and dialed her second favorite number by now.

“I know, my team is on it too. Let me know what you find out.” This was becoming a more and more common greeting between the two women trying to protect their charges. 

“You may have better chances of finding out where she lives and what is true than I have being here in St Petersburg.”

“Agreed. I’ll send you my findings as I get them.” Yelena hung up without waiting for a confirmation. They all had their hands full with that tweet.

-

“Hello?” Viktor answered his phone sleepily. He hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep while watching over Yuuri.

“Are you alone?” That question coming from his best friend made Viktor sit up and be alert immediately.

“What’s wrong? Give me a second.” Viktor got up and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

“Check your twitter.” Chris said.

“Hold on.” Viktor pulled his phone from his ear and opened twitter and was flooded immediately with notifications.

He gasped as he saw the source of the trouble. Closing out of twitter he returned back to the phone. 

“Who is that woman?” Viktor asked, trying to hide his anger.

“Yuuri kind of dated her way before meeting Zachary. He was kind of pressured by everyone around him to start dating, even though he wasn’t interested in dating in general and being gay. But at the time he wasn’t out about that and so someone set him up with that woman. He never went further than a kiss on the cheek for goodbye. Like friends do. And he tried to avoid meeting her in general and pushed his skating schedule forward as an excuse, but apparently she thought they were dating and tried to go past first base with him. Yuuri didn’t like that one bit.” Chris chuckled, remembering how Yuuri kept complaining about Cindy to him and Phichit. “Her name is Cindy Johnson, in case you want to relay that information.”

“Thanks. I’ll call you back.” Viktor hung up and immediately dialed another conference call.

As he heard the lines being answered immediately he didn’t even greet the women, but went straight into the conversation to relay what he had learned from Chris.

“Thanks, Viktor.” Both women said in unison and hung up again. Time was of the essence.

-

Zachary was working on his divorce paperwork sitting in the library, Jimmy to one side of him as per usual. The two prisoners spent every moment that they were not locked in their cells together. Jimmy was trying hard to keep his feelings under control, but it wasn’t really working, he had a crush on Zachary that was growing larger every day.

Since the actor had confessed to enjoy kissing, that was all Jimmy could think about, nights spent fantasizing about making out with the blonde haired man in the laundry room, behind the dryers where no-one could see.

Unfortunately, he had heard Zachary groaning William’s name on a couple of occasions and that hurt. Mind you, he thought, he is sucking his dick as payment, of course he’s going to think about him. It didn’t stop the jealous thoughts though.

A low whistle caught both men’s attention and they looked towards the door, William was standing in the doorway. He smiled and tapped his pocket, that was the signal that there was information to pass on. Zachary nodded briefly and continued on with his writing.

“Guess you’ll be getting a cold a bit later on then!” Jimmy joked, “I’ll get you some honey and lemon for that sore throat!”

The actor chuckled, “Thanks mate, could probably do with a knee massage too!”

-

The day seemed to drag by. Zachary was desperate to know what Cindy had said and equally desperate to get his mouth on William’s cock again. He hoped that with time William would be interested in him too, maybe. It would be good to replace Yuuri with someone who could treat him the way he deserved to be treated. Failing that, Yuuri would do, at least he knew he was getting with him.

As soon as dinner was over he dashed to the bathroom to clean his teeth, just in case the guard relented on the no kissing rule. It had been tuna for dinner and he didn’t want to breathe fish all over the good looking man.

Straightening up his prison garb, trying to look a little smarter for the handsome guard, he walked to the infirmary and waited for William.

“My, my, aren’t we the eager one, bitch…”

Zachary bristled at the derogatory name, but let it slide for now. When they were in a relationship that was the first thing he would put a stop to, no one had the right to speak to him like that.

“I went to see that woman, not very clever or classy is she? Doesn’t say much for your husbands taste in partners.”

The actor’s jaw began to twitch at the implied insult. Attractive or not, William would have that kind of insolence beaten out of him, that was for sure.

“So, do you want your message or not?” The guard pointedly looked at his own crotch, smirking as Zachary nodded and dropped to kneeling in front of him, quickly unzipped the stretched trousers and placed a kiss on the wet tip of the already erect cock already poking out of the grey briefs.

“Open up, bitch.”

Opening his mouth wide, he inhaled deeply and let William fuck straight to the back of his throat, gripping his own thighs hard to stop himself from gagging. Shit, that was deeper than before.

“Gonna cum all over your face today, bitch.” 

William grunted as he pounded into the welcoming mouth, the warmth of the wet cavern just as pleasurable as he had remembered. Maybe he would start demanding ‘extras’ from this one. His ass looked passable in the prison slacks, he’d get his mate in the infirmary to run blood tests on him to make sure he wasn’t going to catch anything from him. William didn’t do condoms.

Zachary couldn’t help it, the feel of the guards cock was riling him again and without thinking he began palming himself through his trousers, groaning around the organ that was wrecking the back of his throat.

“OH NO YOU FUCKING DON’T!”

He was pulled off of the dick in his mouth with a vicious tug on his own hair that made him shriek in pain.

“You don’t get ANYTHING from this, bitch, understand? You are only here to please me. Any more of that and there will be no more messages back and forth, got it?"

Zachary nodded, tears running down his cheeks, he was sure the bastard had pulled some of his hair out.

“Open up.”

Obediently he opened his mouth again, keeping his own hands where William could see them while he fucked his throat. The guard was in his element. Oh yes, this little bitch was definitely worth wrecking. With a grunt he withdrew and came all over Zachary’s face, deliberately aiming for his eyes, he would be so pretty with red rimmed orbs and a trashed voice. 

“Cindy says she will do it”

Without another word William cleaned himself up and left. Leaving Zachary horny as hell kneeling on the floor once again, only with the evidence of their meeting dripping off his chin this time.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's turn to look after Viktor...
> 
> Zachary makes an interesting discovery and Yelena and Natasha are on the warpath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are we all?
> 
> Hope Wednesday is a good day for you!
> 
> Here is today's offering. It's a mixed bag of stuff - enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe and thank you for all your support, kudos and lovely comments. We appreciate them all so much.

Viktor was worried about his Yuuri, he was still curled up under the fluffy blanket where he had left him, so still that he had actually had to go and check that he was breathing.

They had been doing so well, his skating was beautiful to watch and their relationship was so strong, the deep love and happiness that they shared so clear to everyone around them.

Plus the support… The Russian was frequently blown away by the amount of good wishes and adoration they received from their friends, family and fans on a daily basis.

He had to trust in Phichit and Chris. They had known Yuuri for far longer than he had, if they said he was simply processing, then that was what it had to be.

Wandering to the bathroom, the silver haired Russian stripped off and started the shower. He had always found standing under the falling water a great place to work through the anxious thoughts that sometimes tumbled through his mind.

-

Zachary looked at the closed door. Mind blank. He couldn’t understand why William was so rough with him. He gave him what he wanted and he really wanted William to be under his control, but this might be a bigger job than he anticipated. William would put a fight up against being controlled and do his bidding. He would have to figure out a way. 

He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser next to the sink and cleaned himself off. Still hard he made his way back to the cells, passing by Jimmy’s cell. 

“Here.” Jimmy stopped him. Zachary turned towards him and took the offered honey and lemon packages from him. “Wow, you look wrecked. What did he do?” 

Zachary ran a hand through his hair. “He fucked my mouth and came all over my face. Felt like he aimed for my eyes.” 

“Oh that explains the red eyes.” Jimmy gestured towards his face. “And there I thought you had a broken heart.” He tried to joke, but earned himself just a glare. Jimmy swallowed. He didn’t want to upset Zachary. He deserved the world. Jimmy would love to cater to all of his needs and adore this man forever. Maybe one day he would see it and take him. 

Zachary shuffled a bit, still aroused and hard, he just needed to cut this short so he could go relieve himself. “Thanks, Jimmy. Whatever would I do without you?” He said sarcastically and received a genuine smile from Jimmy. Zachary’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Jimmy not notice the sarcasm? That was certainly strange, but something to think about later. For now he had to get rid of his problem.

He turned away from Jimmy and headed to his cell, covering himself up and got to work. Moaning William’s name as he finally came. Granted it only took a few strokes, but that was at least something to take the edge off his longing. 

Mind clear again, he finally had time to think. Cindy was going to do his dirty work to still get back at Yuuri. He wished he could see the twitter reactions and the fall out from the media. He wondered what exactly Cindy had put out there.

-

Soft footsteps padded their way towards the sound of the shower, halting at the muffled sounds of someone crying. Quietly the bathroom door was opened and closed, the figure stripping off their own clothing and pulling aside the shower curtain just enough to step in.

“Vitya?”

Viktor jumped and turned, his blue eyes overflowing with hot fat droplets that were running down his face and mingling with the water cascading from above.

“Oh my love, please, what’s wrong? Did I do s-something?”

The break in Yuuri’s voice tugged at the Russians heartstrings as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close to him, the press of their warm naked skin beginning to soothe his hurting soul.

“N-No, my Yuuri, my darling, my  _ solnyshko _ , it’s not y-you,” Viktor sobbed, trying to smile at his beloved, his chest hurt so much from the effort trying to hold himself together, “it’s what is being done to you. I wish I could make Zachary v-vanish off the face of the earth so you never had to deal with him and his hateful plans ever again.” 

He cupped his lover’s face, his thumb gliding across the lips he loved to kiss so much. “I want you to know that I will a-always love you. No matter how we end up, married with children, just friends, or even if we never speak again. You have my h-heart and it will never belong to anyone else for as long as I have breath in my lungs.”

A beautiful pink flush spread across the Asian man’s face, neck and chest as he was squashed against the toned chest of the older skater. 

“And I will always love you, my Vitya,” he mumbled against the wet skin, fingers following the trail of water running over the firm pecs, “You give me a reason to live. I know that the divorce isn’t going to be easy, but with you beside me,” he paused to place a kiss over the Russian’s heart, “I know that I can survive anything.”

Yuuri’s heartfelt admission and the relief that his lover wasn’t about to vanish on him brought on a new batch of tears accompanied by loud and snotty sobbing, much to the younger man’s confusion. 

“V-Vitya, if y-you have changed your mind about a-anything, please tell me…” anxiety began to bubble in the younger man’s stomach again.

“NO, n-no my love. I was scared that you had c-changed your mind...You were so quiet and distant after our call with Yelena. I-I’m sorry, but I thought that...that you were regretting asking for the divorce. I w-worried that I had f-forced your hand and that you wanted to go back to Z-Zachary…”

Loud wet sniffing punctuated the Russian’s outburst, ending with a sorrowful wail as he hid his face in his hands, unable to look at Yuuri.

“Sweetheart, no, no that will never happen. I love you…” the younger man whispered, guiding his lovers head to rest on his shoulder as he stroked and kissed his wet skin, “Why would I want to go back to someone who hurt me so badly when I have everything and more that I could ever ask for in my arms right now.” He reached behind them to turn off the shower, “Come on, let’s get dry and into bed. I think we could both do with some sleep.”

-

Dry and laying curled naked up together in the large bed, Viktor’s head resting on Yuuri’s chest, the couple found peace in their shared comfortable silence as they drifted off to sleep, fingers entwined.

-

Zachary woke up. Wondering what had woken him up. Trying to fall asleep again, he heard it “Zachary.” Confused he tried to wake up all the way and to listen to figure out where the sound came from. “Zachary.” There it was again. And it sounded suspiciously like Jimmy. A smile crept into his face. He could definitely make use of that. Maybe he could be getting more out of his time in prison than he thought. Satisfied with the new knowledge he turned over and went back to sleep.

-

Yelena was furious. She wanted Zachary dead. Of course not literally, but figuratively she definitely wanted him dead. That monster was recruiting callous people from Yuuri’s past to try to play the sympathy card. She needed to find something on that bitch as well as something on Zachary that would tie them together and could prove their conspiracy against Yuuri. 

So far their teams had found that Cindy was a low life woman who could not hold a job or a boyfriend. Changing both like others change underwear she could tell that she kept playing the victim card and not actually seeing her responsibility in her breakups and job losses. That could play to their advantage. 

Natasha had found similar information. Based on that they had a good picture of her. Now they just had to figure out who aided them in their communication since Zachary could not plot anything via regular mail or email like that since the prison mail was being read before sending. 

They needed surveillance around the clock to find out who was involved. It had to be a guard or prison employee. They had to just sit low and wait. And they definitely needed to keep Yuuri off social media and away from the press as much as possible. 

That boy had gone through way too much already. He didn’t need the additional pressure before competition started up again. The hearing in August would be bad enough, and she needed to make sure their case was firm and couldn’t just be plucked apart by a third grade lawyer.

The elevator dinged, announcing her arrival on her floor. Striding through the hallway to her suite like an angel of wrath she swung the doors open.

“Mike, John. I need to see both of you in my office.” She said while walking through the reception area of the suite to go to her office. She didn’t wait for a response, knowing that they both would follow immediately.

Mike came in last and closed the doors, sitting down in the second chair next to John. “What’s up?”

“Those tweets, we know the name and we know where she lives. But someone on the inside of the prison is relaying messages, I am sure of that.” Both John and Mike nodded in agreement. “I need to know who.”

“Got it, you want us to take turns and shadow that bitch.” John said, “We can do that, but it would be easier to have at least three to five people to rotate around. Just to make sure she or someone in the neighborhood won't notice it.” 

“I agree.” Mike said, “Is it ok to hire a team of five in addition to us two? That way we can switch shifts and make it as irregular as we can.”

Yelena thought about it for a moment. “Agreed. Hire as many people as you need, but make sure you only hire the best. We can’t afford any mistakes in this case.”

John and Mike nodded and got up from their chairs, knowing that they had a time limit and needed to get this taken care of as quickly as possible. Time was of the essence.

-

Swish, swish, swish, swish.

Yuuri tried to concentrate on the flow of his blades across the ice, fully conscious of the loving gaze that was watching him, waiting for him to finish his laps. The Japanese man pondered the events of the previous night and that morning, hoping that he had done enough to convince Viktor that he wasn’t having second thoughts about their relationship. He knew that he loved the silver haired man more than he had ever loved anyone before.

As he looked over to his partner and started to head towards him, now in the right mindset to begin the practise session in earnest, he was horrified to see a flurry of reporters heading their way, who had let them in?

“Yuuri, what do you have to say about the comments being made by one of your ex-partners that it is you who should be behind bars for the way you have treated her and your estranged husband?”

“Viktor, has Yuuri been abusive to you?”

Both men stared at the reporters, totally taken aback by their questioning, confused for a moment as to what on earth they were talking about.

Viktor’s head cleared first and he glared at the men shoving phones and cameras in their faces, tucking the younger man behind him, holding his hand to reassure him.

“We have nothing to say in regard to your nasty questions. My Yuuri is the sweetest man who would not hurt anyone. Did you not see the court case? How dare you accuse him of such things.” he turned to look at the man who had asked him a question, “And as for your insinuation that my boyfriend is an abuser, may I politely suggest that you check in with your legal team. I know which low life paper you work for and our lawyers will be in contact.”

“Don’t you think it is wrong to be dating someone else’s husband? We all know you have a reputation for being a bit of a playboy, but making someone cheat on their spouse, that’s a bit low isn’t it, even for you?”

Before Viktor could even begin to start formulating an answer, he was moved aside by an extremely angry dark haired man.

“That man currently in prison hurt and abused me. If I could click my fingers and be free of him, believe me I would. Viktor is not making me cheat on Zachary. We are estranged, that means we are no longer together as partners. Yes, technically I am still married, but not in my heart. I will not listen to you insult the man I love, understand me?”

Viktor’s heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks flushed as he heard his partner declaring his love for him to the whole world. All the worries he had had over the previous day or so melted away into nothingness. Yuuri loved  _ him. _ Yuuri had chosen  _ him.  _

Four men in uniform approached the small group crowded by the edge of the rink, finally aware that there was something going on that they needed to sort out.

With loud grumbles the reporters allowed themselves to be removed from the arena and out to their waiting cars, all racing to be the first ones to get the impromptu interview out into the online world.

“Y-You told them you love me…”

Viktor was still in awe of his brave boyfriend, the strength that he continued to display when it would be easier to stay quiet and in the background.

“Of course I did,” Yuuri replied with a shy smile, “I’m not having people think that this is all for show.” Standing on his tiptoes he placed a tiny kiss to the Russian’s forehead, “And I want the world to know that I love you,” he whispered before stepping back onto the ice and skating a few laps to warm up again.

-

Zachary growled as he started to read an article in an online paper while Jimmy made them coffee to drink in the library as they worked on his divorce papers. 

_ SKATING NEWS - KATSUKI/NIKIFOROV RELATIONSHIP UPDATE!  _

_ Japan’s Ace Katsuki Yuuri admits that he is in love with Russia’s Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov. Millionaire playboy Nikiforov still appears to be off limits, much to the distress of his many fans who all want to date him. Katsuki, who has recently been accused by an ex-girlfriend of abusing her and his estranged husband, Zachary Miller, confirmed that he is still dating the Russian skater, but is Katsuki priming his next victim with his apparent innocence? _

Sitting back with a smug grin on his face, Zachary chuckled as he pointed the article out to Jimmy. Cindy’s tweets were starting to have the effect that he wanted...


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena and Viktor have plans to help Yuuri.
> 
> Cindy takes stock of her situation, while Zachary and Jimmy get closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> How are you all? 
> 
> Welcome to the new update, things are moving along for our lovely couple. We hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please stay safe! We love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support.
> 
> The last chapter for Illegal Love will be posted tomorrow.

Thoroughly exhausted by the day's events so far Viktor and Yuuri finally tried leaving the rink. 

However, to their despair, they discovered that not all the reporters had vanished. Some were hanging around still waiting for them to depart. Viktor was annoyed by their persistence in trying to get more interviews and picked up his phone to call Yelena.

“Hey, we want to leave the rink, but it seems impossible. Reporters are at every exit it seems. What do you think we should do? I don’t want to interfere with your case.” Viktor was always worried about that part. He knew he could get rid of them, but would that hurt the case? He wasn’t sure. They certainly didn’t need any other issues on their hands.

“I’ll have a car come to the side entrance.” Yelena advised, “If they keep coming at you with questions, just state no comment or talk to my lawyer. Don’t fall for any of their questions or jabs at you. Go straight to your home. I’ll be there in a bit as well. We will need to talk.” Viktor nodded, but realized that Yelena wouldn’t see it.

“OK. We will wait till we hear from you that the car is outside.” The friends hung up again. 

“Let’s take our showers here, darling. We have to wait for a car to come pick us up and Yelena wants to talk to us as well. She’ll come to the apartment.” 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, what could Yelena want to talk about? Was something wrong? Oh… He suddenly remembered some of the strange questions from the reporters earlier and began wondering what they meant by all of this. Maybe that was what Yelena was wanting to talk about. A shiver ran down his spine. He knew he wasn’t as informed as he could be since he logged out of all his social media accounts, but he really wanted to know now what was happening.

Viktor looked at him and saw that Yuuri was easily making connections to the events earlier. He sighed. “I didn’t tell you, because I wanted to protect you, but someone made some accusatory tweets implying that you are the abuser and Zachary is your victim. I know that Natasha and Yelena both are working on that.” Viktor ran a hand through his hair feeling how it felt sticky with sweat.

“Come on, solnyshko, let’s get cleaned up. If they already want photographs of us, let’s at least look good in them.” He said lightly, trying to make Yuuri smile.

Yuuri just huffed and, with a small smile, nodded in agreement.

Not long after getting clean when they were finishing dressing, Viktor’s phone went off showing a notification from Yelena indicating the car information. 

“You ready?” Viktor looked up from his phone, watching Yuuri put the last things into his bag and sling it over his shoulder.

“As ready as I ever will be.” Yuuri shrugged.

Together they headed towards the side entrance, taking a last deep breath before throwing the doors open. Only a few feet away from them was the car, but between the door and the vehicle were dozens of reporters. Immediately the cameras started to flash and questions were hurled at them. Yuuri tried to hide behind Viktor, clasping his hand tightly. He did not want to be separated from his boyfriend.

“No comment.” Viktor kept repeating while trying to make a way to the car. Yuuri tuned out all the noises so he couldn’t understand what was being said, his ears were ringing from anxiety. He didn’t realize that they had made it to the car until he heard the door slam and suddenly it was quiet and dark around him. He sighed in relief.

Looking up he saw Viktor smiling sheepishly while typing away on his phone before pocketing it.

“Just letting Yelena know we made it to the car. Apparently they have another identical one waiting to join us and if anyone is following us they will use it for distraction. We don’t want to give away where we live.”

Yuuri felt guilty, because Viktor had not long moved before this all started and he knew the older man loved his new apartment. But, if the reporters found out where they were living they would never have any quiet as long as there was a case and gossip to be written about.

Fortunately nobody followed them and they made it home in good time. Stepping into the apartment they were greeted by Yelena making tea for all of them. 

“I didn’t know you have a key.” Yuuri stated quietly. 

“Viktor and I always give each other keys when we move. As we grew up together and know where we stand with each other it made always sense to us to do so. In case of emergencies and stuff.” She looked a bit worried, hoping Yuuri would understand why she was in their apartment before them.

“No, No. It’s ok.” Yuuri waved his hands nervously in front of himself. “I just… I just didn’t think about it. I-It surprised me. That’s all.” It did make sense. Even to him. Shakely he let himself plop down on the couch.

Yelena came over with three mugs of tea and some snacks.

“Yuuri, I know it was a rough day already, but I need to know a few things. Are you ok to answer some questions?” Yelena quietly asked while sitting down in the armchair across from the couch.

“I… Sure?” Yuuri stammered. He was anxious to find out what was happening, but on the other hand he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know.

Yelena sighed at seeing the distress in Yuuri’s face. “Who is Cindy Johnson to you?”

Yuuri looked up at her and frowned. “I kinda dated her for about two months? Why?”

“She tweeted some stuff and that’s why you were accosted like that at the rink today. We are trying to build a case of defamation against her. What can you tell me about her?”

“Not much, actually. It was a few years ago and people made me date her. I hadn’t come out as gay back then and so they set me up. I didn’t like her that much, but at least it got my friends off my back for dating someone?” He shrugged, “And she always wanted kisses and stuff and I knew that I didn’t want that. So I kept putting more hours into my training to have excuses for not having to meet her. She kept texting me and calling me and sometimes I just had to give in and see her, but then she found someone else and broke things off.” 

“I see.” Yelena steepled her hands under her chin. “She’s now accusing you of abusing and neglecting her. But hearing your side of the story it makes total sense. You didn’t want to date her and she is using that to imply that you neglected her.” 

“Are there friends who can provide statements about this, besides you, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. 

“Of course. Phichit and Chris knew. Because I kept complaining to them that she’s annoying and I didn’t want to see her. Phichit had already suspected back then that I was gay, but didn’t want to pressure me to come out.” Yuuri sighed.  _ Why was his stupid past constantly throwing stuff at him like that? _

“Good, that’s good. If you can think of anyone else who is not related to you and knew about or suspected your inclinations it might work to our advantage.” Yelena said. “I think we can work with that.”

Yuuri’s phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID. “I guess we can ask him now.” Yuuri said before accepting the call.

“Hey Peach! You are on speaker. Yelena and Viktor are with me.”

“Hey, what’s going on? I saw those tweets and I was just wanting to check in with you.” Phichit’s voice sounded worried.

“Cindy. She apparently made those tweets.” An annoyed huff came across the line. 

“Yeah, she was always a piece of work, wasn’t she?” Phichit sounded resigned. “Why would she do that now?”

“Phichit, what can you tell me about her?” Yelena interjected.

“Oh well, she was trying to cling to Yuuri as he was already pretty famous and made decent sponsorship money. She couldn’t hold a job. I believe she switched twice during those two months and from what she said it was always the employers fault for why she left. She always wanted things from Yuuri. You know, like money to pay a bill or for Yuuri to take her to trendy places where she could meet people. But honestly she wouldn’t ever meet anyone with the way she looked. I don’t even remember who set her up with Yuuri. He was gay and you could smell that a mile away from him. How someone ever thought he was straight, I don’t know.” He huffed a laugh.

Yelena smiled as she saw Yuuri’s face redden.

“Yuuri was always talking about Viktor back then and, the way he forgot who was with him, it was sometimes very entertaining. Yuuri was a walking Viktor Nikiforov trivia machine then, and probably still is.”

“Phi-Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed while Viktor and Yelena both joined in with Phichit's laughter.

“Thanks, Phichit!” Yelena said and indicated for Yuuri to hang up.

“I’ll let you go for now, Peach. I’ll call you later.” 

“Ok. And do not forget or I will come to you, no matter what time.” Phichit teased them before hanging up.

“You have some good friends, Yuuri.” Yelena smiled.

Viktor nodded in agreement with her statement. “We can definitely use Phichit to clear your name. He has known you for long enough during your life and is not related to you. So that works for sure. We will work on your divorce papers and I’ll prepare a statement for the press together with Natasha. You’ll see it before we release it and then we can go from there.”

Yelena didn’t want to put more pressure on the young man at this point and avoided mentioning that Cindy was working with Zachary. Just to make sure that he could get some rest. She would update Viktor later. Giving Viktor “the look” and seeing his nod she knew the Russian had understood that there was more than that going on. He would contact her when he could to find out what else was brewing out there.

“I’ll take my leave for now, but I’ll be in touch tomorrow. Get some rest. Both of you.” With that Yelena got up, put her mug into the sink and gathered her stuff before vacating the apartment.

Once alone, Yuuri turned to Viktor to lean against his chest. “What else is going to happen?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“I’m not sure, darling.” the older man replied as he gathered his boyfriend into a comforting embrace. “But I know that we can get through this. Just stay off social media, and don’t watch the news. You want to know something, please ask me. That way you won’t get even more stressed out. Can you do that for me?” Yuuri nodded into his chest.

Viktor felt guilty about keeping some of the events from Yuuri, but he had to get ready for the season. Maybe, just maybe they should go to St. Petersburg. At least there Yuuri wouldn’t understand the language and the reporters wouldn’t be as annoying for him.

That idea stuck with him. Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier? He would definitely talk to Celestino in the morning, and if Celestino was ok with the idea he could call Yakov right away to see if they could train in Viktor’s home rink instead. Feeling lighter for the first time in days, he coaxed Yuuri to go to bed early.

-

_ KATSUKI/NIKIFOROV - Ms. Johnson’s accusations against Katsuki Yuuri are currently being investigated, this paper has learned. It would appear that not everything Ms. Johnson has claimed is correct. Watch this space for more updates. _

Cindy slammed her hands down on the table. How could they have figured out who she was? And what would that investigation do? She just wanted some revenge for not getting what she wanted back then and also to do Zachary a favor. 

Yes, she knew it was all lies, but Yuuri didn’t deserve any better after the way he treated her. He had caused her to lose jobs while they were dating because she wanted to be there in case he may have had time away from his useless training. She had wanted to go out with him and be seen, hoping someone better than him would be wanting to date her. She knew she had looked good back then. 

Smirking she looked up at the mirror across the room. Taking in her curly brown hair. Ok, so she really should put some makeup on in case that cute guard came by, it would hide her acne scars and uneven skin tone. And maybe she should dye her hair, because it wasn’t a shiny brown like she always thought. It looked dull and mouse brown almost. Yeah, she needed to improve her appearance, but with just a little bit of help she would look stunning again. So that when that guard came to see her with another message he wouldn’t be able to resist her. 

But for now she needed to find out what kind of investigation someone had supposedly launched and who was behind that article. She looked and found the editor's name. Calling up the number of the website she was hoping to set some records straight. 

She was in the right and Yuuri did not deserve to get off the hook that easily. He still owed her for god’s sake. He could have at least helped her to get a bit famous when they had been dating. She  _ deserved _ to be in the spotlight.

The phone rang and went to voicemail immediately. Was her number blocked by a website newspaper? Or was this a non-working number? Cindy double checked the number and dialled again. And her call went to voicemail once more. Confused, she put her phone down and started browsing the news and comment sections on her tweets and the headlines involving her. She never had that many hits for anything in her life. 

Cindy smiled. She was going to be famous.

**-**

_ KATSUKI/NIKIFOROV - Ms. Johnson’s accusations against Katsuki Yuuri are currently being investigated, this paper has learned. It would appear that not everything Ms. Johnson has claimed is correct. Watch this space for more updates. _

Jimmy looked at the actor’s face as he finished reading the latest news update and grew sad, the sight of despair on the blonde haired man’s face was heart wrenching. Without thinking he reached out, laced their fingers together on the desk and gave Zachary's hand a squeeze. Startled, the grey eyed man went to pull his hand away. However, noticing the look of devotion on the other inmate’s face, he decided against it. If Jimmy was that into him it would be a waste to miss up the chance to use him.

“Jimmy, what am I going to do? Yuuri is doing his best to make sure I stay behind bars when I haven’t done anything wrong.” Zachary sighed and rested his forehead in his other hand, gripping Jimmy’s hand tighter.

The other inmate shuffled closer to his crush and placed his mouth close to the actor’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you. I’ll do anything I can to make sure that you are treated the way you deserve to be treated.” 

Without thinking he placed a peck on the other man’s cheek and was rewarded with a blush that appeared on Zachary's face.

“J-Jimmy?”

Zachary struggled to keep his face neutral. Yes, he had Jimmy exactly where he wanted him, now to reel him in.

With a well practised smile he turned and looked shyly at his fellow prisoner, “Y-You k-kissed m-me…” he whispered, “I-I haven’t been kissed in months…”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor puts his plans into action once he and Yuuri reach the rink.
> 
> Yuuri gets anxious about all the secrecy and is relieved when he finds out what is being discussed.
> 
> Meanwhile in prison Zachary is in for a bit a shock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> How is your week so far? Hope you are all well and keeping safe.
> 
> A big hello to all our new readers! 
> 
> Thank you to you all for your support and comments We love hearing from you!

Viktor woke up before the alarm went off. Taking the extra time to admire his sleeping beauty next to him. He knew he probably should talk to Yuuri before making any rash decisions about moving them across continents, but equally he knew his boyfriend would be ok with the changes if it meant more anonymity. 

He decided to talk to him about it at lunch. By that time he should have it all cleared with the coaches and he could leave the final decision to the man himself.

Excited for the day to start he moved quietly out of their bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go to practice.

By the time he emerged again he was greeted by a sleepy smile. “Morning, Vitya.” Yuuri said as he rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. Viktor smiled and wrapped him into a loving embrace. 

“Morning, darling.” He planted a kiss on top of Yuuri’s head. “Go get ready. I will make breakfast for us and then we can head out to the rink. Let’s hope the reporters leave us alone today. I’m sure Yelena has another car ready for us.” 

Yuuri sighed. “I hope all this will be over soon and we can go back to some kind of normalcy.” 

Viktor smiled before heading out the bedroom to get their breakfast going and to text Celestino to let him know that he wanted to talk with him.

After a good breakfast they headed down to the car Yelena had thoughtfully sent for them. 

At the rink they were greeted by even more reporters than the day before. Yuuri’s hands were shaking already. This would not be a good training day.

“Deep breath. Stay behind me and don’t let go of my hand.” Viktor grabbed for his hand before exiting the vehicle, strapping both skating bags over his shoulder.

_ “Yuuri, are you aware that Cindy Johnson is being investigated?” _

_ “Have you ordered the investigation of Cindy Johnson?” _

_ “Viktor, is Yuuri hurting you? Is that why you do not skate this season?” _

_ “Yuuri, are you still married to Zachary Miller?” _

_ “Viktor, will you be skating at Russian Nationals?” _

They made it through the crowded area and Yuuri managed to ignore the questions, but he heard them, wondering why anyone would think those things could be true. He had never hurt anyone. At least not knowingly.

But apparently even the press were torn about what to report when he considered all the questions that had been shouted at them, they were all over the place. It appeared that nobody knew what to believe. Yuuri couldn’t wait to read the statement Yelena and Natasha were preparing for them to release to the press.

Once inside they laced up, but Viktor stayed rinkside while Yuuri moved onto the ice to start his warm up. 

“No jumps today, darling. Your nerves are frayed and your mind is not in the right mindset. We don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Yuuri nodded and headed to skate some laps as his warm up before practicing figures and his step sequences. He knew Viktor was right, but he was mad at himself that his emotions always interfered with his skating.

Celestino walked to Viktor’s side. Yuuri could blurily make out that his coaches were talking quietly. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Celestino broke the silence between the two men.

“Yuuri is being affected by the reporters. He understands what they are throwing at him. I was wondering if maybe, you would be ok with me taking him to Russia. Training at my rink. Just to make sure that he can’t understand what is being said around him. I haven’t asked Yakov yet. I was wanting to talk to you first.”

“Hmmm. I think it would not be a problem. I mean you came here to train, while Yakov was still your coach. And it doesn’t hurt to switch rinks and scenery. After all, that worked for you until you decided to coach Yuuri.”

Celestino thought for a while before speaking again.

“If Yakov agrees, and Yuuri of course, I’m good with it. You are right. He wouldn’t understand most reporters there. And your rink has way more security than ours.”

Viktor nodded while pulling out his phone to call Yakov. Switching to Russian he explained to Yakov what he was thinking about. Of course the Russian coach was only partially aware of what was going on in Detroit, but he had heard some of the news as well as what was being said at the rink. Helpfully,Yurio did check in regularly with the skaters across the ocean. 

Yakov fully understood Viktor’s concerns and definitely agreed that they had far more security at Yubileny than at DSC. He agreed easily, however he wanted to speak to Celestino to coordinate the coaching of the skaters.

Viktor handed his phone to Celestino before turning his full attention to Yuuri out on the ice. 

“Darling, I said no jumps today.” he yelled across the ice.

Yuuri skidded to a stop, blushing because he knew he had been caught. He headed over to the rinkside to get some water. 

“Why were you talking to Celestino?” Yuuri inquired.

“Let’s finish practice and then we'll talk. I have a proposition for you. Nothing bad.” Viktor added quickly as he saw Yuuri’s face turning solem again. “I promise! I just had to figure out if it’s possible before talking to you.”

“OK.” Yuuri turned away from the boards, but his mind was spinning, what was going on? Was Viktor planning on making him retire or wanting to cage him in like a doll? He chided himself for having those thoughts, Viktor would never do that to him. Distracted by the spinning thoughts in his mind he couldn’t figure out his step sequences. With a huff he returned to the boards.

“I don’t think I can handle practice today.” Yuuri admitted, looking at his skates. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t pay attention to his much needed training. He wasn’t a good skater. Maybe mediocre and he  _ did  _ need a lot of training. How anyone could call him Japan’s ace was a mystery to him.

“Go get changed.” Viktor said softly. “I am not upset. I am glad you see that you are out of sorts today. I am sure Celestino will understand as well.” Viktor reassured the younger man, sending him on his way with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

While Yuuri went to shower and change Viktor informed Celestino of the change and also to get his phone back. 

“Viktor, I was just about to come find you. Yakov and I have made arrangements about coaching Yuuri. If Yuuri agrees you are supposed to leave as soon as possible so that Yakov can take over. They are preparing a car service for you.”

“I’ll text you later.” Viktor nodded, “thank you.”

Yuuri joined them. Looking anxiously back and forth between Viktor and his coach. What were they talking about?

“Let’s get some take out and head home, ok?” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded, feeling a numbness crashing over him. He was worried that something was wrong and Viktor was trying to shield him again. 

A few minutes later their driver dropped them off at home after having gotten some Thai food as take out from a restaurant near the rink. 

Yuuri sat down on their couch, leg nervously shaking up and down. He tried desperately to stop it as Viktor opened the take out containers and plated some food for Yuuri. 

“Calm down, my darling.” Viktor said before sitting down next to Yuuri. “I was talking with Celestino about moving you to St Petersburg. Yakov and Celestino both agreed with us doing that, if you would like to move that is. Your American media doesn’t have much influence in Russia and it probably would be easier for you to concentrate on your training.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri slumped in relief. That thought wasn’t so bad. But where would they live? And would the other skaters at Yubileny be ok with him being there? As if Viktor could read his mind he responded.

“Yurio will be happy to see you again. And we can live in my apartment there. I have one close to the rink. Only a ten minute walk away. It’s about the same size as this one actually.” 

Yuuri looked up and saw the excitement in Viktor’s eyes. He would be happy to go back home.  _ Was Viktor only still in Detroit because of Yuuri? He wasn’t worth it to be homesick for. He should definitely say yes, even though it was scary. Or maybe he should just retire. _

“Don’t you even think about that, Yuuri.” Yuuri started. Could Viktor read minds? “You don’t  _ need _ to say yes, because I offered to do this and you don’t need to retire. I am happy wherever we both are, darling. I am just trying to find a way to keep you focused on training without the outside influences from the press. I know how they can mess with your mind.” 

“Ok. Let’s do it.” Yuuri nodded with determination. He would be able to train in Russia. He could do it. “But can we meet with Phichit and Chris before leaving?”

“Of course, solnyshko.” Viktor smiled, pulling out his phone opening his group chat with Chris and Phichit.

_ >Dinner at my place. Tonight at 7. Can you please come. It’s important. _

Viktor didn’t have to wait long for a response.

_ >of course. Cya at 7 _

Viktor pulled up another message window. Creating a new group message with Celestino and Yakov.

_ >Yuuri agreed. Going to book tickets as soon as possible. Providing details when I have them. _

_ >Yakov, can you make sure my cleaning service and food service is being reinstated? I need to make sure everything is ready when we get there. _

“I’ll look at flights. Let me see what we can do.” Viktor grabbed his laptop from under the table, pulling it up to look for flight tickets as they ate. He wanted first class and no more than 2 layovers. He found the perfect flight. He booked the flights for them. Charging it to his travel card. It was only just over twenty five thousand dollars once all fees had been included for the two first class tickets for them, but he certainly could not let Yuuri know about that. The younger skater would be upset if he knew how much he was paying for their flights.

“I’ve got us flights for the day after tomorrow. We should do a rest day tomorrow so we can pack what we need to send or take with us. We will keep this place so if you need anything we could always ask Phichit or Chris to send it to us.”

“I can pay for my flight.” Yuuri responded as he finished his food, but Viktor shook his head.

“You know I don’t need you to pay for anything. Let’s get your finances sorted first and the divorce through and then we talk about that, ok?” Yuuri agreed reluctantly. He knew it wouldn’t look good if he started spending money now while not knowing exactly how much he actually had. Yelena was still working on everything.

The younger man yawned, he felt so tired. He kept slumping down on the couch. 

“Solnyshko, why don’t you lie down for a while and take a nap? Phichit and Chris will be here later.” Sleepily Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled and pulled a blanket over him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

-

Zachary waited on his knees for William to arrive.

He and Jimmy had spent hours working out what they needed to ask the guard to say to Cindy. He had even let the younger inmate kiss him to make him more loyal, making sure to be away from prying eyes. 

That had actually been more pleasing than he thought it would be. Jimmy kissed well, better than he remembered Yuuri doing.

“Well, bitch, what do you want?”

Zachary jumped, he hadn’t heard William enter the room.

“Before I forget, you have an appointment with the prison doctor later. Your ass is mine, but I want to make sure you haven’t got anything scummy before I fuck you.”

The actor grinned, finally, he was going to be able to get William in a position where he could be the one in charge.

“Wipe that grin off your fucking face and open that mouth of yours, I don’t want to risk my job for a worthless piece of shit like you.”

The prisoner bristled but relaxed his jaw, the time would come when he could make William pay for his insults, he just had to be patient.

William opened his trousers and removed his hard cock. Grabbing the hair on the top of Zachary’s head and gripping it tightly he shoved the kneeling man’s head towards his groin. Zachary gagged and coughed as the large dick was forced into his mouth. It collided with the back of his throat as the guard laughed and thrust forward with no warning.

Neither man heard the door to the infirmary open, the scene greeting the newcomer was of one of his prison guards vicously fucking the face of one of the new prisoners.

The broadset man was not impressed.

“HART! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

William froze, his impending orgasm disappearing instantly as his eyes snapped open to the view of his boss glaring at him.

“GET DRESSED AND REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!”

Zachary made himself as small as possible, tears still streaming down his cheeks as the guard pulled himself out of the warm, wet mouth and zipped himself away. 

The hand still in his hair became a fist and ripped a section of hair out as he sent the inmate tumbling to the floor with an aggressive shove. William was angry, so very angry, he knew he would no longer have a job and it was all that stupid bitches fault. Ah well, he may as well make his dismissal worth it, he thought and delivered a hard kick to the ribs of the man now laying on the infirmary carpet.

“Don’t forget to punish the bitch too,” he snarled as he strode towards the door and his boss, “He was paying to get messages in and out.”

The prison boss stared at Zachary, “Miller, to your cell NOW, I will deal with you later.”  The actor nodded and scrambled to his feet, fleeing the room holding onto his bruising ribs. 

How the fuck was he going to get messages to Cindy now?


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor share their news with their best friends. Yuuri surprises Viktor with his views on moving to Russia.
> 
> Zachary does something very, very stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just worked out that at our current posting rate, this story has 7 more weeks to go....
> 
> *work harder on finishing the next story for you all*
> 
> Please make sure you are aware of the tags on this story before reading this chapter! Thanks!

Yuuri woke up from a knock at the front door. It took him a moment to realize that he had slept for several hours and that the apartment was smelling of delicious food. He got up to open the door, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Hey!" Phichit greeted him with a crushing hug. "How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm ok. Come in first." He held the door open to let Phichit and Chris come in and take their shoes off.

Chris gave him a quick hug in greeting, knowing that the two younger skaters needed to catch up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Viktor!" Chris leaned against the counter watching Viktor adding the final touches to their meal.

"Hey! Thanks for coming. We've got some news we didn't want to share by text or phone call." Viktor turned around to give a quick hug to his best friend.

"Uh-oh. Everything ok?" 

"Yeah, let's head to the living room." Viktor grabbed four mugs and the tea he prepared. 

Chris followed him back. Watching as the two younger men were sitting close and talking. Phichit having a sad and worried expression on his face.

"Ok. Let's tell them, solnyshko." Viktor quietly interrupted the conversation. Yuuri took a deep breath.

"We are moving to St. Petersburg." Yuuri held his breath while watching their best friends digest the news. 

"I… I think that's a good idea given the circumstances." Phichit said after a while.

"I agree." Chris said pensively. 

"I mean, it's not forever, but I can't be constantly on defense with all the reporters. We will come back when the whole thing has died down. I hope before the end of the season?" Yuuri looked questionly at Viktor, who nodded in response.

They talked about the logistics and the reasoning for their move, both of their friends agreeing that this was the best course of action. 

No wanting to add to the sad mood, they moved on to share rink stories and other light hearted events while having dinner. Everyone wanting to enjoy their last evening together.

Time went by and soon Yuuri was yawning. Unfortunately, provided the cue to cut their visit off. It had gotten late. 

"Let's have breakfast together before you head to the airport, ok?" Phichit said with a sad smile. He hated the idea that Yuuri was leaving again, but he knew he was in good hands with Viktor. The Russian skater proved to be the best thing that could have happened to Yuuri. Phichit was convinced that without Viktor, Yuuri would still be stuck in his marriage.

Sure, he was worried about Yuuri going from one relationship straight into the next one, but based on what he could tell, Yuuri was never happier and Chris had assured him that Viktor would never hurt Yuuri. As aloof as he seemed to be in front of the press, Viktor was a caring and loving man.

Phichit hugged Yuuri again before putting his shoes on, and then turned around to give Viktor a hug too.

"Take care of him, Viktor. He means the world to a lot of people here. Let us know what's going on. Ok?"

Viktor nodded, returning the hug.

Chris and Phichit left, leaving the apartment quiet. Viktor turned to see a tear running down Yuuri's face.

"Are you alright, darling?" Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. 

"I I'm s-sad I have to leave everything behind because of h-him…" Yuuri sobbed. 

"Oh sweetheart. I promise it won't be forever. Just until all this has been sorted and the press will then leave us alone again." He placed a kiss on top of Yuuri's head. 

Yuuri snuggled closer for comfort. "I know." He sighed. "But it feels like it won't ever stop."

Viktor tugged at Yuuri to follow him, leading him towards their bedroom. They could clean up tomorrow. 

After getting ready for bed Yuuri snuggled in close and Viktor was rubbing soothing circles on Yuuri's back long after the smaller man’s breaths had evened out and he knew his boyfriend was asleep. He wondered if there was anything they could have done differently. Could they have gotten Zachary to agree to the divorce without all the drama? 

Viktor seriously doubted it. 

That man was only after Yuuri's body and his money. He didn't love him, he didn't even care about him. He just wanted to use this pure soul for his own gain. After what seemed hours of running through the events of the past months Viktor finally fell into a restless sleep. 

-

Zachary was pacing his cell like a caged tiger, he didn’t dare leave it, he was already in enough trouble. He could hear the news spreading around the wing like wildfire that he and William had been caught. There were now several inmates not happy that their messenger was not going to be around to pass on their communications for them anymore.

He looked up when he heard rapid footsteps down the walkway in time to see Jimmy hurriedly entering his cell. The younger prisoner immediately making his way up to the blonde haired man and attempting to kiss him. “Zachary, I was so worried about you, I heard that William assaulted you, are you ok?”

The actor snarled as the other man attempted to lift up his prison issue shirt to assess the damage to the man he now considered his boyfriend. He smacked his hands away, blatantly ignoring the hurt look that flared on the younger man’s face as he turned away from him. 

“I don’t know how Eastergate found out, but this  _ really _ fucks up our plan of getting messages to Cindy.” Zachary's voice was low, not wanting to be overheard by anyone at this point. He was still hoping he could convince the warden that William had been lying about the messages.

Jimmy glanced down at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face as he listened to the older man complaining, “I’m sorry, love. I think that Eastergate finding out might have been my fault...”

Grey eyes flashed dangerously, jaw muscles tightening and twitching as Zachary rolled his shoulders and clenched his fists, “What do you mean, your fault?” he hissed, staring intently into the eyes of the other man.

The younger man swallowed hard as he prepared to fess up to what he had done. “I g-got jealous of the thought of William fucking the mouth of the man I adore, and now that we are a couple,” he hesitated slightly as he took in the look of disapproval on the actors face, “I-I may have told another guard where William was and what he was d-doing…”

The silence in the cell went on for a fraction too long to be called comfortable.

“You did  _ what _ …?”

The three words hung in the air between the two men, so dangerous in their simplicity.

Feet shuffled slowly backwards towards the open cell door as Jimmy realised for the first time that maybe he had done the wrong thing.

“Why the fuck did you think  _ that  _ was good idea? And since when have we been a couple?” A nasty sneer appeared on the actor’s face, “Just because I let you kiss me doesn’t mean that you are my boyfriend or something. I have a husband that I want back. Did you really not understand what the  _ fucking  _ plan was, you dickhead?”

Jimmy shook his head, no this couldn’t be happening, Zachary was  _ his, _ they  _ meant  _ something to each other…

“Yuuri has  _ money _ that I want, a big house plus an ass and mouth that I enjoy fucking. What do you have Jimmy, hmm?” he looked him up and down as though he was a piece of shit on his shoe, “Let me answer that for you, nothing.”

A thin, shrill shriek left Jimmy’s mouth as he launched himself at the actor, intending to kiss him to prove that there  _ was _ something between them, that Zachary didn’t mean what he was saying.

Unfortunately for the younger man, Zachary had very quick reflexes. The blonde haired man had time to pull back his arm and send his fist crashing into the side of Jimmy’s head before their mouths met, knocking him sideways and sending him sprawling into the edge of the bed.

A dull ‘thunk’ echoed around the small space as Jimmy’s temple hit the metal framed headboard and the skin split open, sending a spurt of blood up the dirty off-white walls. His body bounced off the mattress and landed on the floor like a rag doll where he was immediately pounced on by the older man.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU **’** VE FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING…”

Hard blows rained down on the injured man as he weakly tried to protect his already damaged head with his hands and arms.

“Zachary,  _ STOP, _ please, just st….”

A savage punch to the bleeding temple halted the begging as Jimmy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slipped into unconsciousness. Not that the actor noticed immediately, he was still lost in his rage. All his hard work, putting up with William’s rudeness to him, it had all been for nothing. Anger verging on maniacal surged through Zachary’s veins and all rational thought processes were lost. 

He wanted vengeance...

Slaps, punches, knee jabs all landed on the now unresponsive body for a good few minutes before the guards arrived and pulled him away. Jimmy’s scream having alerted them.

Restrained and panting, Zachary could only watch as they tried to revive the badly beaten inmate. He was still angry and fought against the hands holding him. 

Unable to wake Jimmy, the prison medics were summoned and carefully they carried the unresponsive man away to the infirmary.

Without even telling Zachary where he was going, the officers marched him from his cell and towards the wing where solitary was to be found.

Zachary had  _ really _ fucked up this time. .

-

Viktor woke up because he was cold and the bright light streaming through the window. Apparently they hadn't closed the curtains last night before going to bed. Looking around he noticed he was alone. He immediately sat up in bed listening to the sounds in the apartment, hearing the shower going in the ensuite bathroom. He sighed. Yuuri wasn't usually the one getting up first. It worried him, but maybe it was just the excitement of what they needed to be doing today that woke Yuuri up early. Deciding to join his love in the shower he got up and stretched.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He entered the bathroom and announced himself. 

"Good morning, Vitya!" Yuuri cheerfully responded. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Yuuri so cheerful? He usually was grumpy in the morning.

"What has you so chipper this morning, darling?" Viktor stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around the smaller body in front of him, kissing his shoulder.

"I woke up early and was still sad, but then I realized that I would be seeing your home, where you grew up and trained and became the person I now know and love. That actually made me excited for this change." Yuuri turned in the embrace and placed a kiss on his lover’s plush lips. "Now I can't wait to go." He smiled.

Viktor chuckled. This was a good way of looking at the change. He was amazed by the way Yuuri did not let himself get down anymore. Yuuri really had grown more confident over the last few weeks. Viktor was proud that he and his friends were part of the reason for this change.

-

Zachary was pacing in his small cell. 

_ How could he have lost control? How was he supposed to work on his divorce papers and respond to the stupid female Yuuri had hired? And how was he supposed to get messages to Cindy or other exes of his husband? _ He didn't want to give up. He needed to get to a computer.  _ Maybe he could contact someone else via a well phrased letter? _ He kept thinking about William.  _ Would he really lose his job over this? _ That man was so good and he wanted to see him again. Hopefully it would be soon.

The actor stopped pacing as he heard the key in the lock to his cell turn. The walls were well insulated, he hadn't heard anyone approach his cell.

"Miller, hands behind your back! Turn around." Zachary followed the orders. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew not to question anything at this point, feeling cuffs clicking into place around his wrists and ankles. He had royally fucked up and he knew it. He needed to convince everyone now that he was the victim of the situation.

He felt the shove from the guard behind him and turned to the door. Hands cuffed on this back and his feet chained into cuffs it was hard to walk. At a brisk pace he was led to the office of the warden.

"Sir? Miller is here." The guard announced. Eastergate didn't even look up from his papers but gestured for the guard to place Miller on a chair. The guard left the room and the door shut.

Zachary looked around the office. Everything was clean and neatly placed. No indication of anything personal was in this office. Not even a picture of the warden's family or anything. It did make sense when he thought about it. The warden was aware that he dealt with criminals who would be released one day and could come to hurt his loved ones. 

After what seemed like hours the warden finally looked up.

"Miller, what you have done will add to your sentence. Killing an inmate adds murder to your charges. And don't think that the incident with Hart will go unaccounted for either. There will be disciplinary actions regarding this as well, but those won't affect your sentence." Zachary swallowed. He thought he could get himself out of that mess, but apparently he was wrong. 

"You will have a hearing in a few days and then that sentence will be added to your current sentence. You will be placed back into your cell after the hearing, but don't think you will have any privileges any time soon."

"Sir? May I ask a question?" Zachary quietly asked. He needed access to the library books and the computers. The warden nodded. "I will need to have access to the library and my emails. I'm in the middle of divorce proceedings and my husband is trying to take everything away from me and I have to defend myself." Zachary looked down at his shoes, missing the sceptical raise of eyebrows from the warden.

"You mean the figure skater you abused and robbed of HIS money?" The warden said coldly. "I doubt he is trying to take away from you, but rather think that he is taking back what is rightfully his." Zachary swallowed. He didn't expect that the warden was aware of his situation.

"I am aware of what is going on in the skating world. My wife is a huge fan of your husband. Ok, I will grant you mornings in the library, but in the afternoons you will go and do laundry or kitchen duty. I still have to figure out where you will do less damage. For now you go back to solitary confinement and will wait for your hearing."

The dismissal clear in his voice the inmate stood up, just as the door opened and the guard stepped back into the office to guide him to his cell.

Zachary had a lot of thinking to do. He  _ needed  _ to get Yuuri back on his side. Tomorrow he would make sure to get some library time so he could send another email to his husband. 

That  _ Russian  _ had corrupted his perfectly obedient husband. He needed to rectify that and soon.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor prepare for their move to Russia and discuss Yuuri's financial situation.
> 
> Zachary decides it would be a good idea to email his husband again, giving Yelena and Natasha another headache to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> How are you all?
> 
> Hope your week is good so far.
> 
> Welcome to another chapter and our new readers, glad you are enjoying our story!
> 
> We love to hear from you, stay safe!

Unaware of what was happening in the prison Yuuri and Viktor started packing their suitcases for their move to Russia. Since they wouldn't be giving up this apartment they only had to make sure that they got rid of all the food items and to take what they needed for starting anew in Russia. 

As they worked, Yuuri realized that he had accumulated a lot more clothing than he thought he actually had, and all of them were new. Viktor had sweetly gotten them for him while Yuuri had no access to his accounts. 

"Hey Viktor?" Yuuri waited till he had the other man's attention. "Do you think my financial situation will be sorted soon? I have to get costumes for next season and I can't access my money yet."

"No worries, darling.” Viktor smiled, “We’ll go to my costume designer in Russia and get your costumes there. Please don't worry about paying for anything, I'll take care of you."

Yuuri sighed. He knew Viktor had more than enough money, but he felt bad that he had to depend so much on his boyfriend. He wanted to use his own money again.

Viktor watched the gears turning in his lover’s head, and he tapped his finger on his lips in thought. Hmm, maybe he could offer a compromise. Yelena had recommended not to use any of the accounts Yuuri had until everything with the divorce had been sorted out to show the amount of money Zachary had siphoned out of Yuuri's income. However, he knew that Mizuno was about to send another payment for Yuuri’s sponsorship.

"What about we set up a new account for you in Russia? We could do it under my name and you have access to it. So it's your account, even though it's officially mine? I could add you as an authorized user?"

Yuuri thought about it. He knew a payment was supposed to come in soon and it would be good to have his own money again, but what if Viktor would take advantage of it? He shook his head. Viktor would never do that to him, he was rich, why would he even need Yuuri's money? Yuuri shook his head and scolded himself for the thoughts. 

"Thank you!" He finally said. "That would mean a lot to me." 

"Great!" Viktor clapped his hands. "Let's do that the day after we arrive. That way we have that all squared away and can start training in earnest." The older man beamed, making Yuuri smile. 

-

Zachary sat in front of the computer in the library and stretched his fingers, he knew he didn’t have long in here before he would be required to start work in the laundry. No matter, he still needed to get Yuuri back, then he could work out how to use Yuuri’s fame to get him out of this hellhole.

He started typing.

_ Yuuri, _

_ As you have done your best to ruin me and my life, I think that I deserve compensation from you for all the trouble you have caused me. _

_ It is clear to me that somehow you have managed to convince that Russian fool that he needs to provide for you, therefore there is no reason why I should not have my fair share of our joint money. I will need a house for when I am released from this place, which I have no doubt will be soon. I am already building my evidence file to prove that it is you that should be in here and not me. _

_ I want half of the proceeds of the sale of our joint, marital home and half of the money that was in all of your accounts. On that note, how dare you give away our money without consulting me! Why were you donating to charity? That money was rightfully mine, I have put up with you and your hateful ways for years and I demand my share of all the money. _

_ I will contest the divorce when it goes to court. You are my husband and I believe in ‘until death do us part’ even if you don’t. You will come back to me, have no doubt that you will be mine again. Even if you do get some stupid judge to agree that we are divorced, I will simply marry you again. You are mine and I will somehow find it within my heart to forgive you if I find that you have been unfaithful to me and fucked the idiot while we are still married. _

_ Come back to me Yuuri, let’s make this easier for both of us. He will get bored with you, you are not the most interesting man on earth, but I can tolerate that for what you do for me. _

_ You will respond to me straight away, I am not in a position to wait for your answer due to something that happened in here that is your fault. You made me act the way I did and now they want to punish me for something that you caused. How is that fair? Answer me that, Yuuri. _

_ Zachary _

He sat back and read through his letter, there was no swearing, he wasn’t being threatening, it was fine, it would pass through the prison protocols easily. Smiling he pressed send and sent it off for approval.

-

"Oh that bastard!" Natasha yelled, startling the rest of the team in her office.

"What did Zachary do now?" Pablo asked, walking over to Natasha's desk. Natasha turned the monitor around so Pablo could read the email she had just intercepted. 

"Oh wow!" Pablo exclaimed. "He's seriously delusional. Have you forwarded this to Yelena yet?" Natasha shook her head.

"I wonder what he means by he did something in prison that was caused by Yuuri." Pablo rubbed his chin. "And why does he think that he's entitled to anything that Yuuri brought into their farce of a marriage? He can't be serious about wanting half of everything Yuuri earned and berating him for making donations with Yuuri's own money."

"Yelena is going to have a field day with this email." Natasha chuckled and Pablo joined her.

"Oh please let me be there when you call her." He laughed, knowing that the Russian lawyer would lose her cool.

"Why don't we call her now? Let me forward this real quick and then we call her." Natasha suggested.

After less than two rings Yelena answered.

"What do I owe the pleasure of talking to you, Natasha?" Yelena chirped cheerfully into the phone. 

"Wow! You are in a good mood, but I'm worried that won't stay that way. I've just forwarded something to you. Won't you have a look at it for me?"

"Let me check." Yelena said while putting her phone on speaker. "Uh-oh, what did Zachary do this time?" The line went quiet for a moment. Yelena was reading the email and Natasha could hear the sharp inhale of the other woman's breath.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell?" Yelena exclaimed. "He's not going to get a damn dime from Yuuri. But, huh? What does he mean by Yuuri caused him to do something in jail?" Yelena wondered.

"That's what we picked up on as well. You think you could find out some details?" Natasha asked.

"Oh leave that to me. I'll have that info soon." Natasha could hear the smirk in Yelena’s voice. She sure would not want to cross paths with her in a courtroom. Having Yelena as the opponent would be the worst thing ever. 

They chatted for a few moments before Yelena had to get to work on the matter and hung up after promising to keep each other up to date.

-

"Sasha!" Yelena walked into the office after her phone call. "I need you to find out what that bastard did this time." Yelena almost lost her temper.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, looking up from her screens where she was working through Yuuri's finances and trying to get the money returned which had been stolen from him.

"I'll forward you the email he had the audacity to write and I need you to take a look at whatever he's done now. Apparently he did something and blames it on Yuuri. We have to reply and can't delay too long."

"Understood!" Sasha cracked her fingers and started to do some research.

-

Viktor and Yuuri were done packing. They had given all the food items to Chris and Phichit and had decided they would get take-out for the rest of the meals they had left. Chris has stopped by earlier and taken all the food, promising that what they wouldn't use they would donate to the local food bank. 

Now the two lovers were sitting curled up in the apartment and watching a movie to kill time. They needed to go to sleep early so they could be up early for their flight the next morning. 

Viktor's phone buzzed with a notification.

_ >Is Yuuri in good condition to take some bad news? _

Viktor sat up a bit straighter.

_ >Yes, why? _

Instead of receiving a reply his phone rang. He answered it while putting it on speaker.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry to dampen the mood, but I was wanting to make sure you hear from me what's going on before the press finds out."

Yuuri took a sharp inhale, starting to shake.

"What's going on?" Viktor asked for both of them, grabbing Yuuri's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Yuuri received a rather nasty email from Zachary. Demanding to get half of all of Yuuri's money and from the sale of the house. As well as telling him that he won't ever consider them divorced no matter what the court decides and that he belongs to Zachary. He even implies that he will get out of prison and is building a case against Yuuri. But this is what we expected and are prepared for. But…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Yelena? What is it?" Yuuri asked shakily. 

"He's trying to blame you for murdering someone in prison."

"WHAT?" Both men exclaimed at the same time. 

"We don't know much, but we know he's killed someone in rage. If he meant to do it or if it happened by accident I don't know yet. The trial for that is not set yet and I don't have any idea what the circumstances were. But based on what I know about Michigan criminal law murder and manslaughter are life sentences."

Yuuri exhaled. Relief evident. If Zach had killed someone he would never get out of prison again or at least not any time soon. 

"So why does he think he can build a case against Yuuri and he would be out of prison soon? Is he planning to escape?" Viktor asked. 

"Hmmm. You are giving me an idea, Viktor, and he had nothing in his hands that could implicate Yuuri. So don't worry about that. Yuuri hasn't done anything wrong. And we don't have to give him any money at all, unless you want to make him go away, Yuuri?"

"Can he ask for that money?" the younger man asked.

"Theoretically? Yes. Would a judge grant to him? Probably not. But it could make it go easier and faster."

"Would it be possible to count what he already stole from me over the years?" Yuuri started to get curious.

Viktor furrowed his brows wondering what Yuuri was getting at.

"Yes, we could probably come up with all the numbers. I know that John had found a lot already."

"I wonder by now if I actually have less than half what I've earned over the years in my account.”

“Hmmm. I think I see what you are getting at.” Yelena said. “Let me check into that. Is it ok for me to write the response?”

“Of course. I trust you, Yelena.” Yuuri said.

“OK boys. Have a safe flight. And I do think that this move will do you good. I’ll stay here until the divorce has been finalized and you are free from this monster.” Yelena said.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry, Yuuri. I live where I find a good case. And being here in Detroit is not bad at all.” Yelena chuckled.

“Thank you, really.” Yuuri said a bit more confidently.

They hung up and Yuuri cuddled closer to his boyfriend. They would make it through the entire ordeal. He knew Viktor would stay with him. 

-

Yelena sighed. She had a response to word. It would take all her cool to stay professional.

_ Zachary, _

_ We will propose to you that the money you have stolen will be counted into the amount you are demanding. In exchange we will not press charges for money embezzling on you.  _

_ You will receive a full account of all the money earned and the money you have stolen from Yuuri. _

_ After the divorce is final you will not contact him in any way. If you do, the charges against you for embezzlement will be brought forward and you will have to pay every cent back including the interest which this money could have brought Yuuri if he had access to his own hard earned money. _

_ In regard to you trying to build a case against Yuuri, you are playing with fire as we can prove anything you try to bring against him is wrong. And as far as our sources can tell you just recently murdered a man while you were in prison. _

_ Since you do not have access to a lawyer we give you one piece of advice. You won’t be leaving prison for a long time. Murdering someone in cold blood like you did is a life sentence.  _

_ You won’t be having access to the money you are demanding or the need for a house any time soon. But we will show good will and provide you with the information regarding the financial situation as soon as we have proof of all accounts you created and took money out of Yuuri’s paychecks for prize and sponsorship money. _

_ Regards, _

_ Yelena Volkova on behalf of Katsuki Yuuri. _

Yelena read over the email before hitting the send button. She would need John and Mike to provide the financials as well as Natasha’s team to check if they could find anything in addition to their investigation. 

“Hey, Natasha.” Yelena greeted the other woman.

“That was quick. What do you have for me?” 

“I’ll need yours and your team's help. Yuuri had an idea in regards to the money. We need to make a statement showing what Yuuri actually had earned over the last few years and what he has in his accounts and what Zachary had embezzled from him. Yuuri had the idea of counting it against what he had stolen from him.”

“Oh that boy is definitely interesting.” Natasha chuckled. She really liked that idea. “Let’s see if my team will find the same or different information than yours. I’ll get Pablo and Jeannine on that right away. Give me some time.”

“Of course. I will have John and Mike compile their findings in a spreadsheet and we can talk about what you have found when you are done.”

They finished their conversation. Both women had their work cut out for themselves and their teams.

Yelena was just glad that they had done the financial aspect already and only had to compile it all into a neat spreadsheet. She just had to figure out what Yuuri had all done during those years and which sponsor had paid him for what job.

She had to call the boys again.

“Hey Viktor. Is Yuuri around?” She greeted her fellow Russian.

“Yes, give me a moment.” Yelena heard some shuffling and the audio change to speaker phone.

“Hi Yelena, what can we do for you?” Yuuri said.

“I was wondering if you know how much money you may have earned since you were married. Or at least which sponsorships or paid interviews or TV appearances you had. I can find the amounts and of course I can figure out your winnings from competitions. But I need to know who paid you for appearances and endorsements as I may have to contact those people.” Yelena explained.

“Hmmm. Honestly there weren’t that many. Mizuno is my biggest sponsor. I did a few interviews and photoshoots in Japan. But mostly in connection with Mizuno. Of course besides my ads for Kitkat.” Yuuri chuckled and Yelena could hear Viktor laugh.

“I bet Mizuno wasn’t too fond of you advertising for chocolate.” Viktor said, still laughing.

Yelena and Yuuri both laughed at this too. 

“Can you do me a favor and try to remember them all. Including if you remember how much was being promised in the contracts?” Yelena asked, trying to be serious.

“I think I have all my contracts in my email. Look at the folders. They should have copies of all of them there.”

“OK. Is it ok for me to give access to your email to Sasha?” Yelena asked.

“Of course. She’s afterall very involved in my divorce papers, isn’t she?” Yuuri said.

“You are right. She’s the one who is typing everything up for legal proceedings. Thank you, Yuuri. Once again, have a safe flight and don’t worry about anything. We have it all under control.” Yelena said before hanging up.

-

“Ughh, will he ever give up?” Yuuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He will, solnyshko. Just let them all do their job, that’s what they are being paid for. I trust them with my life.” Viktor said, pulling his beloved closer to him. “In other news, what would you like for dinner? We should eat soon, since we need to sleep early.”

“I feel like we should have some nice old greasy burger. After all we won’t be getting any of those any time soon after tomorrow.” Yuuri laughed cheekily.

“You are right. Let’s get dressed and go to the worst burger joint we can find.” Viktor hugged his lover tightly as he joined in with his joyous laughter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary is not happy with his current situation in prison.
> 
> Meanwhile, things get hot and steamy for Yuuri and Viktor in Russia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to Saturdays update, this time with added smut!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! InLove and I are hard at work finishing off the story that we will be posting once Unseen is done!
> 
> Stay safe and well and thank you for reading, you are all amazing!

Zachary sat alone in his cell in solitary confinement and seethed.

Yuuri had lost him his laundry duty too, now he really did see the bare minimum of people each day. How DARE his husband get his lawyer to write such a letter?

He stared down at the crumpled sheet of paper in his hand, each word ingrained into his memory, that bitch needed taking down too. What did she know about their situation and financial arrangement? He was  _ Zachary Miller  _ for fucks sake! Yes, it was all Yuuri’s fault that the words he had dictated to his lawyer and then hidden behind her signature had caused him to punch the guard who had reprimanded him for slacking on the job.

Frustrated, he slammed his fists into the mattress as he stood and began to formulate a reply in his mind while pacing the small square room. Unconsciously he was also counting down the hours till he was given his slot in the library the next morning. He needed to actually type the angry words which were fizzing around in his head.

With nothing else to do, he lay back on his bed and tried to sleep, willing away the time.

-

_ From his position in the witness stand, all Zachary could see, no matter where he looked, was Yuuri and Viktor laughing, so clearly in love with each other and ecstatic about what was happening. Judging by their clothing, he surmised that they were in the process of getting married. _

_ Opening his mouth to object, he was shocked when no words left his lips. The louder he tried to shout, the less noise came out. _

_ A pretty woman dressed in pink smirked at him and held out a box towards him. With a twinkly laugh she lifted the lid and showed the actor what was inside. _

_ It was his tongue… _

_ Now bashing his palms against the plastic sheeting in front of him, he finally succeeded in grabbing the grooms’ attention. Viktor winked at him as he dipped Yuuri and placed kisses over his face and lips, pulling him upright to deepen the kiss and slide his hands down to cup the younger skater’s ass. _

_ Resting his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder as they embraced, piercing blue eyes met Zachary’s grey orbs and they sparkled as he mouthed “He’s mine now…” _

-

Zachary’s own screams woke him as he sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat.

No way, no  _ fucking _ way was that Russian cunt claiming what was rightfully his.

-

Dressed and ready to go before the wake up call had even happened, Zachary kept running through everything he wanted to write as he was escorted to the library. He sat at the desk he considered his and started typing…

_ Yuuri, _

_ Just stop hiding behind the name of that stupid little lawyer who thinks she knows what she is doing. I know it is you writing these emails and that everything in them is total lies. _

_ It is not embezzlement if the money rightfully belongs to the person who took it. Which it did, Yuuri. That money was mine. I am your husband and therefore I was and still am entitled to money to support me since you stopped me working. I know it is the Russian idiot who is telling you what to say, there is no way you are clever enough to think of those things to write. _

_ The file I have on you is growing bigger. I know that once I get my court hearing for the things you have made me do since I have been illegally locked away, the judge will realise that it is you who should have been imprisoned. I have seen the pictures of you cavorting with him on that weekend away and I demand that you stop embarrassing me like this. You obviously have no respect for me or my feelings by behaving in the way you are doing. You are making a fool out of me and it is all your fault that I end up acting the way I do. _

_ Remember, you belong to me and you always will belong to me. _

_ You will reply to me instantly and stop your stupid little games. _

_ Zachary _

-

“Darling, stop rubbing your eyes, you’ve been doing it ever since we got on the plane, you are going to make them sore…”

Yuuri squinted up at Viktor as they made themselves comfortable in the car that had been sent to meet them at Pulkovo airport and drive them to Viktor’s apartment.

“Hmmm?” Without thinking his fingers slid up under his glasses and rubbed at his eyelids, grimacing as he did so.

The older man reached over and removed the blue framed glasses, switching on the overhead light in the car so he could have a better look at his boyfriend’s face. “Oh solnyshko, your eyes! They look so swollen and red, I think you might need to see someone about that.”

The Asian man frowned as he tried to ignore the itching that had been steadily getting worse since they had been travelling. He wanted to be excited about seeing Viktor’s home and getting settled into their new way of life for a while.

Makka boofed on the seat next to them, she wanted to go home too.

“I’m probably just tired." Yuuri whispered as he rested his head on his lovers shoulder. “It’s been a long journey.”

-

Viktor grew more and more excited the closer they got to his old home, he couldn’t believe that he was actually bringing the person, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to his apartment. He had long ago accepted that this would always just be his and Makka’s home, a confirmed bachelor, tired of people wanting to know him just for his money.

But now here he was, only a couple of minutes away from welcoming his beautiful boyfriend into  _ their _ home. A space to be shared, even if it was only for a few months this time, he hoped that Yuuri would love it as much as he did.

“Solnyshko, look…”

Deep brown eyes widened in surprise as they took in the building that they were approaching, it was beyond anything that the younger skater had ever seen in all his years of travelling.

Viktor’s apartment block was  _ impressive _ . Not shouting it’s obvious expense to the world, just quietly beautiful and classical in its design, much like it’s occupant.

“W-Which floor do you live on?” Yuuri whispered in an awestruck tone, his head tilting as he tried to take in the size of the building through the car window.

“ _ We _ live in the penthouse at the top.” The Russian replied, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “ _ We _ have a terrace to breakfast on when it is not too cold plus another surprise that I will wait to show you when we get up there. Come on, let’s get inside.”

-

Yuuri let himself be led in a kind of daze in through the large double doors held open for them by uniformed doormen, across the vast lobby and into the private elevator for the penthouse. 

As soon as the sliding doors shut he was pulled into a tight embrace as the older man exhaled deeply. “Darling, I’ve been wanting to hold and kiss you ever since we landed. It’s just more difficult for us here unfortunately.” Viktor murmured as he pressed kisses into the sweet smelling dark hair and sighed longingly.

The Asian man nodded. At first he had panicked when his boyfriend had reluctantly let go of his hand as soon as they were in the airport terminal, that was until he saw the gaggle of reporters heading for them. Yes, the world knew that they were partners, but it didn’t mean the world had to approve of it. 

Although they were technically just as frowned upon in Japan, at least the people of his town loved and accepted them for who they were and they were free to be affectionate in public. Here in Russia, well… Yuuri knew that he didn’t want to cause any problems for his beloved. He was very glad that he hadn’t understood the questions being thrown at them as they tried to make their way through the crowded building, but judging by Viktor’s stern look and snapped answers, some of the comments weren’t kind.

The bell inside the lift dinged as they reached the top of the building and the doors on the other side opened directly into the penthouse.

“Welcome home, love!” Viktor beamed, taking the younger skater by the hand and leading him out of the lift. Makka rushed from behind them, almost taking their legs out from underneath them in her rush to make sure that her bed was where she had left it all those months ago.

The apartment was magnificent, open plan, large windows making up each side with a 360 degree view out over St Petersburg. Large couches piled high with soft blankets took up most of the living area, a well equipped kitchen was set back on one side, which Viktor immediately went to investigate. 

“Oh yes! We have a well stocked fridge and pantry." He looked back over his shoulder at Yuuri who was still standing frozen just inside the apartment. “Darling, be prepared to taste proper home cooked Russian food!”

Behind the smaller man, the lift pinged, Viktor dashed over and entered a combination onto a small keypad by the sliding doors. “Our luggage is here, love. Let’s get unpacked and rest up before practise tomorrow.”

-

Viktor’s bedroom, Yuuri knew it was  _ their _ bedroom, but his inner fanboy was still finding it hard to get his head around the concept, was also very large. The bed was the biggest he had ever seen and the thought that he was going to sleep in it was making him feel very strange indeed. If he was honest with himself he felt totally out of sorts, his eyes were stinging like crazy and his head didn’t feel like it was his own.

He sat on the edge of the perfectly made bed and rubbed the back of his neck, had they really made the right decision in moving so far away? Nothing felt right at the moment.

“Love?”

The Russian sat down next to the man he loved and wrapped his long, slender arms around him. “It will all be ok, I promise.” He kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “I think you need some food and rest. Let me pamper you, ok?”

Without waiting for an answer, the older man got up and made his way to the ensuite bathroom, Yuuri could hear taps running from the other room.

“Right, you have a bath running. Once it is ready, you are under strict instructions to just relax while I cook our dinner. I’m then coming to join you in the bath, ok?”

Yuuri nodded and smiled up at his boyfriend, “Thank you, sweetheart. You are too kind to me, I don’t really deserve it…”

“Nonsense, you do. And I won’t hear you saying anything to the contrary. Just because  _ he  _ didn’t appreciate the gorgeous person he had in his life, doesn’t mean I’m going to act the same way. I love you Yuuri and I only want the best for you, because ultimately that leads to the best life for  _ us _ . So, get your sexy ass in that bathroom and undress. Your bath will be ready soon.”

-

Submerged in the hot, pleasantly scented water of his bath, Yuuri tried very hard to relax as he had been ordered to do. Images of the upcoming competitions swirled around in his mind, a whirlwind of netting and sequinnes and tight, form fitting costumes that were going to be made by  _ Viktor’s  _ costume designers of all people. 

Out of the blue Zach’s face swam into view, his trademark sneer plastered across his lips. “You are mine, remember that. You are nothing without me…” The young Asian man shook his head to clear the vision. No, that certainly wasn’t the case and he as sure as hell wasn’t going to let his crazed estranged husband ruin a perfectly beautiful bath.

“Room for one more?”

Viktor’s sultry voice reverberated around the walls causing brown eyes to look upwards. The dark haired man blushed to the roots of his hair as he took in the vision of the naked Russian skater leaning against the door frame. The sight of his lean and well defined aroused body brought an instant heat to Yuuri’s groin and he chuckled as Viktor raised one perfect eyebrow and climbed into the bath. “I hope that look means what I think it does.” The older man whispered as he shifted his lover onto his lap. “I have a craving to eat ass…”

Biting his bottom lip, Yuuri knelt up on the slim but strong thighs underneath him. “I hope you are hungry then, I have an insatiable appetite…” He replied with a wink, grinning at the slightly shocked but pleased look on his lovers face as he looped his arms around his neck.

“Oh Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri……”

Viktor cradled his boyfriend’s head in his hands as he bought their faces closer together and bit onto the plump bottom lip. He sucked it noisily into his mouth, grinning excitedly at the breathy groan that left Yuuri’s lips at the action. The Asian man let his legs slip off the submerged thighs he was kneeling on and straddled the taller man, crushing their bodies together and whimpering as their engorged cocks brushed against each other. 

“F-Fuck... “ 

“That is exactly what I was planning…” Viktor smirked as he dragged his fingers down the wet back of the younger man, lightly scratching with his nails and leaving thin red welts in their wake.

In one smooth move the silver haired male lifted the man on his lap and folded him over the edge of the tub, his damp chest laying on the cool smooth ledge that ran around the rim of the bath. Slender fingers gripped the globes of Yuuri’s ass and pulled them apart, exposing him to lustful blue eyes. Without warning Viktor lent forward and kissed over the circular muscle, interspersing the sinfully delicious kisses with lathes of his hot tongue.

Yuuri’s fingers scrabbled for something to hold onto as he mewled. This was something new for him, even though he had been desperate to experience it for a long time. Zach had never wanted to perform this act on him and it wasn’t really something you could ask a one night stand to do for you.

His moans were long and breathy as he felt Viktor’s pointed tongue pushing in, exploring and licking deep inside him, starting to open him up in the most sensual way he could ever remember. Hot breath fanned across the wet skin of his testicles making him groan even louder. Viktor’s muffled whines of pleasure adding to the intense pleasure coursing through him.

Viktor smirked as he sucked on two of his own fingers before going back to eating Yuuri out, relishing the feel and taste of his boyfriend’s ass in his mouth. Carefully he began using his damp fingers to massage the slowly loosening rim as he continued to fuck him with his tongue. Pleasure coiling in his groin as he pulled more obscene noises from the younger skater spread out in front of him.

With his throbbing cock trapped underneath his prone body, Yuuri could do nothing but try to rut against the silky edge of the bath, whining at the lack of friction on his painfully hard organ.

“I-It’s ok, solnyshko. I-I’ve got you…”

The Russian lent up Yuuri’s back and pressed kisses to his shoulder blades as he slicked up his cock with lubricant from the tube that always resided on the small shelf by the tub. Grinning at the noises Yuuri was making, he lubed his lover’s hole as well to ease his entrance, teasing him further with his fingers until the younger man was shaking with want.

Gently he guided them both backwards until he was sitting back in the water with the younger man now facing him and hovering over his lap. Together they eased Viktor inside, Yuuri mewling as he slid down the thick cock and seating himself fully on his partners lap, his face pink, beads of sweat decorating his forehead. He felt so full, split open on the impressive member. It was hard to breathe as he waited for the slight burning sensation to pass. 

Once ready, hushed words of encouragement swiftly had the Asian man riding his boyfriend, rising up till he was almost empty before slamming down again, making them both moan loudly. 

Viktor watched in wonder at the vision of his flushed lover taking control, knowing that he had helped create this sensual, erotic being who was now so confidently spiralling them both to their own personal climaxes. Yuuri was the perfect example of Eros. From the way he ground his hips and pulled at his own dark hair as he fucked himself on the swelling cock in his ass; to the way he shuddered as the other man’s pale fingers tweaked and teased his hardened nipples, the sensation making his hole clench and tighten. Viktor was besotted with him.

“V-Vityaaaa...m’gonna cum…”

Lust blown brilliant blue eyes flared as he wrapped his fingers around the leaking cock slapping against toned skin and began to jerk him in time with the rise and fall of the perfect ass smacking against his hips.

“M-Me too…”

Yuuri looked down at the man beneath him, the loving looks being sent his way making his heart flutter. Zach had never looked at him this way using their sex sessions, or at anytime he now realised. He felt wanted and desired and the realisation that Viktor loved him despite everything made his life complete. 

“P-Please, w-want to feel you…”

Leaning forward, the younger skater caught the pink lips of his lover with his own and kissed him deeply, increasing the speed of his rutting, swallowing down the wails of pleasure now leaving the Russian’s mouth.

Viktor bucked upwards, meeting every downward thrust of his lover’s ass, bathwater sloshing over the edge of the tub as they fucked hard. Needing each other, desperate to prove that they were together forever. He froze as he fell headfirst into his orgasm, coming so hard up into Yuuri that it made his balls ache, buried deep in the warm velvetness of his lover’s ass, feeling him tighten around him as he climaxed too. 

Streaks of sticky white cum landed on the toned chest flopped back in the cooling water accompanied by a cry of such delight that it bounced back off the ceiling in a perfect echo. The younger skater fell forward, smearing his release between their two trembling and still joined bodies. 

“Love y-you so much, Vit’chan…”

“Love you m-more, solnyshko…”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary makes a new 'friend' in prison.
> 
> It's the court hearing for Yuuri and Zachary's divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Anyway.... We hope you are all having a good week so far!
> 
> It's divorce day for our lovely boys.... We hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> We've also noticed that two weekends in a row our notifications came through super late even though we updated at our regular time. If you don't want to wait for the notification just go straight to the story. 
> 
> Stay safe and well, we love to hear from you!

"Ummm, Yelena?" Sasha tried to get her attention. She was going through Yuuri's folders to get all the contracts for the time period they needed to prepare the financial statements as an email from Zachary popped in.

"What is it?" Yelena looked up from her own screen where she was working on some documents for the divorce.

"You may want to have a look at this." Sasha stood up, picking up a page from her printer, and taking it to her boss.

Yelena took the paper and read over it. Her anger showing immediately as she got closer to the end of the email. 

"Wow, this idiot sure is delusional. Let him stew for a while. We are not going to respond just yet." A wicked smile played on her lips. She took a picture of the email and sent it to Natasha.

Not even five minutes later her phone was ringing.

"What is he thinking?" Was the greeting she received.

"I know. I'm gonna let him stew for a few days before I'll respond." Yelena chuckled. 

"Good girl!" Natasha laughed too. "It would only feed his ego if we responded immediately. Let me know if you need anything on that front."

"I sure will." 

"But since I've got you on the line, I was wanting to talk to you about the accounts."

"Sure. What did you find?" The blonde was curious now.

The women went over the findings together. It appeared that Natasha's team found two more accounts which Yelena hadn't known about.

From the looks of it Zachary had taken more than half of Yuuri's money. The younger man would have been set for life without his so-called husband. No wonder he wanted even more. He was milking Yuuri like a cow for his earnings. From what they had so far Zachary would owe Yuuri money even after selling the house and splitting everything. The man had more money to his name than Yuuri. This was good. They could work with that.

-

Zachary was seething. Again. Yuuri still hadn't replied to his email. He had sent it earlier this week and no response had arrived yet. Who did he think he was? Not wanting to show that he had nothing to work on and should be returning to work, Zachary googled Yuuri's name. 

Several headlines popped up indicating that Yuuri and Viktor had moved to Russia or at least were staying at the Russians apartment. 

Zachary hit the table with his fist. How could Yuuri just push him out of his mind like this? He should be suffering from their separation, not running around St Petersburg laughing and showing off his freedom. 

And apparently their so called  _ fans _ loved both of them together. Yuuri's fans making comments indicating that they had never seen the Japanese man so happy before.

Zachary was still fuming when he had to leave the library.

_ Ughhh. It was disgusting. Yuuri belonged to him and not to that Russian. He needed to get rid of that man. _

Stewing in his thoughts he accidentally ran into a much larger and well built man.

"Watch where you are going,  _ idiot! _ " A voice grumbled while shoving Zachary into the wall. 

The actor’s eyes went wide. This man was dangerous. He remembered what Jimmy had told him about this one. He was a hitman and was in for several murders. 

_ Oh! Ooooooooh! This could be useful.  _

Zachary put his most apologetic smile on.

"I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I want my husband’s lover gone but I don’t know how to go about it. My Yuuri is only divorcing me because the Russian bastard has convinced him that I have been mean to him, but I haven’t.” 

The actor paused to let out a sorrowful sigh. “I need my Yuuri back. He is my life. It sickens me that the idiot has his hands all over my property. If I can't have my husband while I am stuck in here, then nobody else can have him either, especially not  _ him _ .”

"And how does this explain why you ran into me?" The man growled, still holding Zachary against the wall.

"Maybe fate wanted us to meet?" Zachary smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we can help each other?"

The other man looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew who this blonde haired man was and he didn’t much like him. However the rumours around the prison were that he was loaded, no matter how crazy he appeared.

"What do you propose?"

Zachary smirked.  _ Yes, I know exactly what to ask for… _ “Do you have access to people on the outside?”

The muscular inmate nodded. “It will cost you.”

“Money will be no issue, that I can promise you.” Zachary chuckled. “Come to the library with me, er?” He looked at the other man as he waited for him to introduce himself.

“Dino”

“Excellent, come to the library with me, Dino, and I’ll give you all the information you will need…”

-

The weeks flew by so quickly for the two skaters in Russia. Life was one long continuous routine of eating, sleeping and training. Yuuri was exhausted but happy, Viktor and Yakov were much tougher coaches than Ciao Ciao, but their methods worked. Even he could see an improvement in his skating and that was saying something.

Before they knew it, it was August and they were preparing for Yuuri’s divorce case.

Viktor had been doing a great job of keeping his beloved too busy to even think about the fact that he might have to face Zachary in a courtroom again, leaving Yelena to work her legal magic.

However not even the charismatic silver haired man could stop the passage of time and all too fast they were back in Detroit on the morning of the court case.

“Darling, come here, let me do your tie…”

Yuuri was all fingers and thumbs, his nerves getting the better of him, he had to face Zach and he couldn’t think of anything but the way his estranged husband made him feel. He shivered as he remembered the last actual contact he had had with the horrible man.

-

They arrived at the courthouse and were greeted by a crowd of reporters gathering around their car all desperate to get to the two men. Yuuri shrunk into his seat.

"Take a deep breath, darling." Viktor said quietly. "You can do this. I'll be with you. And Yelena and the others." Viktor squeezed the trembling hands he was holding.

Yuuri looked up at him through his thick lashes and nodded with determination. "You are right. I can do this."

Viktor opened the door to get out first and was immediately hit by a ton of questions.

_ "Mr. Nikiforov! Why are you attending the hearing?" _

_ "Mr. Nikiforov, are you here to see the downfall of the marriage you broke up?" _

_ "Mr. Nikiforov…." _

Viktor tuned the reporters out. There would be a time and place to set them all straight afterwards. Right now he needed to support Yuuri and not worry about the reporters who were just looking for gossip.

Turning around he held a hand inside the car to help Yuuri out. He could feel the trembling now even more.

As soon as Yuuri appeared in the light the camera flashes went off and questions were thrown at them both.

"Don't listen, dear." Viktor quietly said to Yuuri. "They are all gossip reporters, none are from decent magazines or blogs." Yuuri nodded, looking down to not have to face the reporters. His heart was beating so loud and fast that it helped him to tune them all out.

They made their way through the crowds, finally making it inside the courthouse. The sudden quiet made Yuuri look up and straight into the smirking eyes of his handcuffed and soon to be ex husband.

Before anything could be said Yelena pulled Yuuri into a conference room which was assigned to them for waiting.

"Yuuri, listen to me." Yelena tried to get Yuuri to focus on her. The nervous skater looked up from the floor and met Yelena's eyes. "We are prepared. No matter what he and his legal aid lawyer will throw at you, we have proof of what he did." Yuuri nodded.

"I know you have been working hard." He quietly responded and took a deep breath.

"Wait! When did he get a legal aid lawyer?" Viktor asked.

"Since he murdered someone in prison, he was assigned one. I'm not sure what he promised that guy, but apparently he took on the divorce as well." Yelena shook her head in disbelief. "From our research the guy literally just passed his bar exam and this is the first case he has without being supervised. It seems that he only gets inexperienced lawyers. I'm gonna try to not make it too hard for him since all we want is to get the signatures on those papers. But I don't know what kind of lies that guy has been fed. I almost feel sorry for him." 

Viktor huffed a laugh. "Yeah, don't be too hard on that poor guy. He still has tons of student loans to pay off."

Even Yuuri couldn't help but smile a bit and feel sorry for Zachary's lawyer. 

A knock on the door and a bailiff appearing let them know it was time to go inside. Yuuri took one more deep breath and squeezed Viktor's hand. 

Walking into the courtroom it felt like entering a different world. All eyes were on him and Yelena. Viktor followed a few steps behind them and took a seat right behind Yelena and Yuuri. 

-

Zachary leaned over and smirked at Yuuri. He could tell his husband was nervous, just as he should be. He would be winning this case and wringing some money out of him. After all, he had to make some major payments to that Dino guy to get this stupid Russian taken care of. He needed to get Yuuri back and that so called female lawyer of his wouldn't stand in his way.

“Nice piece of useless jewelry. Did your _sugar daddy_ pay for that?” Zachary sneered looking at the ring on Yuuri’s finger and seeing a matching one on Viktors. He hated that the silver haired man appeared to have more money than brains. Who would waste any money on Yuuri? That was just absolutely ridiculous and from what he could tell all the stones were real. They were shining and very well set.

Back when he had to buy rings he went with cheap and simple sterling silver and told Yuuri that this was all he could afford at the time, but that the thought should count and not the value of the ring. 

Yuuri looked shocked.  _ Why did Zach say something like that?  _ The promise ring was priceless, no matter what Viktor had paid for them or not. The thought of having these rings made Yuuri feel better every day. He knew he meant a lot to Viktor.

But before he could come up with any response a bailiff caught their attention.

"All rise!" Everyone stood up. The judge walked into the room. Zachary had a hard time not to roll his eyes. It was another woman. He now was sure he would definitely be winning his case. Women had no control over him. He would make them all submit to his will. 

After the judge was seated they all were allowed to sit down too.

"So, ladies and gentlemen." The judge started. "Let's hear first from the Miller side." She threw a glare at the table where the man sat as if he owned the room. She hated it when men behaved as if they were the better species.

Zachary's lawyer stood up, showing signs of being nervous. His hands sweaty and wringing in front of him.

"Mr. Katsuki abused my client." He jumped straight into his arguments without addressing the courtroom.

The judge mentally rolled her eyes. A rookie. She should have known. This was going to be interesting.

"And do you have any evidence of that?" She asked.

"N-no, but Mr. Miller said he did, your honor." The young man looked down. "And he stole money from my client."

"What do you have to say to that?" The judge looked at Yelena.

"Your honor, we have actual evidence of Mr. Miller abusing and stealing money from my client." She calmly stated.

"Bring your findings to me, please." Yelena stood up and brought two files to the judge. She took the files and glanced over the evidence. 

"This looks solid to me. Where is your evidence?" She turned back to the young lawyer. 

"I have the statements right here." He stammered and brought a few sheets of paper to the judge. 

She took the papers and looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "You call these handwritten statements evidence?" She waved the papers and sighed. It wouldn't take long, she knew about the case. The files had been already given to her and the hearing today was just a formality.

"Excuse me." Zachary interrupted the hearing, trying to sound scared. The judge nodded for him to continue.

"My husband has abused me physically and financially. He made me all dependent on him. And he even put me into prison for things he had done. I didn't do anything wrong." 

"Is that so?" The judge was already annoyed by Zachary. She knew the sort of person she had in front of her. "So your husband made you download child pornography and kill someone in prison and also made you beat him up so that he needed medical treatment?" She looked down at the file she had received. "Oh, and he made you steal his money too?" 

Zachary swallowed. This wasn't going according to plan. He had to get this judge to see the truth. His truth that was.

"He made me open those accounts so that he wouldn't have to pay taxes on his income." Zachary smirked. This was a genius thought. The IRS wouldn't take that accusation lightly. 

"So, if there's proof that money was syphoned into other accounts you would be willing to testify that you were forced to do these crimes?" The judge confirmed.

"Y-yes, your honor." Zachary stammered, wanting to appear like the ashamed husband who was forced to do horrible things.

"But you didn't do any of these things..." She waved at the files Yelena had given her. "...on your own free will? Is that what you are saying?" 

"Y-yes, your honor." Zachary started to get confused. What was in those bloody files the damn Barbie doll had given her? He felt insecurities to start creeping up on him.

"Hmmmm" The judge hummed in acknowledgement. "That is interesting."

Yuuri looked back and forth between the judge and his hopefully soon to be ex-husband. Not sure of what was going on. He had left everything up to Yelena so he could concentrate on skating. 

Yelena leaned over. "No worries,Yuuri. I'm not intending to bring out all the evidence we have. Only what is absolutely needed." She tried to assure the nervous skater. 

Yuuri looked at her in surprise. He knew they had found all the money Zach had taken from him and of course they had all the evidence of abuse. But what else was Yelena getting at? He wished that he had asked more questions.

"So, Mr. Katsuki." The judge addressed him, startling him out of his thoughts. "What do you want to get out of this hearing today?"

"I-I j-just w-want to be free." He sighed. Causing the judge to give him a light sympathetic smile. "I-I don't care about the money or anything. I just want to be free and have no relation to this man anymore." The longer he talked the surer he got with his voice and words.

The judge nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Katsuki." She looked down at the files again. "Did you know that your estranged husband was taking money from you?" Yuuri shook his head to say no.

"I had no idea, your honor, until Ms. Volkova discovered it."

"What made you search so deeply into the financial situation, Ms. Volkova?" 

"The criminal case, your honor. We've discovered payments made under different accounts which only had Mr. Miller's name on it. We started digging deeper as we discovered that the money Mr. Katsuki should have had and he didn't have that in his accounts."

"So I assume that those accounts were also not disclosed on tax statements." The judge rubbed her chin. 

Zachary swallowed hard. This didn't go as he planned. He needed Yuuri to be his again. He needed access to all the money.

"Your honor, if I may?" He tried to get the attention from the judge. 

"Yes, Mr. Miller?"

"My husband cheated on me, shouldn't that count for my despair and compensation?" He asked. He could feel himself losing his patience with the situation and was trying his best to appear calm and collected.

"And do you have evidence of that?" The judge asked with a raised eyebrow. So far Miller and his lawyer only brought accusations, but not one bit of evidence.

"He had and has a relationship with this man." Zachary pointed at Viktor. 

"Your honor." Yelena interjected, receiving a nod from the judge to continue. "My client was not unfaithful. Mr. Nikiforov and him were rink mates and as Yuuri needed a friend and a place to stay he offered. Their relationship did not start until several weeks, actually months after Mr. Katsuki left Mr. Miller." Yelena explained. Pulling out another file from a stack, looking at Yuuri sadly. “I didn’t want to bring it up, but since Mr. Miller accused Mr. Katsuki of cheating, I am afraid I need to bring up the evidence of Mr. Miller actually having cheated multiple times on Mr. Katsuki while he was away for competition.”

Yuuri’s head jerked up, looking at Yelena in disbelief. “W-what?” He whispered.

“Please bring the evidence forward.” The judge held her hand out to receive the file, looking through the folder seeing photos which had been taken by others showing Zachary in compromising embrace and intimate moments with other women and men. “Where did you find this?”

“I had sourced these photos from Mr. Katsuki’s computer. They were in a hidden file.” Yelena explained. She didn’t want to admit to having found them while investigating Zachary’s computer for the criminal charges. They had found them and then confirmed that these events had happened by identifying the people in the photos and talking to them. Most of them didn’t mind telling them all about it, once they had found out what had been going on.

"Mr. Miller had also beaten Mr. Katsuki badly enough to need medical inpatient treatment. You have the medical records in the file for all treatments he required this year alone."

"I deserve at least half of the money for having to put up with him." Zachary yelled. 

The room went deadly quiet. 

"Is that so?" The judge coolly asked. "Please elaborate."

"He is a good for nothing husband who doesn't serve me the way I told him to. Didn't obey me as he vowed when we got married. And of course he needed punishment for stepping over the rules I had set for him. He went out of the country whenever he pleased and was seen with a lot of other people I told him not to associate with. Plus he had fun without my permission."

As soon as he took in the facial expressions of everyone around him after his outbreak he knew that he had screwed up. He fell back into his chair. 

"Ok. So let's see what we have here. Mr Miller took a lot of Mr. Katsuki's rightful money. Based on this statement Mr. Miller owes close to $250,000 to Mr. Katsuki. And that is if the marital home is sold at asking price. Do you insist that you receive that money, Mr. Katsuki?" 

"N-no." Yuuri muttered.

"What was that?" The judge asked. "I could not hear you." She smiled at the nervous man.

"No. I do not insist on that money. I just want to get through this." Yuuri straightened up. "And not have to deal with this man again.”

The judge smiled. "Very well then." She turned back to face the room.

Yuuri was surprised at himself about this bout of confidence. He had spoken clearly and directly about this matter. Yelena nodded appreciatively.

"Based on that statement it appears that Mr. Katsuki is not owed any money, but neither does he owe any money to Mr. Miller."

"He owes me everything. He is at fault for everything. He put me in prison for false accusations." Zachary screamed. 

"Quiet in my courtroom." The judge said dangerously low. 

"Mr. Miller, if I hear one more outburst of accusing Mr. Katsuki or the abilities of our court system, I will hold you in contempt of court and add to your exceedingly long list of charges."

Zachary slumped in his seat. This wasn't going the way he planned. Why did everything go wrong? He was owed this and more money for having to put up with his husband.

Yelena smiled. This case was getting easier with every new outburst. Zachary didn't seem to realize that he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. If he kept going, he wouldn't have any money left and also never be able to get out of prison.

She had seen the account balances on the various accounts he had access to and it wouldn't last long based on his spending habits even out of prison.

"Good. So since this is settled. We can proceed." The judge adjusted her robe a bit. 

"Based on the facts provided today, I have no reason to deny the motion. The marriage between Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Zachary Miller is hereby declared divorced. The final paperwork can be picked up within 3 business days at my office dated with today's date." She used her gavel to end the session.

Yuuri slumped in his seat. It was over. It really was over. Zach had no access to anything anymore and he wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore.

He looked over at his now official ex-husband seeing the other man being led away back to prison.

Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around looking into the relieved blue eyes behind him.

"You did it." Viktor smiled at him. 

"No, we did it." Yuuri corrected the silver haired man. "I couldn't have done it without you or Yelena and the others."

Yelena and Viktor both smiled in understanding. Getting away from an abusive relationship required a lot of patience and support from friends and family.

"Love, let's go home." Viktor said, standing up and holding his hand out towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at Yelena with a question in his eyes.

"Go home, Yuuri. There is nothing we need to do right now." Yuuri nodded and grabbed the hand offered to him.

-

Both men were glad to be sitting cuddled up in a car they had ordered to take them back home. Leaving the court house had been an ordeal.

The press had been camped out waiting for the men to leave the court. Question after question had been thrown at them and now Yuuri was exhausted.

Leaning his head on Viktor's shoulder he didn't realize he had dozed off until he was lightly shaken awake.

"Darling, we are home."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Russia with Love...
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Please make sure you read the tags...

The weeks after the court date flew by in a blur.

They had flown back to St. Petersburg three days after the court hearing, divorce paperwork carefully stored in their hand luggage. Yuuri was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was now a free man. That he was no longer legally attached to that man locked away in prison.

In Russia training and finalizing choreography had taken up most of their time. To begin with at first they had to deal with reporters camping out at the rink. However after a few days with nothing new to report they left as well. 

The season was approaching fast, and so was Yuuri's first competition.

To the young skaters delight, today was a rest day and so he slept in. Viktor having gone out to run some errands.

**-**

Viktor loved shopping, even more so now he had the perfect boyfriend to buy for.

He had left his lover curled up in bed, covering him in kisses until the smaller man had virtually shoved him off and demanded that he be left in peace to sleep in on his rest day.

Car keys in hand Viktor took a selfie and posted it to his social media, #secretshoppingtrip #surprisesformybeautifulboyfriend #viktorlovesyuuri #viktuuri

-

_ Found you, you vain piece of shit... _

**-**

The Russian skater shopped for hours, taking his time to choose only the gifts that he thought were worthy of being presented to his darling man. 

Being totally preoccupied in his daydreams of how excited Yuuri would be when he returned, he continually disregarded the nagging feeling that something wasn’t quite right.

Grinning as he made his way back through the underground car park, the Russian skater couldn’t wait to get home to his beloved. The special purchases he had made being carefully carried in his arms. 

It was so wonderful to be back in his homeland. Training Yuuri at his home rink and living together, even though it was a strain on both of them not to show affection towards each other in public. The one upside to that, the older man had found, was that his boyfriend was extra attentive at home. Not seeming to be able to get enough of him once the front door to their penthouse was closed.

Reaching the car, he thought he heard someone behind him, but, on turning around, discovered that there was no one in sight. He shrugged off the feeling of being watched that he only now realised he had had since he left home. If there was someone trailing him, it was probably just a fan, too shy to approach him for a photo and autograph.

_ Oh fuck it…  _

Viktor cursed himself as he juggled the bags he was carrying, trying to retrieve his car keys from his pocket. One minute the keys had been in his fingers, the next minute he heard the clatter of them hitting the concrete floor.

He began bending down to pick them up, jumping in shock as a muffled sharp noise echoed around the enclosed space of the car park. Instantly he shrieked as he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder and he was jerked forward, crashing him into the side of the car. 

_ What the fuck? _

Glancing sideways to look at his arm he was shocked to see the sleeve of his jacket slowly turning crimson. Perfect eyebrows crumpled in confusion. Where had that red come from? His car was pink, it couldn’t have come from the bodywork. 

Gradually Viktor became aware of the pain starting to radiate down his arm, the bags he was holding slipping out of his grasp and his knees starting to buckle. 

_ Had he been injured? That just wasn’t possible, was it? _

Slumped down on his knees, leaning against the car door he tentatively touched his shoulder and winced. Yes, that was blood soaking through the torn and charred fabric, and it was beginning to drip onto the floor. 

_ What had happened? He’d been shot? _

Scared blue eyes peered up over the hood of his car and looked around him. __

_ Was he safe?  _

He guessed that the noise he had heard had been a silenced gun that had shot at him. 

_ Did the person realise that they had only injured him? Were they creeping up on him right now to finish him off? What on earth had he done to deserve being killed? _

The first thought in his mind was Zachary. If anyone was out to get him, it would be that crazy bastard, but how could he have arranged such a thing from prison?

Pulling out his phone he texted Yuuri, telling him where he was and asking him to call the police for him. Viktor didn’t want to risk speaking out loud as that might alert his attacker to the fact that he was still alive.

A slowly increasing pain was making his head dizzy and the need to vomit was growing more pressing as the seconds passed. The puddle of blood under his knees was spreading wider. He didn’t think he was bleeding fast enough for him to be in danger of bleeding to death before anyone came. However that thought didn’t help the intense fear he was feeling right now.

Muffled footsteps sounded from not far away from him, growing closer and closer to his car. 

_ Shit, was this it? _

As quietly as possible, Viktor laid flat on the concrete and shuffled himself under his car. Biting hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out as his injured shoulder collided with the hard ground. There was nothing he could do about the tell-tale splodge of his blood and the discarded bags, but if he could shield himself, that had to be a good thing, right?

He could see the shoes of the person as they approached the car from the other side. Dirty, beaten up unbranded trainers, tatty black jeans with the hems ripped by walking on them. Viktor tried to remember as much detail as he could, all while dealing with the heartbeat that his shoulder seemed to have developed. 

The pain was becoming too much to deal with now. He really hoped that someone would come to his rescue before either this person found him and finished him off, or he passed out and couldn’t tell anyone where he was. 

However at this precise moment in time, the silver haired skater wasn’t sure what was most likely to happen first.

-

_ >Love, please call the police, I’m in the underground car park, usual spot. Someone is here, I’m injured. Don’t call me, can’t speak right now. I love you x _

Yuuri froze as he read and re-read the message that had just popped up on his phone. He had been expecting to hear from Viktor about now, but not the message that he had just received.

With shaking hands he was about to call the police when he realised he didn’t know enough Russian to direct them to where Viktor was. 

_ Who could he call? _

Yakov. 

Yakov would help him. Grateful that his boyfriend had stored the older coaches number on his phone, he hit dial and waited.

-

“OI,  _ CUNT _ … I know you are still here, didn’t hear your pansy footsteps prancing off somewhere…”

They were speaking in Russian.

Viktor’s pain-addled brain tried to focus on what was being shouted at him, but it was getting more and more difficult to think clearly. The feet had passed by his car just now without stopping to check underneath. He was safe for a bit longer.

“I don’t like people who think they can just take other people’s property. I think they are total fucking  _ scumbags _ . I know all about you. Thinking that just because you have money you can buy whatever you like, including people.”

_ What?  _

“Gonna take great fucking pleasure in spraying your brains all over your fucking  _ pink _ car… fucking hate poofs…”

_ Guess he didn’t know that the guy who had most likely arranged this was gay then… _

“Where are you?”

-

“Yuuri…. Slow down… What happened?”

Taking a deep breath, the Asian man relayed what he knew. Adding in a description of the car park that they used when they had been to the shops the last few times.

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you. I will call the police now.”

-

The feet turned and walked back towards the car.

Viktor was shaking violently now as the adrenaline that had been flowing through him began to wane away. Leaving him feeling drained, tired, cold and, in all honesty, feeling like he was about to die.

The skater had never known pain like this, the fire in his shoulder was all consuming.

“I’m going to find you, you fucking queer, might as well show me where you are. I’ll be kind and make it quick. I know I hit you, I can see your blood…”

-

Yuuri left the penthouse on shaking legs as he trailed behind the gruff sounding coach. 

Thankfully the police were now on their way, Viktor’s notoriety as Russia’s Living Legend appeared to have some perks at least.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirrored walls of the lift, he noticed how pale he was getting. Adding that to the red and dry flaky skin around his eyes, he looked a total mess. 

_Why did Viktor keep telling him he was beautiful? Anyone could see that was a lie._ _Why was Viktor even with him? All he had done was put the kind hearted man in danger and now he had been injured, and for what?_

_ He was worthless.  _

_ Zachary was right, he should just stop all this and go back to America.  _

“Yuuri… Yuuri?”

A hand on his shoulder shook him, but he was too lost in the swirl of anxiety that was eating him up to even acknowledge that he had even heard his name.

“YUURI!”

Yakov sighed inwardly, Vitya had warned him about this. It broke his heart to see first hand the effect that Yuuri’s self deprecation had on the talented skater. It was so clear that his ex-husband had ruined his self esteem. He truly believed all the broken thoughts that his brain fed him. 

“It’s all my fault! Viktor is going to die and it’s all my fault! I’m so s-sorry, Yakov…” The smaller man suddenly blurted out.

The stern looking coach grabbed both of the smaller man’s shoulders and shook him. 

“Oh no you don’t! Vitya told me how much your nerves mess you up." Yakov cupped his chin and made him look at him. “Listen to me. This is NOT your fault, whoever has done this to Vitya has done it out of spite. YOU are not accountable for their actions. I think we both know who is behind this and he is a crazed man, da?”

Yuuri nodded as hot fat tears dripped down his cheeks.

“You are worth it, especially in Vitya’s eyes. He loves you. You have given him back his zest for life. He shines like I have never seen him shine before. That is because of YOU. No-one else, but YOU.”

Arms encased in a thick coat hugged the younger man as he whispered in his ear. “Thank you. You have given me back my Vitya, my shining star. You have my gratitude always.”

Releasing him, the older Russian guided Yuuri towards the exit doors of the apartment block. “Come on, let’s go find your ridiculous boyfriend.” 

-

_ Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I don’t want to die. I wanted to have many more years with you. Years spent as your husband. Instead it appears that I am going to end my life trapped under my car as I am shot at close range by someone who has been fed a lie. I will always love you, my beautiful Yuuri. Please don’t forget me or ever doubt my love for you. _

-

Zachary checked the time on the library clock.

It should all be kicking off about now…

A sly and poisonous grin appeared on his lips. Yuuri would be back under his control, back earning money to keep Zachary in the manner to which he had become accustomed. Not through skating though, oh no. But there would be people who would pay for a piece of Japan’s Ace.

He hadn’t quite worked out all the plans fully. However he wasn’t concerned, there was time for him to figure it out. The important thing was that the Russian idiot would be out of the way. His ex-husband would realise how much Zachary loved him. That by committing this act he had proven that he was the better person and therefore the rightful owner of him.

-

“Found you…”

Viktor’s blue eyes were barely focusing now. The figure staring at him was upside down and he couldn’t work out why.

A virtually silent whine left his lips as an arm reached under the car and grabbed at him, not quite reaching him.

_ I’m sorry, Yuuri, my love. _

-

Yuuri’s leg was bouncing as he sat in the passenger seat of the coach’s car, eyes unseeing as they sped through the heavy mid-day traffic. 

_ Hang on Vitya, we are coming, the police should almost be with you… _

-

“So, do I shoot you where you lie like the scumbag you are, or should I drag you out so I can see you plead for your life before I end it?”

The hitman was laying on the floor, staring under the car at the semi-conscious skater, smirking at the pool of blood that was congealing under his side. He was in no rush. The ‘Car Park Closed’ signs would put off anyone trying to come in and he had disabled the pay machine meaning that anyone could leave quickly.

The injured man was accessible from this side of the car, even though he had to lay in the spilt blood on the floor to get at him. He poked the damaged shoulder with a sharp jab of his index finger and laughed at the quiet hiss of pain. 

Yep he was still alive.

-

Yakov parked his car behind the patrol car, having gained access for them even though the area had been cordoned off.

“Yuuri, listen to me, we are not allowed in until they have arrested the gunman, ok? Do not do something stupid like running in to try and save him, that will get either him or you killed. And nobody wants that to happen.”

The dark haired man nodded. 

_ Vitya, I’m here, we are going to make everything ok, just hold on for me. I love you so much. _

-

A piercing scream split the silence in the car park as Viktor was pulled from underneath his car by his damaged arm.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING  _ POOF _ ...”

Weakly he tried to lash out at the shouting man as he was dragged into a sitting position and propped up against the drivers door.

The intense pain in his shoulder had sharpened his senses briefly and he could see the pistol in his attackers hand. Carefully he took note of the facial features of the bald headed man, just in case, by some miracle he survived and needed to identify his opponent.

“Stare all you like, you won’t be able to tell on me, cos you’ll be dead!” 

-

Yuuri bolted towards the car park entrance when he heard the scream, fighting against Yakov when he grabbed him and held on tightly.

“THAT WAS VIKTOR!” He screamed, still trying to escape from the strong grip of the Russian coach.

A large crowd was gathering on the other side of the police cordon. News teams pushing their way to the front and hastily setting up their cameras. Presenters finding out everything they could about what was happening in St Petersburg.

-

Police wearing body armour stealthily made their way into the underground car park. Taking care to stay out of sight as soon as they entered the main parking area. 

It was easy to spot Viktor’s car with it being the only pink car in the place. They circled around the edges, staying in the shadows, taking up their positions one by one and awaiting further instructions. 

-

The TV in the common room was constantly left on the news channel. The program being ignored by most of the inmates while they read or tried to pass the time in other manners.

_ “We have breaking news that five times World Champion male figure skater Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s Living Legend is currently being held hostage at gunpoint in a car park in St Petersburg. We go over live to our reporter on the scene…”  _

Zachary looked up as the view changed to the outside of the car park. There, at the entrance was his ex-husband, crying and trying to get free of some old bloke who was hanging on to him. He could hear Yuuri screaming the idiot’s name. Aw well, at least he would have the pleasure of seeing his reaction first hand when the fucker got shot.

The actor was surprised that it was already on the news though, he was expecting that the first he would hear of it was that the cunt was dead.

-

All around the globe phones were pinging and chiming as news of Viktor’s predicament was spread from person to person. 

Social media went into meltdown as fans panicked and tweeted out the news. Sharing it on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter... anywhere that would get the message out that their idol needed their thoughts and prayers right now.

Back in Detroit Phichit’s phone was buzzing with alert after alert with all the notifications. 

He picked it up and went pale, hand immediately covering his lips as he started to cry.

Stumbling, he made his way into the lounge where his love was snoozing on the couch. He knelt down next to him. 

_ How on earth was he going to tell him that his best friend’s life was at risk? _

“Chris… Chris, wake up…”

Phichit gently shook the shoulder of his sleeping boyfriend.

“Hmmm? W-what? Can’t it wait….?” The Swiss man did not want to rouse, he was warm and cosy and enjoying his impromptu nap. He didn’t get to have many of these and he was determined to make the most of it.

“Sweetheart, you have to wake up. V-Viktor’s in danger…”

-

_ Yuuri, darling, I wish I could tell you one last time that I love you. By the look on this man’s face, I’m not going to be alive for much longer. Be strong for me, my love. Live your life and make me proud. I will always be watching over you. _


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Viktor be ok?
> 
> Who shot him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it hasn't felt like tooooo long a time to wait for this update!
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful feedback from the last chapter, we really appreciate each and every comment. Thank you.

It was eerily silent within the expansive space of the car park. Slowly, oh so slowly, the armed police officers moved closer, tightening the circle around the stricken skater and his attacker. 

Each man and woman taking the utmost care not to make a sound. Knowing that one false move could end the life of the bleeding, silver haired man.

-

The cameras were everywhere, watching everything that the distraught Japanese man was doing. 

Some of the reporters had tried to interview him. Repeating their questions in Russian and then in English when the dark haired man just stared at them, remaining silent.

Yuuri was spiraling out of control, he had lost all sense of time and reason. The only thing he was sure of was that he was going to lose Viktor. Lose the one man he truly loved. There were no words to describe the agony he was in right now.

_ Vitya, if by any chance you can hear me, know that I love you. I will always love you and I will come to find you. I can’t live without you by my side. If he kills you, then he kills me too… _

-

Zachary was watching the screen intently, wanting to know what was happening. Had the Russian idiot been killed or not? 

For a split second he had a worried feeling that somehow it would all get traced back to him.

_ No _ .

There was no way it would. Dino wasn’t going to say a word, not with the sum of money he had been promised to keep Zachary’s name out of it.

He smiled as he watched his ex-husband falling apart in front of his very eyes. Yuuri would be in no fit state to reject him now. He would be so easy to reel back in. 

Everything would go back to how it should be and he would be the one in control once again.

-

Chris woke up with a start when he heard Phichits' cries. What on earth had happened to cause this reaction from his usually chipper lover? 

He sat up and took the shaking hand on his own. Needing to still Phichit's wavering hand to be able to read what was being shown to him on the phone screen. His eyes widened.

" _ SHIT. _ " 

He got up and ran to the TV, frantically tuning through the channels until he found what he was looking for. 

_ "... We are currently waiting for news to be released from the police. We have just heard a scream from within the car park. Based on our assumptions of Yuuri Katsuki's reactions, that scream was indeed Viktor Nikiforov. At this time we do not know if the famous skater is injured or…"  _

The reporter trailed off as the camera panned back over the scene showing multiple police cars and ambulances on standby. With no warning two shots sounded from within the depths of the underground car park. 

_ "Oh my God! What just happened?"  _

The reporter's voice was clearly heard crying in disbelief off camera. Suddenly the entire area was buzzing with activity. Medics with gurneys running into the building and disappearing from sight.

Phichit saw Yuuri crumbling and collapsing onto the sidewalk, his own distraught screaming reaching the microphones of the attending news teams. Yakov instantly crouched down next to him, apparently trying to calm the younger man down. Holding him close as the skater appeared to flail and fight against the coach before slumping defeated in his arms.

Chris grasped for Phichit's hand, holding tight as they awaited the next news update to come through. 

The camera was now trained on the exit and no longer panning around the area. Random sounding shouts could be heard from inside the parking garage, but the words couldn't be made out.

Nothing happened for what felt like forever.

The couple were just watching Yuuri slumping further and further down onto the ground. Seemingly no longer fighting against the older Russians attempts to keep him in place. 

Suddenly Chris and Phichit saw Yuuri reacting to a loud call of what sounded like his name. The young skater jumping up and pushing his way out of Yakov’s embrace and running in the direction of the entrance to the car park. Stumbling over his own feet in his haste as he ran towards the appearing medics rolling a gurney out. 

The silver hair was unmistakable. 

Viktor was clearly covered in blood down one side, but he was alive. Alive and looking lovingly at Yuuri, who was crying and fussing over his boyfriend 

Both men sighed in relief. Their friends were as ok as they could be. They watched Yuuri walking with the medics to an ambulance. Yakov trailing behind, talking to some of the emergency staff.

_ "It appears that Viktor Nikiforov is injured, but alive."  _ The reporter confirmed sounding relieved. Cameras were still trained on the exit of the parking garage.

Phichit scrambled for his phone, opening the group chat with shaking hands.

_ >Are you ok? What happened? _

He didn't expect a response, but wanted Yuuri and Viktor to know that they knew something had happened and that they needed to contact them.

-

Zachary fumed in his seat, face red with anger. 

Viktor was  _ alive _ . 

His plan hadn’t gone as planned. 

Dino had assured him that his contact  _ never _ missed a shot. Well, apparently that wasn't true. He ground his teeth as he thought of all the money he had paid for that hit. Zachary knew he hadn't much left. He definitely hadn’t counted on not getting anything out of the divorce. Thankfully his stupid ex-husband didn't insist on him paying back what he supposedly owed him.

He would most certainly be having words with Dino. That couldn't happen again.

-

How Yakov had managed to get Yuuri into an ambulance with him was a mystery to Viktor. Usually only immediate family and spouses were allowed to accompany the patient to hospital. Yakov must have pulled some strings. However he wasn’t complaining, he was glad that he was alive and that Yuuri was there with him.

The ambulance started moving away from the incident site and they were off to the hospital. Viktor watched as the medic attached IV’s to his uninjured arm. As the warm fluid began to flow up his limb, the world slipped sideways and he started to feel very tired indeed.

‘I love you’ was the last thing he remembered saying and hearing being whispered back to him before he drifted off. 

-

Back in Detroit phones were ringing off the wall to the point that even Phichit muted his phone. Setting a rule that only their closest friends would be able to get through the silenced phone. Together, he and Chris kept watching the news, hoping to find out what had happened.

It wasn’t long before another gurney was brought out, just after Viktor’s ambulance had left. The patient surrounded by police officers in bulletproof vests. The aging bald man was handcuffed, his knees heavily bleeding. 

_ “It appears Viktor Nikiforov’s attacker is also alive, but it seems that the shots we heard earlier caused damage to both of his legs. We can see blood on every part of his pants and the medics are working on his legs.” _

The gurney was pushed into a waiting ambulance and an officer entered with the medic.

_ “Let’s see if we can get Yakov Feltsman to make a statement.”  _

The reporter was heard shouting after the older man. The camera view jostled as they both ran towards Yakov, who was trying to get back to his car to follow Viktor and Yuuri to the hospital.

_ “Mr. Feltsman! Mr. Feltsman, can you shed light on what happened here today?”  _

_ “No comment. A press statement will be released once we received the ok from the police and the hospital.”  _

Yakov pushed through the reporters to get to his car. Once inside he pulled his phone out. Chris snorted at the sight of the reporters frustrated that they couldn’t hear who the coach was calling as no sounds could be heard outside the vehicle.

_ “We will be back as we find out more about the situation here in St Petersburg.”  _

The reporter ended her on site assignment for now and the screen switched back to a news studio talking about the famous skaters involved in the situation.

Phichit and Chris muted the TV. “I hope this won’t mess with Yuuri to the point that he can’t compete. He really didn’t need any more stress than he had right now.” Phichit sighed and leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.

-

Yakov immediately called Yelena and Natasha knowing that the two ladies needed to know first hand everything that he knew. Apparently a lot of alerts must have been going off for them as they greeted him instantly with questions about what information he could give them.

He relayed everything he knew from getting the frantic phone call from Yuuri and arriving at their apartment, right through to talking to the police. It was a bad dream and he couldn’t believe that this was real. That someone had tried to take out his student. Yakov really hadn’t realized how much stress this situation had caused him too. 

By the time he had arrived at the hospital he was dead on his feet. It wasn’t helping that he had already had a full day at the rink with the skaters who had been there. 

On top of all this his phone was now full of loads of texts from the skaters at the rink, asking what was going on. Wondering why he had suddenly left in a rush and later texts asking about Yuuri and Viktor. Apparently the news was going wild. 

Sighing, he parked the car and walked into the hospital fielding questions from reporters about his skaters. 

_ How could it be that reporters were everywhere already?  _

“Mr. Feltsman, please follow me.” A nurse approached him. Yakov nodded in response, too tired to trust his voice. 

“You look like you are in shock. Please let us check you out as well, Mr. Feltsman." The nurse said. “Not now, I need to see Yuuri and Viktor first.” Yakov declined as politely as he could muster given the circumstances.

The nurse nodded in understanding. “But you really should be checked out, this isn’t the kind of stress anyone can handle without a bit of help.” 

Yakov nodded. “I promise, I will get checked out, however I’d rather have a drink than some kind of weird pills from you lot.” He grumbled. The nurse smiled. Yakov’s attitude towards others was well known, just as much as it was known how much he cared about his athletes and staff at the rink.

-

“Are you ok?” Yakov patted the shaking Japanese man on the shoulder when he found him seated on a plastic chair in a corridor. “Why are you out here?”

“V-Viktor. H-He’s in s-surgery.” Yuuri sobbed. “I t-think a-a b-bullet is s-stuck i-in h-his s-shoulder.”

Yakov sat down next to Yuuri and briefly hugged him, settling in for a long wait. 

He pulled out his phone to call Lilia so she could inform their skaters and make sure that none of them would be bothering Yuuri or Viktor. They had experienced more than enough for the day. No, he corrected his own thoughts, they had been through enough for a  _ lifetime _ . 

First that ex of Yuuri's who had abused the man sitting next to him so much and now  _ this _ . They deserved a break. Deciding that the security for all the skaters should be increased he texted his head of security at the rink to make arrangements. He knew Viktor wouldn’t mind paying the extra fees caused by these measurements. It would assure that the other skaters could train in peace and keep the reporters as well as any residue scum away from the rink. 

-

Hours dragged by, Yuuri felt so tired. The whole day was anything but the promised and much longed for rest day. But, as long as Viktor wasn't well enough to leave the hospital, he wouldn't go back to the rink. He wanted to be there when his lover needed him.

Remembering that his phone had kept going off he pulled it out of his pocket. The battery was almost dead, but he needed to send two messages. The rest could wait.

_ >We are ok. Viktor is in surgery. My battery is about to die. Will contact you when I have more info. _

He copied the message and sent it in their group chat and to Mari.

Yakov looked over and noticed that Yuuri's phone was low on battery. Too many incoming notifications had easily done that. He pulled his own phone again out to contact Yuri. He knew the younger skater had a key to Viktor's apartment. From the looks of the situation they would need some clothes and definitely their phone chargers.

With that done, he turned his attention back to the man next to him.

"Yuuri, Vitya will be ok. From what I've been told so far the bullet is stuck in his shoulder. However, it didn't hit any vital organs." 

The younger man let out a sigh of relief. Yuuri knew the Russian had been talking to the staff, but in his state and with his clumsy Russian he had no idea what had been said. He had only figured out that Viktor was in surgery, but not how bad it was.

-

Zoran Borodin had been taken to the same hospital as Viktor was in to get his legs treated. Two bullets had been shot at him to end the situation and they had taken him down. He sincerely hoped nothing would go wrong with his healing as it would be a hindrance in his job.

Two officers had been assigned to be with him at all times and he was handcuffed to the damn bed. He knew he was in trouble for that damn poof. He  _ never  _ missed a shot. He couldn’t believe that he had shot at the same time as that guy crouched down. Just his luck.

Another officer entered the room, but in civilian clothes, so he had to be a detective. Zoran already knew the kind of person he would turn out to be. Ambitious and exhilarated that he had been assigned a case with a famous person involved.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Borodin.” The detective sounded way too cheerful. “I am Detective Alexander Sokolov. What can you tell me about what happened today?”

“I’ve got nothing to say.” Zoran grumbled. He didn’t feel like talking. The anesthesia they had given him earlier was still messing with his head and he didn’t want to get himself into any more trouble.

“Look here, Mr. Borodin, we actually have an offer for you. We do suspect that we may know who hired you, but we have to get proof of that in order to pursue this. If we are right, this is an Interpol case and not just domestic. If you can help us with this, then we can work with Interpol regarding your sentence. Do you understand?”

Zoran mulled this over. This could be good for him, but he wasn’t really sure who had hired him. He knew it was the spouse of the Japanese man who wanted the Russian dead. And he could appreciate a wife who was jealous of her husband going off with a fucking poof.

“What do you mean?” He asked instead, careful to not let the detective know that he might know anything about the case.

“Yuuri Katsuki’s ex-husband is in prison back in the States and he didn’t take the outcome of the divorce and the settlement well. Apparently he had expected to get a lot more money out of it, but it appears that this wasn’t the case." 

WAIT!  _ WHAT? _ A fucking  _ poof  _ had hired him? Ughhh… If he would have known that before, he would have never taken that job…. And from the sounds of it, he wouldn’t get the other half of his money paid out now either.

“This is more than I was supposed to give you, but I thought you should know to make an informed decision. Especially based on what I know of your opinions we have on file for you.” 

The detective smirked. It hadn’t escaped him that Borodin had no idea that his boss was gay as well. The files had indicated that he didn’t take well to any kind of homosexuality as his ex-wife had left him for another woman.

Zoran sighed. “Ok. I’ll tell you what I know, but you better put in writing that I will get a much lower sentence and put in witness protection or solitary confinement. Don’t need anyone knowing that I spilled the tea to the cops.”

“That can be arranged.” Sokolov pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Smiling as he pulled a recorder out to tape the session for typing into reports later to be sent to Interpol. This had gone much better than he expected. His boss would be glad to hear that.

Zoran took a deep breath. This whole thing would mess up a few of his contacts, especially with Dino back in the States, but he had to look out for himself here as well. In the States everyone was much easier to persuade than here in Russia. He had to make sure he was on the upside at any given time.

“OK, I received a message from Dino. Don’t ask. I don’t know his last name. I only know he’s in prison back in Detroit, but that’s all. He contacts me by phone. We’ve got a code to talk to each other and give job updates and stuff like that….”

\- 

Two hours later Sokolov wished Borodin a good night and speedy recovery. Leaving with a promise to return as soon as he had all the papers in place regarding the plea deal they had made. Borodin had confirmed every suspicion they had had in regards to the attacker. It wasn’t looking good for “dear Mr. Miller”, that was for sure. Interpol definitely had been right about their thoughts on the case.

Sokolov had no issues getting the paperwork done with them to confirm the deal he had only made verbally before and handed over the tapes from his interview with Borodin. 

This case would look good on his own resume when it was time for promotions. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a secret plan.
> 
> Zachary is not a happy man.
> 
> Life goes on in Russia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to our next update! - No trigger warnings this Saturday!
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments - we love them!

Viktor woke up confused in a peaceful and calm hospital room. 

He felt so groggy, his mind trying to figure out what time it was. 

To be fair he wasn’t even sure what day it was. All he knew was that his mouth was so dry and he needed water badly, but he didn’t have the energy to move. This was why he hated getting anaesthesia of any kind. It always messed with his body and mind.

Trying to move his hand he felt a dead weight on it and looked down to see a sleeping Yuuri lying with his head on his mattress. The younger man was slumped in a plastic chair next to his bed, crumbled clothes and a shadow of beard on his face. Yuuri had never let this happen before.  _ How long had he been out? _

He carefully retracted his hand from under Yuuri’s cheek and gently stroked through his dark, unruly hair as he let his brain wake up a little more. The older man didn’t intend on disturbing his beloved, the sleeping man looked like he badly needed to rest. Viktor was so glad to still be alive. A shiver went down his spine as he thought about what could have happened. His beloved was just out of a bad relationship and still currently completely dependent on Viktor’s money to train and live in St. Petersburg. The younger man’s bank accounts still had to be sorted and transferred. Who knew how long that would take? 

It pained Viktor so much to know that everything would have come crashing down and his love left with nothing if he had died. He needed to do something about that and fast. All his millions counted for nothing if Yuuri didn’t have access to them. He would need to set up an account for emergencies which Yuuri could always have access to immediately. 

Deep in his heart Viktor hoped his parents wouldn’t have had any issues with him being gay and wanting to marry a man one day, had they been alive. Thankfully the family trust fund holders hadn’t made any negative remarks in regard to his relationship with Yuuri as of yet, so he shouldn’t have any issues there. 

But first things first, he needed to know if Yuuri’s family was ok with his plan to marry their only son. He was sure they had no issues with them being together, but he wanted their blessing for their marriage. 

Now able to focus clearly on the clock in his room he considered the time zones and Hiroko’s and Toshiya’s broken English.

_ Yes, Mari would be his best bet to contact about this. _

After taking a long drink from the bottle of water by his bedside, Viktor winced through the dulled pain of using his damaged arm to pull his phone off the charger on his bedside unit. Deliberately taking care not to knock the IV’s in the back of his hand on the furniture, the needles were already stinging. He breathed deeply through the throbbing ache and then smiled at the thought that someone had been kind enough to sort his mobile out for him.

Feeling more and more like himself, he bit his lip as he opened a new message window and considered what to write.

_ > Mari, hi it’s Viktor! _

_ > Viktor! Hi, how are you? you ok? We were all so worried. How’s my baby brother? I hope you are looking after him! _

_ >im fine, kinda, and it’s more like hes been looking after me! Could you ask your mum and dad something for me, please? _

_ >sure, as long as it’s nothing weird! _

_ >lol! Could you ask them if they would be ok with me asking Yuuri to marry me? I want to surprise him in Paris at the finals, but i’d feel more confident if i knew they were ok with it _

_ >you want to marry my baby brother? _

_ >i do, shit, im nervous now! _

_ >oh my god, the great Viktor Nikiforov is nervous! Now i’ve heard everything.hold on, i’ll go ask _

Viktor tapped his fingers on his thigh as he waited for a reply, checking to make sure Yuuri was still asleep and not noticing how nervous he currently was.

_ >well, mum’s crying and dad looks like he’s going to smile for a whole week, so i reckon you are good to go! Welcome to the family! _

_ >really? OMG! Thank you! Ok, gonna need your help, want this to be a surprise for my Yuuri. If i send money over, can we arrange it all between us? thought we could get married at the inn in December if that is ok with your mum and dad. _

_ >they are right next to me, dad says will you need all the rooms? If so he’ll book them all out now _

_ >yeah, best to, i will fly everyone over to you. Please, no-one say anything at all, i’ll get Yelena to email you, we’ll communicate via her. Thank you, i promise to be the perfect son and brother-in law. _

_ >just look after Yuuri, that’s all we ask, ok? _

_ >i will, he means the world to me, thank you, speak soon _

_ >ok big brother! _

Viktor grinned, giggling to himself as he immediately texted Yelena to update date her and set his plans in motion.

_ >Do me a favor and send your contact info to Mari Katsuki. She will be our main contact to organize our wedding. You’ve got my account info. Give Mari access to it. She will take care of everything. _

_ >WHAT????? I am so excited. Did you already propose? How are you doing?  _

_ >No, but I will in paris. Have ok from japan to do so. _

_ >I'm ok. Groggy, hurting _

_ >Blessings from the family. Awesome!!!! Gonna get on that right away. Let me know invite list. Need to start asking around and booking flights for everyone. _

_ >Good to hear.keep me updated _

_ >what would i do w/o u? thanks yelena _

Viktor returned to carding his fingers through Yuuri’s messy hair. Now he couldn’t wait for the season to begin as he would eventually get to propose to the love of his life in Paris. But first things first. He had to heal enough to get back to coaching and traveling with Yuuri for competition. He had to make sure Yakov would train Yuuri and he had to convince Yuuri to go back to training immediately.

-

Viktor had finally been discharged a week after the shooting with the promise to take it easy and to check in daily with the doctors at the rink. His shoulder was still stiff, but so much better than he thought it would be.

He followed the strict instructions he had been given to the T as they really needed to get ready for the last competition before the final. It was now only two weeks till NHK in Sapporo. 

Attending daily physical therapy and checks on his shoulder were time consuming and annoying, but they did help him indeed. He already had been released for light skating, but jumps or high speed spins were still out of the question. Viktor was very glad he had decided not to compete this season as this would definitely have taken him out of the competition for good. 

Yuuri had gone with Yakov as his coach to the Rostelecom Cup in Moscow and had placed fourth. Nobody blamed him since it had taken place only days after the shooting. Even the reporters had been fairly nice to Yuuri about his placement and his personal life questions. 

The younger skater would need silver or higher to get into the final. Viktor really hoped Yuuri could do it, because his proposal was all planned out in Paris. Both of his boyfriends skates looked a lot better now that Viktor was out of the hospital and healing pretty well.

Viktor was a bit lost in some difficult thoughts as he lent on the rink barrier while watching Yuuri skate, his mind going over everything that had happened and what would hopefully happen soon. December had always been a painful month for him with it being the anniversary of losing his parents. However now he was glad that their wedding would change his feelings about that time of year. 

His wedding plans for them were coming along wonderfully and he would be able to talk in more depth with Mari in Sapporo. Yuuri only knew that she would be there to watch him compete. Secretly, Viktor had pulled some strings and got Mari a full access pass to the skater areas for training and competition. In that way they would be able to talk while Yuuri was on the ice for practice. So far nobody had let anything slip to Yuuri and the man was completely clueless of what was happening around him in regards to the finale.

Viktor’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out to see who had contacted him, blue eyes going wide in shock as he read the message.

_ >Zachary was behind the attack. Just as we thought. Heard from my contacts at Interpol. Don’t say a word. He’s going on trial for murdering the other inmate as well as for attempted murder on you. That’s gonna add about another lifetime sentence to his already growing list. He won’t ever get out of jail at this rate. Communication for him has been cut down to his lawyer only. Any interactions with other inmates are non-existent since Dino, the guy who helped him, was moved to another prison. The other prisoners are staying away from him, because everyone who ever helped Zachary is dead or being sentenced for more now. So they don’t want to mess with their chances of getting out. _

_ >I can’t believe it. My initial instincts were right. How did they find out? Did the guy who shot me spill it? _

_ >Yes. For no sentence. It took down a few people within the prison system including some guards who had provided messaging services to the outside just like it happened before. But they are screening everyone now even more than before. It’s not going to happen again anytime soon. Especially not where Zachary is involved. _

Viktor couldn’t believe that his gut feeling had been right and that Zachary was indeed behind this all. It was now so important that he made sure Yuuri didn’t find out anything about this. The younger man did not need to hear any news that would affect his upcoming performance. Thankfully his beloved still wasn’t interested in any news or social media. Only taking part in interviews when Natasha had screened them and set them up. 

The Japanese man still used his internet presence to keep in touch with his friends and family, but since he didn’t want to see how badly people were talking about him, he avoided everything else. Viktor smiled at that thought since everything he had seen was extremely positive. 

Natasha made sure to post a few things every week on Yuuri’s accounts to keep the fans appeased and everything was targeted to hype up his season. Viktor kept sending her multiple candid shots of Yuuri and let her make the decision of what to post. 

Knowing that Zachary would be sentenced to even more years in prison made the Russian feel very content. He definitely wouldn’t have to worry about the hideous man being released and coming back to mess with their lives anymore. They would be able to live their married life in quiet after they both retired. 

Maybe coaching a few students or raising a herd of poodles would be all they needed to be happy? Viktor wondered dreamily where they would settle down for good as he watched Yuuri going over his step sequence again and again. Perfecting each move and transition till he was satisfied and got the thumbs up from his silver haired boyfriend.

_ Russia? Japan? US? Somewhere else entirely?  _

Viktor wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter as they had plenty of time to think about it. Right now he had to keep his lover in top form so he could ask him to be his husband.

With that happy thought in his mind he caught Yuuri’s attention and beckoned him over for a pep talk and a drink of water.

-

“Mr. Miller, all the evidence presented to the court shows that you have major anger issues and are a very violent man. In addition to adding another lifetime sentence to your imprisonment, I also order you to have regular therapy sessions for this with an appointed therapist. If you do not comply with this order your parole rights will be revoked for good.” The judge read the sentence out to the scowling handcuffed man.

This had happened two weeks ago and he was still fuming about it. 

Zachary had had it all planned out. However now he knew he would possibly  _ never _ get Yuuri back and he would be left rotting in jail. Even his mom had refused to take any more calls from him and none of his friends or former lovers would respond to any of his letters. 

Yes, now he was all alone and even here in prison nobody was talking to him. Sitting by himself at the table for meals and spending time in the library was how his days were spent. At least in the library he had books to read. 

Father Michaels had received the ok for him to take out books to this cell so he could have at least some form of entertainment while the library was closed. 

It was lonely. 

He missed being the star of the shows at the theater, he even missed his life with Yuuri. Zachary had never realized how much he was dependent on the social interactions in his life. But it wasn’t his fault that he ended up like that, no, it was all Yuuri’s fault. No matter what his stupid therapist said, none of this was his fault. None. One day he would get out and get his revenge. He would make it happen somehow. 

Under his pillow he had a notepad where he wrote all his ideas down on how to win Yuuri back and get him under his control again. Yuuri would come back, of that he had  _ almost  _ no doubt. Once he was out of here, there would be no stopping him. Why had Yuuri just messed with his life? He really needed to be on the outside and acting and doing what  _ he _ wanted to do. 

Added to all this frustration he also wanted sex so badly. However there was nothing he could do about that besides using his own two hands, since nobody would even  _ talk  _ to him regarding _ that  _ issue. What wouldn’t he give for some toys at least when he couldn’t even touch anyone else. His own touch wasn’t very satisfying anymore. It wasn’t even as if he was wanting anything from them in return as long as he could have release at someone else’s touch or in their body. 

Yes, it was all Yuuri’s fault. Plus he knew that the idiot Russian had his hands in this whole mess as well. 

-

Days went by in relatively normality back in Russia. 

Yuuri’s skating became better and better. At the rink Yurio had also shown a lot of promise this season, defeating everyone in his senior debut competitions. Viktor just hoped that he wouldn’t cave under the pressure once he arrived at the finale in Paris. 

Right now he was watching the two men working on edge work with each other. It was no surprise that Yurio would ask Yuuri for help with that as Yuuri did undeniably have the best footwork in the entire group of skaters. 

“Oi, Katsudon!” Yurio called across the rink. “Why are my edges off?” He asked while looking down at his traces on the ice.

Yuuri skated over and began looking over the pattern, checking into the depth of each part where they didn’t match.

“You didn’t keep equal speed which changed the center of your gravity and the pronunciation of your edge. You need to keep equal speed and balance and then you can control it better.” 

Yuuri looked up and watched the understanding dawning on Yurio’s face. 

“Let me try again. And watch me.” Yurio demanded as he skated away across the ice.

Since they had arrived in St. Petersburg the teenager was constantly asking questions about his performance or choreography, as if Yuuri was Yurio’s coach. The Japanese man didn’t know why his opinion would matter since he was barely a mediocre skater, nothing compared to the younger Russian. However he was willing to help with this since even he knew that his edgework was good. That was the only thing he thought was good about his skating. 

Sometimes Yuuri wished they still had the actual figure skating in their sport as they had done when he was still a child. He would have done really well with that!

Yurio was paying much more attention to his speed now and the new figures looked a lot better. The lines almost matched and didn’t go all over the place.

“Very good. See what you can achieve by maintaining the correct speed?” 

Yurio nodded while looking at the traces. Being grateful wasn’t something he easily admitted to, but he was grateful for Yuuri helping him like that. He was also glad to see the older skater looking way more confident than he had back in Detroit. The young Russian had followed the news and had talked to Viktor and figured out what had actually been happening.

Nobody deserved this type of life, and he really was glad that Katsudon had gotten away from that idiot. Yeah, ok, so Yuuri now had an ‘over the top’ new idiot by his side, but at least the old man wouldn’t treat him like that. Viktor was always way too emotional and a very romantic sap. In fact Georgi and Viktor could compete for the trophy for sap of the year. Yurio snorted at the thought.

At least Viktor was happy, and so was Katsudon. Plus he would admit that the Japanese man was definitely a force to be reckoned with when it came to gaming. They’d played a lot since the couple had moved here while Viktor was cooking dinner for all three of them. Yurio definitely couldn’t complain about this turn of events. A gaming partner and a good cook. 

That was two things he could definitely get used to for a while...


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Mari meet to carry out more wedding planning in secret and Phichit has great fun distracting Yuuri.
> 
> Yuuri skates at NHK... How will he place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to a chapter with NO Zachary at all - hurrah we hear you all call!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the wedding planning - we had lots of fun with this!
> 
> Thank you for your support, and comments, we love them! 
> 
> We are pleased to say that the next story to be posted after this is now a completed first draft - all 62 chapters of it! Now to get on with the editing!

NHK arrived faster than they expected. 

It wasn’t long before Viktor found himself looking out the window of a plane, daydreaming as he stared at the clouds. They had just left Russia and were on their way to Sapporo. Yuuri had fallen asleep almost immediately after they achieved cruising altitude and he could get comfortable, nestled against his boyfriend.

Looking at Yuuri resting peacefully next to him he smiled. His, hopefully soon, fiance was the most beautiful man in the world. He couldn’t wait to call him his fiance or, even better, husband. If all went to plan, by the end of the year, they would be able to settle down into a new routine as spouses for the rest of their lives. 

He had secretly messaged Mari whilst Yuuri had been otherwise occupied at the airport.

_ >You need anything before we land in Sapporo? You have the color patterns ready for review? I’m sure Yuuri will be tired when we arrive and want to sleep. I guess that’s the best time to meet to get the samples taken care of.  _

_ >Yes, I’m ready. Dinner for two? Yuuri will crash immediately. Even if he sleeps on the plane. Trust me. It’s always like that. _

_ >Find a place close to the hotel? Small, no press, something which is not touristy? _

_ >on it. Cya _

Since they started texting about the wedding, Mari and himself had gotten very close. He was so happy to find out that he had also gained a new family who loved him very much. A family which was even more close-knit than his own extended family. 

Viktor was sure his own parents would have loved Yuuri from what little he could remember of them. It was a shame that his aunt and uncle weren’t able to attend the wedding, but they would just have to have another party when they returned to Russia.

A beautiful smile lit up his face as he thought about how Yuuri might react when he saw the family mansion that would become theirs once they were married. He had never thought that he would inherit the house as he had had no plans of ever taking a spouse. Yes, Yuuri had sure changed his life for the better.

Viktor didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep as well, until he was startled awake by the announcement that they were about to land. He was so excited to meet with Mari and to show the world how great Yuuri’s programs this season were.

“Ughhhh, I am so tired. I know I’ve slept the whole flight, but I am still tired.” Yuuri yawned and stretched, his joints clicking as he moved.

“Let’s just get you to the hotel and you can take a nap. I will check and see what we have to do to check in at the arena.” Viktor chuckled. “Remember that this part is still all new to me too. I haven’t had to do any of the paperwork before. I may need to go find Yakov and have him help me.” Viktor actually blushed at that admission.

Yuuri took his hand and squeezed. “Take all the time you need, Vitya. I am ready to take a shower and pass out till the morning.” 

-

They arrived at the hotel and got checked in easily. Mari staying out of sight until the next morning as a surprise for Yuuri. They both knew if Yuuri knew that she was there, he wouldn’t want to go to sleep and they really needed to meet up to make decisions for the wedding. They had to pick tablecloths and colors for the groomsmen and women and they had to decide on the invitations and flower arrangements. There was only this one evening to make it all happen...

Viktor tucked Yuuri into bed after he took a shower, kissing him on the forehead as the younger man yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers. Yuuri was out like a light in no time just as Mari had said he would be. 

Slipping out of the room he texted Yakov that they had arrived and asked if he could check them in. He had made sure that Yakov knew about his plans as well. The older Russian ready to check Viktor as well as Yuuri in for the competition so Viktor wouldn’t have to deal with that and could work with Mari. 

Yakov had been pleased to hear about his plans and grumbled something about only helping him out to get Viktor someone who had his head in the right place. Viktor chuckled, he knew Yakov loved him, but that he also knew that Yuuri was good for Viktor.

-

“There you are, brother-in-law!” Mari gave him a quick hug. She had made sure that they met outside the hotel and close to a small restaurant which was off the beaten path and most likely wouldn’t attract any paparazzi. They had a wedding to plan and didn’t want to be caught doing so. 

“Hey little sister!” Viktor hugged her back, smiling. He loved talking to Mari, she was the best sister anyone could imagine. 

“Let’s get some food and talk shop.” She said as she indicated the restaurant she had chosen. “The owner said that they are usually not very busy around this time of the day. I took the liberty to pay them to keep us way in the back and out of sight, just in case. I hope you don’t mind that I paid them for it?” She raised an eyebrow to Viktor.

“Of course not. That’s genius! I am glad you thought of that. Nobody needs to know what we are doing. Oh god. If anyone should see us looking at samples of wedding invites and color schemes and stuff…” He grimaced. “Well, they would probably spin a tale of us getting married behind Yuuri’s back since he has never stated that we got engaged…” Viktor trailed off. Yeah, that was the last thing they needed right now. He didn’t care  _ how _ much Mari had paid the owners to give them that privacy.

-

“Can you order for us?” Viktor looked down at the menu which was entirely in Japanese and had no pictures. 

“Of course. What do you feel like?”

“Just something light. I am still supposed to eat dinner with Yuuri later. If I come back and I can’t eat because I am full it might make him sad or suspicious.”

Mari laughed. That did sound like her brother. She knew they would have about two hours before they had to be back. So some quick Ramen it was. She placed the order for the ramen as well as some green tea and some sake.

While waiting for the food to arrive she pulled out the samples she had come up with, all based on what Viktor had previously said in their many messages to each other.

“Let’s start with the flowers. Since your color scheme is blue, white and silver I was thinking of using lilies and roses with these silver accents.” Mari showed him a picture of a beautiful bouquet. The Calla lilies had been partially dyed a rich blue and fading into white at the outside. Some of the roses were the same shade of blue and some were white. It was all tied together by some silver painted greens and fern to add some actually green to the bouquet.

Viktor gasped, covering his heart with his hand.  _ Yuuri had to have this bouquet at the wedding. It was perfect. _

Mari smirked. She could tell that the first item on their list had been checked off quickly. 

“This one. Make sure to match centrepieces for the tables and my boutonniere for it. I absolutely love this one.” Viktor gushed, he couldn’t imagine anything better.

Next on the list were the invites. Mari pulled several options out and she was hoping that one of them would fit the extravagant taste of her soon to be brother-in-law.

Viktor poured for ages over the choices. Dismissing some as too simple or too gaudy, some as too cheap. Mari had hoped it would be easier than this to find something that the fussy man would like. Finally she pulled the last one out. It had been more of a joke between her and Yelena to create the silver and white invite with blue writing. The frame of the card included ice skates and snowflakes. It was awfully over the top in her opinion.

“Oh! That’s the one. I  _ love _ this one!” Viktor exclaimed, his eyes shining in delight at the card in his hand.

_ Damn! Now I owe Yelena $20 _ … Mari rolled her eyes. Of course Viktor would pick the most extra invite in the entire package.

They kept working, picking out tablecloths and silverware and dishes. Viktor wanted  _ everything _ to match. He even wanted matching seat cushions for the inn. They would definitely have a lot of replacement items once the wedding was over and done with.

“So, what about the guest list. Do you have it ready?” Mari asked in a serious voice. That would be her major concern to make sure everyone had a room to stay. She knew some of the single friends they invited had to bunk together, but she needed to make sure to put friends into the same room to avoid awkwardness.

Viktor handed her a surprisingly small list.  _ That would work well.  _ She thought to herself. Most of the people on this list she knew. Some she didn’t, but some were clearly Viktor’s adopted skating family. They would have to change some of their private rooms and smaller banquet rooms into separate rooms for accommodating all the guests. But thankfully the list was small enough that nobody would have to stay at another hotel or inn in Hasetsu.

“What are we doing about food?” Mari asked, as their own food arrived, checking off another topic of their meet list.

“Can we do fusion of Russian and Japanese?”

“I don’t know how to cook Russian. But if you give me the recipes, I could try with Mom and Dad to make some of them?” Mari rubbed her chin in thought.

“I can do better, let me give you my aunt’s contact info. She knows about the wedding already and asked what she can do to help. Maybe you can talk about some good easy to make recipes?” Viktor pulled his phone out and sent the contact info to Mari. 

_ >I gave Mari your contact info. She speaks English just fine. She will need help with Russian recipes. Nothing too over the top. _

_ >Thanks, Vitya! We are so excited and can’t wait to meet him when you come home. Hope he will say yes. But i am sure he will. _

Viktor smiled. His aunt was always fast with responses. 

“Ok, what’s next?” Viktor tried to glance down at the list in front of Mari detailing what they had to go through.

“Just your tuxedos. But I guess you have that covered since you have all the measurements from the costumes?” Mari asked knowingly. She was sure that Viktor would go through some kind of famous designer to get some custom tuxedos made for their wedding.

“Yes, I’ve got Armani taking care of that. I always liked their suits.” 

Mari snorted in response, gesturing over the whole of Viktor with her chopsticks.

“I can tell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything but Armani.”

Viktor pouted. “I have other stuff too. I like Gucci and Chanel too.” He thought for a moment. “But you are right, I do have mainly Armani. I never thought of that. Anyways…. I have those covered. Do you know of any good jewelers here in Sapporo? I do need to get the rings still.”

“I don’t know, but I could help you find one and maybe help you translate?” Mari offered. 

“You are a lifesaver. I will need engagement rings and wedding bands.” Viktor thought out loud. Mari snorted again.

“Why? You are already wearing rings. Wouldn’t it be cheaper to just alter the rings and wear them both?”

“Hmmm. Those rings do have a lot of good and bad memories attached. I didn’t want to use them, but I guess, with some alterations… But how would I get this done?” Viktor lost himself in thought as he finished eating his ramen.

“What about when you are proposing you offer to look after little bro’s ring for ‘safekeeping’?” Mari used air quotes. “And take the rings to one of those fancy jewelers in Paris to alter them?”

“No.” Viktor shook his head, making an instant decision, “No, I don’t really want to use those rings again, because Zachary has seen them.” Viktor frowned. “I want a life separate from anything that man has touched.”

Mari nodded in understanding. She had heard what the horrible man had said in court about the rings the couple were currently wearing. “Let’s see if Phichit can make sure that Yuuri is busy after practice tomorrow then and we can go shopping.”

“But that means we would have to clue him in?” Viktor didn’t want anyone to know about his proposal.

“Nah, if I tell him that I want to get to know my brother-in-law better or just want him to have some bff time he won’t say anything or think anything about it. And even if he did, would it be so bad for Yuuri’s best friend to know what you are about to do?” 

“True, yeah, we should probably tell him, so he can make sure that the Detroit skaters are all ready to fly from Detroit.”

Mari opened a group chat for Phichit, Viktor and herself whilst Viktor poured them a glass of sake each.

_ >Hamster boy, need your help. Yuuri needs to be distracted tomorrow after morning practice till dinner. You think you can manage that? _

_ >ofc but why? _

_ >I need time to shop with Mari and Yuuri can’t know about it. _

_ >? _

_ >WAIT!!!!! ARE YOU PROPOSING?????????  _

Mari snorted. That definitely took less time for Phichit to connect the dots than she thought.

_ >Guess hamsters are smart after all _

_ >OMG!!!! I need to know all about it!!!! You have to show me the rings. _

_ >and i’ll make sure he has no idea what’s going on. I’ll keep him distracted. _

“We should head back to the hotel.” Viktor looked at the time on his designer wristwatch. “Yuuri will be waking up soon and I have to speak with Yakov real quick to make sure that the check-in for competition went without a hitch.”

Viktor paid for the bill and they both headed back.

“You want me to meet you guys for breakfast?” Mari yawned. She had been up and working at the inn before heading to Sapporo. She was ready to turn in for the night.

“Sure. Practice starts at 8 am for us. Let’s do breakfast at 6.30?” Mari nodded before heading to the elevator.

-

Yuuri woke up to a constant notification sound of messages. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. Of course. He should have known… Phichit had arrived in Sapporo. He opened the messaging app to see what was making his best friend so excited.

_ >Yuuri! _

_ >Yuuri! _

_ >Yuuri! Wake up! _

_ >Ok, since you are obviously still sleeping… _

_ >LEt’s meet after practice tomorrow, all the skaters are going out for lunch and we both need to catch up. We haven’t seen each other in ages….. _

Yuuri snorted. Phichit was always way too dramatic. Chris definitely had rubbed off on him.

_ >OK. I’ll talk to Viktor, I don’t know if he had any plans made for tomorrow. _

Speaking of the devil, the door to their room opened right as he had hit sent on the message.

“Hi darling!” Viktor greeted him with a smile. “Everything is ready to go for the competition. How are you feeling?”

“Still tired, but Phichit woke me up with lots of messages. Apparently he wants to go out with the other skaters and me after practice tomorrow. Would that be ok with you?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“Of course. Why do you ask….” Viktor trailed off, remembering how they had wanted to go out for a celebration at the beginning of the year and Yuuri had mentioned that he had to ask for permission to go. The older man’s smile dropped and he moved round to sit on the edge of their bed.

“Please listen to what I am about to say, darling.” He leaned forward and kissed his lover’s forehead. “You don’t ever have to ask me to see your friends. Of course, check in and see if there was anything important we needed to do, but you don’t have to worry about it. We can always reschedule our plans.” 

A heart shaped gentle smile soothed Yuuri's fears away. 

“You don’t see your friends that often now that we live in St. Petersburg. Time with them when we do see them will always top our time together during competition. Because I get to see you every day, but you haven’t seen Phichit in months. Go out with him and the others and enjoy your time. I could use some downtime myself. And I can occupy myself. Trust me.”

Viktor grabbed both of Yuuri’s hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He hadn’t thought of how it would make Yuuri feel to be free and do what he wanted without needing permission. Years of brainwashing him into this behavior would need a long time to reverse the effect.

“T-thank y-you, Vitya.” Yuuri said quietly before grabbing his phone to text Phichit back that he would be available after practice.

The two of them decided to order room service and watch a movie instead of going out for dinner. Yuuri was still fighting with jetlag, so they ate and went to bed early.

-

Mari had been at breakfast! 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes as Mari strode into the breakfast area of the hotel and smiled at him. On top of that, practice had gone well and now he was ready to go out with his friends and competitors for this competition. They were going to get lunch and get some sight seeing done. Mari said that she would make sure that Viktor wouldn’t get in trouble while Yuuri enjoyed time with his friends. 

-

Phichit grinned as he grabbed his skate bag and headed down to the rink, he was looking forward to spending time just with Yuuri, plus he had the added fun of knowing that he was helping Viktor with his secret mission.

“OH MY GOD, YUURI!!!”

The Thai man was ecstatic when he spotted his best friend in the whole wide world entering the arena, dumping his own stuff to run towards him. Picking him up and spinning him around and around much to the amusement of the people around them. 

Phichit had been way too excited to meet Yuuri and the others and drag them around Sapporo. They were laughing and shopping like they wouldn’t need to skate a competition the next day. They went to Odori Park and Sapporo TV Tower and the beer museum. After a while Yuuri lost track of what they were doing and just enjoyed being with his friends and competitors.

Phichit was buzzing, the secret he kept threatening to burst free from behind his lips as he listened to Yuuri raving about how lovely Viktor was and how much he loved him.

The time flew past and all too soon it was time for them to make tracks back to the hotel for dinner.

-

Mari smirked as she watched the Russian taking his time over the vast array of trays of rings in front of him. He had already discarded the rings that the jeweller had suggested, saying they weren’t special enough, much to the disgust of the pompous man behind the counter.

She checked her watch again, if he didn’t hurry up and chose they weren’t going to be back in time for dinner with Yuuri.

“Hey big bro, have you  _ any _ idea what you are looking for?” She asked, poking him in the ribs and chuckling at his pout. She was so glad that she was going to have a brother-in-law who she  _ actually _ liked and who she felt sure was going to look after her little brother.

Viktor nodded as he reached over and picked up a tray that contained just a few very high priced items. “What do you think of these two?” He asked, slightly breathless. “Are they special enough for my Yuuri?”

The rings in question were, in Mari’s opinion, completely over the top and cost way more money than she made in a year for each set of rings, but hey, it was clear that Viktor was loaded.

“I think they are very you.” She replied tactfully. She bit her tongue, holding in the sarcastic comments when she saw the tears gathering in the silver haired man’s blue eyes.

Nodding, the skater handed the tray to the jeweller. “I’ll take these two please. I will need a pair of each sized according to these specifications. Do you accept American Express Black Card?”

Mari thought she was going to die laughing at the expression on the other man’s face. It was clear that he had never had someone with her brother-in-law’s wealth in his shop before.

She was going to enjoy shopping with Viktor.

-

Yuuri flopped back into bed, he was exhausted but happy. It had been so good to spend time with Phichit, but now it was time for him to rest, eat and get ready for the short program tomorrow.

He was dozing off when Viktor arrived back looking very pleased with himself.

“Hi sweetheart.” He murmured, dragging himself up onto his elbows to accept the offered kisses from the older man. “Did you have a good day?”

Blue eyes sparkled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through his lover’s unruly black hair. “Yes darling, I did, thank you. Mari showed me around and we did a little bit of shopping.” He stooped to press kisses to the sleepy man’s forehead. “It looks like you had fun too, shall we eat in bed again tonight? We can find another film to fall asleep in front of!”

The younger man nodded and tucked himself into the side of his beloved. “A-Are you sure?” He yawned, snuggling down under the covers, he was so warm and cosy.

Viktor grinned and took himself off for a shower while Yuuri snoozed, very pleased with the rings that were now safely tucked in his suitcase. Not long and he would be presenting one of them to the man now snoring softly in their bed.

-

Yuuri breathed deeply and concentrated on the blurry blob that he knew was his lover watching him from the rink side.

Closing his eyes he let the music get under his skin as he moved, propelling himself across the ice. 

Silver blades cut through the solid surface sending a flurry of ice chips following in his wake. Nothing was as pure as letting the music flow through him, showing the world how he felt about the man in his life through the movements that were second nature to him now.

Showing Viktor his total and utter devotion to him was his only purpose right now. Yes, it would be wonderful to place. However it was more important that the man who had given him back his life understood just how precious he was to him.

-

Tears pricked at the blue eyes of the man watching his student intently. There was something different about Yuuri’s skating today, something that pulled at his heartstrings and made him want to weep with joy.

The man skating so freely was  _ happy.  _ That was the certain something that had been missing in the videos he had poured over when he first met the Japanese man. When he had stolen his heart with his pureness and beauty.

He clapped with the crowd at the last jump, it was technically perfect, his hands clasping over his heart as he watched the man he loved spinning faster and faster. Knowing the end of the sequence was coming, leaning over the barrier as Yuuri came to a stand still, their hands reaching for one another.

-

Running, they made their way to each other, Viktor there to embrace his love as soon as he stepped off the ice. “Love, you were stunning! Come on, let’s go get your scores.”

-

Standing on the podium Yuuri smiled widely for the crowds, Viktor was proud of him, he was proud of himself. He had won gold! Him! Katsuki Yuuri had won gold!

Posing for the rapidly flashing cameras he wondered just how he had managed to pull off winning AND being the boyfriend of a five times world champion figure skater. Was this really his life?

This whole win at NHK was unreal. Especially since he hadn’t placed at Rostelecom right after the attack on Viktor's life. He still didn't know exactly what had happened that day, but maybe one day Viktor would tell him exactly what took place in that parking garage. For now he basked in the knowledge that he had made it to the GPF and would have his perfect boyfriend at his side in Paris of all places. The city of love.

-

It was a sad Yuuri who waved farewell to his sister at the airport as they made their way onto their plane. He was excited to be going to Paris, but it still hurt to be leaving Mari again, their time together had been far too short.

“Tell Mum and Dad I will try to get back to see them soon, maybe we can come for Christmas?” 

He looked over at the Russian who was trying to look innocent and failing dismally.

_ Strange... _


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night-time, Paris and the Eiffel Tower... 
> 
> Need we say more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to another chapter without Zachary!
> 
> Bet you can't guess what happens in this one...
> 
> Thank you for all your support, can't believe we are so close to the end of this story now...
> 
> Have a great Saturday!

Yuuri stared in wonder at the view of the Eiffel Tower all lit up in the November night skies as he waited for Viktor. Following the instructions on the note he had found taped to their hotel bedroom mirror, he had dressed quickly and made his way to the outside of the building.

Nervous fingers fiddled with the collar of the new shirt that had been waiting for him on the bed when he had gotten out of the shower, a designer suit hanging still in it’s protective casing on the wardrobe door.

Yuuri wondered what Viktor had planned. Was it for his birthday? Was it for his place at the finals? Was it for something else entirely? He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he promised himself to make the best of it. He wanted to enjoy his first birthday as a free man. Single. He was definitely single, even though he had already given his heart away again.

He had guessed that his lover had dressed and left the room while he was still cleaning up after the competition. He had been pleased with how he had skated that afternoon. Yes, he had made a couple of errors, but he was skating so much better now that he had Viktor by his side instead of Zach.

The scent of Viktor’s cologne was still strong in the air. The heady aroma was the only proof that the Russian had been in the room at all. Yuuri loved the smell of his beloved’s favourite cologne, it made him feel safe and conjured up memories of pressing his nose to the other man’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Darling...”

Yuuri turned and came face to face with a blushing Viktor holding a single red rose in his shaking fingers. “Your carriage awaits, my love…”

The younger skater followed the line of the extended hand and his eyes alighted upon a stretch limo waiting for them at the foot of the hotel steps.

_ “Vitya…” _

He tried to be upset with his lover for being extravagant again, but the Russian pressed a brief kiss to his lover’s cheek and led him to the waiting vehicle. Always the perfect gentleman he opened the car door and helped him inside before climbing in after him.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked, butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Was it his anxiety? Or were his instincts telling him something major was about to happen? He couldn’t tell and this was not the time to be indulging in his overthinking, even he knew that.

-

Viktor looked lovingly at his boyfriend, he looked so good in the suit that he had bought for him. 

The box in his pocket with Yuuri’s engagement ring in it felt burning hot against his thigh. He had thought long and hard about whether or not the rings they were already wearing should be their engagement rings and had decided against it. Much as they were beautiful rings, Zachary had seen them and commented on them and that made them not as special as they should be. 

He wanted everything to be perfect.

The car slowing down made him look out of the window, they were nearly there. It was nearly time to ask his love the most important question of their relationship so far.

“Viktor, are we going to the Eiffel Tower?” Yuuri was exclaiming, his face pressed up against the window, eyes wide in wonder as the graceful structure grew closer and larger.

“Yes, love, we are dining in the restaurant, is that ok?” He asked softly.

The smaller man turned to face Viktor. “Really? I-I hope you aren’t w-wasting your money on me…” He stammered, blushing furiously.

Silver hair flopped forward as the Russian giggled and leant towards his boyfriend. “Darling, please, let me spoil you, you deserve it.” He held out the flower he was still holding. “I love you…”

“I-I love you too…”

Yuuri’s voice was hushed as the car rolled to a stop by the historic tower.

-

Hand in hand they made their way up to the second floor where they were immediately greeted by the Maitre d’. The restaurant staff knew what was about to happen, Viktor was not leaving anything to chance. This was the only time he was ever going to propose in his life and it had to be perfect.

There were very few people in the decadent room tonight, the Russian’s money having eased the way for them to have a more private experience of dining in the popular tourist attraction.

Yuuri gazed in wonderment as he was led to a table laid with gleaming dinnerware, candles in shining silver candlestick holders and more cutlery than he had ever seen. Briefly he wondered how he was going to know what to use first. 

Waiters buzzed around them, holding their chairs for them, a champagne bucket appearing by the side of their table without being ordered, the chilled bottle resting on the ice inside looking extremely expensive.

“Vitya, thank you, but you didn’t have to go through so much trouble just for me.” Yuuri murmured as he was handed a leather bound menu and a starched white napkin was laid across his lap.

“Darling, we haven’t had a chance to celebrate your divorce and your birthday and I thought that while we were in Paris, this would be the perfect opportunity. Is that ok?”

Viktor’s stomach was churning with nerves. He didn’t think he had ever been so scared, even his first professional skate hadn’t had him feeling like this.

The plan was to eat their starter and main course before he proposed. However, there was a lump in his tightening throat and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to swallow any food at all right now.

The younger man smiled and deflated slightly. In the back of his mind he had  _ maybe  _ been hoping that the handsome man in front of him was going to ask him to be his husband. He shook his head.  _ No.  _ That was just wishful thinking on behalf of his inner fanboy. Just because he was a single man now, didn’t mean that Viktor was actually going to marry him. The rings on their fingers might be promise rings, but hey, promises could easily be broken.

Blue eyes were staring at him, forehead creased in confusion. 

_ Shit, I hope he doesn’t think that I am disapproving of his idea. _

With a slightly forced smile and laugh, Yuuri grabbed his lover’s hand across the table. “And there was me thinking that you were going to propose on my birthday! Thank you sweetheart, this is a wonderful idea. I’m sure that Zachary would be delighted to know that we are toasting his removal from my life in such an over the top way!”

Viktor’s laugh was also forced. 

_ Fuck, do I just do it now? At least I might be able to eat if I have already asked him… _

Before he could decide what to do their waiter appeared beside them asking if they would like to order. 

Yuuri watched spellbound as the two men conversed in fluent French, he had no idea what was being said. The foreign language falling from his boyfriends pink lips was entrancing.

The Russian glanced over and realised that Yuuri had no clue about what he was saying. Seizing the moment he explained briefly to the waiter that there was going to be a slight change of plan and asked him to inform the Maitre d'.

“Darling, do you know what you would like to order?” He asked, slipping back into English, “Sorry, I forgot that you can’t speak French.”

Glancing down at the menu in his hand, Yuuri frowned as he tried to read over the choices and failed dismally. Shaking his head in embarrassment he looked back up again at Viktor. “I don’t know what it says.” He chuckled self consciously. “Can we have a bit longer so you can tell me what it all means?”

Viktor nodded and spoke to the waiter in French again. Smiling, the impeccably dressed man poured two glasses of champagne and left them alone.

“You can have anything you like tonight, love.” Viktor whispered across the table as he read him the choices printed on the menu. “Your coach has given you the night off!”

“Just as well.” His partner giggled, raising his champagne flute. “We best not tell him that I am drinking on a school night too!”

The silver haired man lifted his glass as well. “To us.” He toasted, hearing the soft chime of the flutes touching across the space between them. 

“To us.” Yuuri repeated before sipping on the fizzy liquid in his own glass. 

Viktor hummed as they linked fingers across the table, his thumb brushing over the ring on Yuuri’s digit, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“You know, this would have been the perfect place to propose, wouldn’t it?” He mused, twirling the platinum band around, looking up at the Asian man through his long silver eyelashes.

“Ah well, I’m sure the great  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ will be able to think of something, if he does decide that he does actually want to marry this disaster of a man.” Yuuri replied, feeling a little relieved that at least his beloved was still thinking of them getting married and that he wasn’t being gently let down. He sipped on his drink again, grateful for the alcohol that was already starting to buzz under his skin, he felt slightly less self conscious now.

“You are  _ not _ a ‘disaster of a man’.” Viktor chuckled, now having the perfect way into what he was planning to do.

Keeping hold of Yuuri’s hand he rose from his chair, moving gracefully around the table and knelt down on one knee at the younger man’s side, his other hand reaching into his pocket.

Brown eyes widened as an instant flush rose on Yuuri’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

_ No way, this wasn’t really happening was it? _

Viktor guided Yuuri around on his chair so that he was sitting facing him, now holding both of the younger man's hands in his right hand. The look on his boyfriend’s face in this moment was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. There was a glow to the smaller skaters cheeks that was angelic, his eyes soft, large and round with wonder. A wobbly smile that was threatening to burst free, he had never seen him look quite so beautiful. 

The feeling of pure love filled his heart as they gazed at each other. How had he possibly gotten so lucky to have the sweetest man in the whole world fall in love with him? There were no doubts at all in his mind about what he was about to say next.

“Katsuki Yuuri, you are the perfect man for me, the only person I want by my side for the rest of our lives.” A small black box was opened, the engraved platinum band inside shining in the candlelight.

“Will you be my husband?”

The restaurant was filled with a hushed silence as the other diners realised what was happening and stopped their own meals and conversations to hear the embarrassed man’s reply. Several phones covertly snapping some pictures of the famous athletes.

Yuuri looked from Viktor’s face to the ring in his hand and back to his face.

“Really? Y-You d-do want to m-marry me?'' The shock and overwhelming surprise made the smaller man’s voice sound timid.

A beautiful amused soft laugh danced between the two men. “Yes, my Yuuri, my love, my beloved. I want to marry you, darling. Please say that you want to marry me too…” 

“Y-Yes, yes of course I want to marry you! I love you!”

Cheers and calls of good wishes echoed around the restaurant as the news spread.

Viktor rose up slightly and cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. “My Yuuri, you have made me the happiest man ever. Thank you…” His blue eyes closed as he leaned in and captured the Asian man’s lips with his own, the kiss sweet, chaste and full of so much love. 

Yuuri sighed into the kiss, holding his lover’s hands in his own, his own heart pounding as what had just happened spiralled repeatedly through his mind. 

Reluctantly pulling back before they got too carried away in public. Viktor smiled and took the engagement ring from its velvet box and took Yuuri’s hand again.

“We already have rings.” Yuuri whispered as the platinum and sapphire band was removed from his hand and replaced with the new platinum band that was delicately engraved with a design that looked like feathers or palm leaves. “I know, but  _ he _ had commented on them.” Viktor replied, kissing over the new ring, loving the way it looked on the coffee-cream coloured skin. “I wanted our rings to be something he hadn't seen or commented on.”

Lifting the tray in the little box, the older skater revealed a matching band for himself. Yuuri plucked it out of the box and took Viktor’s hand, repeating the actions of his lover. “You are going to be my husband.” He muttered under his breath, still in shock as he slid the ring onto the Russians digit.

“A husband who loves and adores you and treats you like the precious gift that you are, my Yuuri.” Viktor cupped his beloved’s chin as he placed more soft kisses on his smiling lips. “This time you will know what having a husband should be like. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

-

Artfully arranging their linked hands on the table, Viktor snapped several pictures till he got one he was happy with. 

Yuuri giggled as he waited for his lover to be ready to order, he was so hungry now the anxious feeling in his stomach had gone.

“Time to crash the internet!” The Russian laughed as he posted a picture of their matching rings captioned  _ ‘He said yes! #viktuuri #weddingbells #marryingmyboyfriend #viktorlovesyuuri #proposalinparis  _

-

While they ate, the online world was exploding with the news of their engagement.

**_> Yuuri’sbestgirl: _ ** _ OMG!!!!! IT’S HAPPENED!!! _

**_> VIKTORSASS: _ ** _ What? What’s happened? Are they ok?  _

**_> Yuuri’sbestgirl:_ ** _ VIKTOR HAS PROPOSED AND YUURI SAID YES!!!! _

**_> VIKTORSASS:_ ** _ *dead* _

**_> Nikifofan13_ ** _ : I was there as it happened. Look!!!! (Picture attached showing Viktor on one knee, holding Yuuri's hand, Yuuri in shock with happy tears in his eyes) _

**_> Yuuri'sbestgirl_ ** _ : OMG! This is so amazing. Do u have more pics? _

-

Phichit’s squeal bought his boyfriend running from the bathroom at full tilt, convinced that something horrific had happened again.

The Thai man was standing stock still, the fingers of one hand pressed against his lips as he stared at his phone in his hand. “Mon cheri? What’s wrong?” Chris gasped as he made his way across the room, bashing his hip on a small table in his hurry to reach his beloved.

Unable to speak Phichit looked up at him with tear filled eyes as he pressed the mobile into the Swiss man’s hand. Chris looked down and grinned as a half sob left his own throat.

“The suave bastard has done it then…” He exclaimed. “It’s going to be one hell of a party!”

Viktor and Yuuri were getting married.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary reads the news and is not impressed.
> 
> Yuuri skates his second piece in Paris before he and Viktor set of on a flight to who only knows where.
> 
> How will Yuuri take Viktor's confession about the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, we are so close to the end now! I can't believe we started posting this seven months ago!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and love. We adore every single one of your comments!
> 
> Our new work is almost completely edited and will be ready to go when Unseen has reached it's conclusion.

Zachary wasn't sure why he needed to Google his ex-husband, but something told him that there would be news. 

The initial search page loaded.

_ Katsuki won NHK trophy with major lead over other competitors _

_ Nikiforov proposed to Katsuki at Eiffel Tower dinner _

_ Katsuki favored to win GrandPrix Final in Paris _

_ Katsuki offered major endorsement with Armani after being spotted in Armani suit at NHK banquet _

_ Chanel offers advertisement contract to Katsuki after seeing viral pictures of Nikiforov applying lip balm to Katsuki's lips during NHK _

_ Miller, Katsuki's ex-husband on trial for attack on Nikiforov, Katsuki's current boyfriend _

Zachary stopped scrolling. Yuuri apparently had no idea what was going on. That stupid lawyer team of his seriously made sure that he only knew what he needed too. On top of that apparently companies were now throwing money at him like he would be worth it. He snorted. That money would all belong to him one day. 

He clicked on the link with the proposal, he had to see for himself what it said.

_ Nikiforov proposed to Katsuki during their Eiffel tower dinner. The pictures shown are taken by patrons of the three Michelin star restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel tower.  _

_ Nikiforov had booked most of the restaurant in advance to ensure a degree of privacy, but didn't require all patrons to be dismissed for the evening. _

_ Nikiforov proposed to Katsuki before they even had ordered dinner. Based on statements of staff and other patrons the two had arrived and quickly fallen into conversation before Nikiforov went down on his knee and proposed to Katsuki. Katsuki appeared to be overwhelmed, but extremely happy as he accepted the proposal. _

_ No information in regards to the wedding plans are available. Stay tuned for more news. _

Ughhhh. Everything they did they got money and news time for. Zachary wished Yuuri would have been that newsworthy when they still were married as this would definitely have helped to get more money out of him.

Now the idiot was marrying the Russian bastard and he would not be able to get any kind of money from or control over Yuuri ever again.

That wasn't good. It didn't sit right with him, he needed to reach out to Yuuri. Continue trying to convince him that he had to come back to him.

He opened the email tab and thought about how to phrase his demand that the little shit should return to him.

_ Yuuri, _

_ I saw the news and how you exposed yourself to the Russian bastard. But I'll forgive you.  _

_ You need to come back to me. The Russian has done for us what you needed him to do.  _

_ You are now famous and of more use to me. You can now use that fame to get me out of here so we can be together again. _

_ You know I love you and nobody can give you what I can give to you. You know you crave the control I assert over you. _

_ Contact me immediately and come visit me so we can talk. _

_ Zachary _

He hit send without another read through, he knew he was right in his demands. Yuuri had to come back to him.

-

"Ughhh!" Natasha groaned. "Not again." The prison had let the email from Zachary go through, knowing that Yuuri had a team of professionals receiving his emails on his behalf. They had attached the email to an official one from them indicating that they would not have let it go through without knowing that it would go to the right hands.

Zachary didn't know that Yelena had talked to the warden at the prison and explained that they would want to receive everything he tried to send to Yuuri. That they were going to keep a file open in case he ever got released or tried to pull another attack on one of their charges. The warden had readily agreed. He didn't want to let it go out to the news that some of his guards had been bribed into doing unsavory things with inmates and had caused the attack on the multi-millionaire. 

"Hey, Yelena." Natasha greeted the other woman. 

"What's up? News from our lovebirds?" She cheerily answered the phone.

"Actually, no. We got another email from Zachary. Forwarding it now. The prison caught it and sent it to me as an attachment for our records."

"Let me look." Clicking was heard through the line and then silence. 

"Wow." Yelena chuckled. "He sure is delusional. Thanks for sending this to me. Delete on your side after saving it, Yuuri doesn't need to know about this one."

"Agreed. So, now to better news. When are you flying out for the wedding?"

"Oh I'm gonna fly my team out the week before the wedding. I think we all can use some time off. I told them that we will attend the wedding and then they are free to do what they want for the rest of the time. We will return after New Year's and start a fresh year. What about you guys?"

"Oh I was planning the same. Especially since Viktor said it would be ok for us to do so and he's footing the bill. Told my people not to overdo it but to enjoy the free vacation trip."

Both women laughed, talking more about their plans before hanging up.

-

It was time to show the world why Viktor Nikiforov had given up his season to coach the Japanese figure skater.

Squaring his shoulders and then melting into his starting position, Yuuri prepared to shout his love for his fiance to the world.

Despite the remains of his champagne headache, Yuuri skated like he had never skated before, his PCS points racking up with every spin and step sequence. 

The exquisite platinum ring caught his eye as it flashed under the overhead lighting. The beautiful, broad smile on his lips was breathtaking and totally genuine as he brought his arms around to lead him into his next jump. 

_ Oh Vitya... _

The new piece of priceless jewelry reminding him that he was worth the love and happiness that was filling his whole being. These new feelings and sensations added a lightness to his skating that had been missing for  _ years. _

_ Everything feels so perfect… _

-

Viktor watched open mouthed at the rink side. 

_ Oh Yuuri... _

There, right _ there  _ on the ice was the Yuuri he saw in training. Sleek, sensuous, hitting each and every point with the skill the Russian knew he possessed. And this man was going to be his husband in a few days.

As Yuuri’s routine drew to its conclusion he could hear the other coaches giving the skaters still to perform pep talks. The older skater knew that no-one could touch his Yuuri without even waiting for his scores at the kiss and cry. 

His Yuuri had taken gold and he couldn’t be prouder.

-

The gold medal around the GP champion's neck was nowhere near as bright as the smile on his lips as he basked in the glow of the cheering crowds. 

_ He had done it. Shown the world what he was capable of with the love and support of the right man. _

The ice in front of him was currently being covered with flowers and plush toys that were being thrown by his enthusiastic fans. Yuuri knew there were going to be a lot of happy children when the gifts were donated. Making it his mission to ensure that the love his fans shared with him did not go to waste.

-

Of all the pictures flooding the web, the most reposted by friends, family and fans alike was one of the happy couple next to the podium. 

Yuuri's bouquet was hanging by his side as he was dipped and kissed passionately by his coach and lover. 

The cheers that had filled the large stadium at the very public display of affection had been deafening. Flashes of white light as cameras recorded the image, social media going wild for the golden couple.

-

Yuuri still didn't know their destination as they entered the plane. He only knew that Viktor said that he would enjoy it once they arrived. Also that they had to make a few stops as the plane wouldn't be able to go non-stop to their destination.

As they flew his mind drifted to the banquet and the meal he had shared with his friends and competitors. 

He had actually enjoyed himself for once. Memories of partying with Phichit and Chris had always brought a smile to his lips. It was even more fun now he didn’t have to worry about getting into trouble for doing something he had  _ wanted  _ to do. 

Viktor had been up and dancing with him. Twirling him round the dance floor as they laughed and kissed. Posing for photograph after photograph with friends and fellow skaters alike.

Phichit probably had enough pictures to crash the internet for the next few weeks, maybe even months!

_ And Viktor had just laughed and encouraged him to enjoy himself and let loose with his friends... _

Ah, Viktor, the absolute love of his life… He gazed over at the silver haired man who was looking seriously at his phone, deep in thought.

Yuuri hoped they were going to Japan for Christmas and would be able to talk about wedding plans while they were there. He really wanted to set a date. Much as he hated organizing, he definitely wanted this event to happen, and soon. 

Their first stop was in St. Petersburg where they picked up Makka. 

That was a good indicator that they would be gone for a while from home as Viktor usually wouldn't leave Makka alone for more than two weeks. The next stop was somewhere in Eastern Russia. Yuuri hadn't managed to make out the name of the city as he was just waking up. The announcement that they were landing rousing him from his deep sleep. 

Since he couldn't read Cyrillic very well he couldn't make sense of anything. Plus he was  _ much  _ too exhausted to concentrate fully. He jolted as he was woken up again by a kiss to his forehead, and heard that they were landing in Fukuoka. 

_ This was as close as they could land to Hasetsu. _

"V-Viktor, a-are w-we going home before Nationals?"

"Yes, my love." Viktor chuckled. He was happy that the surprise was well received. "I've booked ice time as well. That way we just have to hop over to Tokyo and attend Nationals."

Yuuri smiled like Viktor just had given him the world.

"Thank you!" 

Yuuri missed seeing his family, but hopefully with all the endorsements starting soon he would be able to fly home more often. 

They arrived in Hasetsu to a welcome party for the Grand Prix champion. It looked like the entire town was trying to celebrate his return, but all Yuuri wanted was a bowl of his mom's katsudon and a soak in the hot springs.

Viktor giggled to himself. He would have to tell Yuuri tomorrow what their actual reason for their return home was. Their friends would start arriving late in the evening that day and he really didn't want to wait any longer and keep the plans a secret.

-

Curled up in bed, his stomach full to bursting with his mom’s cooking, the young man sighed happily as he watched his husband-to-be getting changed into his sleepwear. Much as the Russian preferred to sleep naked, he knew that it wasn’t really a thing in Japan.

“I heard your mom saying that there is going to be a huge festival in your honour while we are here.” Viktor commented casually, hoping this would help to disguise the real reason why the town was preparing to celebrate. It wasn’t every day that there was a celebrity wedding in Hasetsu and the townspeople were planning on making the most of the auspicious occasion. 

Yuuri nodded and hummed softly, he was  _ so _ sleepy. “That’s nice.” He whispered, his brain fuzzy with tiredness. “Come to bed, sweetheart. I need cuddles while I fall asleep.”

Viktor bounded over to the bed and slipped in under the covers. “Anything for you, my love.” He murmured, pressing kisses to the half asleep man’s face and lips and wrapping him up in a tight embrace. “Sleep now, darling.” The Russian cooed. “We have much to do tomorrow…”

-

The winter sun was making the waves twinkle and shimmer as they walked Makka along the shoreline early the following morning. Much as they had both wanted to sleep in late, the inn had been a hive of activity from the moment they had roused. Yuuri was confused as to why his parents were so busy arranging rooms, they weren’t usually incredibly booked up over the Christmas period. He had shrugged it off, thinking it was all to do with him winning the Grand Prix and had happily joined his lover on the morning dog walk.

They found a secluded spot and sat down to watch Makka playing in the water.

“I remember the last time we were here we were trying to behave ourselves.” Viktor giggled, “You were still a married man and I gave you your first ring from me…”

The smaller man lifted his hand and stretched it in front of him, admiring the way the sunshine made his engagement ring sparkle in the morning light.

“And now I have this one. I’m divorced and we are going to get married at some point.” Yuuri replied, smiling sweetly at his beloved and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yes, erm, about that…” 

Yuuri lifted his head and looked curiously at his lover. “W-What?” He stammered, a faint curl of worry blooming in his stomach.

“I, um, I may have kind of already organised our wedding…”

The Japanese man sat bolt upright and turned so he was facing the older man. “What do you mean,  _ kind of organised our wedding? _ ”

A pink flush covered Viktor’s cheeks and he ducked his head down so his face couldn’t be seen.

“Erm, there are people arriving later on today. I wanted to surprise you… We are getting married in two day’s time at your parents inn…”

The silence seemed to resonate forever.

Eventually Viktor lifted his face and looked into the wet and tear filled brown eyes of his boyfriend.

“Did I do the wrong thing? I’m sorry if I have, I just was so excited that you said yes. Mari and I have been planning it for ages…”

“MARI?!”

Yuuri couldn’t decide if he was flattered and pleased that his fiance had wanted to surprise him, or annoyed that once again he didn’t get any say in his wedding.

Standing, and giving Viktor a stern look that said that he didn’t want company, he walked away to the water’s edge. He needed some time to himself.

Anger started to fizz in his belly. 

_ Why had Viktor taken it upon himself to arrange it all? Yes, it was lovely that he was so excited about getting married. But… _

Yuuri didn’t want to compare his wonderful lover to his ex, but this action, however well meant, had made him nervous. 

_ What if he was getting himself back into another relationship like the one he had just battled so hard to get out of? There was no way he would have the strength to go through all this again…. _

Fingers twisted in his shirt as he let his emotions flow through him, just as his therapist had taught him to do. Acknowledging and examining each one rather than letting it all bottle up inside him and create a panic attack.

Viktor loved him. Viktor was impulsive. Viktor had been there every step of the way, seen him at his worst.

_ He wouldn’t be setting him up for a fall, would he? _

-

Viktor watched the man he loved from where he was sitting. He so desperately wanted to go and take Yuuri in his arms, but the younger man looked angry. He was so scared that he had fucked everything up.

It had seemed such a great idea to arrange everything as a surprise. However, judging by Yuuri’s reaction, he may just have had the worst idea of his life.

_ What if Yuuri said that he didn’t want to marry him anymore. What if he thought that he was being just like Zachary. _

That thought stung and it hurt him deeply.

_ Ok, so yes he had taken complete control and not let Yuuri have any say in choosing anything. That  _ **_was_ ** _ just like the actor, but he was coming from a completely different place. Wasn’t he? Was there anything that he could do about changing things to what Yuuri would like? But everything he had chosen, he picked because he thought Yuuri would like it... _

_ Maybe there was time to make alterations, there were still a couple of days till the wedding after all. _

_ If it was still going to happen of course... _

-

Yuuri turned and made his way back across the sand towards the older man. The closer he got, the clearer he could see the total panic and fear dancing across the other’s handsome features.

“Yuuri, I…”

The Japanese skater shook his head. “Why?”

Viktor swallowed. This was it. He had fucked up. No more Viktor and Yuuri.

He sighed and stared at his hands as they fiddled with his ring. “All I have wanted to do since we met was make you happy. I-I thought that I could make you smile with my surprise.” Viktor looked up at his fiance, well aware that there were tears welling in both pairs of eyes now. “I talked to Mari a lot and we looked at everything to see if you would like it. I feel I know you rather well now, but I wanted Mari’s input since she has known you so much longer. Instead I have made you cross and upset and I am s-sorry.”

Yuuri hummed and sat back down, not quite as close as they had been.

“I c-can show you pictures of everything if you like?” Viktor offered, pulling out his phone and opening his gallery.

Watching the Russian panicking, Yuuri realised just how different everything was this time. Zach had insisted on organising everything because he wanted to spend as little of his own money as possible while having it just as he wanted it.

Viktor, on the other hand, had arranged their wedding by choosing things that he thought Yuuri would like and had included his sister. His choices made out of love rather than thrift. Viktor had probably spent more money on their wedding than the inn made in a year.

This also explained all the rooms being made ready, their guests were arriving soon. Yuuri wondered who would actually all come to their wedding on such a short notice.

Yuuri placed his hand over the phone so he couldn’t see the pictures displayed on the screen. Much as he was disappointed that he hadn’t had the fun of choosing everything, he understood that Viktor was hurting right now, just like he was. His intended surprise had fallen flat on his face and he was probably thinking that Yuuri didn’t want to marry him anymore. 

And that just wouldn’t do.

He smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart. That is the most lovely thing you could have done. I know you know me better than I know myself. Whatever you have chosen I know it will be perfect, just like you…”

A rosey red hue appeared on the cheeks, tips of nose and ears of the older man as he blinked rapidly. Everything was ok? Yuuri wasn’t angry and upset? They were still getting married?

He grinned as he was tackled into a bear hug which flattened them both on the cold sand. His view now the clear blue sky and Makka’s face as she came to peer at her masters, wondering what was going on.

Yuuri laid on Viktors chest and placed kisses on his nose. “Thank you darling, you really are the sweetest man, ever. I can’t wait to be your husband.” 

-

A nervous Viktor paced the reception area of the inn. According to the latest updates on the phone clenched tightly in his hand, the first of their guests were about to arrive. Yelena and her team had managed to arrange their flights so they could meet Natasha and her team in Fukuoka and travel the rest of the way together.

His phone went off with another notification. Chris, Phichit, Otabek, Celestino, Leo and Guang-Hong had just arrived in Fukuoka. They all would be here within the next two hours. 

He had booked the tickets from Russia to bring his own rinkmates and coach as well as Lilia to the wedding. Everyone accepted the invitations. He was elated by the thought of surprising Yuuri.

The door opened and Hisashi Morooka and his team arrived just as Yuuri came out of the kitchen area. 

“Thank you for inviting us, Nikiforov-san and Katsuki-san.” Morooka said with a bow.

“We are happy to have you here.” Viktor said with a smile.

Yuuri just  _ stared. _

“U-um, Viktor, can I have a word with you?” Yuuri said in a whisper, tugging on Viktor’s sleeve to get him to follow to the private area of the inn.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor settles Yuuri's nerves regarding the camera crew.
> 
> Time for the the pre-wedding party....!
> 
> Viktor gets a lovely surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> How are we all?
> 
> We really are on countdown now to the end... Hope you enjoy today's chapter!
> 
> Stay safe, and thank you for your love and support. We really appreciate it.

“What’s wrong, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly, giving his lover a concerned look. 

“W-why is Morooka here with his crew?”

The older man smiled a little sheepishly. “We had a lot of requests from different TV stations wanting to film our wedding. I thought that Morooka would be the best and to give his crew exclusive rights.” the older skater paused, “He knows how to show the world what they want, but also protect your privacy. Are you ok with it, darling?” Viktor explained, feeling a little nervous again.

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. I am still trying to get used to the whole being famous thing.” Yuuri rubbed his hands over his face. Today certainly was a day full of surprises.

“My love, you were always admired, but people didn’t know what to say about Zachary. Also you were never at events, that’s why this is so big now. Because people can see you again and experience part of your life. You are loved by your family and friends as well as your fans.” Viktor gathered the younger man in his arms and hugged him tightly. “You mean a lot to people out there. Your story, the good, the bad and the ugly parts of it, all of it drew people to you even more.”

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, just as the front doors opened again and a group of chattering Russians and their teams arrived.

“Yelena, Natasha!” Viktor exclaimed, moving from his lover’s side to hug both women and shake hands with the rest of their teams.

“Morooka-san, do you remember these two lovely ladies? Our lawyer Yelena Volkova and my PR Teamleader Natasha Romanova. As you know they’ve helped with all the issues we had.”

Morooka bowed to the ladies and held his hands out to shake.

“Ladies, I am still grateful for what you have done for Japan’s Ace. I’ve known him since his early junior years before he went to Detroit. It was all good but that man really wasn’t good for him. I did not say anything before, but I had a bad feeling about him as soon as I met them both at an interview at Skate America after they had just been married.”

“Was it that obvious back then already?” Yelena couldn’t help her curiosity.

“It was to me. I felt like something was off. Yuuri-san kept looking over to him every time I asked a question about his personal life and his dreams for the next season. Pretty much anything that wasn’t absolutely about skating. It made me wonder back then. But there wasn’t anything I could have done.” Morooka apologized.

“No need to apologize, Morooka-san. I didn’t realize that things were off either.” Yuuri cut into the conversation. “I wasn’t aware that something was wrong until I started watching Phichit and Chris, noticing how their relationship worked. Seeing them, how they treated each other made me think and compare it to my marriage. I realized it wasn’t what I wanted, but I didn’t know how to reach out or do something about it.”

He looked down at the ground, still feeling ashamed of his weakness. Thankfully, now he knew that it wasn’t his fault. Viktor and his new therapist had both assured him that people slid into an abusive relationship. That they didn’t immediately know that they were in an abusive relationship until it all started to go wrong and they were in too deep. It made Yuuri feel better that he knew and understood this now. He had started beating himself up for not noticing earlier what had been going on. 

Viktor recognised the start of the feelings of shame on the shorter man’s face and reached for his hand.

“Don’t feel bad, darling, you couldn’t have known what to do. Anyone who knows anything about this sort of relationship knows that it takes time for the victim to realize what’s happening.” Viktor reminded him, smiling lovingly at him. 

“Not to mention finding the courage and also the support to leave. Sometimes it takes multiple times before it is a final leave and going through with the divorce. But you did it. You sacrificed a lot to get free, my darling. You sacrificed your home and your money, but in the end you found your freedom.” Pride was evident in Viktor’s tone of voice.

Yuuri smiled shyly at Viktor. “Yeah, you are right. I did all that, didn’t I?”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yuuri had become so much more confident since he had the love and support of Viktor. They all knew nothing like this would ever happen again.

Lightening the serious mood immediately was the sight of Hiroko coming out with trays of tea, closely followed by Mari bringing snacks. They had literally closed the inn for the next week to enjoy their son’s wedding and to cater for all the guests. Viktor insisted on hiring temporary staff to help with the operations so that the Katsuki's could all enjoy the events as well.

Mari could not talk Hiroko out of serving tea and snacks however, before letting the staff take over. Hiroko insisted that  _ she _ wanted to welcome the guests to their home and not some strangers.

The door flew open with a crash as the guests from Detroit clattered in. Phichit barging in first and throwing himself right onto Yuuri.

“YUURI!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!! I can’t believe this is happening. I am so happy!” He kept hugging Yuuri and looking him up and down at the same time, making sure that his best friend was well taken care off and happy.

Chris came up behind him, chuckling. “Let the man breath!” 

He snaked his arms around his lover, trying to pull him off Yuuri. He knew that Phichit was just worried about the situation as their wedding was so close after the Japanese man’s divorce. They both had talked a lot about it, Chris knew his best friend had only good things in mind for Yuuri, but he could understand Phichit’s worries about Yuuri getting married again so quickly.

Celestino followed quietly, looking for Minako as they had been friends ever since Yuuri had moved to Detroit. Both of them having helped with skating, choreography and dance lessons. They hadn’t seen each other in person in a while and were looking forward to catching up with each other.

-

One group after another arrived throughout the rest of the day. Each one being greeted with excitement and hugs. The last ones to arrive were the skaters from Russia with Yakov and Lilia. They all arrived just as dinner was being served, the Nishigori’s and Minako immediately made space at their table to welcome Yurio and Mila to their table. 

Yakov and Lilia joined Minako and Celestino who were sitting with Yelena and Natasha. Both of their teams had taken another table to sit together and talk about new cases coming up and how much fun they had had helping Yuuri and Viktor.

The mood in the room was happy as they ate and chatted, enjoying their meals. Everyone except Georgi, that was, who was lamenting about true love and how it would forever elude him. His attitude earning him an elbow in his side from Yurio who was seated right behind him.

“Stop moping. Nobody wants to hear that.” Yurio grumbled, much to the amusement of the others on his table.

The triplets were busy scurrying around the room taking hundreds of pictures of everything around them. They were in skating otaku heaven. The entire creme de la creme of the skating world was at the inn and they were there to witness it in person. They knew they would become famous once they started posting all their pictures. 

A few tables over a more serious conversation took place between the adults. 

“I’ve never seen Vitya look so content and happy.” Yakov murmured more to himself, but Lilia picked up on it.

“That’s true. He does look so happy. I am glad he went to Detroit, even though you didn’t like the idea at first. It helped both of them.” 

“Is Yuuri doing ok in St. Petersburg?” Minako wanted to know everything she could from the two Russians. This was the first time since Yuuri had left for Detroit that she could ask these questions to someone who would actually be able to tell her. 

“Yes, he’s a talented and hardworking skater. Very disciplined and so willing to help others. He taught Mila her entry to her triple axle.” Yakov smiled. “Yuuri is good for our team. He has so much to teach. And he loves doing figures. Most of my skaters asked him why he does them. He said that it calms him down and helps with his footwork. Now we are actually having daily parts of our training with them again and I must say that it helped all my skaters with their edges.” 

Lilia chuckled. “I can say the same for ballet training. Yuuri does a lot of basic work as warm up and others have picked up on it and now it’s so much more focused in my classes. I am sure glad he came and helped me with getting others to see that they shouldn’t neglect their basics just because they are advanced level.”

Minako smiled. Knowing that Yuuri probably didn’t have a clue that he was making such a difference in all the lives he touched. Yuuri was an amazing person and talented dancer as well as skater, if only he would see it in himself.

She just hoped that Viktor would take care of him and his glass heart, that there wouldn’t be a repeat of the first time. She doubted it, but you could never tell. Zachary had seemed like a nice guy in the beginning. It was surprising to find out how much he had changed after the marriage. Maybe there had been signs which everyone had overlooked, but they would never really find out. She shook her head, she didn’t want to think about this bastard of a man who had caused the entire Katsuki family so much trouble, but especially Yuuri.

“I’m glad he’s better off now. We are missing him in Detroit. The rink isn’t the same without Yuuri, but his impact there will last. My skaters are making statements like ‘Yuuri said to do it this way’ or ‘Yuuri is always doing it like this’.” Celestino made air quotes whenever he repeated the statements made at his rink. Enjoying the nods and grins of the others around him as they recognised the young man he was talking about.

With no warning that it was about to happen, the lights in the room turned off, plunging everyone into darkness. As one they all turned towards the entrance to the kitchen as the doors opened and a massive birthday cake appeared. They were illuminated by the glow from the candles as Hiroko and Mari started singing happy birthday to a blushing Viktor. Everyone quickly joined in. enjoying the surprise of the silver haired skater.

Viktor held his hands in front of his face, trying to hide. A sudden and unusual bout of shyness surrounded him. He had thought that everyone was so focused on the wedding that nobody had realized that the wedding was to be held on his birthday.

"T-thank you, everyone." He finally managed to say, overwhelmed by emotions of varying sorts. He was so happy, but didn't want to take the spotlight away from his and Yuuri’s wedding. Taking his lovers hand, he kissed it and grinned. “Cake, anyone?”

The guests all smiled, watching the happy couple standing to make rounds of the room to greet all their guests. Yuuri with a constant blush on his cheeks from the attention he was receiving and also probably from the sake he was drinking to help his nerves. Viktor noted his actions and made sure that Yuuri didn’t go overboard. Tomorrow was their big day, they needed to be clear headed and not hungover. 

Soon jetlag was catching up with most of the guests and one by one they all retreated to their assigned rooms. All were excited to be part of the ceremony and celebrations that had been meticulously planned by an excited and enthusiastic Russian.

Mari glanced over the now empty rooms where the reception would take place the next day.

The temporary staff would be setting everything up in the common rooms at the inn for the reception while everyone else would be at the local shrine for the ceremony. 

The entire common room would be transformed into a Winter Wonderland of blues, whites and silvers. The flowers for the centerpieces of the tables mirroring the beautiful flower arrangement Viktor had picked for Yuuri. 

Tables would be set up in a U instead of the usual rows of tables, covered with beautiful white tablecloths with lotus patterns in subtle blues. The grooms table would be raised a little so the happy couple could be seen from every part of the room. A small dance floor was set up in the next room. The walls would be strung with fairy lights in blues and whites, flower garlands in the same color scheme were ready to be draped around the walls as well.

Everything was minimalist in decor, but in such a high quality that they wouldn’t want for anything more. Beautiful white and blue alternating cushions with silver embroidery of lotus flowers had been made for the chairs. Mari had approved of the lotus flowers since their meaning was re-generation, rebirth, purity and enlightenment. When Viktor had explained the meaning of the flower to her, she was sure that Yuuri was making the right choice of marrying again. 

Mari smiled to herself. Viktor had picked everything Yuuri would have picked and probably even more. This was a true show of Viktor’s devotion to her little brother and would truly be a happy day in Yuuri’s life. Contrary to the last time, when Yuuri had had doubts about if he was making the right decision to marry Zachary right up to the last moment.

She felt guilty that she had encouraged Yuuri to go through with it, believing at first that Zachary would be a good man, but over time she had been proven wrong. It all started when she saw the wedding pictures and Yuuri certainly didn’t look like a happy groom. She huffed to herself. They hadn’t even received an invitation to the wedding back then. Zachary wanting to spend as little money as he could. Cheap quick ceremony at the courthouse with just witnesses, saying that they hadn’t had enough money to have an elaborate wedding. 

But she knew. 

She knew Yuuri had enough money to get the wedding he wanted. Afterall he had endorsements and sponsorships back then already. That was when the alarm bells in her head went off for the first time. 

It wasn’t the last time either. 

Mari shook her head to get the thoughts away. She didn’t want the old memories to spoil her enjoying Yuuri’s real wedding, as she had started to dub this event in her head. 

-

“Yuuri, do you want to soak in the hot springs?” Phichit asked through the closed door. Phichit and Chris had been roomed with them in the private area of the inn as they were considered family as per Hiroko’s say.

“Just a minute.” Yuuri called back. “Do you want to come too?” He asked his lover who was reclining on their bed. “It would be good to catch up with Peach and Chris. We haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Of course. Let’s all go together. It is probably our only chance for a few days before we would find another chance to catch up with them.” Viktor grabbed their Yukatas to wear after their bath.

He slid the door open to find their best friends all ready to go to enjoy the famous hot springs.

“You need to help me through the procedure. I know I’ve got to shower or cleanse myself before going in, but I’ve got no clue what else I need to do.” Chris admitted with an embarrassed laugh. It was his first time in Hasetsu and he was unsure of what the right behaviour would be. He didn’t want to stick out as the dumb European who didn’t know anything about the culture.

“Of course we will. Just you enjoy yourself.” Phichit said, hugging Chris around his waist and dragging him off down the hall.

“I’m glad they could all make it. Especially Phichit and Chris.” Yuuri mused.

“They were your witnesses at the first wedding, weren’t they?” 

“Yes, but now they can erase that bad memory and enjoy a real wedding. My last wedding too.” Yuuri smirked, raising an eyebrow towards Viktor.

“It had better be your last wedding, because I don’t want to have to go around and organize secret weddings again.” Viktor laughed, trying to escape the playful punch from Yuuri. They followed their friends to the onsen and got ready to escape into the pools.

“Wow. I had no idea getting into a bath required so much work.” Chris mused. Impressed by the routine of what he had to do to get into this area of the inn. He sighed as he let the water do it’s magic. This was pure bliss. 

“Yuuri, why did you ever leave this place? I couldn’t imagine leaving something this divine behind for training in cold, rainy Detroit.”

“But then I wouldn’t have met all of you.” 

“Touche.” Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth seeping into his muscles and relaxing him more than any massage ever could.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding day!!!
> 
> *fanfares, squeals and general excitement*
> 
> Oh and Zachary has an opinion on it... What a surprise... *eye roll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!
> 
> The wedding day part one!
> 
> And it's our last Wednesday posting of this story... 
> 
> When this story is complete we will be starting all over again with the first chapter of our new complete story, Born to Make History, a Mafia AU. So watch this space! Subscribe to us for notifications for the next story. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this update and thank you for all your love and support over the past seven months. You are all truly amazing.

A general excitable hubbub filled the air as the guests chatted amongst themselves. Admiring the snow-covered cherry blossom trees, snapping selfies with friends and generally enjoying the anticipation of the ceremony to come. They all knew that the first wedding had already taken place earlier in the day with just the two grooms and their families being present.

Both grooms had been trying to keep the exact details of their wedding as quiet as possible. This was especially important to Viktor. Yuuri hadn’t been fully aware of all of the plans until just before the actual day, and he wanted to keep it that way. However, once social media had heard about their wedding all hell had let loose.

The Russian skater had found not sharing everything that he had planned incredibly hard. However it was more important to him that his beloved had some beautiful surprises on their wedding day. So, to help him in his task he asked Natasha to monitor his messages and remove anything that he may have accidentally let slip.

To his pleasant surprise, Yuuri was actually  _ enjoying  _ being in the news for once. It was a refreshing change to be talked about for reasons that the younger skater loved, rather than over the prosecution of his ex-husband. Not to mention the accusations that had been levelled against him after Cindy’s vicious tweets and the whole horrible mess that had been his divorce.

Sometimes, since their engagement, and, more times than he would like to admit, Yuuri’s anxiety had made him wonder if he was doing the right thing by getting married again. However he knew that Viktor was  _ nothing  _ like Zachary. The silver haired man had proven time and time again how much he loved and respected his fiance, 

Yuuri had nothing to fear by being married to his beloved.

-

_ Earlier on in the day... _

Yuuri’s eyes drifted to the traditional, beautiful white kimono that he was supposed to have been dressed in by now. Part of him was waiting for him to wake up and find that he was still in his house in Detroit. Zach snoring noisily next to him and that this had all been a beautiful dream.

“Yuuri? Are you ready? Viktor is going to wear a groove in the floor with his pacing if you don’t come out soon. He’s worried that you have changed your mind.”

The younger skater blinked rapidly and pinched himself on his arm.  _ Ouch! That hurt!  _ Ok, so it wasn’t a dream. He was actually at home in Hasetsu and about to get married to Viktor Nikiforov, not once, but  _ twice _ today!

He scrambled off his bed and dressed as rapidly as he could. Staying hidden away from the door as Toshiya sneaked in to help him with the trickier parts of his wedding outfit. 

Dressed in the elaborate clothing, he smoothed back his hair and managed to get in a pair of contact lenses without poking himself in the eye too badly.

There was a tentative knock on his door.

“Love, please say you still want to marry me…”

Yuuri opened his old bedroom door and gasped. 

Viktor looked divine… 

His black kimono, jacket and pants were clinging to him in all the right places. His hair had been brushed till it looked like molten silver. Viktor was the image of perfection personified.

Slender fingers tidied up Yuuri’s hair as the Russian blushed while gazing longingly at his husband-to-be.

“You look amazing.” He whispered. “Do I really get to marry you today?”

-

Hiroko cried as Viktor led Yuuri out of the room. Her baby boy was getting married and this time she was  _ actually _ going to be there, rather than hearing about it after the event.

Not only that, but his husband-to-be had embraced their culture close to his heart. Wanting to marry Yuuri in a Shinto wedding ceremony as well as the more traditional western style.

Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, Yakov, and Lilia would be the only guests at the shrine, Viktor had wanted to honour the traditions of his beloved's way of life. Hiroko smiled as she watched the two men grinning shyly at each other as they waited to leave the inn. She knew that the Russian was not doing this just to get into his new in-laws' good books. The pureness of his love for her son shone out of him like a golden light and bathed her son in it’s shining rays.

-

At the shrine, the grooms were led through the prayers by their Shinto priest, Yuuri’s heart swelling with pride at Viktor’s hesitant responses in Japanese. He hadn’t been aware that his fiance had been learning his native tongue. 

_ Oh Viktor, how I love you. Could you possibly get any more perfect? _

The white hood on his head was making it a little difficult for him to see the man next to him, but the sound of Viktor’s voice made everything ok and settled the nerves in his stomach. 

Viktor waited as the most important part of their wedding was prepared. Hiroko had taken great lengths to explain to him about the purification ritual, the  _ san-san-ku-do  _ ceremony. He knew that he and Yuuri would be sharing and exchanging three different sized cups of sake, his hands shaking a little as they took the offered cups and drank from them. 

_ My Yuuri, I hope that our wedding is everything that you would have wished for and chosen. _

Yuuri smiled so beautifully at him as they exchanged the last cups that he temporarily forgot that he had vows to recite in Japanese. Vows that he had been learning by rote whenever he had a moment to himself, determined to show everyone just how much Yuuri meant to him.

Toshiya was filled with a strong sense of pride as he stood with Viktor to offer him moral support as he carefully spoke his vows. Promising to love and support Yuuri for the whole of their married lives.  _ He was so glad that his son had found true love with this man. He hoped that they would be as happy as he and Hiroko were.  _

After Viktor’s vows, the two men listened carefully as the Katsuki’s, Lilia and Yakov promised to care for the new family before partaking of sake themselves. Both grooms grinning, enjoying the feeling of the two families being joined. Related or not, in a way Lilia and Yakov  _ were _ Viktor’s family and much loved by all of them.

_ It’s time, my Yuuri... _

The grooms stood hand in hand as they watched the priest, fingers squeezing tightly together, knowing what was going to happen next. Yuuri’s father and Yakov placed offerings in the shrine before Viktor and himself were asked to face each other and exchange rings.

A soft murmur of approval surrounded the group when Viktor produced the wedding bands, each one a matching band of shining platinum with diamonds inset around the center of the whole ring.

_ Viktor, my husband... _

One thing everyone was certain of, they had never been to a wedding quite like it, and they still had another ceremony to attend back at Yu-topia.

As per tradition, even before the day itself, money had been arriving at the inn as wedding gifts for the couple from friends, family and fans alike. Envelope after envelope containing small and large amounts along with notes of love and affection for them to treasure long after their wedding day had passed.

When the money had started to arrive, Yuuri had felt a little uncomfortable. They didn’t need the gifts, but he didn’t want to offend people by refusing to accept it. Late into the previous night, after their soak in the osen, he and VIktor had had a series of heartfelt discussions. Between them, they decided that they would like to donate the money to an organisation that looked after victims of domestic abuse. Yuuri especially felt very strongly about this, without the support that he, and Viktor, had received he didn’t know how he would have coped with what he had been through. 

When Mooroka heard what they were planning to do, he decided to add a segment to the piece they were filming. Toshiya had told his son about this whilst he helped him dress. Determined to use this to his advantage, Yuuri had sent back a message requesting to do a short Q&A. He would use this to raise the issue that anyone could be a victim of abuse, even well known celebrities like himself. To their delight, in response to their decision, Mizuno agreed to double whatever was donated in support of their favourite sponsee.

-

Once they were finished at the shrine, and Viktor had stopped taking selfies with his new husband, the small group headed back to the onsen for a change of clothes and the filmed western style ceremony. Phichit and Chris had overseen the transformation of the snowy courtyard into a wedding area, including a flower arch of white, silver and blue flowers under which the wedding vows would be spoken. 

Chairs had been placed for all the invited guests and an area made for Morooka’s crew to film from different angles around the courtyard without being in anyone’s way. The area was cordoned off and security was placed all around to let the townspeople and fans watch from outside of the property.

Inside, the common areas of the onsen had been transformed into dining areas and dance areas for the wedding party and their friends and family. Crisp white linens, the silver and blue seat cushions as well as the flower centerpieces were all placed neatly at every setting. 

They had outdone themselves in Phichit’s opinion as he looked around the completed room. Viktor was too good for this world, he had so clearly chosen everything with Yuuri in mind. 

_ Thank goodness for Viktor and his love and adoration, his best friend deserved everything. _

-

The two grooms were swiftly guided through the side doors directly into the family area for a change of clothes before coming through the same entrance to go out to the courtyard again. 

Everyone was trying to keep the end results of the decorations as a surprise for them both. Even though Viktor had picked all the items out and Mari had purchased them with his credit card, it hadn’t given Viktor a full grasp on what it would look like when they were all put together. 

-

After only time for a quick outfit change, much to both grooms disappointment, Viktor was requested to come back out of the room. 

Kissing his husband and promising to see him see him soon, he made his way down the aisle to take his position next to Chris and Yakov. They would be his groomsmen, immediately grinning at the sight of Makka neatly brushed and wearing a matching ribbon sitting at Yavok’s side. The Russian shuffled from foot to foot, impatiently waiting. Clearly over excited to see his husband and for the next part of their wedding day to happen. 

Glancing around the space, Viktor saw all his favorite people and Yuuri’s family all sitting together, so excited to see them getting married. Morooka showing him a thumbs up to signal that they were all ready for filming.

Fans and townspeople began cheering noisily on the outside as the palpable excitement spread through everyone in attendance. So many people had arrived to watch the wedding. As soon as the instantly recognisable wedding march started playing their voices quieted down and their attention turned to the ceremony about to begin.

Viktor turned to look at the end of the aisle, waiting for Hiroko and Toshiya to arrive with Yuuri between them. He smiled as the triplets appeared and started enthusiastically throwing flower petals around them into the air, accidentally covering the guests with some as well. 

The beautiful petal snow didn’t distract Viktor from seeing the love of his life, blushing and smiling at the end of the aisle, his large bouquet held in both hands. Viktor’s breath stuttered in his chest.

_ Oh my Yuuri, even in my wildest dreams I could never have imagined you looking so beautiful. So perfect. What did I do to deserve you and your love? _

Everyone was turned towards Yuuri in his exquisite navy suit which hugged him in all the right places, he looked like a vision. Viktor felt fat tears gathering in his ocean blue eyes. Yes, he was just the luckiest man in the world to have this beautiful and kind hearted man fall in love with him. 

Yuuri just stared at the man waiting for him.

_ Viktor, my darling Vitya. You did all this for me? I love you so much. What did I do to deserve you and your love? _

Hiroko nudged her starstruck son and the trio walked slowly down the aisle. The cameras zoomed in on the two skaters faces as they smiled lovingly at each other. Once at the front, Hiroko and Toshiya handed Yuuri over to Viktor with a smile and tears in their eyes as well. Mari stood up and joined Phichit at Yuuri’s side as his groomspersons.

The priest started the ceremony, but Viktor didn’t hear a word of what was being said. He was too busy staring at his beautiful husband, still wondering how this was all real and happening to him. 

Much as this ceremony was for them, it was also for the press and fans. They all deserved to see Yuuri so happy after all the support they had given the younger man and both of them in their relationship. They were just as much a part of Yuuri’s healing as their family and friends.

Suddenly it was time to say the vows and exchange their rings again. The two men having to try and concentrate on what they were supposed to be doing instead of just staring at each other with loved up grins on their faces.

Yuuri’s hands shook as he handed his bouquet to Phichit and turned to face his husband, linking fingers with him. His ring finger already feeling too empty even after the short time of wearing his wedding band.

“Viktor, please would you give Yuuri your vow.”

The Russian nodded at the priest's words but didn’t take his eyes away from the shining deep brown eyes staring adoringly at him as he dropped to one knee.

A sigh fluttered through the space at the romantic gesture.

“My Yuuri, although I have not known you for a long time, I have always loved you since that first moment I laid eyes on you across the rink. Your grace and beauty shone out of you like a beacon of pure white light and you drew me to you like a moth to a flame. 

The difficult times we have endured to reach this point tells me that we will always be together, nothing and no-one will tear us apart. Your kindness and humility only serve to make you even more precious in my eyes and I ask you to take this ring as a symbol of us, our love and our life together.

My love for you is never ending and I promise to love, support and honour you for the rest of our lives.”

Soft sniffing could be heard throughout the courtyard as Viktor returned the platinum and diamond band to it’s rightful spot on Yuuri’s ring finger and kissed over it.

The younger man’s cheeks were the brightest of red as he leaned down and kissed the plump, pink lips of his husband.

“Yuuri, please will you give Viktor your vow…”

Nodding, the smaller skater helped his husband to his feet and knelt down himself, linking fingers once more.

“My V-Vitya.” His voice hesitated as tears flooded his eyes and began to slowly run down his cheeks. “Thank you for being you, for believing in me even when I didn’t believe in myself. For showing me how love between two people should be and being patient when my anxiety gets the better of me. 

I have loved you as a fan for a long, long time. However the Vitya I wake up with each day is so much more than the Viktor I idolised from afar. My Vitya is funny and kind and forgetful and impulsive and I love every side of you with my whole heart. 

My love for you is never ending and I promise to love, support and honour you for the rest of our lives.”

Even Viktor was crying now as the ring slid back onto his finger and soft lips kissed the flesh of his slender digit, hauling Yuuri to his feet and kissing him as soon as it was back on.

The priest coughed discreetly. “Gentlemen, it gives me great honour to announce your marriage to your family and friends. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

There was a gasp followed by cheers that echoed from the courtyard and outside, the two husbands shared a private giggle. This was their surprise to their guests, they had not let anyone know that they were planning to double barrell their surnames.

-

The Wedding March sounded out as they kissed again and then ran down the aisle so they could greet all the people who had braved the cold and the impending fresh snowfall to wish them well.

“YUURI AND VIKTOR, WE LOVE YOU!"

Loud shouts of congratulations resounded as the couple appeared on the front step and waved.

“We love you too, all of you!”

“GIVE HIM A KISS!”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, “Well, it would be rude not too, especially as we have been asked so nicely…” His heart shaped smile slipped into a smirk as he dipped his husband, making him squeal in surprise and kissed him for the watching fans and cameras. The air around them lit up as cameras flashed to record the romantic moment.

-

Back in the reception room, they greeted their guests before taking their seats at their table situated on a small stage, Makka posing in front of them sitting on an expensive looking dog bed.

There was a warm and welcoming feel to the room as people took it in turns to stand and share stories about the couple. Phichit even broke out into a song, which surprised them both as they had never heard the Thai man sing before.

A beautiful fusion meal was served to the wedding party and guests by the staff that Viktor had insisted on bringing in for the day and soon the sounds of contented eating replaced the speeches and songs.

“We get to cut our wedding cake soon, oh my beautiful husband…” Viktor whispered as he stroked Yuuri’s face and placed a kiss on his forehead when they had finished eating. “Oh god I like saying that,  _ my husband… _ ”

Yuuri’s inner fanboy was well and truly dead, not only had he met  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , he was now  _ married  _ to him!

-

Their cake was like something out of an exclusive magazine spread. The white towered cake decorated with flowers that matched the colour scheme, plus models of the two grooms and their dog at the top.

With nervous fingers, they held the large silver knife and cut the bottom tier, aware that they were still being filmed for the documentary. Viktor catching Yuuri’s lips in a deep kiss as their friends and family cheered loudly at the repeated displays of love and affection.

Yuuri was grateful when the cameras finally panned away from them. Now they were free to wander hand in hand around the room. Chatting with their friends and family, lighting candles and handing out small trinkets to celebrate their union.

-

“OI! MILLER! AIN'T THAT YOUR ‘HUSBAND’?!!!!”

The shout and responding jeers and mocking noises filled the TV room.

Zachary looked up from the legal book he was studying and peered at the small screen in the corner of the room.

_ “Russia’s men’s figure skating living legend and multi-millionaire Viktor Nikiforov removed himself from the world’s most eligible bachelor’s list today by marrying fellow skater Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s Ace. Their wedding took place in an extravagant ceremony at the family run onsen owned by Katsuki’s parents in Hasetsu, Japan. The couple met while Nikiforov was helping Katsuki escape from his abusive marriage to failed ex-actor Zachary Miller. Miller has subsequently murdered a fellow inmate in prison and had instigated the attack on Nikiforov in St Petersburg." _

The blonde haired man seethed as his fellow inmates fell about laughing at the newscasters description of him. He wasn’t a failed actor. He had been totally set up by that fucking Russian and now he had gone and fucking  _ stolen  _ his property. Well, they wouldn’t be laughing when he got out and found them. He would be taking his ex-husband back no matter what anyone said.

Pictures and videos followed the announcement. Zachary glared at the screen as images appeared of Yuuri looking so very handsome in a deep blue expensive looking suit. He was holding Viktor’s hand as they appeared at the front of the building, a broad smile on both their faces. The couple took time to speak to their fans and the townspeople who had come to congratulate them on their marriage. No-one could fail to see the joy on both men’s faces as the Russian dipped Yuuri and they shared a kiss while their guests showered them with more flower petals. 

What the Russian saw in his ex-husband, Zachary just couldn’t fathom. All he knew was that Yuuri was now entitled to half of the idiot's fortune, which would come in very handy when he took the Asian man back. He would never have to work again.

“Looks like that’s you stuck in here forever then, Miller. Ain’t no-one except your momma gonna fight your battles for you, and even she thinks you are a waste of space!”

Zachary tried to ignore the taunts from the guards in the room, he would prove his innocence one way or another and get his life back. Of that he was certain. So involved in his own reality Zachary didn’t even realize that he literally had burned all his bridges. Even his mom wasn’t willing to help him at all anymore at this point. No friends, no family, no support. Years of prison and only attempts of reaching out to his ex-husband were in store for the delusional man.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding part two...
> 
> It's time for dancing and consummation of the marriage of the year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> We can't believe that we are posting the very last part of our story.
> 
> We will miss this so much, you have all been truly amazing and we love each and every one of you.
> 
> "Born to Make History" will be starting to post very soon once we have finished all the final edits. It would be lovely to see you there.
> 
> Thank you for everything!

Taking Yuuri’s hand in his, Viktor led his new husband from the tabled room. Together they walked into the space for dancing and right to the centre of the small dance floor.

“Happy my love?” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, settling his hands over his ass. They began to dance slowly with each other, the Russian placing tiny kisses on the smaller man’s neck.

Yuuri nodded and pressed himself harder against the lean torso. “Of course I’m happy, how could I not be? I’m married to you…”

-

Toshiya smiled as his wife wiped away yet more happy tears from her eyes. They were watching their only son whispering and giggling with his spouse as they swayed to the romantic music. “I have a feeling we will be seeing much more of our boy now he has a partner who loves him the way he deserves to be loved.” He commented. 

Hiroko nodded and held out her hand to lead the older man onto the dance floor. “I hope they will be as happy as we are.” She replied. “Yuuri deserves a whole lifetime of happiness after everything he has been through.”

“I don’t think we have any worries there, I really believe that is exactly what Vikchan has in mind for him!” Toshiya laughed and kissed her tenderly on the cheek as they began dancing. They were so proud of their new son-in-law, he had bought their Yuuri back to life.

-

More couples joined the new husbands on the dance floor until there was very little room to move. All wanting to be part of the happiness that was radiating from the couple in the centre.

Much as it was fun, the two men were beginning to get restless and wanting to be alone with each other.

“Want to get out of here?” Viktor husked after dancing for a while longer, deliberately grinding their hips together. Much as the party was amazing all he really wanted to do was consummate their marriage.

“Fuck yes, I’ve been wanting to ever since I saw you in this suit.” Yuuri murmured. Squeezing his husband’s pert ass cheeks and laughing at the ribald comment from Chris who was dancing with Phichit behind them. The drunken Thai man was still taking sneaky photographs of the two grooms over his boyfriend's shoulder. Social media didn’t stand a chance once Yuuri’s best friend was in a fit state to start posting his snaps...

Giggling the two grooms moved off the dance floor and away from their wedding reception. Slipping into the part of the inn that had been reserved just for them.

-

_ “Oh wow….” _

Both men stood and stared in wonder at the private room. 

All the available surfaces had been decorated with winter flowers and posies that matched the colour scheme of their wedding flowers. Interspersed amongst the blooms were flickering candles in glass jars. Their gentle illumination removing the need for the bright overhead lights.

A large comfortable looking bed was made up with beautiful blue and silver bedding and had been strewn with blue and white rose petals.

“Thank you darling.” Yuuri breathed, standing on tiptoes to kiss his husband's lips. 

Viktor blushed and shook his head. “I didn’t arrange this, love. I think this was the work of your family…”

-

Resting against the smooth chest of the Russian, Yuuri relaxed in the hot water of the baths. Listening to the sounds of the party still resonating from the rooms on the other side of the onsen and grinning at the cheering and whooping noises.

“They sound like they are still having fun. That’s Chris I can hear singing!” Viktor laughed as he smoothed his hands down the smaller man’s sides and let his fingers rest on his hips under the hot water.

“Should we have stayed longer and partied with them?” The dark haired man pondered aloud. “I hope they don’t think we were being rude…”

“It’s our wedding night darling.” The Russian commented with a smirk. “I think our friends would be worried that all was well between us if we had stayed up drinking rather than wanting to take each other to bed.” He lifted the smaller man into his arms. “Talking of which, much as this water is wonderful, I want to make love to my husband…”

Viktor lifted Yuuri out of the water and carried him from the private onsen back into their room without bothering to dress, his wet footprints left over the rocks behind them.

-

As soon as the door was closed, Yuuri slid out the arms of his lover and pressed him back against the wood, earning himself a gasped moan from the taller man.

_ “Y-Yuuuri….” _

The Asian man smirked and dragged his fingers through his own hair as he gazed lustily at the other man. Noting the pink flush that was spreading rapidly from his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest.

“How long is it since you bottomed,  _ Vitya…? _ ”

The silver haired man gulped as his blush darkened further.  _ Where had this Eros of a man been hiding?  _ The Russian didn’t know and right now he certainly didn’t care…

Viktor melted as his husband boxed him in against the door and nipped up and down the pale column of his neck. Laving his tongue and then kissing over the bite marks to soothe them.

“I do believe that it’s me who will be making love to  _ my _ husband tonight…” Yuuri smirked, enjoying the looks of love and lust and devotion that were being sent his way.

Pushing himself away from the door he took the hand of the dazed man and led him over to the bed, encouraging him to climb on and lay down.

Yuuri stood by the side of the bed. Hungrily drinking in the sight of the pale skinned man lying naked on the blue bedding surrounded by white and silver rose petals. This was a sight he wanted to remember forever.

“You are  _ beautiful… _ ”

The older skater whined and held out his hands to his lover. “And I’m lonely on this bed without you…” He whimpered, suddenly shy of being admired by the other man.

Sliding onto the mattress, Yuuri knelt over him and resumed kissing down his neck, leaving red and bruising marks in his wake. He loved the way the Russian arched up under the attention he was pouring into him. Whining again as he attempted to press their naked bodies together.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Yuuri mumbled, his lips sucking more instantly bruising marks onto the prominent collarbones and spreading them further down his chest.

Viktor stilled. “It’s been a long time, my Yuuri.” He admitted with a blush. “I-I’ve not trusted anyone to make love to me without hurting me for a long, long time…”

Sitting back on his heels, sensing that what his husband was telling him was important, the Asian man regarded his husband with gentle eyes. “Did someone hurt you, my Vitya?”

The Russian nodded and hid his face in his hands, shy again under Yuuri’s gaze. “Please don’t make me tell, love, not tonight. Tonight is about us, not that person.”

“I promise I will mend you as you have mended me, my love.” Yuuri whispered, trailing his fingers down the still damp torso in front of him. “And there is no rush. Even if you never tell me, I will still understand…”

Leaning forward he kissed the back of Viktor’s hands and peeled them away from his face. Tenderly kissing away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his beautiful blue eyes.

“Shhh… this is about us, let me give you this as my wedding and birthday gift to you.”

Viktor nodded and bit his lip, placing his whole trust in the man leaning over him.

Soft kitten like kisses trailed down the sensitive chest, pausing to tease dusky pink nipples that hardened under his lips and tongue. A low stuttered moan was his reward and Yuuri smirked, he would make his Vitya feel  _ so _ good.

Shuffling down the bed as he kissed the dip between the toned stomach muscles, he fumbled under the bed for the bottle of lube that Mari had told him she had hidden there. He didn’t think he would ever recover from the embarrassment of  _ that _ conversation, but he was grateful to his big sister for being so thoughtful.

More kisses and bites were placed on and around Viktor’s hip bones and drifted further down to his inner thighs, which quickly became decorated with claiming marks. Yuuri giggled in delight as his husband groaned wantonly and spread his legs, exposing himself fully to the younger skater.

He saw Viktor stiffen slightly with nerves as the bottle cap cracked open. Determined to relax the older man he sucked more bruises onto the pale soft skin of his thighs as he coated his fingers with the silky fluid, warming up so as not to shock his lover.

In one smooth motion he knelt up, lowered his head and slipped the leaking red head of his husband's cock between his lips. And rested his slicked fingertips against the tightly furled circular muscle, not moving them further, at the same time.

_ “FUCK!” _

Viktor jerked on the bed. His hands instantly grabbing Yuuri’s hair, back arching again as he whined at the heat around his length. 

A muffled moan echoed around the room as the Japanese man sucked the organ he loved so much deeper into his mouth, the vibrations teasing the spread eagled man.

-

Nerves and excitement fought for space in the Russian man as his eyes rolled back in his head at the strength of his husbands suck. He trusted Yuuri to treat him gently, but he was still scared, it had been a  _ long _ time.

He tried not to tense as smooth fingertips began to play with his entrance. Desperately honing in on the pleasurable feelings that were starting to bloom in his body.

Yuuri lifted his head and looked at him. “I love you, Vitya, deep breath for me, ok?”

Nodding Viktor gulped at the musky scented air as a moan was ripped out of him. His husband recommencing the licking and sucking his solid length as he felt his deft fingers intruding into his ass. 

_ “Good boy…” _

Viktor stared down in wonder at the beautiful man who was fellating him and fingering him so gently, his fears starting to evaporate away. Of course his Yuuri would treat him gently, he  _ loved _ him...

-

Wet, slick noises filled the room as Yuuri slowly took Viktor to pieces, revelling in the way his husband was falling apart beneath him, he wanted to  _ wreck _ him.

Satisfied that he was stretched more than enough, he slid his four fingers out of his lover's ass and wiped them carelessly on the bedsheets.

“M-My Y-Yurrrrriiiii… I want you…”

Viktor was a mess. His usually pale skin flushed deep red, hair disheveled and his eyes more black than blue, the pupils were so widely dilated.

Gripping the strong thighs in each hand, the smaller man spread them wide and nestled between them. He grabbed his own aching cock that he had been deliberately ignoring and pressed himself against the relaxed hole.

“C-Can I?” He asked, breathless, as he drank in the view of his husband.

The Russian nodded and pushed down, his mouth forming a ‘o’ as the blunt head of Yuuri’s cock breached him for the first time. Both men stilled and waited, Yuuri’s nerves appearing for a brief second as the older man winced. 

“G-Go slow to start…” Viktor husked, pulling his lover forward and kissing him deeply.

-

_ And I’ve been missing out on this, why? _

Yuuri’s hips collided with his ass as the younger man entered him inch by inch, bottomed out and whined loudly. Viktor felt more full than he had ever done before, the gently rolling hips bumping against his rear sparking flashes of pleasure up and down his spine.

He wanted more…

-

Yuuri’s head was spinning with the overwhelming sensation of  _ Viktor _ . 

He was buried inside a warm, wet velvet feeling tunnel and he never wanted the breathtaking feeling to end. He bit teasingly on his husband’s neck as he fucked him gently, doing his best to ignore the burning desire to go faster, harder. There would be plenty of time for that once his lover knew that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

“M-More…” Viktor’s voice was broken, blissed out as he met every carefully controlled thrust of Yuuri’s with a hip roll of his own.

“A-Are you s-sure…?”

The smaller man paused to look properly at the man beneath him, feeling the long, pale legs tighten around his waist.

Blue eyes flashed at him with a determination and passion that set fires burning in his stomach and balls. “Y-Yes, my Yuuri. Give me  _ MORE _ …”

Their mouths met in a hard, all claiming kiss as Yuuri let himself go and began fucking the now squealing man harder, deeper, pushing him into the mattress with the strength of his thrusts.

-

Bolts of lightning were now burning their way up and down the Russian’s spine. So much pleasure was being bestowed upon him. He was overwhelmed and was going to come, he knew it. Dragging open his eyes he gazed upon the loving and deeply concentrating face of his lover. 

_ My Yuuri, how I love you, you never cease to surprise and amaze me… _

Lifting his hand he carded his fingers through the damp dark hair. “Come for me, my Yuuri…” He moaned as he arched into a particularly hard and deep set of thrusts. “Want you to f-fill me up...

-

Pistoning his hips even harder, Yuuri allowed himself to get lost in the warmth and wetness that was Viktor. Giving into the climax that he had been holding back for so long now, he wailed and froze as he came. The look on his Vitya’s face as his ass was flooded with hot sticky fluid prolonging his orgasm and filling him with unending love.

-

Viktor chanted Yuuri’s name as he came, clamping round the cock that was throbbing and swelling inside him. His lovers release claiming him in the most intimate way as he had claimed the smaller man so many months ago. Finally he felt complete. He had his own family now, a partner who meant everything to him and whom he would grow old with.

-

Exhausted and sweaty they lay where they were, neither wanting to move, content to lay in the evidence of their love for each other.

“I love you…”

“I love you more…”

-

Waking later on in the night, Yuuri gazed in wonderment at the new wedding band on his ring finger. He was someone’s husband again, but this time it felt right. The love and respect that they had for each other was warm and genuine and made him tingle in all the right places.

Rolling over, he studied the way that the moonlight streaming in through the partially open curtains created a shimmery halo around his husband's silver hair on his pillow. 

His husband. Viktor was _his_ _husband._

As though he knew he was being admired, the Russian roused from his rest and smiled sleepily at Yuuri.

“Love? You ok?” He mumbled as he reached for the younger man and pulled him back into his arms, back into the tight embrace they had fallen asleep in.

“Hmmmm, yes. Just can’t quite believe how lucky I am.” Yuuri whispered as he tucked his head under his husband’s chin and inhaled the musky scent of sex clinging to the pale skin.

“Solnyshko, it’s me who is the lucky one.” Viktor replied softly. “You said yes…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining us for this story, we have read and loved every comment on the way.
> 
> Here is some background info for any of you who were curious.
> 
> This story started as a writing therapy project. 
> 
> One of us is Yuuri in this story and the behaviour of Zachary in the first few chapters, except for the physical violence is what we were, and to some degree are still, experiencing. Some situations have been adapted to fit into the YOI world we have created and to create a degree of anonymity. Also, our suicide attempt didn’t get as far as Yuuri’s did in this story. To date we are still trying to divorce our Zachary and desperately hoping that one day we will meet our Viktor.
> 
> The strength and support we have received though the validation of what we were (and still are) feeling can never fully be measured. You have our never ending thanks and love as you have, without knowing it, helped our mental health and aided our healing.
> 
> We still have a long way to go and we still (and will probably always) have anxiety and PTSD from the experience of life at Zachary’s hands.
> 
> We have been socially shamed, humiliated, blamed, terrorised and had our Zachary trying to have our child removed from our care, all for daring to stand up to them and say 'enough is enough'.
> 
> We are not telling you this for sympathy, we are telling you this for much more simple reasons...
> 
> If you know someone in this situation, support them, listen to them, especially to what they are NOT saying. You could be the difference between them surviving or losing their way.
> 
> If it is you in this situation, stay strong. Even if you don’t have the strength to leave right now, you will. We promise you. 
> 
> If you have no-one to turn to, please send a comment and we will contact you and use our experience to help you as best we can. Point you in the right direction of agencies and sites that will help. We would have been lost along the way without InLoveWithYOI and later on, without NamedinIrony too… we can never thank them enough. 
> 
> Please, above all, remember this:
> 
> You are loved. You are worth it. We believe you and believe IN you.
> 
> vitya_rabbit


End file.
